


Bend The Rules

by heytheregisela



Series: Bending The Rules [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mavin, Parental Abuse, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 158,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes from a very strict and quite religious family, but that doesn't stop him from having a somewhat of a normal teenage life. He still goes out, though he has an early curfew and rules to follow. He has the mouth of a sailor, but makes sure his parents never hear. He maintains good grades so his parents aren't ever thrown off. It can be annoying, but he can handle it. But life only becomes too difficult when Gavin Free intervenes.</p><p>Official playlist is <a href="http://8tracks.com/heytheregisela/bend-the-rules">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Michael slammed his locker shut, sighing in relief that school was over and he could now just go home. He would do his usual after school chores, work on his homework, help his mother with dinner, and then he would be able to lock himself upstairs. His favorite part of his days were connecting with Ray Narvaez Jr. on Xbox Live, and he never cared what game they would end up playing, either. He just enjoyed his best friend's company and he knew to cherish every hour he got until his father would walk in and shut off everything in his room. He was also told to be in bed by nine _or else_.

And Michael never wanted to figure out what that “or else” meant. His parents weren't horrible people. They just had their beliefs and wanted things to be a specific way. They didn't like when things were unorganized and unplanned, but they could respect the fact that Michael was a teenage boy and deserved to be have some sort of a social life.

Heading towards the front doors of school where outside his father was probably already waiting for him, Michael kept his head low, not wanting anyone to interact with him. He didn't want to keep his father waiting. He didn't need to keep him waiting just because someone wanted to talk to him. That wasn't a good reason to make someone wait – or so that's what his father would tell him.

“Hey Michael!” Ray's voice echoed in the hallway.

Michael cursed under his breath and turned around to see his skinny friend running towards him. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see his father's car pulling up.

Ray swung his arm around Michael and Michael turned to see him grinning lopsidedly.

“Get the fuck off me,” Michael sternly said, shoving Ray away from him, though he smiled at him afterwards.

Ray held up his hands in defense and followed Michael out the building.

“So, Gavin Free's having a birthday party,” Ray began, “you coming?”

Michael squinted his eyes, the name seeming to ring a bell, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint who the hell Ray was even talking about. “Who?” He asked.

“Gavin Free... he's that British kid, friend of a friend,” Ray explained, “I've talked to him a few times and he seems pretty cool.”

Michael bit down slightly on his lower lip, his foot tapping because he knew he had to go, but he didn't want to ignore Ray and just leave. All he had was to hope Ray would shut up soon.

“Anyway,” Ray continued, “he's having a party for his eighteenth birthday on Saturday, so what do you think? You'll come?”

Michael's parents never forbid him from going out, as long as he'd promise to be back on time. But going to a stranger's birthday party didn't feel like something they'd agree on completely.

“Uh,” Michael scratched his head and shrugged, “I'll think about it.”

Ray rolled his eyes, but sighed. “Alright. I'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah.” Michael quickly headed towards his father's car, but before getting in, he waved to Ray. “Sorry for taking so long,” he mumbled as he got into the passenger's seat.

“That's fine,” Mr. Jones said, greeting Michael with a small smile. He pulled out of the driveway and asked, “What were you and Mr. Narvaez discussing?”

Michael clicked his seat belt in place and looked forward, “A friend of ours is having a birthday party this Saturday, and he was wondering if I was going to go.”

His father nodded, not once glancing at Michael, “You know the rules.”

“Yeah; no lying about where I'm going to be, no doing anything I shouldn't be doing, no fighting, and be back before curfew. Does that mean I can go?”

Mr. Jones sat up more in his seat. “You will respect them, won't you?” He asked.

Michael wanted to scoff. After going over the rules countless times and obeying them each time, did his father seriously still not trust him? Michael resisted, though, and smiled instead, “Yeah, of course,” he said.

“You know, I'd rather you wouldn't go to parties the kids at your school hosted,” Mr. Jones began to say, “they're unsafe and ridiculous. Why on earth do you kids need to have parties?”

“I haven't gone to a party since Ray's summer party,” Michael told him, “and this isn't just a house party. It's a birthday party. How bad can a birthday party get? His parents will be there and everything. The worst thing that'll happen is someone getting sick over eating too much pizza.”

Mr. Jones furrowed his eyebrows in disgust of that thought, “Well, that sounds terrible.”

Michael shrugged, “Won't be, though.”

“Are you sure parent supervision will be there? That would make me more comfortable.”

Michael looked out the window, because no, he wasn't sure. He just said that in hopes that his father would be more up for it.

“Yeah,” he answered, almost too quietly.

“Speak up, Michael,” his father said sternly.

“Yes, Dad,” Michael said louder, “parent supervision will be there.”

“Good. Who exactly is the birthday boy?”

“Gavin Free.”

“Who is he?”

Michael looked up as he thought back to what Ray had said, _he's that British kid, friend of a friend_. The corners of Michael's lips rose as he answered his father's question, “Uh, he's pretty new to the school. He came from England or something.”

His father nodded, “You will need to ask your mother for her permission.”

Michael stared down at his hands as he said, “Sounds good,” softly. That meant he at least had his father's blessing, but now he needed his mother's, and his mother was a bit more difficult to face.

 

* * *

 

 

“A teenage party where there will be parent supervision,” Mrs. Jones said as she put away the dishes, “Hmm, somehow, that doesn't sound right to me.”

Michael sat at the kitchen table. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes after he and his father arrived, trying to work up the nerve to just ask his mother for permission. Usually, they were cool about allowing him to hang out with his friends – even if they didn't particularly like Ray. Parties were a bit different, though. Parties meant alcohol, loud music, sex, and drugs to them, and that just settle right with them. Michael was actually surprised his father had granted him the permission.

“Yeah, it doesn't,” Michael admitted, “so the party's probably going to be boring-”

“Therefore,” his mother interrupted, “why would you want to go?”

“Because my friends are going,” he told her, “and well, I guess I just want to hang out with them, even if it will be boring.”

“You should stay home and help around.”

Michael curled his fingers into a tight fist – the frustration starting to get to him.

“I do that everyday,” he calmly said to her, though he really wanted to yell out _'Just let me be have some fucking fun with my god damn friends!'_

But he knew better than to use fowl language around his parents, especially disrespecting them. They didn't like that. They hated it. They saw their son as a good boy, yet they would make him feel untrustworthy. And deep down, he couldn't blame them. He was lying to his mother's face, and it wasn't the first time, either. There was a time when he said he was going to sleep over at Ray's to study, but the two of them had gone out to see a midnight screening instead, and had stayed out until five in the morning. His parents question why he looked so tired when he arrived home later that day, but he told them it was only because he could barely sleep from being in a different house. And they had believed it, though they had their suspicions.

Just like his mother was having now that he was explaining the party to her.

“There is nothing wrong with it, is there?” She asked him, looking away from the dish she was now drying.

Michael shook his head. “Of course not, Mom. I just wanna hang out with them, just for a little bit.”

Mrs. Jones looked at her son again, seeing the expression on his face softened, and she sighed.

“Be back by curfew,” she told him, and Michael's face lit up. “You understand what you can and can't do, Michael. I do not want you sent home by a police officer and I certainly do not want to get a phone call from the police station, because we will not pick you up.”

Michael's smile quickly faded as he nodded. “Yeah, don't worry, Mom. I'll be good. Besides...” he shrugged, “it'll just be like six of us in a living room, watching movies on Netflix and probably eating DiGiorno's.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course the party was nothing of the sort. There were ten times more people at the party than six and none of them were sitting around watching Netflix and munching on frozen pizza. Instead, there was loud music playing through the two story house. The guest consisted mostly of juniors and seniors, and they mostly all stood around talking to each other, or dancing closely together. Michael walked right next to Ray, hardly recognizing anybody but people in his classes and his other friends who had come. Somewhere along the way, he and Ray had gone their separate ways and it took Michael a moment to even realize that.

Currently, he watched as his friend Chris downed a whole bottle of beer as a crowd stood around him chanting, “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Chris sighed once he was done and held up the empty glass bottle in victory. Michael snickered in amusement and clapped with the others at his friend's achievement. Chris noticed him and opened out his arms.

“Michael!” He walked over to him. “You made it!”

“Yeah,” but Michael squinted his eyes, “Why do you sound so surprised?”

Chris opened his mouth to answer, but it was as if he realized his answer wasn't right, because he ended up merely shrugging and smiling at Michael. Michael knew what Chris was going to say, though, and it pertained to his parents.

“I'm gonna go find Barb,” Chris told him, patting Michael on the back before walking off.

Michael rolled his eyes and began walking around, watching the messes other teenagers made as they tried to entertain others. He even ran into a couple wildly making out against the wall in the hallway, and Michael quickly turned around and went the other way. He kept an eye out, wondering which of the guys happened to be Gavin Free. He never really seen the guy before, only vaguely heard of him, and that he was apparently British.

What was a British guy doing in Texas, anyway?

Michael spent most of his time finding a friend, having a conversation with them before they found something better to do, and then he would go back to standing around – alone. It wasn't so bad, though. He did like it more than being at home while everyone he knew was out. He tapped his foot to the beat of the song playing, even though it wasn't his type.

“Dude, there you are!”

Michael looked up to see Ray walking up to him.

“Where did you go?” Ray asked him.

“Me?” Michael pointed to himself, “Where the hell did _you_ go? I turn around for one second and you fucking disappear.”

“It was probably more than a second, then,” Ray said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

“Shut the hell up, you idiot,” Michael told him, nudging him.

“Alright, well, are you having a good time? You looked pretty lonely.”

“Yeah, it's fine,” Michael answered, straightening the hood of his jacket, “better than being home.”

Ray smiled, liking the sound of that. “Good, because you deserved a break.”

They went ahead and tried squeezing themselves onto the dance floor. Ray easily grabbed a girl and started dancing with her, and Michael found himself awkwardly dancing by himself. Though Ray invited Michael to dance with them and the girl didn't seem to mind, Michael stepped back. He told Ray to enjoy himself and he headed out of the crowd. His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he took it out to find his mother calling.

“Shit,” he said out loud as he quickly tried finding a bathroom that wasn't occupied.

He had to run upstairs to finally find one and barely answered the phone on time, “Hey Mom!” He said, closing the door behind him.

The music was barely audible in there and he was relieved for that.

“It's almost curfew,” his mother said, “don't you think it's time to start heading home?”

Michael looked at his phone again to check the time, and sure enough, she was right. It was just about to be nine.

“I expect you home by nine-thirty,” she told him.

Michael sighed, but nodded, “Yeah, let me just tell my friends I'm leaving and I'll be on my way.”

“Okay,” she said, “I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah, okay. Love you, Mom.” Michael hung up and leaned against the door. He wanted to toss his phone at the wall facing him. He wanted to watch it smash and fall flat on the floor. He wanted his parents to give him a break. Just once, but he knew he wasn't going to get one. The fact that they let him out at all was good enough he supposed.

Opening the door, he found a few people waiting to use the bathroom outside, glaring at him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he walked out.

He planned on finding Ray, telling him he was leaving, and then just getting the hell out of there. Michael practically ran down the stairs before running right into someone at the bottom.

“God damnit,” he was almost yelling, “watch where you're going!”

“I could say the exact thing to you,” the guy said, his voice perfectly having an accent.

Michael's eyes widened as he got a better look at the guy – ashy blond and very messy hair, big nose (bigger than Michael's ever seen), and green eyes that stared back at him. This had to be the one and only Gavin Free.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows slightly as his head tilted, “I don't believe I know you,” he said, holding out his hand, “I'm Gavin.”

Michael swallowed roughly before shaking it, “I'm Michael.” He looked around at the people behind Gavin and sighed, “You're pretty popular.”

Gavin glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, “Nah,” he said, looking at Michael again, “They're only interested in me because of my accent. I don't think half of them even know my name.”

And as if on cue, a guy Michael recognized as someone on the football team, said, “Hey England! Great party!” His words were pretty slurred and Michael figured the guy was wasted out of his mind.

Gavin barely smiled at him and then shrugged at Michael, “You see?”

Michael smiled sadly at him. The poor guy had a house filled with strangers who jumped at the opportunity of attending a party without even knowing what it was about. And that brought Michael to the conclusion that Gavin probably didn't even get any presents.

He shook his head at the thought and placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder, “Happy birthday, Gavin.”

Gavin's eyes seem to brighten as his lips curled up into a big, goofy smile. “You're the first person to tell me that today.”

Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised.

“What about your parents?” He asked.

“Host parents,” Gavin told him, “and they did tell me 'happy birthday', and even made me a nice birthday breakfast, but I was referring to the guest tonight.”

“You didn't move here with your real parents?”

Gavin shook his head, “No. They didn't want to leave Oxfordshire, but I found a couple that would let me stay with them until I graduate. They're really top and allowed me to throw a party, but the real truth is, I don't think they expected me to invite this many people.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “Where are they now?”

“Out,” Gavin said, “they went to spend the weekend with family members.”

“So, they just let _you_ , someone who isn't their actual kid, just throw a party at their house?” Michael had his eyebrows furrowed, not understanding how two people could just let this exchange student take over their house with a party. It didn't make sense, not at all, and Michael knew that if he ever dared to try and throw a party at his own house, he wouldn't hear the end of it and possible other consequences he didn't want to think about.

Gavin laughed softly and nodded, “It sounds strange, I know, but they trust me. I really like that about them.”

Michael's expression softened and Gavin wondered if he had said something wrong.

“Michael?” Gavin tried.

Michael blinked hard and shook his head, “I gotta go.”

“But... it's only nine-”

“Yeah, but I just remembered something I have to do tomorrow, and I should sleep early for it,” and as he was saying that, Michael was backing away from Gavin, “great party, though, and happy birthday again.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but Michael was quickly out of his sight.

“Thanks for... coming...” Gavin said anyway, standing there alone as people he hardly knew danced around him.

 


	2. Two

**Tuxedo Mask calling....**

Skype informed him as the box popped up on Michael's laptop's screen. Michael quickly grabbed his headphones and plugged them in before answering.

“Hi Ray,” he greeted, getting himself comfortable on his bed.

Ray swiveled around his chair and rubbed his chin as he smiled at Michael.

Michael sighed roughly as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend, “Cut the crap, Ray.”

Ray laughed at that before clearing his throat and finally speaking, “What's up? I went looking for you again last night and you were gone.”

Michael pursed his lips, knowing he was going to eventually have to answer that question, and now was the time. He didn't want to be honest and say “Oh, my strict parents told me to go home” because he didn't want his friends knowing about how his parents were, though he knew they were suspecting something.

“I just started feeling sick,” Michael told Ray, “being around all those sweaty people.”

“You danced to one song,” Ray said, holding a finger up, “it couldn't have been that bad.”

Michael's eyes flickered down to stare at his keyboard, “Well, it was,” he said softly.

Ray could see the sudden change on Michael's face and his eyebrows furrowed from the sight. “Michael,” he spoke, making Michael look back up, “You okay?”

 _Not really,_ Michael thought to himself, though instead, he glared at Ray as he usually did and said, “I'm all fucked up, but you know that already.”

Ray's lips twitched up. “Just checking,” he said, and with awkward silence daring to fill their conversation, Ray went on, “Man, you should have seen Chris last night, though.”

Michael smirked and asked, “What the fuck did that idiot do this time?”

“He kept all this attention from chugging beer in like three gulps, so he did that a few times until he was completely drunk off his ass.”

Michael laughed at the thought.

“He ended up passed out on the couch,” Ray explained, fighting the urge to laugh at the memory, “mouth wide open and drooling, but when Barb and Lindsay came over to help, he just threw up all over them.”

Michael made a face but laughed again and so did Ray.

“As always,” Ray continued, “they were cool about it, because come on, we're all friends here, but it was just funny seeing Barb struggling to not look completely disgusted by Chris.”

“Fuck, I wish I could have seen that!” Michael ran a hand through his curly locks.

“It was hilarious, and it'll be especially tomorrow when Chris gets told what happened, because I doubt he even remembers.”

“What an idiot,” Michael said, still grinning from the story. He thought back to the things he had seen while he was there. Nothing amusing had happened, but that was probably because it was still early and people were just getting started. But then he remembered meeting Gavin Free.

“I now know who Gavin is,” Michael told Ray.

Ray's eyebrows rose, “Oh, you met him?”

Michael nodded. “He seems... decent.”

“I saw a glimpse of the guy like once while I was dancing,” Ray said, “but yeah, he's not so bad.”

“Yeah, but his host parents are fucking too good to be true, don't you think?”

Ray took a sip of his drink before tilting his head only slightly. “What are you talking about?” He asked Michael, setting his can of soda back down.

“His host parents,” Michael said, “he didn't come here with his family. Anyway, he told me the couple he's staying with was totally cool about him having a party in their house with them being out for the weekend,” when he saw the look of confusion on Ray's face, Michael went on, “Yeah, I know. And all I was thinking was, 'Who the fuck does this guy think he is?' because it didn't make sense. They aren't his real parents.”

How baffled Michael sounded about the whole thing made Ray laugh.

Michael opened his mouth to say something when he heard his mother calling him to go downstairs for lunch. A sigh came out of Michael instead.

“I gotta go,” he told Ray.

Ray threw up his hands and said, “Can't your mom wait like two minutes?”

“No,” Michael shrugged, “My parents hate when I keep them waiting. It's just lunch. I'll be back soon enough.” He got up from his bed but when he turned back to hang up the call, he saw the disappointed look on his friend's face. He smiled as he said, “Stop being a little prick and smile. I won't take that long.”

Ray nodded and Michael hung up. He shut off his laptop before heading downstairs where his mother already had a plate filled with potato salad and a piece of French bread. He sat down and began eating, avoiding any eye contact with his mother as she merely stood aside and watched him. She always did that, and it made Michael nervous. It was like she knew something and was just waiting for Michael to break and confess.

“How was the party?” She finally spoke.

Michael swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed, “It was alright,” he said, “we just watched some boring romantic comedies, but...” he smiled slightly, “I had fun being with my friends.”

When Mrs. Jones only nodded at what he said, Michael went on to ask, “So, where's Dad?”

“In the yard,” his mother answered and Michael figured he should just give up on having a conversation with her.

As he began to eat again, Mrs. Jones gently ran her fingers through his curly locks. It was a gentle touch, but it wasn't anything hurtful either. It was like she was trying to fix his hair, like she was frustrated with the way it looked.

“You need a haircut,” she told him, putting her hand down.

Michael stopped chewing the spoonful of potato salad he was had in his mouth, but he swallowed before saying, “I don't think I do.”

“I don't like this much hair on you, Michael,” his mother said, crossing her arms. “Don't you care about looking nice?”

And Michael wanted to laugh because he didn't. Why should he? There was no one he needed to impress and even if he did, he still wouldn't care. “Not really,” he answered.

His mother sighed and walked over to the sink to wash the few dishes in it. “When your aunt comes down for a visit,” she said, “I want you to get a haircut.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows but asked, “When's she coming?”

“In a few weeks.”

Great. He had a few weeks to convince his mom that he was in no way getting a haircut. His hair wasn't even that long. He never let it pass his shoulders, and the curls always made it shorter than it really was anyway. But of course, his mom wanted him to look “cleaned up” and “respectful” in front of his “perfect” Aunt May.

He didn't even care about what Aunt May would have to say about or to him. Her opinion was the least of his matters, and there was no way he was getting a haircut.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael waved goodbye to his dad and turned around to head into the school building on Monday morning. Another long and possibly uneventful week of school. Michael yawned as he walked through the hall, avoiding bumping into people who would just randomly stop to talk to someone. Those were the people he wished he could just push the hell out of the way, but he didn't want to risk getting suspended for starting a fight.

Familiar ashy blond hair caught his attention and he paused in his tracks momentarily to see if he was right. And sure enough, he was as the guy turned around and Michael saw those green eyes of Gavin Free.

The corners of Michael's lips rose. He felt he had actually done okay with Gavin in their short time together. He was ready to raise his hand and wave to Gavin, but Gavin merely walked right passed him without even batting an eye. Michael watched him go, slowly putting his hand back down and rolling his eyes. Apparently Michael's definition of “doing okay” with someone was different from Gavin's definition of it. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. Michael was just trying to be friendly to someone who hadn't made an interesting and not so bad first impression on him.

He headed to his locker to grab his Economics textbook when bright red hair appeared in his peripheral vision. Michael turned his head and smiled at his friend, Lindsay.

Lindsay returned the smile and asked, “Hey, were you at that party on Saturday?”

Michael nodded as he unlocked his locker.

Lindsay's eyebrows rose. “I didn't even see you!”

“Yeah, 'cause I just stood aside,” Michael told her.

“Ah, Michael, you suck.”

Michael grabbed his book and raised an eyebrow at her. “What? Why?”

Lindsay leaned against the locker next to Michael's and sighed, “Let's start with the fact that you never have any fun! You always leave early or just stay at home. Are we _that_ boring to you?”

Michael scoffed and shook his head. “Don't ask me shit like that, Lindsay. You're lucky I even tolerate you fucks at all.”

Lindsay laughed, relieved Michael was at least still Michael. “I just wish you'd loosen up more,” she said with a shrug.

“Hey, _I_ can loosen up.”

“Says the guy who's only had like one sip of alcohol ever in his life and has perfect grades and perfect attendance.”

“I've done things.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah, you've lied to your parents about where you were going to be. Big whoop! We've all been there, done that!”

“Well what the hell is your definition of 'loosening up'?” Michael was just now realizing how different everyone's views on things differed from his own.

“Not skipping out on your friends,” Lindsay started, looking up at the ceiling as she thought of more, “actually giving yourself time to have fun that doesn't involve video games, but hey, I get it,” she smiled at him, “They can be addicting. I've had my fair share of hours spent in my room beating yours and Ray's asses in GTA.”

Michael just smiled at that, because it was true. She always came in first when they would have races, and always ended up the one with the most money.

Lindsay sighed quietly, “No, seriously, Michael.”

Michael closed his locker and looked at her, “What should I do, then?”

The bell rang and Lindsay smiled as an idea came to mind.

“Ditch with me,” she said in a quiet voice, “We can get Miles and Barb to come with us.”

Michael's eyes widened. The thought of ditching didn't freak him out – in fact, it sounded pleasant, just to get away from school for a day, especially a day like Monday. It was the thought of being caught that frightened him.

“Come ON,” Lindsay said as she tugged on Michael's sleeve, “What's the worst that can happen?”

Michael gently pulled his arm free. “My god damn parents finding out!”

“So?”

Michael shook his head because of course Lindsay wasn't going to understand. Her parents were one of the best pair. They allowed Lindsay to get away with a few things, and if they found out she ditched school, they would merely ground her. Michael, on the other hand, would have to learn his lesson from his parents.

“I'm just gonna go to class,” he told her.

Lindsay shrugged and said, “Suit yourself. I'm out of here,” and she turned around as she walked off in the other direction.

Michael wanted to go with her, he really did, but he couldn't risk it. He went ahead and starting walking to class. He looked down at his feet as he walked, suddenly wanting to just turn around and go with Lindsay, but as he stopped, someone bumped right into him. Michael stepped back, wanting to swear at the person and tell them to watch out next time, but then he realized he was doing exactly what he hated people doing – stopping randomly in the hall.

“Sorry Mate,” Gavin's voice appeared, and Michael immediately turned his head to see him standing there. “I must'a had my head in the clouds,” Gavin told him, a small smile on his face.

Michael squinted his eyes at him. “Uh, yeah... me too...?”

Gavin laughed at how unsure Michael sounded about his own answer, but when Michael didn't laugh or even smile, the blond had to ask, “Is everything alright?”

 _Besides the fact that my fucking mom wants to cut my hair and I can't have fun like everyone else can, I'm doing pretty good,_ Michael though to himself. He licked his lips and said instead, “Some of my stupid friends just ditched and now I regret not fucking going with them, because now,” he took a few steps up the stairs, “I gotta sit through Econ.”

Gavin could tell there was more to it, but he didn't want to pry into Michael's personal life, so he merely nodded.

“Yeah, so...” feeling the awkward silence coming, Michael turned to leave, but stopped to say one more thing to Gavin, “by the way, thanks for saying 'hi' earlier.”

Gavin just stared at Michael, not even sure what Michael was referring to. He said nothing but blink and look away and Michael shook his head before walking off.

They hadn't talked long at the party or even gotten to know much about each other, but Michael couldn't help but think they could actually be somewhat friends... And he also couldn't help but be offended from Gavin not acknowledging him earlier.

 


	3. Three

It didn't make sense, really, why Gavin Free wanted to sit with them. But there he was, walking up to Michael and his friends at their table in the cafeteria at lunch. It happened while Ray was telling the group one of his many stupid, but strangely hilarious jokes. Those types of jokes that just made Michael roll his eyes but smirk because there were just that dumb. And as Ray was finishing it up, Gavin walked up to them, a goofy grin on his face and eyes bright and wide that caught everyone's attention enough to tear their stares away from Ray.

“Uh, hey everyone,” Gavin greeted.

“Hi,” Barbara spoke up, barely smiling.

“It's Gavin, right?” Miles asked him.

Gavin nodded and set his tray down as he asked, “Can I sit here?”

It was out of the blue, and everyone exchanged glances before nodding slowly. Gavin sat down in front of Michael and Michael didn't pay any attention to him as he continued eating his spaghetti. Though the others seemed a bit confused as to why Gavin was even there, they decided to not completely ignore him.

“So, Gavin, how have you been?” Barbara asked him.

Gavin swallowed the piece of apple he had in his mouth and smiled at her. “Oh, I've been great. How about yourself?”

“Good,” Barbara answered, returning his smile.

Lindsay was staring at Gavin with her eyes squinted and Gavin had to ask, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh,” Lindsay put her hands up, “sorry. I was just staring at your hair. Is it naturally like that? You know... wind swept?”

Gavin laughed softly as he shook his head, “Oh, no. That's all me and hair products.”

“Hair products?” Chris asked, leaning in to Gavin to smell his hair. He nodded after getting the scent and Gavin only watched him in amusement. He never had a problem with his personal space being interrupted, but he didn't expect _that_.

“Hmm, yeah,” Chris said, “cool.”

Gavin took another bite of his apple as he smiled at Chris.

“That party of yours was awesome,” Ray told him, stabbing a chicken nugget with his plastic fork.

“Yeah, I haven't been to a party in so long,” Barbara said, “so it was nice to go to a good one.”

Gavin couldn't stop smiling at the compliments, but he remained silent as they kept speaking.

“But dude,” Miles spoke up, “where were you?”

“Yeah, you were totally gone the whole time,” Chris added.

Gavin sighed and shrugged a bit, “I was back and forth in every part of the house to make sure nothing would get broken.”

“Did everything survive?” Lindsay asked, “People were pretty crazy.” And as she said that, she smiled over at Chris.

Chris merely looked down at his food as if he didn't see that smile.

“Everything was just fine,” Gavin answered. His eyes shifted over to look at Michael who was still concentrated in finishing his food.

“I didn't expect the party to that successful,” Gavin said, “I was worried out of my mind about certain things being completely flumped, but I had fun myself. I met a few people, one in particular that caught my interest,” he stared at Michael as he said his last sentence.

Michael swallowed the food in his mouth as he looked up to meet with Gavin smiling slyly at him. Michael felt a bit nervous with having all of Gavin's attention... why exactly did he have Gavin's attention? He hadn't said or done anything. He was just minding his own business and eating, but something about that had caught Gavin's attention, for some odd reason. Michael didn't want to question it. He merely furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Gavin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ray was having the hardest time keeping awake in fifth period that Michael found amusement in crumbling up paper and tossing it at him. They sat next to each other and Michael would aim right at the corner of Ray's eye each time. Ray would flinch and open his eyes each time, only to close them again moments later. They were currently supposed to be taking notes on the lesson in pre-cal, but instead, Ray was falling asleep and Michael was half-listening to his teacher and writing down notes, and half-bugging Ray.

When it looked like Ray was finally going to stay awake, Michael began focusing his whole attention to the lesson. Ray managed to write down a few notes before his eyelids felt heavy again and he gave in. Michael looked over and shook his head as he throws another crumbled up paper at him.

“Dude, wake the fuck up,” Michael whispered to him.

“No, thank you,” Ray mumbled.

“We only have like... an hour and five minutes left in school, five of those minutes being in this class.”

“Too long.”

Michael rolled his eyes and threw a piece of his eraser at Ray when Ray closed his eyes again.

Ray huffed as he sat up, “Fine, you win.”

Michael smiled in satisfaction.

“So, what was up with Gavin at lunch?” Ray suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?” Michael raised an eyebrow. Had Ray noticed Gavin smiling at him in that strange way, too? It hadn't meant anything to Michael, but did Ray think it did? Because it didn't. It was awkward and made Michael feel uncomfortable.

Ray shrugged, “Well, all of sudden he wants to be our friend? Does he have no one else to hang out with?”

Michael rose both eyebrows but said nothing and so Ray went on, “Not saying it's bad. He's cool, but he never seemed to want to be our friend before.”

“Mr. Jones and Mr. Narvaez,” their teacher, Mr. Stevenson, said as he crossed his arms and stared at the two friends. “Am I interrupting your very interesting conversation that I'm _sure_ has to do with what I'm teaching?”

Ray grinned at him as he sat back, “No, sir. Please continue. It was just getting good.”

A few classmates laughed and Mr. Stevenson told them to stop talking before resuming to his teachings.

Michael leaned closer to Ray as he whispered, quieter than before, “He's probably just now realizing what a group of fun idiots we are.”

Ray couldn't help but laugh at that, getting their teacher's attention again.

“If I hear another noise come out of you two,” Mr. Stevenson said, “you two will be sent out.”

Michael sighed as he sat up in his seat and started writing down the next page of notes on the screen.

“Another noise?” Ray asked, “What if we sneeze? That's making a noise we can't help making.”

Michael grinned as others laughed.

Mr. Stevenson opened the door and pointed out, “I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Narvaez.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael headed to his locker after sixth period as he always did to grab whatever he would need to take home with him. It was barely Monday and Michael already wished it was Friday. He sighed loudly as he closed his locker.

“Fuck!” He jumped to see Ray standing there, smiling innocently at him. “God damnit, Ray. You scared the living shit out of me!”

“I know,” Ray said, pulling himself off the locker he had been leaning against.

The two headed towards the front, Ray rambling on about how dumb it was for Mr. Stevenson to kick him out of class.

“I was just being funny,” Ray defended himself, “the guy takes it too seriously.”

“Yeah, because he's an old piece of shit who has no humor left,” Michael joked and Ray laughed.

They saw Lindsay, Barbara, and Chris standing with Gavin near the entrance of the school. Gavin looked to be telling them something in which they looked excited about.

“Whoa, what's going on there?” Ray asked Michael and they walked a little faster to see what.

“Hey guys,” Michael greeted.

“Oh hey!” Barbara smiled at him, “Gavin here was just inviting us over to his place.”

“Sounds cool,” Lindsay added, “especially since I've got nothing else better to do. I'll just text my mom to let her know.”

“A little hang out at Gavin's place?” Ray rubbed his chin as if he was actually thinking about it. “I'm in,” he said.

“Well then let's get going,” Gavin said, opening the door for the others to walk out.

“Yeah, I can't go,” Michael then said, stopping everyone in their track.

“What?” Barbara crossed her arms as she turned around to face him, “Why not?”

Michael pursed his lips, feeling foolish for having to say what he was about to say. “My dad's already here to pick me up.”

“Tell him to drop you off at Gavin's, then. We can take you home after,” Chris told him.

“I don't think he'll be happy with that.”

“Why not?”

“He hates when I make last minute plans.”

“He hates everything,” Lindsay said, narrowing her eyes at Michael, “Jeez, it's like your parents can't stand seeing you having fun.”

“I'm not surprised if he really does hate everything,” Michael said nonchalantly, “'cause have you fucking seen the shit that goes on these days? It's all bullshit. I hate it, too.”

“Yeah, but Michael, your type of hate isn't lame,” Barbara told him.

“Just tell him you'll be over there like an hour,” Ray suggested.

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't wan to look more vulnerable than he already did. His parents had a rule that if he wanted to go somewhere, they needed to inform them ahead of time. They absolutely disliked being told things at the last minute. They said it ruined their own plans or interrupted whatever the hell they were currently doing. And Michael didn't want to piss off his dad with this last minute thing.

Gavin could see Michael was feeling uneasy, so he stepped in and said, “I think that if Michael can't go, then he shouldn't be pressured into it.” Gavin smiled at him softly, “It's clearly an excuse to get away from me.”

“Shut up,” Michael snapped at him, “it's nothing like that.”

“It's fine, Michael,” Gavin said, raising his hand to stop Michael from trying to speak further, “Whatever the reason is, it's fine. You're always welcome to come by, though.” He looked around at the others and sighed, “We'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, later Michael,” Barbara said as she walked out.

“Hey, no biggie,” Lindsay said to him as she started walking out, “we can hang out later.”

Michael nodded and said his goodbyes to Ray and Chris. He watched as they followed Lindsay towards her car and his fingers curled into a fist. There was something wrong with that picture and it had to with Gavin being in it instead of him. Michael thought back to what Ray had asked him earlier, about why Gavin suddenly wanted to be their friend. And the actual answer hit him right then and there, making him snarl at the sight of Gavin with his friends getting into Lindsay's car.

Michael walked out of the school building and walked over to where his dad was parked, but he couldn't stop glancing over at where Lindsay's car was.

Gavin fucking Free was attempting something and Michael was both angry and worried about it.

He got into his dad's car, greeting him briefly and then watching as Lindsay drove out of the parking lot with Gavin Free in the car. He didn't want to lose his friends over the spoiled British kid who thought he was top shit. But really, what could he do? Not much with parents like his. And it bothered him. A fucking lot. Gavin sure knew how to upset him; first with “ignoring him” and now with this.

 _Fuck you, Gavin_ , Michael thought to himself as he slumped in his seat.

 

* * *

 

"When do you want me to make that appointment for your haircut?” Mrs. Jones asked Michael when he was putting away the groceries.

Michael rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn't see him.

“Do I _have_ to get a haircut?” He asked her.

“Yes, you do. I don't want your Aunt May seeing you with _that_ hair.”

 _That_ hair. She said it like she was completely disgusted by it, and Michael couldn't understand why. She practically had the same type of hair. It was where he got it from, including his freckles. He basically resembled her more than he resembled his father and it was like she hated that.

“Can't I just... I don't know,” Michael shrugged, “brush my hair back and make it look nice instead?”

“No,” his mom said, slamming an empty can of green beans into the trash, making Michael flinch. “You will listen to me, and you will get a haircut. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Michael. It's just a haircut. What's so wrong with a fresh start?”

Michael paused, thinking about what to say.

“Am I making myself clear?” Mrs. Jones asked.

“Yes,” Michael said softly.

Mrs. Jones furrowed her eyebrows because she didn't catch Michael's response. “Sweetie, what was that?”

Michael groaned quietly and said, “I said 'yes', god da-” but his eyes widened before he could finish that sentence.

His mother squinted her eyes at him.

Michael swallowed hard before saying, “God... bless us all...” he smiled at her as he put away the milk. “I'm done here, so I'm just gonna go upstairs and do my homework now.”

His mother smiled slightly back and nodded. “I'll call you when dinner's ready.”

“Great.” Michael quickly headed out of there.

 

And it was while he was doing his homework that Michael heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed it to see a new message from an unknown number. Curious, Michael quickly unlocked his phone to read it.

 

 

> Unknown Number November 4, 2013 5:33 PM: so when will I be expecting you

Michael raised an eyebrow at the odd message. He hesitated a moment before replying.

 

 

> Michael: What are you talking about? Who the hell are you
> 
> Unknown: Gavin. I told you you're always welcome to come by my house. So, when will I be expecting you?

Ohhhh, Gavin.

Michael glared at his phone, wanting to reply with a snarky comment that would make Gavin sorry for even bothering to talk to him. But he figured it'd be better to just not reply at all. Not getting a reply would surely get on Gavin's nerves more than getting any sort of reply.

Michael set his phone back on the bedside table and resumed doing his pre-cal homework, tapping his pencil against his binder as he read the next question.

He couldn't get the message out of his head, though. Why the hell was Gavin Free texting him? Did he figure out that Michael was noticing how Gavin was trying to take his friends away and now he was trying to cover it up by being nice? Michael hoped that wasn't the case, because if it was, it was a shitty move and Michael cursed under his breath, already annoyed by it. He was even more annoyed with himself for ever thinking Gavin was actually cool. He was an asshole in disguise.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin secretly waited for a reply back from Michael. It had been half an hour since he sent his last text and still nothing. He didn't think he had said anything wrong, but he must have, because Michael suddenly looked as if he hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. And that bothered Gavin, just the feeling of someone not liking him for an unknown reason.

“Hey, Gav,” Lindsay spoke up, making Gavin look away from his phone. “We're heading out,” the redhead told him.

Gavin nodded and walked them out, saying goodnight to each of them, and thanking them for coming. He watched as they all got into Lindsay's fairly small car and waved as they drove off.

“They're nice,” Griffon Ramsey said to him as she walked down the stairs, “I'm glad you made friends with them.”

“All of them but one person in their group,” Gavin said as he returned to sit down on the couch, “and then another I didn't invite because I didn't see him after school, but I'm pretty sure that uninvited one is fine with me.”

“What's wrong with the one who's apparently not fine with you?”

“I don't know. I met him at my birthday party. He seemed like a nice lad, that is until today. He gave me some sort of attitude, and come to think of it, he did seem upset with me yesterday. I can't understand why, though. I don't think I did anything. I barely know him.” Gavin checked his phone again, almost hoping there would be something, but still no response from Michael, “He doesn't want to text me back, either.”

When Gavin sensed after school that Michael didn't particularly like him, he had asked Ray for Michael's number. He needed to fix whatever the problem was between him and Michael. He just _had_ to. He didn't exactly know why, but he did. He knew he would feel better once everything was okay between them.

“I'll just give you cold, hard truth,” Griffon said to him as she sat down next to him, “not everyone is going to like you, Gavin. It's high school.” She shrugged. “You can be the nicest and funniest guy there, and someone will still have a problem with you. They'll just see something about you that they don't like, but don't promise me you won't let it get to you. I want your stay here to be comfortable and I don't want you thinking about any little problems you might be having with anyone.”

And that made sense. Griffon always was wise with her friends, and Gavin felt he could trust her the day he arrived to Texas and she and Geoff came to the airport to pick him up. He had spoken to them a bit before departing the UK to get everything straightened out and to let them know when he would get there, but Gavin didn't quite know how great of people they were until he met them face-to-face. From the first sight, he felt nervous. They were an odd pair, Geoff and Griffon, but they did fit so well together. Gavin also felt intimidated from the way they looked – with tattoos, and Griffon had a septum piercing.

He knew better than to judge on looks, but he never expected them to be the way they were. He expected the opposite. But they were so welcoming, immediately treating Gavin like family, and Gavin was so relieved and mentally scolded himself for being nervous.

“Thanks, Griffon,” Gavin smiled at her, “And thank you again, for letting me stay with you and Geoff.”

Griffon smiled back at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. “Of course,” she said, and with that, she got up and headed out of the living room.

Gavin tried resisting, but he gave into temptation and checked his phone again.

And nothing.

Gavin sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

So much for 'Plan: Get text friendly with Michael'. Now Gavin needed to get onto plan B, which he wasn't worried about, because if it failed, he already had a plan C. 

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I update almost everyday, but I don't want you all expecting a new chapter everyday. I mean, chapter five will most likely be out tomorrow, but next week might be a long one for me, so expect only one or two chapters. I'll try being fast with updates because I know how it feels to have to wait for updates haha :)  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr under the same username!!

Gavin didn't give up on becoming close with Michael's friends. He was constantly around them, as if he was completely part of the group, and in some ways, he was. No one ever complained about him, except for Michael. Michael was the only one who seemed to have a big problem with Gavin joining them at lunch, walking with them to certain classes, hanging around with them in the hallways. And Michael just wanted to beat the crap out of him, to tell him to “fuck off” and find his own friends. But Gavin was like a June bug that was so determined to stick to the group.

Every morning, Michael would find his friends lingering by the staircase, listening to some story Gavin was telling them, and they would laugh. They all liked Gavin. They found him to be strange, a little off, but overall, they thought he was fantastic. Michael tried to like Gavin. He did, but he couldn't get rid of the annoying feeling and anger that kept bubbling up inside him every time he saw the blond all over his friends. _His_ friends, because Michael still had the theory that Gavin was up to something, like kicking Michael out of the group.

But Michael wasn't going to let that happen. He knew he couldn't do much when it came to hanging out with them outside of school, but in school, he knew what he could do.

On a Tuesday morning, Michael saw Gavin and his friends in their apparently now usual spot, Michael walked right up to them and stepped in front of the blond.

“Hey guys,” Michael greeted them with a smile, except Gavin who had stepped back.

“Hi Michael,” Miles greeted him, grinning as he usually did.

“You seem surprisingly happy for this time in the morning,” Barbara commented.

“What's there not to be happy about, Barb?” Michael asked, wrapping an arm around her and Chris, “I had a good night's sleep and now I'm here with my _very_ awesome friends.”

“Michael Jones calling us 'very awesome friends' instead of 'idiots'?” Lindsay tapped her chin with her finger, “Whoa, somebody watch out. Michael's on drugs.”

Michael glared at the redhead, but shook his head and smiled again. “I'm not. I'm fine.”

“Then you got laid?” Ray asked.

Michael sighed, trying to keep calm from yelling at Ray for making stupid assumptions.

“No, Ray,” he said instead, “I'm just happy. Is that so bad?”

“For you, yeah,” Chris answered, but he smiled at Michael and Michael returned it.

“I know I can be an ass with you guys,” Michael started, “and I'm sorry. I never really mean what I say.”

Barbara patted Michael's cheek and said, “Dude, it's all good. You know we never take your cruel jokes and comments seriously. We know you're kidding around.”

Michael nodded. “Good.”

“Um,” Gavin stepped in, “hi, Michael,” he smiled softly.

Michael almost rolled his eyes, but resisted. “Yeah, hi...” and then looked away.

The others began talking to Michael about a midnight release of a game they've been wanting to get since they've heard of it. Gavin couldn't help but get excited at the mention of video games, but every time he tried to speak, Michael interrupted him. Gavin let it slide, though, not looking too much into it.

Michael continued doing this at lunch when Gavin arrived at their table and that was when Gavin finally felt a bit offended. Yet, he said nothing and went with it.

He knew Michael had it out for him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to find out and somehow fix it. Michael wasn't being fair, though, by preventing him from talking. Gavin even tried talking directly to Michael and Michael would just stare at him as if to ask “Why are you talking to me?” which would then make Gavin give up on that attempt. He was still on 'Plan B', though, which was try and initiate a good conversation face-to-face, to try to make Michael laugh. Gavin felt that if he could make Michael laugh, he would be in, but so far, it wasn't working, because Michael wasn't giving him a chance. All he needed was one chance. Just one.

When Michael got up from the table to put some condiments on his burger, Gavin took the opportunity to talk to Ray.

“What sort of problem does Michael have with me?” He asked.

Ray looked up from his plate of half-eaten nachos and blinked. “What?”

“Michael,” Gavin said, his voice low so their other friends wouldn't hear, “I know he has a problem with me.”

Ray couldn't deny it. He also saw how silently rude Michael was to Gavin. Usually Michael was openly rude to his friends, but if it was silent, it wasn't good.

“Did you say something to piss him off?” Ray asked, leaning in closer to whisper better, “That could have set him off.”

Gavin shook his head. “I did nothing. I was polite, I think. I really thought he and I would be good friends.”

Ray shrugged, “I'll see if I can ask him about it later.”

And Gavin nodded, both of them not saying another word as Michael returned.

“That burger sure looks good,” Gavin told Michael.

Michael merely sighed and ignored the blond as he bit into his food.

Gavin frowned, but tried again, “Much better than this pasta looks,” he said, moving the plate closer to Michael so Michael could see.

Michael didn't bother to look as he turned to look at Lindsay and listen to what she was saying instead. Gavin gave Ray a look and Ray pursed his lips and shook his head.

“What is in this pasta, anyway?” Gavin tried once more, “A bunch of shit and phlegm.” He breathed out a laugh, hoping his stupid comment would get Michael to smile. But it didn't, and Gavin rolled his eyes because Plan B sucked.

Michael did smile, though, when he knew Gavin wasn't looking at him anymore. He smiled because he knew he was making Gavin feel the way Gavin had been making him feel – left out. Plan “Save my friends” was working out perfectly for Michael.

But it wasn't until after lunch was over that Gavin got on Michael's nerves again. Normally, Ray and Michael would walk Barbara and Lindsay to their fifth period, but this time, Gavin did so without even waiting for Michael and Ray. He merely let the girls take them by the arm and he walked them out of the cafeteria. Michael wanted to protest and he was about to take off after them, but when Ray didn't seem to mind, Michael stayed.

“Man, he's everywhere,” Michael mumbled as he and Ray made their way to class.

Ray furrowed his eyebrows and said, “You seem mad about it.”

“I am.”

“Why? I thought you said he was decent, which means 'cool' in your book.”

Michael wrinkled up his nose, because yeah he did, but that didn't matter now.

“I made a mistake with that one,” he told Ray.

“Oh, come on, Michael. You haven't really given him a chance. You're always interrupting him when he tries to talk, and when he does talk, you just keep your head down. My bet is that you're probably plotting ways to kill him.”

Michael just squinted his eyes at Ray.

Ray grinned and continued, “Just give him a chance. You know, he mentions you a lot.”

That wasn't something Michael expected to hear. His eyes widened at the discovery and he faced Ray. “What?”

“Yeah,” Ray nodded, “I think it bothers him a lot that you don't like him.”

The corners of Michael's lips twitched up into smirk as he said, “Good.”

And even though Ray felt bad for Gavin having Michael hate him, he couldn't help but laugh because Michael was just being Michael. He patted Michael on the back as they entered their class.

“I'm not even surprised that you're amused with that,” Ray told him.

“Because I am amused,” Michael said as they sat down, “he deserves it.”

Ray sighed and turned to look at him, “Why do you think he deserves it?”

Michael swallowed hard and looked forward, unsure of how to answer that. He didn't want to tell Ray about his theory, because what if he was actually wrong and was just being paranoid, though he doubt it, he still didn't want to let Ray know what he was thinking.

“Yo, Michael!” Ray said, snapping his fingers in front of Michael's face.

Michael slapped Ray's hand away and said, “God damnit, Ray. If you fucking do that again-”

“Language, Mr. Jones,” Mr. Stevenson said from his desk.

“Yeah, sorry,” Michael told him.

“You didn't answer my question,” Ray told Michael.

“Because it was a stupid question.”

“I was just wondering.”

“I just don't like him,” Michael said with a shrug. “There are people you just don't like.”

“You gotta have a reason.”

“Not if the person gives you a bad vibe.”

Ray squinted his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, “You get bad vibes from Gav? How? The guy's always happy.”

“Exactly.”

“I don't get it.”

Michael huffed and said, “Long story short, he's annoying, and I'm sick and tired of that god damn accent. And you saw how he just walked off with Barb and Lindsay? What the fuck was that?”

“Language!” Mr. Stevenson spoke up.

“Sorry,” Michael sternly said to him before looking at Ray again.

“Yeah, I know,” Ray said, nodding, “he took away our girls.”

“Yeah, he took Lindsay.” Michael slammed his pencil onto his desk as the bell for class to start rang.

Ray smiled and shook his head. “That's what this is about, huh? You're jealous that Gavin is getting close to Lindsay.” Michael said nothing and Ray laughed, “So, I'm right.”

“Shut up,” Michael mumbled.

“Dude, you've mentioned your crush on her to me before. I didn't think that crush still existed, but apparently it does, and you think Lindsay is going to be taken away from you by a certain suave British kid.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at Ray, “Gavin's not suave. No way in hell.”

“That's the jealousy speaking,” Ray said as he sat up, “If you like Lindsay so much, why don't you just ask her out already before Gavin can even try?”

“Because I'm a shithead and she's gorgeous,” Michael whispered because he saw Mr. Stevenson getting up from his desk, “She wouldn't want me, and don't give me that pathetic talk about how I'm a great guy and Lindsay would be lucky to have me.”

Ray scoffed. “I wasn't gonna say that.”

Michael sneered at him. “Why weren't you gonna say that? You're supposed to say that.”

Ray shook his head. “Nah.”

“Fuck you, then, Ray,” Michael whispered, but he smiled.

The two faced forward as Mr. Stevenson began talking to them, welcoming them to class and explaining the objective for the day. Michael got out his homework from the previous night and passed it up when Ray passed him a note.

 _All I'm saying is that, if you do like her, go get her. Don't be a bitch, you bitch,_ Ray had wrote.

Michael smiled at the note, but it quickly faded as he sighed. He didn't know why he brought up having a crush on Lindsay. There was a time where he did have feelings for her, but that had ended when they were in their sophomore year. He just began seeing her as merely a friend again. She was gorgeous, he hadn't lied about that, but he didn't have a crush on her anymore, and he was so annoyed with himself for even implying that he did. But it got Ray to believe that it was the reason Michael hated Gavin so much, and Michael was okay with Ray thinking that instead of the real reason.

 


	5. Five

Michael avoided Gavin after school. He was talking to his friends, but the moment he saw the blond coming towards them, he told his friends he had to leave. Of course it wasn't a wise choice, because that only meant Gavin had Michael's friends to himself, but Michael actually did have to go. His father was waiting in the parking lot, and Michael hurried on his way over to him. He watched as Gavin walked out of the school building with his friends. Gavin caught him staring and waved, but Michael only glared at him until him and his father were out of sight, and Gavin slowly put his hand down.

Michael didn't feel bad. He had no reason to feel bad for the guy plotting against him.

The next morning as Michael was about to head out for school, his mother stopped him by saying, “Your aunt May says she will be here next Thursday. I made an appointment to get your haircut on Tuesday after school.”

Of course she had already made an appointment. Michael swallowed hard, trying to remain calm, but he really wanted to tell her 'no'. But Michael Jones was raised on never saying 'no' to them unless it was 'no' to an answer, not a statement or command. He looked at his mom over his shoulder and sighed through his nose, not saying a word or even showing any emotion as he walked out of the kitchen. He almost slammed the front door behind – almost, but then he remembered his dad was waiting in the car.

He got into the passenger seat, forcing a smile on his face and his dad drove off. The vibrate in his pocket told Michael he had a message, and he was expecting it to be from Ray, but it was from Gavin fucking Free.

> Unknown Number November 13, 2013 7:20 AM: can you meet me by my locker? It's number 1236, by the science section.

“Who's that?” Mr. Jones asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Michael shook his head and put his phone away. “Wrong number, I think,” he answered.

His dad nodded. They pulled into the school's parking lot not too long after and Michael grabbed his stuff as he got out.

“Have a good day,” Mr. Jones said, “I'll be here after school.”

Michael smiled at him. He didn't necessarily feel close to his parents, not at all, but he was a bit more fond of his dad at times.

“Alright, see you later, then,” Michael said as he closed the car door.

He headed right to his locker to grab his Economics book, recalling his teacher mentioning they would need it. There wasn't much long until the bell rang, so Michael decided to wander around until it did or until he found someone to talk to. He walked down the hall and looked down the other to find Gavin waiting by what Michael assumed was his locker. Gavin was clearly waiting for him; he even had his phone in his hands, looking down at it every now and so as if expecting a reply from him. And Michael shook his head, knowing he was going to regret it later, but he started walking towards the blond.

Gavin's eyes brightened when he noticed Michael. “I thought you were going to be stand me up,” he admitted, smiling a little lopsidedly.

Michael stared dully at him as he said, “I should have.”

Gavin licked his lips as he considered what to say next. He had asked Michael to come meet him so they could discuss that tension between them. “I think you're a bit angry with me,” he told Michael.

“I think you're a bit annoying,” Michael sternly said.

Gavin frowned, not wanting to admit how much that actually offended him. He wasn't even easily offended, but for some reason, Michael knew how to hit him in the wrong way. “In the short time we've known each other, you think that of me?” He asked.

“Yeah. It doesn't take _that_ long to know who's an asshole and who's not.”

Gavin snickered. “Now that I don't believe.”

“I don't care what you believe.” Michael turned to leave, but that didn't stop Gavin from following him.

“You know there are people who will pretend to be a nice person,” Gavin explained, “only to turn around and stab you right in the back when you least expect it.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Michael asked, “Tell me more!” He rolled his eyes as he started walking faster.

“Michael-”

That sorry sound in Gavin's voice irritated Michael, and Michael stopped immediately to turn around and face Gavin.

Gavin stopped walking, too, swallowing the lump in his throat. He stood up straight, hoping that the fact that he was taller than Michael would somehow intimidate Michael. With the expression Michael was giving him, Gavin wasn't feeling too confident anymore.

“Look, I get it!” Michael said, his voice loud and angry, “You feel sorry for my friends, sorry that they have to deal with the loser Michael who can't let loose, so you wanna step in and take my place. Well, you know what? Go right ahead, Gavin. Take my fucking place. It's not like I need them, anyway. I don't need anybody, because all I am is a fucking load they have to deal with.”

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he blinked at Michael. He didn't even care to look at everyone who was staring at them. Michael groaned and took off in the other direction while Gavin stood there. The bell had rung, he assumed, with how everyone walked off in all sorts of directions. It took the blond a bit to finally shake his head. He felt guilty, but he had no reason to be. What Michael was saying wasn't even true. It wasn't even close to being true, yet he felt guilty. Maybe because what he was doing had made Michael believe that, and Gavin hadn't meant for that, so he felt guilty.

Michael slammed his textbook down on his desk and his classmates flinched at the sound, though they weren't surprised. Michael had his days and they knew not to ask. The next bell for class to start rang and Michael took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

Gavin hadn't denied it, he realized, Gavin hadn't even tried to, and that only pissed Michael further.

Michael jumped a bit in his seat at the sudden vibrate in his pocket. He groaned silently and took it out.

> Unknown Number November 13, 2013 8:14 AM: you've got me all wrong, Michael. I never planned on stealing your friends. I just wanted to be with you guys. I'll stay away if it makes you feel better. I'm sorry

And then Michael felt himself relax, his expression softened, because there was Gavin fucking Free, apologizing and denying it. Michael had been ready to be angry with Gavin all day or for the rest of the school year, but now, he felt... bad. He read over the text again. Not being face-to-face with Gavin made it hard to tell whether that apology was sincere or not, but it was still an apology. Michael still felt annoyed with the blond, he still wanted to punch him a bit, but it was easing up the more he reread the message.

Michael looked up, the urge to reply and say he was sorry too beginning to fill him. But he wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to give Gavin the satisfaction, because Michael was getting what he wanted, wasn't he? For Gavin to back off. Now Gavin was backing off, saying he would stay away if it made Michael feel better.

_You've got me all wrong, Michael._

Michael sighed as he rubbed his face.

What was right, then?

And how the hell did Gavin even get his number in the first place?

Michael made a mental note to ask Ray about that little detail later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so, I just want to suggest listening to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, because it's the song I listen to while writing this!! And also "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope. If you want to see my entire playlist for this, let me know! :D


	6. Six

Throughout the morning, each time Michael spotted Gavin, Gavin would see him and quickly turn the other direction. He wasn't just avoiding Michael, though. He did the same when he saw any of Michael's friends. The blond even went as far as to blatantly ignore Lindsay when she called out to him to wait for her. She didn't seem to take offense to it, saying that Gavin just probably didn't hear her. Michael was annoyed by it, though. He did want Gavin backing off, but he didn't have to be rude if one of them tried talking to him. Lindsay didn't deserve to be ignored just because... just because Michael was being selfish. He knew he was being selfish. It wasn't fair to Gavin, he knew that, but he tried ignoring the feeling in his gut trying to make him feel bad about it, because he didn't want to feel bad. He didn't think he had to.

Despite what Gavin had told him, Michael actually expected to find Gavin sitting next to them at lunch later that day. Michael even stiffened when he saw the blond walk into the cafeteria, but Gavin didn't even look at in their direction. He merely got in line for lunch and headed straight to one of the fairly empty tables. Michael took a bite out of his apple, watching the way Gavin mostly played with his food rather than eat it.

He really didn't have any other friends?

Michael figured Gavin would, especially since he had the accent, and didn't people love that? Maybe it was the big nose that threw everyone off. Or maybe Michael just couldn't ignore the fact that he was feeling bad from seeing Gavin alone.

Michael sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't supposed to feel guilty, and he wasn't. He really wasn't. Gavin was alone on purpose, to purposely try and make Michael feel bad.

Miles glanced around their table before noticing someone was missing. “Hey, where's Gav?”

The others looked around and shrugged.

“He's probably not hungry,” Barbara answered.

Michael bit on his lower lip gently and continued eating silently.

“Or he found other friends,” Chris stated.

Lindsay laughed and shook her head, “You heard what he told us the day he invited us over. He has trust issues and that he was supposed he even liked us.”

Michael looked up at that.

“So, I doubt he found other friends,” Lindsay went on, “unless someone else looks more trustworthy than us, but come on,” she smiled and rested her head on her hands, “who's more trustworthy than us?”

Now Michael felt bad.

 _God damnit, Gavin,_ he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

 

> Michael - November 13, 2013 12:24 PM: I overreacted alright. Stop being a little bitch and come sit with us.

Michael stared at Gavin once he sent the text. He watched how Gavin put his fork down to pick up his phone. Michael saw Gavin read it, and he saw the way Gavin put his phone back down without bothering to respond.

Michael snarled at him and typed in another message.

 

> Michael: I fucking see you sitting over there in the corner by yourself. I'm sorry too, ok? I was an ass and I just made an assumption. You can't blame me though

At the sound of his text tone, Gavin sighed and grabbed his phone again to read what Michael had to say now. He read it over a few times before having to fight the urge to smile. He looked up and over at where Michael was sitting to find Michael eagerly staring down at his phone.

The vibrate in his hands made Michael flinch a bit, but only enough to make Ray notice.

“You okay?” Ray asked him, smirking in amusement.

“Yeah,” Michael answered as he read his text.

 

> Unknown Number: so you don't hate me? :)

Michael imagined Ray sending him that text. Every thing about it seemed like such a Ray thing to say, especially with the dumb smiley face. And it hit Michael right then and there that Gavin wasn't such a bad guy. Gavin was just like his friends. He was weird and almost never made sense, but he did fit in with them. Michael allowed himself to smile slightly as he replied.

 

> Michael: Shut the fuck up and get over here.

Gavin grinned at the message before gathering his things and hurrying over to them.

“Hi guys,” he greeted them as he took a seat in front of Michael.

Michael didn't want to make eye contact with him, still pretty unsure of how to feel about Gavin, because even though he was like one of them, he was still Gavin fucking Free.

Lindsay threw her hands up. “Where the hell were you?”

“Yeah, we were all starting to get worried,” Ray answered.

“Oh, I had to speak to a teacher after class,” Gavin said. He looked at Michael with a soft smile, and Michael swallowed roughly.

The others nodded as they understood.

“So, there's this really dumb looking movie coming out this Friday,” Barbara said, “and I was thinking we could all go see it.”

“Why would we want to see a dumb movie?” Chris asked her.

“Because it's dumb and we can just make fun of it during and after it's over.”

Ray thought about it before nodding, “I like that idea.”

“So, what about everyone else?” Barbara asked as she looked around the table.

Michael shifted in his seat, thinking about having to ask his parents about it. He dreaded asking them about anything. He sometimes wished his friends would stop making plans so he wouldn't have to go through that process.

“Yeah, sure,” Chris said, and Miles nodded in agreement.

“Sounds ridiculous, but I'll go,” Gavin told Barbara.

“Uh, well,” Lindsay sighed, “I don't know if my mom is going to drag me somewhere with her on Friday, because she mentioned something about something yesterday, so I'll ask.”

Michael closed his eyes briefly, relieved Lindsay said that before he was the only one who said he needed permission first.

“Me too,” he told his friends.

And though nobody said anymore about it, Gavin noticed the uneasiness in Michael's eyes, like he was desperately hiding something from them. Gavin knew exactly what, too. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, but apparently Michael's parents weren't too fond of their son going out a lot. Gavin knew he could be wrong. Perhaps it was just Michael not wanting to be out and about with them. That didn't seem to be it, though, considering the fact that Michael couldn't stand Gavin from thinking Gavin was going to take his friends away, so Michael obviously cared about them and liked their company. So, the blond settled on it being because of his parents.

He opened his mouth to ask Michael, but decided against it when Michael squinted his eyes at him, as if the curly haired teen knew exactly what Gavin was thinking.

Therefore, Gavin merely smiled at him again and began eating.

 

* * *

 

 

As Michael closed his locker to head out, he heard a squeak of shoes near him and looked over to find Gavin walking beside him.

“Oh, great,” Michael sarcastically answered, shaking his head.

Gavin sighed. “Not so happy to see me, I'm assuming.”

“Oh, no... it's not that...”

“Hmm, right.”

Michael pursed his lips so he could hold in his smile. “What's up?” He asked Gavin.

There was still a pretty bad vibe he got from Gavin, but Michael had told himself to try and give the guy a chance.

“I hope you and Lindsay can go with us to see that movie on Friday,” Gavin told him.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but nodded. “Yeah... me too.”

They continued walking and Michael looked at Gavin when he noticed the blond still following him towards the front doors. It was strange; obviously Gavin had more to say, but just didn't know how to say it. Or he was just being friendly in some awkward silent way.

Michael halted in his tracks as they made it out the doors, making Gavin do so as well. Michael looked out to the parking lot to see his father already there – as usual.

“Well, my dad's here so I'll see you-”

“That's great,” Gavin interrupted, grinning before walking off towards Mr. Jones' car.

Michael's eyes widened, and he stood there a moment, dumbfounded that Gavin was actually going over to his dad. None of his friends avoided getting near Michael's dad, something about his dad looking really intimidating. And when Michael noticed Gavin right next to his dad's car, he took off to stop Gavin, but it was too late.

“Mr. Jones,” Gavin said as he reached the door.

Michael cursed under his breath as he stood right next to Gavin. Gavin ignored him as he waited for some sort of response from Michael's dad.

Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow questioningly, but sighed as he slid down the window.

Gavin smiled wide, “It's nice to meet you,” he held out his hand through the open window, “my name is Gavin... Gavin, Free.”

Mr. Jones cleared his throat, debating whether to actually shake the boy's hand. He shrugged a bit before shaking it.

“Yes, nice to meet you,” he said, “ _Gavin..._ ”

Gavin blinked and slowly pulled his hand away, thrown off at the way Mr. Jones had said his name.

Mr. Jones motioned towards Michael, “My son has mentioned you.”

Gavin's eyebrows rose as he looked at Michael. Michael merely shrugged and Gavin faced Mr. Jones again.

“I hope your birthday went well,” Mr. Jones told him.

“Oh, it did,” Gavin said, smiling brightly at Mr. Jones, “but I came here to ask if it would be alright for Michael to faff around with us on Friday.”

Mr. Jones furrowed his eyebrows at the unrecognizable word of 'faff', and Gavin seemed to realize this as he quickly reworded his sentence, “Could Michael see a movie with us on Friday?”

Michael sighed quietly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He looked at his father, who seemed to be deep in thought, and he feared that meant a 'no'. What a shame, too. Michael had actually really wanted to go, even if it was supposed to be a dumb movie that they were only watching to make fun of. It was a stupid idea, but doing anything with his friends was fun to Michael.

Mr. Jones rubbed his chin as he asked, “What movie are you planning on watching?”

“Just a movie Barbara suggested,” Michael answered before Gavin could, “I'm not sure what it's called. I guess it's supposed to be a funny movie or something.”

Gavin was staring at Michael the entire time Michael was talking, and he nodded once Michael was done. He looked at Mr. Jones again and smiled.

“Hmm,” Mr. Jones hummed, nodding after considering what his son had just informed him off. “Well” he spoke again, “I don't see why Michael couldn't go,” and Michael's eyes widened slightly.

“What time will you be returning home?” Mr. Jones asked.

“I'd say around six or seven at least,” Gavin told him.

Mr. Jones sighed through his nose, but nodded as he looked at Michael. “You will let your mother know when we get home.”

Michael looked down at his feet, but said, “I know, Dad,” in such a quiet voice.

Gavin blinked. The way they interacted didn't seem so lovingly, even less lovingly than Gavin saw other teenagers interacting with their parents. The father/son relationship between Michael and his dad almost felt awkward and distant that Gavin didn't want to stand there with them anymore. But he did stay as Michael got into the car.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Michael told Gavin.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Gavin smiled softly and watched as they drove off. He sighed loudly and shook his head. There was something really off about them. It wasn't Gavin's business, but that didn't mean he couldn't be curious.

 

* * *

 

“Bless us, Father, for this meal-” Michael tuned out his mother's prayers as they sat around the dinning table for dinner.

Michael looked down at his food, but his mind was elsewhere. On Gavin and what the blond had did for him after school. He felt thankful about it, although he was mentally freaking out the whole time it was happening. His father hadn't said anything about it on the drive home, and when they did arrive, Michael talked to his mother about it. She said it was fine as long as he promised to be home early and told him that if he did anything wrong, God would know, and eventually she would, too. She had a tendency of making that threat when Michael seemed excited about something. And Michael would nod and just say, “I understand, Mom.”

But he didn't understand.

He didn't understand why his own mother kept fearing that her son would turn into a rebellious teenager who drinks and only cares about looking for trouble. That wasn't Michael. The worst he did was use curse words and rage at video games, resulting in more cursing, but that's the worst he did. It was also something his parents had no idea about, because he always made sure when he wanted to rage, that he would bury his face in his pillow and shout into it. His parents never heard him – luckily. They despised those who used the “disgusting words”. They always said they needed to be ashamed of themselves and that their parents didn't do a good job in raising them to have manners. Michael didn't get how using curse words had anything to do with that, but he didn't argue with his parents. He never agreed with them, either, though, at least not truthfully.

“Amen,” his parents said, and they stared at Michael when he didn't say it.

Michael licked his lips. “Amen,” he practically whispered before picking up his fork, his mind somewhere else again as his father talked about his day.

Gavin had actually done a nice thing for Michael. It was stupid and unnecessary, but it had worked, and Michael was... thankful. He would never let Gavin know that, though.

When Michael was getting ready for bed, his phone vibrated and Michael saw a new text for a certain unknown number.

 

> Unknown Number November 13, 2013 8:53 PM: Goodnight Michael :)

Something about the text, something so simple made Michael smile. It was uncontrollable. He hadn't expected to smile at a dumb goodnight text from _Gavin_ , but it just happened, and he knew it had to do with what happened.

When they had met, Michael felt a sort of connection with Gavin. He did think the blond was cool, even if they hadn't talked so much, but it was the way Gavin smiled at him, like he thought the same about him. Though due to Michael's recent assumptions, that connection quickly faded and turned into dislike. And Michael really didn't think he'd ever be able to stand Gavin, but Gavin had apologized, and even though it didn't mean Michael was completely on board with being his friend, he was slowly easing up on the idea. Besides, it wasn't like it had been months and that Gavin had actually stolen Michael's friends away. Gavin had saved the small chance of them becoming friends just in time.

So Michael smiled some more as he finally saved Gavin's number onto his phone.

 

> Michael: yeah goodnight Gavin.

Gavin's head shot up from reading a passage from his textbook when he heard the sound of his text tone. He grabbed his phone quickly and gasped quietly to see Michael's name under the “New text message” pop up. Reading the text, the corners of Gavin's lips rose into a crooked grin.

 


	7. Seven

If Gavin was really excited about being officially apart of the group, he showed it more than necessary – and annoyingly. Michael still had his doubts about the Brit, but the more Gavin was around, which was more than a lot, the more Michael's doubts turned into small ones. He was wary of Gavin, but he no longer felt the need to punch him in the face. But other than that, he was someone Michael could handle.

And it was because of Michael getting used to Gavin that Michael was able to handle having to hang around him on Friday. Michael could barely stay concentrated in every class because of the thought of not having to go home straight after school lingered his mind. He didn't despise being home, but he didn't like it entirely. Home didn't feel like a 'home sweet home' to him as it could to others, and it was a relief to have the afternoon out of there.

They met up outside after the last bell of the day rang. Barbara and Ray were the first ones there, but the others quickly got there not long after. Barbara smiled when they arrived and she lazily threw her arms around Michael and Ray.

“I don't know about you guys, but I'm so ready for this weekend,” she said.

“One more week of school and then we get Thanksgiving break,” Ray reminded her.

Barbara smiled at him and nodded, “And I'm _so_ ready.”

“Then let's get going,” Gavin said as they walked down the front steps, “away from this place.”

Michael paused at the last step and looked up at the school building, “This shithole of a building,” he added, and smirked as he followed his friends.

“Whose car are we going in?” Lindsay asked, “because I didn't bring mine.”

Miles and Chris looked over at Gavin who then furrowed his eyebrows.

“I can't drive,” Gavin said, “I don't have a car, and...” he grinned, “I just don't drive.”

Barbara took her car keys out of her bag and held them up. “Relax. I got it.”

It took longer than it should have for all of them to get huddled into Barbara's small car, each of them complaining on which side of the backseat they wanted to squeeze into.

“Don't sit on my lap,” Miles complained when Gavin tried doing exactly that.

“I can't fit anywhere else!” Gavin told him.

And while that went on, Barbara and Lindsay smiled at each other because they were both comfortably seated in the front.

“Oh my god, Gavin!” Michael shouted once Gavin settled on sitting on Michael's lap instead.

Gavin merely smiled and told Barbara to go. Michael tried to not touch Gavin anywhere and held onto the shoulders of the front seats instead. Gavin couldn't help but smile a little more because he knew Michael's small struggle of not being able to just rest his hands on his own lap.

“You can rest your hands on my lap,” Gavin told him, and Michael scoffed.

“No,” he mumbled.

“It's fine-”

“Shut up. This car ride can't be any longer.”

Gavin frowned a bit but nodded and remained quiet the rest of the way towards the movie theater. The moment Barbara parked her car, Michael began scrambling out of there. Chris allowed Michael to be the first one out if it meant he would get himself out in peace and unharmed. Michael sighed in relief and felt a rumble in his pocket.

Mom: Be safe.

Michael stared at the message, almost wanting to roll his eyes and ignore it, but he knew better than to ignore his mother.

Michael: Yeah, I will. Don't worry.

How many times did he have to tell his parents to not worry? Much more than he'd like.

Michael hadn't realized that he had been standing there, staring hard at the floor, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned around to find Lindsay looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

Michael swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” He turned away as he started heading inside, “Come on, let's go get food and drinks, and whatever else they fucking sell here.”

Though Lindsay didn't feel too convinced, she smiled and followed, along with the others. Putting together their money for the tickets and snacks, most of them ended up getting nachos, candy, and drinks. Michael settled on popcorn and a small drink, though. Gavin stuck with an ICEE.

“Hurry up,” Barbara began rushing them, “the previews already started!”

“Alright, relax,” Chris said, quickly walking behind her, “we probably just missed one preview.”

They huddled into the theater and found decent seats towards the middle. Michael groaned quietly when he was stuck sitting between Ray and Gavin. Ray obviously wasn't a problem, but Michael hoped Gavin was one of those people who talked during movies. And Michael waited for it... waited... waited, and then-

“That popcorn you have looks disgusting,” Gavin whispered to him.

Michael squinted his eyes before facing the Brit. “What are you talking about? It looks great.” He put some into his mouth and hummed in delight, “Tastes great, too.”

Gavin cringed a bit as he said, “It looks soggy with all the butter on it. Why did you ask for extra butter? You just gone ahead and ruined the texture.”

Michael opened his mouth to tell Gavin to shut up, but he smiled instead and stuffed more into his mouth, purposely staring at Gavin while doing so.

“Mmm,” he sighed, and put more into his mouth, “so good.”

Gavin covered his mouth at the sight of butter dripping off some of them. Michael licked his hands afterwards and the blond pursed his lips.

“What's wrong, Gavin?” Michael asked as he stuffed some of the more butter-covered popcorn in his mouth, “Am I making you hungry?”

Gavin shook his head and said, “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Michael smiled and ate some more, leaning closer to Gavin. Gavin closed his mouth tightly again and looked away.

“Do not throw up,” Michael told him, and Gavin coughed.

“Oh my god,” Michael mumbled, though he grinned, “Hold it in. I was just fucking with you.”

Gavin smiled as he coughed again.

“Seriously, Gavin?”

“I'm fine,” Gavin told him, shaking his head as he swallowed hard. “I'm fine.”

Michael laughed until he was hushed by Barbara. Ray looked over to see how red Gavin's face was becoming.

“Relax, Gav,” he told him.

“Sorry,” Gavin said. “It just looks terrible,” he pointed at Michael's popcorn.

Ray looked at it and smiled. And they all remained quiet as the actual movie began. Michael gently eats his popcorn, popping in one or two at a time. Gavin looked at him, watching the way Michael's cheeks would puff out when he chewed slowly. He smiled softly before turning his attention back to the screen.

 

* * *

 

“Definitely the dumbest movie ever,” Chris commented as they walked out of the theater. He sighed and said, “So worth it.”

Miles laughed and patted Chris on the back. “Agreed.”

“Alright, so who needs a ride home?” Barbara asked as she searched for her car keys.

Lindsay shot her hand up.

“Anyone else?” Barbara asked, looking around.

Chris nudged Miles and Miles smiled.

“Chris and I are walking home,” Miles told Barbara, “since our houses are just down the street from each other.”

“Got it,” Barbara said as she unlocked her car. Lindsay got in, but before Barb did, she looked up at Gavin and Michael, “and you two?”

“Oh, I'm going to just walk home, too,” Gavin said.

“Alone?” Chris asked. “I mean, we'd go with you but-”

“I know,” Gavin said with a smile. “And it's fine.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up from his cell phone. He was about to call his father until he heard what Gavin said.

“Dude, you're seriously walking alone?” Michael asked him.

Gavin nodded and shrugged. “It's not a big deal.”

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Michael put his cell phone away. “I'll walk with you.” He didn't really want to walk, but he actually didn't like the thought of Gavin being alone in the dark.

Austin could be bright at night, but it still didn't feel right to let him walk by himself.

“Well, it's settled, then,” Barbara said as she got into the car.

Michael and Gavin waited as she turned on the car. They waved when she honked at them and also at Miles and Chris.

“We'll see you guys at school on Monday,” Chris said, heading the other way.

“Later,” Miles waved.

Michael and Gavin waved back before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. It was a reasonably chilly night, with Winter nearing. Michael zipped up his jacket before stuffing his hands in the pockets. Gavin smiled at that but quickly wiped it off his face when Michael looked at him. Michael merely shook his head as he faced forward again.

Gavin sighed loudly, hating the silence enveloping them as they walked. The only sound there was came from their footsteps and cars driving by. And the blond couldn't stand it.

“Do you really want to go home?” He asked suddenly.

Michael's eyebrows squeezed together at the random question. “Uh... _why_?”

Gavin shrugged and said, “Oh, so we can hang out at my house, play some video games...” He grinned at Michael but when Michael showed no interest, Gavin went on, “Or anything you feel like doing.”

“It's not...” Michael sighed, “Video games are fucking amazing. I just... I can't.”

“Why not?” Gavin asked.

Michael halted in his tracks as he thought of a good excuse, but under no time to come up with anything, he shook his head. “Because,” he mumbled.

Gavin rolled his eyes, not taking that for an answer. He stepped in front of Michael, smiling widely as he crossed his arms. Michael huffed.

“Move,” Michael told him.

“Only for an hour, Michael,” Gavin said.

“No.” And Michael walked around the Brit.

“Half an hour?” Gavin asked as he quickly walked to catch up with Michael.

No response.

“Ten minutes,” Gavin said, “Only ten!” He held up his hands.

Michael knew he wasn't going to get Gavin to quit begging, so he checked his phone to find that it was only six-thirty. It wasn't too late. Maybe he could go over for half an hour. Just half an hour, though.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

Gavin grinned wider than before and nodded. They headed on their way. Michael wondered why he let Gavin win against him. He gave himself a mental note that next time Gavin wanted something, he would definitely make Gavin take 'no' for an answer. He would only let the blond get away with it this time, because Michael really didn't want to go home yet.

Gavin saw the opportunity to go for the short way home, but the other way seemed more tempting, and before Michael could ask or say anything, Gavin walked on towards Lady Bird lake. Michael blinked, not getting why they felt like they were further away than they should be, but he followed anyway. Their walk was in silence again, but it felt a little more comfortable this time – from the way they walked with their shoulders nearly brushing against each other.

Michael and Gavin headed down the hike trail were a few runners ran the other direction from them. Michael looked around, all of his surroundings seeming so different to him, something new. He had only ever drove passed here before. And he looked out at the lake. He could see the moon's reflection on the water and how its light made it sparkle. It looked nice and relaxing, so Michael stopped to admire. The corners of his lips rose at the sight and Gavin couldn't help but notice, too.

“It's lovely, isn't it?” Gavin asked.

Michael's smile fell a bit as he shrugged a shoulder. “I've never seen the way it looks at night,” he admitted.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly. How was that even possible? Gavin had seen the lake many times, taking a quite amount of walks with Geoff and Griffon at night on weekends when he first arrived to the U.S. And here was Michael, who, as far as Gavin could tell, had lived here for a long time and never came here for a walk?

“How long have you lived here?” Gavin needed a clarification.

“Since middle school,” Michael answered.

“And you've never came out here?”

“Nah.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows in amazement, but he remained silent. Michael sighed quietly as he walked over and sat down on the edge. He got himself comfortable, leaning back and holding himself up with his hands. His whole attention was focused on the lake and the moon's reflection. Gavin smiled as he watched the amusement grow in Michael's eyes. He quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

“What do you want to do after high school?” Gavin asked, not wanting an awkward silence to overfill them.

Michael rolled his eyes and scowled at him. “I'm not having this conversation with you, Gavin. I swear to God if you ask me any of those bullshit questions I will-”

“I'm glad,” Gavin interrupted, grinning, “it's only that, usually when two people share a nice quiet moment like this in films, those type of questions are always brought up.”

Michael smirked at that, “Just like the scene in the movie we watched tonight.”

Gavin laughed, “Exactly.”

And Michael laughed, too, “Yeah, that movie was shit.”

Gavin nodded in agreement and they looked out at the lake. Gavin listened to the runners' pounding footsteps on the pavement behind them and the soft wind blowing against the trees.

“Do you wanna get going now?” He asked Michael.

“Just five more minutes,” Michael waved him off, “just five more.”

Gavin was fine with that – much more than just fine. He liked this. It was peaceful, but not entirely quiet. And he was with Michael. They were alone, and not arguing or fight, and it felt nice. Gavin smiled softly and looked out at the lake again.

Maybe they could stay more than five minutes.

 


	8. Eight

“Come on, in,” Gavin said as he stepped aside to allow Michael into his home.

Michael smiled as he walked in, recognizing the inside from when he was there weeks ago for Gavin's birthday party. He followed Gavin into the kitchen where two adults were, chopping up vegetables.

“Hey, Gavin,” the man greeted, looking up from the carrots and grinning at Gavin. Michael noted the man's tired eyes, but friendly and easy smile.

“Oh, Gavin, who's this?” The woman asked, smiling at Michael.

Michael returned the smile as he extended his hand. “Hi, I'm Michael.”

Both the man and woman's eyes lit up the sound of that. They exchanged glances before smiling again. The woman shook Michael's hand.

“Nice to meet you, Michael. I'm Griffon,” she told him.

“I'm Geoff,” the man said, holding his hand out.

Michael shook his and smiled again. “It's nice to meet you both.”

“Are you staying for dinner?” Griffon signaled towards the pot on the stove, “We were just getting started on it. Do you mind waiting? Are you hungry? We could get you a snack.”

“Or something to drink,” Geoff offered, shrugging a bit, “you drink alcohol?”

Michael's eyes widened and Gavin laughed, which also made Geoff laugh.

Griffon shook her head. “Stop, Geoff,” she smiled at him, then looked at Michael, “We have water, soda... juice?”

“I'm fine,” Michael answered, “thank you, though. I'll also not be staying for dinner, but again, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Griffon asked.

“Yeah,” Michael said, “I have to be home soon, but Gavin convinced me to come over for a little bit.”

Gavin nodded. “And we're going to be up in my room! Call out if you need anything!” He said as he headed for the stairs.

Michael quickly followed behind and Geoff wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Griffon before resuming to chopping the vegetables.

“They seem nice,” Michael commented as he walked into Gavin's bedroom.

Gavin shut the door and smiled at Michael. “Extremely cool people. I feel so lucky I got paired with them.”

“Are you going back home after graduation?”

“That was the original plan.” Gavin brushed a few things off his bed before sitting down.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “It's not the plan anymore?”

Gavin shook his head. “I'm actually hoping to apply for a visa and...” he shrugged, “hopefully find a job and make a life here.”

“It's not that easy.”

“But Geoff has this idea for a company that he's working out with some friends, and it all goes well, he said he'd get me a job there if I really want to stay here.”

“What kind of a company?”

“He doesn't want me talking about it. At least not yet.”

“So they really trust you? Both of them?”

Gavin smiled. “I give them no reason not to.” He sighed and patted the spot next to him.

Michael hesitated before walking over and sitting down.

“I think it also has to do with them not having a kid of their own around here,” Gavin explained, “I'm not saying they see me as their kid, but it's probably nice having someone else around.”

“If you stay, are you gonna stay _here_ with them? In this house?”

“I talked about that with them, and they said they were fine with it. None of this is happening if I don't get approved, though. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I like here in Austin. I'm really excited to visit more places, too.”

Michael looked away. “It's not a big deal.”

“Well, neither is England.”

“I guess when you've lived somewhere for a long time, it doesn't seem as cool as others see it.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, Austin looked like the best place ever when I first moved here.”

Gavin's eyebrows rose at that. “You weren't disappointed about having to move?”

Michael shook his head. “I didn't...” he paused as he took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as a minor distraction. He hoped he wouldn't sound too pathetic as he said, “I didn't have any friends.”

Gavin was silent, causing Michael to look over at him, but Gavin signaled him to go on.

“I guess I was excited because I thought... maybe it'll be different here... and it was, in some ways.”

“Well, you have friends now,” Gavin said.

Michael smiled slightly and nodded, “Yeah, that's the only difference.” He almost cringed as he thought about his parents. He shrugged, “I'm glad I have friends now. It actually didn't take long to get friends. Ray came up to me my third day here when I was eating alone again, at lunch. I didn't like him.” He smirked as he thought back to the day, “he was this awkward skinny kid, but he had a gorgeous friend with the prettiest eyes, and man, I was...” Michael stopped himself once he realized how much he was smiling, and he shook his head, “anyway, I started hanging out with them and now here we are.”

Then Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he faced Gavin again, “Why did you want to be friends with us out of every other group at school?”

Gavin blinked and Michael snickered.

“I didn't think that would sound so stupid,” he admitted.

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “It's fine. Honestly, I...” he bit his lower lip, “everyone else seemed like such smeggy little smegs.”

Michael tilted his had a bit, “They're... what?”

Gavin laughed again. “I don't know, Michael. I really just wanted to be _your_ friend, and your friends were also really nice.”

Michael heard the last thing Gavin had said, but he was pretty much stuck on the part where Gavin said he really just wanted to be friends with him.

“Why me?” He asked.

“Because you were...” Gavin smiled as he said, “different. I like different.”

“ _I'm_ different?” Michael pointed to himself. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“You have an appeal to you. You're very angry a lot, but you're not a terrible person. The night I met you wasn't the first night I saw you. I had seen you around at school before my birthday. I once saw Miles hug you much to your dislike and I thought I was about to witness a spout of angry words from you because of that, but do you know what I saw instead?”

Michael blinked twice, then realized Gavin actually wanted an answer, “Uh... what?”

“I saw the look in your eyes soften, and I knew that behind all that anger, there was someone different. That's when I knew you weren't as scary as you came off to be, especially not with that face,” Gavin reached over and pinched Michael's cheek.

Michael grabbed Gavin's hand immediately and roughly held it. “I swear, Gavin, if you do that again...”

Gavin stiffened from Michael's grip hurting his hand. Though he laughed softly instead of complaining about the pain, “I'm only saying, Michael. There's something about you. I have no doubt Ray saw it too when you first moved here.”

Michael's eyebrows twitched together as he loosened his grip on Gavin's hand and Gavin sighed in relief.

“I guess you aren't so bad yourself,” Michael said, letting go completely of Gavin's hand.

Gavin gently massaged it with his other hand and smiled at Michael.

“Sorry,” Michael mumbled, gesturing towards Gavin's hand.

Gavin shrugged and looked over at where his Xbox and TV were set up. His eyes brightened and he looked at Michael again. “Do you like Minecraft?” He asked.

 

* * *

 

It was around nine when Michael checked his phone to find ten missed calls from his parents and he knew he really had to go home now. Michael had ended up eating dinner with the Ramseys and Gavin despite knowing time was ticking him by. Geoff noticed the worried expression on Michael's face and asked him if he needed to go home.

“Y-yeah,” Michael answered, getting up from his seat, “thanks so much for dinner. That was really good, but I was supposed to be home a long time ago and-”

“I'll give you a ride,” Geoff told him, getting up as well.

“No, I'm alright with walking.”

“No, no,” Geoff shook his head and grabbed his car keys. “It's not a problem with me at all to drive you home. Come on.” He nodded towards the door leading to the garage before walking over to it.

Michael looked at Gavin for help and Gavin shrugged. Michael sighed and said his goodbyes to Griffon before following Geoff. Gavin went with them.

Michael tapped his foot anxiously in the car, not wanting to even think about what his parents would have to say when he got home. Gavin noticed the uneasiness in Michael.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Michael swallowed hard and nodded. “I'm great.”

Upon arriving to his street, Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat that Gavin almost felt like leaning over and comforting him in some way.

“Is this it?” Geoff asked as he stopped in front of Michael's house.

“Yeah,” Michael said quietly as he said unbuckled his seat belt. He got out of the car and turned around, “Thanks, Geoff.”

“No problem,” Geoff answered.

Michael then looked at Gavin and smiled, a wide and genuine smile that made his dimples look deeper than usual. Gavin couldn't resist staring at them.

“Night, Gavin,” Michael said to him, and Gavin smiled back.

Michael closed the car door and hurried up to his front door. He heard the car drive off and suddenly wished he was still in it. His hand shook a little as he reached for the doorknob. He knew what was coming. He knew from the moment he left with Gavin, and even though he wasn't ready to face his parents, he didn't regret the decision he had made that night.

Taking a deep and shaky breath that seemed to calm his heartbeat a little, Michael twisted the doorknob and walked in. He could hear the TV in the living room on. Maybe he could sneak up to his bedroom. But right as he attempted to, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Michael froze.

“Over two hours late,” it was his mother.

Michael cursed under his breath before turning around to face her. He smiled nervously at her.

“Yeah, ha... I lost track of time,” he shrugged, “it happens, right?”

“It happens to those who aren't responsible,” his father said as he walked in from the living room, “I'm not at all surprised it happened to you.”

“Dad, I'm sorry,” Michael said.

“You're _sorry_?” Mr. Jones laughed and shook his head, “don't you even dare start with that.”

Michael looked down at his feet.

“Look me in the eyes!” Mr. Jones shouted at him.

Michael flinched, but obliged.

“We can't even begin to say how disappointed we are in you!” Mrs. Jones practically screamed in Michael's face. “We trusted you to come home when you said you'd be home! And this is what you do?! Are we giving you too much freedom?! Is that what it is?! You think you can get away with disrespecting us?!”

“I'm not disrespecting either of you,” Michael calmly told her.

“How DARE you?!” His father yelled, “How DARE _you_ lie to us!”

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but his father interrupted with saying, “Don't even talk. Don't even think about talking.” And Michael closed his mouth.

“All that comes out of your mouth is lies,” he told Michael. “You tried to get away with this, didn't you? You thought you could come home whenever you felt like it AND GET AWAY WITH IT! DIDN'T YOU?!”

“No,” Michael quickly answered, “No, Dad. No. I didn't-”

“Stop lying!”

“I'm not lying-”

“Stop!” His father raised a finger as he stepped forward.

“Go to your room,” his mother said, “we're going to discuss your punishment, just go to your room. We don't want to a word or sound from you. You get yourself ready for bed and you go to sleep.” She crossed her arms, “You understand?” her voice was loud with those words and Michael nodded.

He turned around and headed up the stairs, not once looking back at them. In his room, his phone vibrated. He had a text message from Gavin.

 

> Gavin - November 15, 2013 9:32 PM: Sleep well :)

Michael sighed at the words and tossed his phone onto his bed before joining it. He knew what would happen if he went with Gavin. He knew, and he still decided to go.

 

* * *

 

 

The Jones had skipped going to church the past few Sundays because of Mrs. Jones forgetting to set the alarm. It was something she prayed for forgiveness over and over every night; something Michael found annoying, because he didn't find it a sin to skip church. But this particular Sunday, she made sure the alarm was on and that they were awake and out of the house on time. She barely looked Michael in the eye as they all met up downstairs before going out to get into the car. Neither of them spoke to him on the drive there and Michael was fine with that. He wasn't fine with hearing his mom say, “Dear Father, I hope you'll help me, since Michael thinks he doesn't need to obey us anymore.”

Anymore? Michael glared at her.

She was acting as if this was the tenth time Michael had done something like that. It was so dumb.

“The boy has lost his respect,” his dad said.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked out the window. _You know, I'm right here,_ he thought to himself, _I can hear you two, loud and clear, but I guess that's the point you're trying to make._

He frowned but tried not showing how upset he was as they got out of the car. Others were making their way inside the church and Michael merely stood there and rubbed his eyes before following his parents. He saw many familiar faces of people he went to school with, but didn't make eye contact with them as he and his parents sat down in one of the fairly empty pews. His parents kneeled forward, but Michael only sat back, wishing he was anywhere but there.

He was wearing one of his good button downs with his favorite navy blue tie and he had on his only pair of black slacks. His mom had recently bought him a new pair of black dress shoes, specifically for church. And he combined his hair back, though some of the curls were trying to stick up again. Michael didn't care, though. He didn't even want to come, but of course he had to. His eyes felt sore, wanting more sleep, and as the minutes passed, Michael felt his eyes closing slowly.

Mrs. Jones noticed and would pinch Michael's thigh every now and so to wake him up. The pinches would get worse each time until Michael finally forced himself to stay awake.

After church was over, the family walked out, and Michael was ready to head back to the car, but his parents stayed behind to talk to a few people. Michael stood by a tree and crossed his arms as he waited for them. Some people from school greeted him, but he only gave them a small smile, hoping none would actually stop to talk to him. His mom glared at him every other minute but Michael would ignore her. He knew they were both still furious with him, but really, it didn't matter to him. It was bound to happen. He was bound to make some mistake eventually, according to them, because according to them, he wasn't respectful. The thought angered Michael, but he remained calm as they finally got into the car.

And it was like that all of Sunday, just as it was the whole day on Saturday. They wouldn't talk to him, and barely looked at him. Michael figured their silent treatment was his “punishment”, and it was laughable, because that was probably the best punishment yet.

Around noon, Michael had received an invitation to have lunch with Gavin, but Michael turned him down, knowing that the silent treatment punishment would turn into something worse if he did go. It was a shame, too. Michael actually wanted to see Gavin. Surprisingly, he did have a lot of fun with Gavin at his house. It was the kind of fun he would have with Ray sometimes, and he liked it. He liked that he was quickly getting used to Gavin. And just getting to know him better was nice, too.

When Gavin got Michael's response of 'no' to lunch, Gavin frowned.

Geoff looked away from the TV to see that frown and asked what was wrong.

“My friend, Michael,” Gavin said.

“The one from Friday night?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“I think he's hiding something.”

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you think that?”

“He seems distant sometimes, and I just have the feeling he's not telling me something.”

“ _Or._.. maybe it's just _really_ personal and you shouldn't be getting into his business so much.”

Gavin laughed at that and shook his head no. “I'm not. I'm just worried,” he told Geoff.

“Well, if he feels like he can trust you enough, he'll eventually tell you. No pressuring him into telling you though, Gavin.” Geoff narrowed his eyes at Gavin and Gavin raised his hands up in defense.

“I won't,” Gavin smiled.

Geoff raised an eyebrow and Gavin laughed some more.

“I'm serious. I won't.”

Geoff smiled. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Michael, do us a favor and say tonight's prayers,” Mrs. Jones said at dinner.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he grabbed his parents' hands. “Bless us Father for this meal, and...” he sighed, knowing he was just going to wing this as best as he could, “for being so fortunate... to have this much food every night, and bless this home and...” he squinted his eyes, “and everyone in it. Amen.”

“Amen,” his parents said in unison.

Michael grabbed his fork and began to eat slowly.

“Hmm,” his mother sighed, “at least that's one thing you can do correctly.”

Michael looked up at her but she was concentrating on cutting her piece of chicken.

“I guess it means he isn't too ruined,” his father added in.

Michael stared at his plate as his stomach suddenly felt full. He wasn't even surprised that they could say such things to him. It was like they had completely forgotten that Michael was human and had feelings, too. All throughout the weekend, he knew they had probably said things about him to each other, and that thought hadn't bothered him at all. But now, sitting at the dinner table with them and actually hearing those things being said directly to him – it stung. Michael wanted to pretend they didn't. He wanted to eat his food and ignore what they had to say. He put a piece of chicken into his mouth, but the taste was bitter from how much he had lost his appetite.

“It's too bad, Michael,” Mrs. Jones went on, “I really thought we raised you well.”

That was it. That was enough. It wasn't like he had gone out and robbed a store, or committed some other huge crime. He just passed curfew. His actual curfew was nine PM, so he had no idea why she was so upset. He didn't go passed his actual curfew, but they were so pissed that he told them he'd be home by seven, ignored their phone calls, and came home two hours late. He could understand them in some ways, but they were over exaggerating and he was getting sick of it.

“May I be excused?” He sternly asked.

“No,” they both answered.

Michael didn't care, though. He got up from his seat, taking his full plate with him, and headed into the kitchen. He put away the leftover food into a small container before washing the plate itself.

“Did you see that?” He heard his mom say, “The way he just got up even though when he told him he couldn't leave?”

“We raised him well,” Mr. Jones said and Michael stopped scrubbing his plate to listen better. “He made a mistake and I'm still angry with him, but it wasn't because we didn't raise him well. I guess we should at least be grateful he isn't out there doing drugs and getting into fights.”

“And how do you know he hasn't before?”

“I can tell those who do from the ones who don't.”

And then... silence. Michael smiled as he rinsed the dish. He walked by in there and asked his dad if he was finished eating.

“Yes,” Mr. Jones answered, and Michael took his plate.

He also took his mother's without asking her if she was finished. She noticed, though she said nothing, and Michael smiled to himself again.

 


	9. Nine

Gavin huffed as he stared at the paper in his hands. He had received it right as he stepped into his first period classroom. It was an unexpected schedule change, something about his fourth period being too full that they needed to switch some people out, and one of those people happened to be him. Now he had his fourth and second period switched, and he hated that. He had barely gotten used to the people in his classes, considering he had none of his friends in any of them. Now he would have to go through that awkward stage of not knowing anyone.

Shaking his head, he headed to the computer lab for the computer graphics elective class. Seeing strangers walking into the classroom, Gavin frowned. He hoped he at least knew one person in there. He walked in just as the bell rang and scanned the room. Familiar curly hair caught his attention and Gavin did a double take to find Michael sitting in the third row. Michael was invested in his computer screen until he noticed someone staring. He looked up and his eyes widened to see the blond standing there, near the doorway.

Gavin grinned at him before walking over to the teacher to explain that he had his schedule changed.

“You and ten of my other students,” Mr. Jacobs said as he looked over Gavin's schedule. “Alright, Free, you'll have to take one of the empty seats in the fourth or fifth row.”

Gavin nodded and took his schedule back. He waved at Michael before getting to his own seat. Michael waved back and watched as Gavin sat down.

“I don't feel the need to tell you all what we're doing today,” Mr. Jacobs said, still seated as his desk, “you know to work on your project until it is completed. So go on.”

Michael looked back at Gavin and smiled at him. Gavin returned the smile. He didn't want to sit in the damn fourth row with strangers surrounding him. Michael was his friend and he was going to sit next to him. The blond gathered his things and walked over to the boy sitting next to Michael.

“Hello,” he greeted the brunet.

The brunet looked up at Gavin and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Can we switch spots? I'd like to sit next to my friend.” Gavin nodded towards Michael.

Michael smiled again.

The boy sighed but agreed and Gavin immediately sat down when he got up.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin greeted his friend.

“I didn't know you were into computers,” Michael told him as he started up the program where his project was saved onto.

Gavin laughed softly as he did the same thing. “I think there's loads of things you don't know I'm into,” he said.

Michael blinked and looked at him, curiosity piquing his interest. “Like what?”

Gavin only smiled though, and said, “It's funner if you slowly figure it all out.”

“Are you serious?” Michael asked, and Gavin nodded. “That's dumb.” He rolled his eyes but decided not to complain about it. In a way, that did sound interesting, having to slowly put the puzzle pieces together. Puzzles were kind of annoying, or a lot annoying, but Michael could get used to this one.

“To start with,” Gavin said, biting his lower lip gently as Geoff's words came to mind: “ _No pressuring him into telling you though, Gavin.”_ This wasn't going to be considered pressuring, though... “How about I answer any question you ask me and I'll answer truthfully. Then I'll ask you a question and you'll have to answer truthfully.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “I don't like the sound of me having to do that. I never said you had to slowly figure me out.”

“Aw, but I really want to,” Gavin admitted, then he gasped quietly, because he hadn't meant to sound so whiny.

Michael glared at him, but sighed. “Fine.”

“Okay, you ask me a question first.”

“Only one, though.”

“Yeah, sure. And the rest, you'll have to find out on your own.”

“This is so stupid. You know, all you're doing is distracting me.”

“That's a problem?”

Michael wrinkled up his nose. “Yeah.”

“It's one question, Michael. Better make it good.” Gavin grinned.

Michael shook his head, wanting to say to forget about this, but he went for it anyway. “Why here?” He asked, “Why the United States? Why not a completely different country?”

Gavin smiled, almost knowing Michael would ask that question eventually. “If I'm being honest-”

“It's kind of the point,” Michael told him.

Gavin nodded and sighed. “Well, I honestly didn't want to go through the trouble of learning a new completely different language.”

Michael stared at him with a blank expression as Gavin just sat there with a goofy smile on his face, because he knew his answer was silly, but it was the truth.

“You're an actual idiot,” Michael then answered.

“If I hadn't picked the States, I wouldn't have met you.”

“Somehow that thought doesn't bother me.”

Gavin's smile fell a bit, but he shrugged and said, “It's my turn to ask a question.”

Michael sat up in his seat and licked his lips. “Alright. Go for it.” He turned in his seat to face the blond better.

Gavin opened his mouth, he had plenty of questions in mind that ranged from “Is there something you're not telling us?”, “What's the deal with your parents?”, and “Is your anger a cover up for something else?” but suddenly, those questions didn't sound like a good idea.

He shook his head and asked instead, “Do you trust me?”

Michael squinted his eyes at him. Did he? He hadn't really thought about it. He felt as though he had just met Gavin. They only really had a few good days with each other without Michael having the urge to hurt him. So to say he did felt wrong... yet, it would be a lie if he said he didn't.

“I'll get back to you on that,” Michael said as he turned back to his computer screen.

Gavin was going to tell him he needed to be honest, but he nodded and just went ahead to work on his own project.

“It's cool to have a class with you, though,” Michael mumbled, almost as if he didn't exactly want Gavin to hear, but Gavin did hear, and he smiled at the curly haired teen.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael grabbed his things and expected to say “See you later” to the blond, but Gavin continued to follow him. It was up until Gavin was still following Michael as they turned the corner that Michael figured Gavin was walking him to class. Gavin fucking Free was walking him to class. Michael rolled his eyes, but he had to force himself not to smile.

“You know,” Gavin spoke up, and Michael looked at him, “there was a time my friend Dan and I were trying to smash China plates with a baseball bat in slow motion.”

“What?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean in slow motion?”

“Oh, we used a camera that specializes in slow motion cinematography.”

“They have those?”

“Well of course they do, you donut.” Gavin then paused as his eyebrows furrowed. “Who is 'they', anyway?”

“I don't know, stores and such,” Michael answered with a shrug.

“Oh, well, yes.” Gavin sighed, “Anyway, Dan and I were doing that when I accidentally let go of the bat it ended up hitting Dan hard in the stomach. He fell over in pain and-” the blond giggled, “I couldn't help myself. I wanted to help, but I had to laugh at the noise that came out of him.”

Michael laughed at the thought, then shook his head, just imagining how badly that must have hurt the poor guy.

“Gavin, how could you fucking do that to someone?” Michael asked with a grin.

“It slipped out of my hands,” Gavin told him, “I lost my grip on it.” He laughed.

Michael laughed a bit more before playfully shoving Gavin to the side. Gavin lost his balance and almost fell over if it Michael hadn't immediately grabbed his arm to hold him up.

“That caught me off guard,” Gavin laughed, touching his chest to feel his heart rate calming down.

“Dumbass,” Michael teased before pushing the Brit again, this time not catching him as Gavin bumped into the wall.

Ray and Chris were standing at the end of the hall when they looked over to see their friends messing around with each other. Chris smirked as Ray's eyebrows rose at the sight.

“Looks like you're getting replaced,” Chris joked.

Ray laughed and shook his head. “Hey, at least they're finally getting along.”

Chris nodded. “He warmed up to Gavin.”

“That was actually quick. Took me a month to get on Michael's good side.”

“Took me two weeks.”

Ray's eyes widened and he turned to gape at Chris. “What?!”

Chris looked at him. “Yeah. He was cool with me by week two.”

“How the fuck did it take you only two weeks when it took me a month?” Ray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he thought about it.

Chris sighed, “I have no idea.”

“I think he was cool with Lindsay from like day one.”

“Because he's secretly in love with her,” Chris said, wrapping his arm around Ray's neck, “but you know what?”

“What?” Ray asked.

“You're his best friend because he had _plenty_ of time to warm up to you. So, he got a better chance at getting to know you.”

Ray smiled at that. “Yeah, you're right. I'm special to Michael.” He walked off towards his classroom, leaving Chris to stand there alone momentarily.

Chris grabbed hold of his backpack's straps and took one other glance at Michael and Gavin shoving each other as they continued to walk together. He saw the way Gavin's smile was slightly bigger than Michael's, how he couldn't stop looking at Michael when Michael was staring off in another direction as he tried to calm himself down from laughing.

And Chris smiled. “You're so obvious, Gavin,” he whispered to himself before walking off to catch up with Ray.

“Alright, alright,” Michael said, catching his breath from laughing so much.

The two of them stood in front of Michael's Spanish class. Gavin sighed. They had actually just laughed until their stomachs started to hurt over a shove fight, and that made Gavin smile.

“I'll see you at lunch,” Michael said, as he walked slowly backwards into his classroom. He was almost hesitating to go inside because Gavin wasn't showing any signs of leaving.

“Bye?” Michael tried.

Gavin nodded as he finally stepped back. Michael smiled and turned around to walk into his classroom. The next person that walked in closed the door behind them and Gavin stood in the hallway. It was still fairly full with others heading to class. Gavin took the opportunity to do a small victory cheer in which some looked at him oddly for, but he didn't mind as he shrugged it off and walked to class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You're really weird, Gavin,” Barbara said to the blond as she walked with him and Lindsay out of the cafeteria when the bell for lunch to be over rang. “Why are we friends with you again?” She asked, rubbing her chin and squinting her eyes as if she was actually thinking about it.

Gavin blinked, but he laughed, quickly realizing she was only messing with him.

“I guess we like weird,” Lindsay said, walking over to be on the other side of Gavin.

“Hey, hey,” Ray spoke up as he walked behind them with Michael, “for your information, I'm probably the only normal one here.”

“Which explains why we don't like you,” Barbara told him, earning laughs from Lindsay and Gavin, and a smirk from Michael.

“If Miles were here,” Ray started, “I'd get him on you.”

“Miles is a fucking puppy,” Michael said to Ray, “he wouldn't touch her.”

“Oh yeah? What about that time he and Kerry got down?”

“They were on the wrestling team together!”

“Yeah... _right_.”

“They were!” Michael shouted, then he sighed. “For like a day, but yeah, they were practicing.”

“I'm sorry,” Barbara interrupted, “Kerry who?”

“Shawcross,” Michael and Ray both answered at the same time.

Gavin's eyebrows rose, “Is he the small one?”

“Very small,” Ray answered, using his hand to determine where Kerry reaches him in height.

Gavin laughed.

They stopped walking once they reached the corner and Michael found himself standing right next to Lindsay. Ray smirked at Michael and wiggled his eyebrows. Of course. Because Michael, for some reason, had led Ray to believe he still had a thing for the redheaded girl. Michael merely smiled at Ray, hoping he would stop with those eyebrows.

“We'll see you guys later,” Barbara said as she started to walk off in the other direction.

Gavin glanced over to see Michael and Lindsay giving each other a hug. Michael looked at Gavin as he hugged her and smiled. Gavin smiled softly as he looked away. Lindsay gave Ray a hug as well before following Gavin and Barbara down the hall.

“Whoa,” Ray said, nudging Michael as they headed on their way, “she gets cuter everyday, doesn't she? I almost wish we weren't friends so it wouldn't be so awkward to-”

“Ray,” Michael stopped him and glared at him.

Ray put his hands up. “My bad. Almost forgot. You have dibs.”

“I don't,” Michael said.

“Aw, come on. I saw the way you two looked at each other.”

“What? You mean the way she looked at you too, and the way she looks at everyone else?” Michael shook his head.

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Did I piss you off for calling her cute? Hey, come on, Michael, I wasn't being serious. I know you like her. I wouldn't do that to you. I was just trying to get _you_ to talk about her.”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“What do you mean?”

Michael pursed his lips. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

“What? You like her, don't you?”

“I-” Michael sighed, not even knowing how to answer that. Lindsay was his friend, and yes, he could admit that she was cute – she was gorgeous, and she was hilarious, but... “I don't know,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, I'm just trying to help you out,” Ray told him.

They walked into their classroom and took their seats, Michael hoping Ray would drop the subject. He figured he needed to say something before Ray could even try asking more about Lindsay.

“What exactly do you got going on for break?” He asked. It was a dumb question and he honestly didn't care too much about Ray's plans, but it was better than talking about crushes, or not so crushes.

Ray wrinkled up his nose as he thought about it. “You know, I don't really know. Whatever happens, happens.”

“That's how I see it,” Michael said.

Ray smiled and turned himself in his seat to face Michael better. “So, you and Gavin are for sure okay now, huh?”

“I guess,” Michael answered, “we hung out at his place after the movie on Friday.”

Ray's eyes widened at the surprising news. “What? Really?”

Michael looked at him and nodded, not seeing why it looked to be a big deal to Ray. “Well... yeah...”

“Michael Jones getting friendly with the British kid,” Ray said it as a news broadcaster would, “Who would have thought?!”

“Shut up,” Michael grumbled.

Ray laughed, but when he saw no sign of a smile from Michael, he patted Michael's back. “I'm kidding, man. I really am. Because that's great. It was really awkward being friends with both of you and feeling that bad tension between you two, more of it coming from you... or all of it.”

Michael frowned even more.

“I get it, though,” Ray said, “Gavin's... well, he's Gavin. He's a handful.”

Michael finally smiled at him and nodded. “Fuck yeah, he is. I think I almost tackled him ten times at his house for getting on my nerves, but I restrained myself.”

Ray laughed again, and this time, so did Michael. Michael wished he hadn't said that, though. It wasn't true; not at all. He probably wanted to tackle Gavin once or twice on Friday night for fucking around with him on Minecraft, but other than that, Michael enjoyed his time there. A part of him oddly didn't want to admit that. It was probably because Michael knew Ray was waiting for him to say something bad about Gavin, and so Michael had done exactly that without really wanting to. But he felt like he needed to in some way. He knew his friends saw him as the angry one of the group, and a part of him didn't mind holding up to that title. It was only that, Michael wasn't just an angry person. The only thing making him angry inside everyday was his parents, but that didn't mean he was angry at the world. Since his friends had no idea about Michael's parents, they merely assumed Michael had a short temper just because that was they way he naturally was.

“ _... I knew that behind all that anger, there was someone different. That's when I knew you weren't as scary as you came off to be.”_ Gavin's words from Friday night came back to Michael.

Michael smiled, the looked over at Ray. Ray was already writing down some notes their teacher had written on the board and was no longer paying any attention to Michael, so Michael smiled wider. 

At least someone seemed to understand him a bit. But Michael's eyebrows furrowed because that someone just happened to be Gavin fuckin-... well, Gavin Free.

The corners of Michael's lips rose as he began writing down the notes as well. 

 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize right now. I'm sorry.  
> For what?  
> You'll see.  
> WARNINGS: Parental abuse in this chapter !!! I also tagged the entire fic as parental abuse because there will be more of it.

Michael heard it countless times before he left the house that morning; “Don't forget about your haircut after school. Your father can't pick you up today, so it is your responsibility to go on your own.” in which Michael responded with a “Of course I won't forget.”

He thought about it throughout the day, how annoying it was that his parents, especially his mother, were getting their way. Michael was getting a haircut because that's what his mother wanted, it was her order. It didn't matter that Michael wanted to keep his hair long because that's not what she wanted.

Michael felt himself growing more and more angrier the more time passed. He stared at the clock, dreading for the last bell to ring during his last class. He didn't want to go. It was so dumb for him to have get a haircut all because his Aunt was visiting.

Michael took off his glasses to rub his face. It wasn't fair, and he wasn't going to go through that.

The bell rang and Michael stuffed his glasses into their container, grabbed his things, and was the first one out of the classroom. He clutched one of his backpack's strap as he made his way towards his locker. He was aware of the glare on his face, the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, but he didn't care how he made people move out of his way. He wasn't going to go to that stupid haircut appointment and he really didn't give a crap about the outcome of it.

Gavin and Ray were already waiting for him at his locker, and Michael took a deep breath before approaching them.

“Hey, Mich- whoa, what's got you all riled up?” Ray asked him.

Gavin raised his eyebrows as he noticed the look in Michael's eyes.

“Hey, Gavin,” Michael said as he began putting in his lock combination.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked.

“Can I go over to your house? I kinda don't feel like going home yet.”

Gavin and Ray's eyes widened and they exchanged glances.

“O-of course you can, Michael,” Gavin practically laughed, “I'm surprised you even asked.”

“Yeah, well,” Michael shut his locker after putting his things away. He turned to face them, “I got nothing else to do.” He smiled.

“In that case,” Ray said, “I'm going to.”

Gavin nodded excitedly and they followed the Brit out of the school building. Though Gavin ended up convincing them that they head somewhere else first before going to his place. They walked their way towards Barton Creek Square to head to the mall. Michael could barely remember the last time he was there. It had been almost a year. He never really cared for going there, but when he did, he'd buy himself loads of clothes that would last him until his next visit. His parents actually did ask him if he ever needed more, but shopping just didn't interest him. And he didn't care about the way he dressed. Clothes were clothes. He would be fine as long as they fit him and were appropriate for whatever weather they had to deal with.

Ray smirked at a girl walking out of the mall as they walked in. The girl paid no attention to him, though, and Michael laughed.

“Maybe next time, Ray,” Michael told him.

Ray laughed and shook his head.

“Anyone up for some grub?” Gavin asked as he looked towards the food court.

Michael shrugged. “I don't have any money, so I'll pass.”

“I could go for a burger,” Ray admitted.

Gavin smiled and looked over at Michael, “It's on me.”

“What?” Ray and Michael both shot glances at the blond.

“I can pay for my own,” Ray told him.

“I'm not that hungry,” Michael said.

“It's not a big deal,” Gavin told them as he headed for entrance of the food court.

Ray and Michael sighed before following him. Michael checked the time on his phone and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was supposed to be at his appointment, not at the mall with Ray and Gavin. So, what was he doing? Getting himself in trouble, that's what. He knew he still had the chance to turn around and head for the barbershop. He could go and avoid what awaited him at home if he didn't.

“Michael?” He heard Gavin's voice, and he turned to face the Brit.

Gavin smiled at him. “What are you in the mood for?”

Michael blinked hard and looked at the food choices in front of them. “I guess pizza sounds good.” He shrugged.

The boys walked on, and Michael glanced over his shoulder, his palms getting sweaty as his heart raced faster. He could still leave. Oh, he wanted to. He was scared. He really was, and yet, he continued to follow his friends instead of leaving to obey his mother's rules.

He wanted to have fun, to spend more time with his friends, to be more of a normal teenager. He knew his parents tried to somehow let him have a social life, but it wasn't enough. Michael was tired of being isolated from the world most of the time because he had to be stuck at home doing chores and his homework, then helping with dinner if his parents needed help. It was tiring, and boring. So Michael took a deep breath and tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to turn around and run before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wouldn't talk to you anymore if you wore that,” Ray said to Gavin when Gavin ended up trying on a pair of really tight leather pants.

“You're fucking kidding me, right?” Ray asked, “You can literally see anything. I can see things I shouldn't see because of how tight those cling to you.”

Gavin laughed as he looked himself in the mirror, understanding what Ray meant. Michael merely rolled his eyes.

“Take those off, you idiot,” he commented.

Gavin looked at him, smiling slyly at the curly haired teen. “Would you like if I did, Michael?”

Michael's eyes widened slightly, and though he knew Gavin was kidding, he couldn't stop his cheeks from suddenly feeling warm.

“G-get the fuck out,” Michael tried saying as calmly as possible, but he stuttered and mentally cursed himself for it.

Gavin smiled and returned to the dressing rooms.

Ray shivered. “God I hope I can get that imagine of Gavin in those pants out of my mind. I'm gonna have nightmares.” He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, “Help.”

Michael smiled and patted Ray's hand. “You'll survive, buddy.” He turned around and began looking around the store. His stomach felt sick from how much he was worrying, but he made sure Ray and Gavin couldn't tell. He didn't want them thinking he was paranoid over disobeying his parents. He could be calm even if it killed him, and somehow, he feared it would.

He ended up finding one of those shirts with the tux printed on them. The “boutonniere” was a rose and Michael smiled as he took it off the rack. He headed back over to where Ray was standing and held it up.

“Everything about this is you,” he told his best friend.

Ray laughed as he took it from Michael. “Yeah, I'd wear it.”

“So much that the tux isn't even gonna look like a tux anymore by the time graduation comes around.”

Ray grinned as he looked the shirt over. Michael smiled because he knew Ray was really considering getting it just the for the hell of it.

“If you don't get it now,” he spoke, “I'm gonna come back later with money and buy it for you.”

“No,” Ray said, a smile still plastered onto his face. “I'll get the damn shirt.” He walked off to get in line as Gavin walked out of the dressing room.

“Don't get those fucking pants out of my face,” Michael said, grabbing the pair from Gavin's hands.

Gavin sighed, but smiled. “Where's Ray?”

“Making a purchase.”

“Oh, so he found something?”

Michael nodded.

“At least one of us did,” Gavin said.

Michael nodded again. He watched as Ray walked up to the cash register as it was his turn finally, and Michael burst into laughter. Gavin even flinched a bit from the sudden burst. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at Michael who was bending over in hysterical laughter.

Gavin snickered a little. “What? I don't get it.” He looked around to see if anything had happened that he didn't catch, but everything seemed relatively normal. He faced Michael again, feeling more confused now, and raised his hands. “Michael? What is the matter with you?” He grinned though, amused with how hard Michael was laughing.

Michael shook his head, regaining himself as he sighed loudly. “Ray's buying a fucking tuxedo shirt,” he practically giggled. “Fucking dumbass.”

Gavin almost didn't know why that was so funny, but as he thought about it, he began laughing as well. Ray returned to them and halted in his tracks to see the sight of two teenage boys giggling like little girls with each other.

“What happened?” Ray asked, smiling at them.

Michael and Gavin both took deep breaths, calming themselves down.

“Nothing, man,” Michael answered, wrapping his arm around Ray's neck, “just thought of something funny.”

Gavin grinned as he nodded. Ray furrowed his eyebrows, knowing they weren't telling him something, but he shrugged it off as they walked out of the store. They walked around the mall, walking into a few other stores to browse around, but none of them bought anything, and they moved on to the next. They wandered into the Lego store in which Ray and Gavin immediately started playing with everything in their sight, making the little Lego people fight each other, and then make up in ways Michael was amused by. There was a Lego in particular with freckles that was slightly smirking and Gavin picked it up and showed Michael.

“It's you,” he said, and looked at the Lego, “my little Michael.”

Michael squeezed his eyebrows together. “You're... what? No. I'm not _little_ Michael. I'm just... I'm not little.”

Gavin smiled. “But you aren't denying being mine.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” Michael took the Lego from Gavin and put it back where it came from.

“Aw,” Gavin pouted, “I liked that one.”

Ray walked up to them and sighed. “Ready to go?”

Michael and Gavin nodded and they followed Ray out of the store. The lingering sick feeling returned to Michael's stomach as they stepped out of the mall. He looked in the direction of the barbershop and felt his hands begin to shake as they went the other way. He was a terrible person. Oh, he was. He went against what his parents wanted and he still wasn't even thinking about going home yet.

Yep. He was going to hell.

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head, trying not to think about it. His parents did have a way of making him paranoid like that, but he didn't want them getting to him now. He didn't want to care, and a part of him didn't, but the part that did wouldn't shut up and leave him alone.

And when they made it to Gavin's place, Michael felt the guilt increase. He shouldn't be there. He should be at home with a haircut.

“Is that you, Gavin?” Geoff's voice appeared.

Michael looked around and found the man walking in from the kitchen. Geoff smiled at him and then at Ray.

“Hey guys,” he greeted before patting Gavin on the back.

Gavin smiled softly to himself before greeting Geoff.

“Where's Griffon?” Gavin asked.

“She went out to get a few things,” Geoff answered as he headed up the stairs, “she should be back soon. Help her out when she does.”

Gavin nodded and gave Geoff a thumbs up. Geoff snickered and disappeared into a room. The blond looked at his friends and led them into the living room where they all jumped onto the couch.

“Let's see what crappy shows are on,” Ray said as he reached for the remote.

He adjusted his glasses before he turned on the TV and got himself comfortable. But he rolled his eyes at the soap opera that was currently playing on the screen.

“Nope,” he said as he changed the channel, “oh, fuck that!” And he changed the channel again, and again, and again...

Gavin smiled and looked over at Michael who was sitting on the other side of Ray. Michael caught Gavin's stare and faced him. It was a bit weird, but Michael couldn't help smiling. He could swear Gavin was just counting the freckles on his face, but he didn't say anything about it.

“Any suggestions?” Ray asked as he gave up. When he received no answers, he looked over at Gavin, and blinked. Gavin was much too invested in something else. He followed Gavin's gaze over to Michael.

“Guys?” He asked, snapping his fingers in front of Michael. Michael stopped the staring contest between him and Gavin and looked at Ray.

“Is the good Spongebob on?” He asked him with a shrug.

Ray smiled at him, though he didn't question either of them as he checked Nickelodeon. Gavin sighed and crossed his arms as he turned his attention to the screen.

 

* * *

 

Geoff offered the boys a ride home and they accepted. Gavin quickly hopped in the backseat with Michael as Ray took the passenger seat since he called it. Ray liked Geoff, and he found that almost weird, to be getting along with someone who's technically a dad, a full grown adult. But Geoff wasn't like all adults. He did have his fatherly instincts and certain rules, but what parent didn't? He was a cool guy with a contagious laugh, and Ray honestly wanted to see how many times he could get the guy to show off that laugh during the ride home.

Michael didn't mind being stuck in the backseat with Gavin again. He tapped his foot, hugging himself because getting home was the moment he was dreading. He swallowed hard, trying not to dwell on it, but the thought wouldn't go away.

“Hey...” Gavin nudged him, “hey... hey, Michael.”

Michael turned to face him and jumped when he saw close Gavin's face was to his. “Personal space, Gavin,” he said, “ever heard of it.”

Gavin reached his finger up and tapped Michael's nose, in which Michael scrunched up his nose.

“Boop,” Gavin said, and put his finger down. He laughed, finding that to be so hilarious for some reason, and Michael smiled softly as he rolled his eyes.

He took a deep shaky breath as he looked out the window. He didn't want to go, but it was a school night and he did have homework still. And a lecture to get home to...

Gavin scooted closer to Michael and casually placed his hand on Michael's thigh. Michael's eyes widened and he quickly looked.

“That's interesting, Gavin,” Michael said as he glared at the blond.

Gavin tried so hard to keep himself from smiling, but he did so anyway. Michael grinned and leaned closer to tickle Gavin.

“No, Michael!” Gavin protested, attempting to shield himself, but Michael got to him anyway, and Gavin became weak as he laughed.

Geoff looked at them from the mirror and smiled before turning his attention back to the road. Ray turned around to watch, and laughed at how badly Gavin struggled.

“Come on, Gavin,” Ray said, “it's not so hard.”

Geoff laughed when he looked again.

“Michael!” Gavin shouted through his laughter.

“Oh, Michael,” Geoff and Ray mimicked and laughed again.

Michael couldn't help but begin laughing as well, so he stopped torturing the Brit to let himself laugh. Gavin sat back, catching his breath from what he had just endured, and shook his head as everyone laughed at him.

“That was a bang out of order, Michael,” he told the curly haired teen who was trying to contain himself.

“That's what you get for fucking with me,” Michael told him.

Geoff laughed a bit again.

Ray's stop came first. He said goodbye to them, telling Michael and Gavin he would see them tomorrow. The two waved at him as they drove off.

“And now your place, Michael,” Geoff said as he turned onto a street.

Michael forced a smile on his face as he said, “Ha... yeah.”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he looked over at Michael. “Are you alright?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, I'm fine.” He shrugged. “Couldn't be better. Today was cool.”

“No, today was absolutely top,” Gavin said.

“What?” Michael squinted his eyes.

“The best,” Gavin said, smiling widely at Michael.

He had the kind of smile that was probably as contagious as Geoff's laugh. And Michael felt his stomach ease a bit. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, hoping he would freaking calm down completely. Though when his house came into view, he held his breath.

Gavin frowned, “Aw, bye Michael.”

Michael held himself together as he opened the car door and slowly stepped out. Before closing it, he looked at Gavin. Gavin smiled at him again and Michael couldn't resist returning it. He never thought a simple smile could make him feel better, but there it was, a comfort Michael didn't even know he needed, or really wanted. But he did need it. He knew his parents weren't going to murder him. They had a heart, he supposed, they were just apparently too proud to show it, or too ashamed.

Walking up to the front door, Michael listened for any signs of life inside. He heard the TV on, some food network he assumed when he heard the words “onions” and “chop away”. Michael bit down hard on his lower lip before turning the doorknob. He let the door open and just stared inside. He could just walk away... but he couldn't run from his problems.

So with every inch of courage he had, Michael walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“It's seven PM,” he heard his mother's voice, “where have you been, Michael? I don't think it takes four hours to get a haircut.”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly walked into the kitchen where his mother stood, preparing to serve dinner.

“Hi, Mom,” he greeted in a soft voice that he wasn't sure she heard him, but she did.

And she turned around to face him, but the smile from her face fell and she wore a look of disgust now that she saw Michael with his hair – his uncut hair.

“Oh,” she said, turning back around to set her towel down, “you forgot about your appointment?”

“Um... kind of,” Michael answered. He looked towards the stairway, and just wanted to dash up them, but he kept still instead.

“I see,” she spoke again after a moment of silence, “and why were you late?”

“My friends-”

“Your friends?” Mrs. Jones turned back around to glare at him, “What about _your friends_?”

Michael sighed. _I was just about to get to that, woman,_ he thought to himself. “They... we... we hung out.”

“Which friends, exactly?”

“Ray and Gavin-”

“Gavin? The one whose party you went to? That same Gavin?”

Michael nodded. “... Yeah.” He licked his lips. This wasn't going as he thought it would, and that was making him even more nervous. She was warming up.

“Honey!” She called out to Michael's dad, and Michael stiffened.

Mr. Jones walked in not too long after and crossed his arms once he noticed Michael.

“Well look who decided to come home,” he said, almost too calmly, though the expression upon his face said otherwise.

“Yeah, sorry,” Michael breathed out a laugh, “I got caught up and forgot to tell you guys that-”

“Tell us, what?”

 _Maybe if you stopped fucking interrupting me, I could fucking get to the point,_ Michael thought, and he resisted from rolling his eyes and actually saying that.

“That I was going to be late and that I'd be with Ray and Gavin,” he told them. He rolled his shoulders a bit, his backpack suddenly feeling too heavy on him.

“How many times, Michael,” his mom said, walking up to him, “how many times will you be doing this? Disrespecting us?”

There was that word again.

“I just didn't want a haircut,” Michael told her, smiling innocently as he did so. His mom was inches away from him, and he frowned. He loved his mom, he really did. He got most of his looks from her; the chocolate brown eyes, the freckles, and auburn curly hair. And it felt horrible seeing the disappointed look on her face directed towards him. Michael just wished his parents weren't the way they were. He wished he didn't feel terrified being in their present most of the time. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

He wasn't a bad kid.

He had straight A's – ones he would struggle keeping just to satisfy them. He had a perfect attendance since elementary school that earned him many awards. He never drank or smoke, or been suspended, or even had detention. He was a good kid. He knew he was, and even though he felt bad now for not just going to get that damn haircut, he knew what he did wasn't the most terrible thing in the world.

“Did your _friends_ tell you not to get one?” His mom asked, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked. “You think I do whatever they tell me to do?”

“Yes or no?”

“No,” Michael shook his head, “they didn't even know I had a haircut appointment. I don't tell them everything, you know?”

“Are you raising your voice at me?”

 _What the fuck..._ “No,” Michael answered her.

Mr. Jones rubbed his eyes as he sighed. Michael looked over at him and frowned even more.

“Dad, I'm sorry,” he said, then looked at his mom again, “I am. It was... uh, wrong. Yeah, it was wrong, and I won't do it again.” He walked over towards the staircase but his father followed.

Mr. Jones grabbed his arm and Michael turned around, gaping at the man now staring him down. Mr. Jones raised his finger and said, “The next time you go against an order, we won't deal with you. We'll have someone else do it.”

A chill ran down Michael's back and he shivered. “W-who?” He managed to ask.

“The church always recommends a numerous amount of camps that help those children who don't know how to behave.”

Michael's eyes widened. “I don't need to go to one of those camps, Dad. You know me. I'm not one of those teenagers. I-I...” words failed him and he merely looked down at his feet.

“No,” Mr. Jones shook his head, “You're not. I'm just afraid you're going to end up as one of them before the school year ends if you keep this up.” Michael looked back up at him and Mr. Jones wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

“We let you do your own things, Michael,” he started again, “We bought you those ridiculous gaming devices and the games you wanted for them for your birthday and Christmas. We allow you to be with your friends when you ask as long as you promise to be behave and to be home when you say you will be, or at least by curfew. Why do you insist on doing things like this, then? Making us worry about where you are. How could you do that to us?”

Michael wanted to laugh. Yes, what his dad said was true, but the way he was making it sound was quite hilarious to Michael.

“I wanted to hang out with my friends,” Michael said to him, “and I didn't want a haircut.”

“Hmm.” Mr. Jones nodded before pushing Michael aside, out of his way.

If it weren't for the wall, Michael would have fallen down, but instead, he hit the wall and just stood there afterwards, pressing his back against it. His heart was pounding again, and he stared, wide eyed at his father as the man walked away.

“Go to your room, Michael,” his mom spoke, and then she walked off as well.

Michael was breathing fast, but he nodded, and forced his feet to move. He had to practically drag himself up the stairs. Once inside his room, Michael closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor as he stared into darkness of his bedroom.

“And what do you expect me to do about this, Jerry?!” He heard his mother yell.

“He wasn't like this before!” His father shouted back. “Are we becoming too easy on him?! Is that what it is? Well, is it?!”

Michael got himself up from the floor and grabbed his laptop before sitting down on his bed. He logged on and sighed in relief to see Ray on Skype. Ray was just the person he wanted to talk to.

“I don't know,” he heard his mother say, “he's acting up, but we can't let him get away with it.”

Michael put in his earbuds before calling Ray. Ray's face appeared seconds later, appearing pixelated at first before the connection got better, and Michael smiled to see a friendly face.

“Missed me already?” Ray asked, grinning proudly.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Nah. I just got bored.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He leaned back in his chair, “I'm supposed to be doing homework, I think.” He furrowed his eyebrows as he really thought about it, “or did I have any... ?”

“We have pre-cal homework,” Michael told him, “uh, page 54... all even numbers.”

Ray groaned. “I'm not doing shit.”

Michael laughed. “And you wonder why you almost failed math last year.”

“I get lazy with math!”

“You get lazy with life, Ray.”

“Sorry,” Ray smiled, “We can't all be perfect students like you.”

“It comes naturally,” Michael boasted, “I don't give a shit, either, but hey.” He shrugged, “I'm gifted.”

Ray laughed at that. Michael could hear his parents arguing downstairs, and he tried ignoring it. He tried not thinking about what had just occurred between them, how his dad pushed him. No, he didn't want to think about any of it. So he turned up the volume to hear Ray better and concentrated only on what his best friend had to say, even when Ray began talking nonsense. It was a good distraction.

 

* * *

 

Around an hour later, Michael heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he cursed under his breath.

“What's wrong?” Ray asked.

“I gotta go,” Michael told him, “Mom's calling me. Later, Ray!” And he quickly hung up before Ray could even say anything.

Michael closed his laptop and quickly grabbed a textbook before his mom walked in.

“Hi, Mom,” he said, flipping pages through the textbook as if he had been reading it.

Mrs. Jones placed a hand on her hip and Michael smiled at her.

“I'm sorry, again,” he said, “about everything. I didn't-”

She held her hand up to stop him from going on, and Michael obliged, keeping shut as she just stood in the doorway.

“Your father and I signed you up to work at the church after school on Wednesdays and Fridays. You will also be helping out on Sunday mornings when we go,” she told him, a smile finally appearing on her face for the first time since Michael got home.

Michael didn't say anything as he stared at her. _Are you fucking kidding me,_ he wondered, _you're obviously shitting me, Mom._ Michael took a deep breath to keep cool and not reveal how angry he felt about it.

So this was their punishment? Making Michael work at the church as if that was going to “change” him. It was probably what they thought, and again, Michael wanted to laugh. He wanted to tell her, to tell her it wasn't going to work. Yeah, he would go and work there, but it wasn't going to help him in anyway. It was only going to piss him off even more.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug, “fine with me.” He wasn't giving her the satisfaction.

Michael turned back to the textbook and expected her to leave, but when she didn't, he frowned. “I know you're mad, Mom. But I am sorry. I really didn't, and still don't, want a haircut.”

“Well, that's too bad, Michael,” she said as she walked up to his side, “because you're getting one whether you want to or not.”

“Why?” He asked, looking up at her, “Why do you want to impress Aunt May so badly? You act like that's going to make her like you or something. If she has something bad to say about me, you don't have to feel ashamed about it. It's me she'll be talking about. Not you.” He looked back down at his textbook and started to actually read one of the lines.

Mrs. Jones ran her fingers through Michael's hair gently. “Just a little haircut,” she said, and then Michael heard the sound of a razor turning on. He held his breath.

_No..._

Though before he could even protest, he felt the razor making contact with the top of his head. He tried grabbing his mom's hand, or at least the razor.

“Hold still!” She demanded, and Michael stopped struggling immediately.

He put his hands down and just sat there as she continued shaving off his hair.

 _This can't be happening,_ he thought to himself, _this can't be fucking happening. Oh, god.. no._

“Oh, don't worry, Michael,” she spoke calmly, as if able to read his thoughts, “I'm not leaving you bald.” She stroked his head after going over a certain part.

Michael looked down at his trembling hands. He wanted to attempt to stop her again, but what was the point? She was already doing it. There was no turning back. He mentally scolded himself for not seeing the razor in her hand when she had walked in, but he hadn't been exactly paying attention to every inch of her. Yet, if he had, he would have been able to stop her somehow, to break the damn thing before she could use it on him.

But it was happening already, and Michael couldn't do anything about it but sit and take it. He felt weak and defenseless, and his eyes began to water, though he made sure she didn't see. He made sure he couldn't hear his quickening breaths. She wouldn't care anyway, because she got her way. Now her son wouldn't embarrass her in front of her sister-in-law. Now her son would look “appropriate.” What Michael didn't get is why the way his hair looked mattered. Apparently it did, though. It mattered a lot.

Still, Michael didn't think he looked so bad. He really liked the way his hair was growing out, and he planned on getting it trimmed once it felt too long, but now... well, now, he would just have to wait for it to grow back. And he just wanted to cry.

He bit down on his quivering lower lip as he held back the tears. His vision was blurry, but he had to keep it together. He couldn't be weak in front of her.

“There,” his mom said after a while. She brushed out his very short hair now with her fingers. His curls were no longer in sight and she smiled. “It looks so much better.”

Michael sniffled a bit. “Why was this so important to you?” He choked out, continuing to struggle in keeping his tears in.

“Your hair was a mess,” she told him, “I just wanted you to look nice.” She began scooping up the hair around him, cleaning it all up as best as she could while Michael merely sat there, staring in a blank state at the textbook. His eyes were glassy and red, but his mother didn't notice as she finished cleaning up, because she didn't make direct eye contact with him throughout the whole thing.

“Now,” she said as she headed out, “finish your homework and then get ready for bed.” With that, she closed the door and was gone.

Michael's lips parted. He grabbed the textbook and tossed it onto the ground with all his force. With it out of the way, Michael lied on his side and curled himself up. He didn't even want to go into the bathroom and see his new haircut. It felt weird, different, and he already hated it. It wasn't exactly the haircut that was bothering him. It was the way his mom did it, how she didn't even ask him for permission, that she didn't care how it would make him feel.

That's what hurt him the most.

His vision was blurry again as the tears returned, and he was just about to give in when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Michael sniffled as he took it out. It was a text message from Gavin.

 

 

> Gavin - November 19, 2013 8:24 PM: I had fun today. Definitely have to do that again! :)
> 
>  

A tear rolled down Michael's cheek as his lip quivered again. He shook his head as he buried his face into his pillow and just allowed himself to cry harder, his phone clutched in his hand as he did so.

 


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many responses over that last chapter, and I just want to apologize again!!! But I'm so happy people are actually enjoying this fic!! :D   
> thank you so much for reading and yeah, I'm real excited for the way it's going to end (which won't be for a long time now), lol so yeah, enjoy chapter 11!

Michael woke up the next morning, dressed in the same clothes he was in the night before, and it took him a moment to realize that he had cried himself to sleep. His phone was still in his hand and he checked it for any new messages. He had some 'goodnight' texts from his friends, and then there was Gavin's text. He hadn't replied to it and he hoped Gavin wouldn't think any wrong of it. Wait... why did he care about not replying to a text? Gavin was an adult – or somewhat of an adult – he could handle not being replied to through a dumb text.

Michael sighed and sat himself up. He reached his hand up to scratch his head when he remembered. Slowly he touched his head and frowned at how much flatter it felt. He almost hoped it had all been a dream, a mere nightmare that he would wake up and laugh about. But no. It was real.

He rubbed his eyes and dragged himself into the bathroom for a quick shower. The water felt heavenly on his cold skin and he closed his eyes.

_School._

That was the last place he wanted to go. He hadn't even done his homework, and somehow, he didn't care. He'd just do it on his free time; in-between classes and during classes when he was done with the classwork. Even if he didn't get it done, it would be one assignment he wouldn't do for his pre-cal class. It didn't feel right for him not to care, and he was sure by the time fifth period was closer, he would start freaking out. Though he mainly kept his grades up for his parents, it did feel nice having those good grades in general and he would hate to screw it up over one incomplete assignment.

After showering and getting dressed, Michael snatched his green beanie off the shelf and stuffed it into his backpack. He made a mental note to not put it on until he actually got to the school, because he wasn't even going to make his parents believe he wasn't upset over the haircut. He would show them the complete opposite – it didn't bother him, not one bit.

His mother said 'good morning' and he responded with a smile, even though deep down, he wanted to scowl at her, to make her feel terrible for what she did. She didn't have to know, though. Michael wanted to be mature about this. It was like showing a bully that their tactics weren't working and they really needed to stop because it was a waste of time. The car ride was probably the worst part, though, considering his dad wouldn't look at him at all. He didn't even bother with saying “good morning.” Even breathing felt too loud and awkward. Michael shifted in his seat and stared out the window the whole ride. Sometimes, his dad would bring up some uninteresting topic about how the middle school kids at the junior high he worked at were very troubled or Michael's most hated word, disrespectful, and Michael would nod like he was listening. He never really did listen, though. It had to do with the fact that every story was mainly the same every time. Michael got it – a lot of middle school kids thought they were too cool for the rules they had to go by and thought it would be hilarious to make a commotion. Yeah, Michael knew that already. He had to deal with many of his classmates going through that phase when they were all in junior high. But for his dad's sake, he would act interested.

Not today though.

Today there was nothing.

No stories, no casual conversation, no eye contact – nothing.

Michael wondered if he could cut the tension between them with a knife, and if he did, would it make the situation any better?

He barely even said goodbye to his dad when he got out of the car. Mr. Jones only waved, still avoiding to make any story of eye contact. Would it kill him to look at his own son at least once?

Michael sighed and took out his beanie as soon as his dad drove and immediately put it on. He kept his glasses off, for the sake that his eyes felt tired and he knew he'd be rubbing them a lot. Michael kept his head down as he headed for his locker. Nobody paid him any attention as he did so, and that was a relief. He really didn't need to be asked about why he was wearing a beanie. He wore them a lot, but hadn't lately, and usually when he did wear them, hair was still visible.

The bell rang and Michael hurried on to class, but he saw Barbara after she had already see him. It was too late to avoid her now.

“Whoa, hey there, Michael,” the blonde greeted him with her bright smile. She tilted her head a bit as she noticed Michael's beanie. “Hmm, beanie kind of day?”

Michael nodded and smiled.

Barbara's eyebrows then furrowed. “Did you stuff your entire hair into that thing?” She reached her hand up to examine Michael's hair, but Michael moved his head away.

“Uh,” Michael looked around, trying to find some excuse, “Uh... I might have trimmed it.”

Barbara's eyes widened. “Really? Can I see?”

“It didn't turn out like I planned...”

“That's okay. We all have those bad haircuts. You do remember Ray's last haircut, right?”

Ray's last haircut... Michael thought back to it and laughed at the memory. Who falls asleep while getting a haircut?

“At least it's not that kind of haircut,” Michael told Barbara.

Barbara nodded. “Then it's not bad.”

The halls were emptying and Michael knew he was going to be late if he didn't go now.

“I gotta head to class,” he said to his friend as he started stepping away.

Barbara smiled, understanding. Her classroom was nearby so she had no worries, but she stopped him to give him a quick hug. Michael smiled as he patted her back. With that, Michael went on his way as quickly as possible without running. But then came Gavin, walking towards him.

“Fuck,” Michael breathed out. He forced a smile on his face as Gavin reached him.

“Hey, Gavin,” Michael greeted, trying to sound casual, but now he was a bit nervous about being late.

Gavin smiled softly at him, “Hi, Michael. How's your morning going?”

“It's alright. I gotta get to class, but I'll see you in second.”

Gavin frowned, but nodded. Though they both stood there, merely staring at each other before Michael broke the contact and hurried off. Gavin watched him go until he was out of sight and sighed. There was something off about Michael, Gavin could tell, and he didn't like it if it meant something was really bothering him. He told himself he'd check up on him during their second period.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout first period, he avoided anyone who would just stare at him. He knew what they were wondering and he wanted to flip them off, tell them to stop fucking staring, but he didn't. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than he already was with the people sitting around him.

“I know you're wearing a beanie, but where's the rest of your hair?” A classmate asked, one who Michael must have talked to maybe once or twice before, and only because he had to.

Michael didn't look at him or answer, though. He didn't need to. It was a stupid question anyway, and Michael wasn't in the mood for stupid questions. He was lucky his teacher didn't bother him about taking off his beanie. The school didn't really have a 'no hats' policy, but that didn't stop some teachers for wanting them off during class.

“Hey,” the same classmate called again, and Michael curled his free hand into a tight fist.

“Shut up,” another classmate said to the guy, “leave Michael alone. You're annoying.”

“He can talk for himself.”

Michael was ready to turn around and yell in the guy's face, but Mrs. Johnson turned around to face the class so Michael resisted and took a deep breath. He looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes left in there. He hoped that one guy would finally let him be.

As he entered his second class, Mr. Jacobs squinted his eyes at him. Michael noticed, but said or did nothing about it. He figured Mr. Jacobs was probably not even looking directly at him, just in his direction. So he went ahead and sat down, half smiling at Gavin who waved at him. Gavin sighed, disappointed with the small greeting he received from Michael. He had been waiting for second period to see what was up with Michael. He wasn't going to force it out of him, but he needed to do something, because there was obviously something wrong.

The bell rang for class to start and Mr. Jacob sighed through his nose before leaning forward in his seat.

“Mr. Jones,” he spoke.

Michael looked up from his binder. “Yes, sir?”

“Take off your beanie. I know not all teachers complain, but it bugs me. So take it off.”

Michael froze and just stared at Mr. Jacobs without answering. Mr. Jacobs huffed.

“If I have to say it again, you're out of here,” Mr. Jacobs demanded, narrowing his eyes at Michael.

Michael's classmates had their eyes on him now, waiting for Michael to either obey or leave. Michael knew half of them were hoping he'd disobey and take the walk of shame to the principal's office. But Michael wasn't that kind of student. Most of his classmates assumed he would be from the way he acts, but he wasn't, and that was disappointing to them.

Gavin frowned when he noticed the nervous look in Michael's eyes. Michael took a deep breath before slowly taking the beanie off his head. He heard gasps echo throughout the classroom, and then a few giggles.

“What happened to your hair?” A classmate brutally asked, which got everyone else laughing.

“Someone wanted a change,” another said.

Michael rolled his eyes. What was even funny about that? He wasn't completely bald, and it wasn't even his decision...

Gavin scrunched up his nose in disgust at the others laughing at Michael. He shook his head as he stood up from his seat.

“It's a nice haircut,” he said, loud enough for everyone to turn their attention on him, “I've been thinking about chopping my hair as well. It's a nice kind of change and you won't have to worry about hair as much as before.”

Everyone grumbled their responses before going on to start working on their projects. Michael turned around and looked at Gavin. Gavin grabbed his things and asked the boy who sat next to Michael if they could switch again. The boy agreed and Gavin sat down.

“I like it,” he said to Michael.

“It wasn't my choice,” Michael told him, “but my Aunt May is coming tomorrow and my mom thought my hair was crap.”

“So she made you get a haircut?”

Michael paused. Yes, she _made_ him. He didn't want to. She forced it on him without his consent, and he was pissed about it. “Yeah,” he answered.

Gavin scoffed as his eyebrows furrowed. “That's bullshit.”

Michael shrugged, though he agreed.

Gavin noticed the silence and smiled, “You're still Michael, Michael.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin and the Brit laughed.

“You are,” Gavin said to him, “Your hair doesn't make you who you are.”

“Yeah but,” Michael tapped his fingers as he tried to find the words he was looking for “... it makes me feel comfortable. I don't feel comfortable without any hair.”

“It'll grow back.”

Michael licked his lips as he nodded. “I know,” he said quietly.

Gavin had to admit that he did miss the way Michael's curls were, how some would curl up more than others, but the haircut did suit him. Gavin reached up and gently touched the small left on Michael's head. It felt soft against Gavin's palm and even began to tickle it a bit. Michael looked at him and Gavin grinned.

“Feels lovely,” he said and Michael laughed.

It was the type of confidence boost Michael needed to get through the day. He still wore his beanie, but at lunch, he didn't feel weird taking it off to reveal his haircut to his other friends. He did see how some of them widened their eyes slightly at first, but quickly came accustomed to it.

“Are you serious, Michael?” Miles asked, an amused grin on his face, “you were trying to hide _that_ from us?” He pointed towards Michael's head.

“I thought you were going to say you had a third nipple or something when you said you had something to show us,” Chris said.

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “I don't know, guys, I just felt weird about it. But I'll get used to it.”

“You shouldn't have felt weird at all,” Lindsay said to him with a smile on her face, “it's just us.”

Michael shrugged. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it.

“Just us?” Chris asked Lindsay, his eyebrow raised. “Maybe you and everyone else is _'just us_ ', but last time I checked, I'm _Chris._ ”

Lindsay and Barbara clapped their hands. 

“Congratulations, Chris,” Barbara sarcastically said, “you know you're name.”

“I would have expected something like that from Ray,” Lindsay said, and Ray scoffed.

Gavin smiled at his friends before leaning closer to Michael to whisper, “Well, I, for one, can understand why you wanted to hide your haircut. I can be very insecure about the way I look, too.”

Michael blinked and looked at Gavin.

“It's not a terrible thing-”

“I'm not insecure, Gavin,” Michael cut him off, “I don't give a shit about the way I look, if you haven't noticed.” He gestured towards his outfit.

Gavin looked down and pursed his lips. He saw nothing wrong with the way Michael was dressed. “Then why were you-”

“I was being dumb,” Michael interrupted him again before Gavin could even try going on, “It was just a huge change and I needed to warm everyone up to it.”

Gavin smirked at Michael as he narrowed his eyes. “Michael... you don't have to lie.”

Was Gavin actually serious? Michael glared at him, his eye almost twitching. “Why the fuck would I lie about this?”

His friends all turned to look at him.

“I'm anything but insecure,” Michael said to Gavin as he stood up from the table.

“I don't understand why it makes you so angry that I said that,” Gavin told him, the desperate tone in his voice, because he was so confused at Michael's sudden outburst.

“Because you're assuming shit, Gavin,” Michael informed him, “And I don't like when people assume shit about me.” He wrinkled up his nose as he looked Gavin up and down, “and I for sure don't need you walking all over me and giving me dumbass compliments to try and make me feel better. I'm fine without them, so stop.” Michael huffed before turning on his heel and storming away from the table.

Gavin sat there, mouth wide open as he tried to comprehend what had occurred between him and Michael.

“Uh... what just happened?” Lindsay asked.

Gavin blinked as he slowly turned to face them. He shook his head and said, “I'm not sure I even know.”

Michael was halfway towards the doors of the cafeteria when he halted in his tracks. Why was he mad? He had no reason to be mad at Gavin for being nice to him. Oh, but somehow, he felt like he did. He felt like he didn't need those compliments. He didn't want to depend on them to make him feel better about his haircut, or about anything about himself. He wanted to believe he could handle his own insecurities without others trying to make him feel better about them.

Michael couldn't stand the idea of anyone thinking of him as weak because he didn't like the way he looked. He sighed as he rubbed his entire face. And now he had just made a fool of himself in front of his friends.

“I'll go see if he's okay,” Ray said as he left the table. He was quick on his feet until he noticed Michael was still in the cafeteria. “Oh... well...” Ray walked up to him and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael flinched a bit, but relaxed when he saw it was Ray.

“Sorry for that shitty outburst,” Michael told Ray.

Ray smiled at him, “It's cool. I get it. Gavin got on your nerves. Like I said, he can be a handful. He gets on all our nerves.” His smile turned into a grin that got Michael to smile a little.

“I may have overreacted, though,” Michael said softly.

“Yeah, but don't we all sometimes?” Ray raised an eyebrow.

Michael thought about it before smiling a little more.

“I guess so,” he said.

Ray practically threw his arm around Michael's neck and pulled the guy closer to him.

“Come on,” he said, “Let's go to the library. I need to... uh... _compare_ last night's homework with yours...”

Michael smiled and shook his head as he walked with Ray out of the cafeteria. But that's when his eyes widened and his heart almost stopped because he still hadn't finished his own homework.

He laughed weakly, “Yeah... _about_ that...”

Ray frowned because he already knew what Michael was trying to say.

 

 

 


	12. Twelve

Michael yawned as he stuffed his textbook into his locker. He wanted to go home to relax, maybe take a nap, but then he remembered, he had somewhere to be – church. He groaned, suddenly wishing he wasn't about to head out to the parking lot to meet with his dad. He slammed his locker, frustrated at the though. What would he even have to do over at the church? Why would they need him? They were always going on about always needing volunteers, but Michael saw they already had plenty of people helping them out. The more the merrier, they would say.

Michael rolled his eyes as he leaned against his locker.

There was nothing merry about it.

As he was about to peel himself off his locker, he felt arms wrap around him, almost causing him to fall over. Michael regained is balance, though, and stood up straighter as he looked over.

And he sighed. “Hi, Gavin,” he greeted the blond still hugging him.

“I wasn't making assumptions,” Gavin told him, his voice loud, “I really did think you didn't like the way you looked with your haircut, but only because you were covering it up-”

Michael cleared his throat and held his hand up as best he could, “No. Stop.” Gavin slowly stepped back from him and frowned, but Michael went on, “I'm sorry for getting mad at you.”

The corners of Gavin's lips rose as he nodded. “Do you want to hang at again today?” He asked.

Michael chewed on his lower lip. “No, I have something to do.”

“Oh, I see,” Gavin said, and sighed, “well, I'll walk you towards your father's car, then.”

Michael raised his eyebrows, but didn't stop Gavin from walking him. The two headed through the crowded hallway, not making eye contact with each other or anyone else. But Gavin smiled when he glanced over at Michael to see Michael taking out his glasses. A few students were nice enough to hold the doors open for them as they made their way outside. Michael and Gavin thanked them before finally facing each other.

“Sorry again,” Michael mumbled.

“Why are you suddenly apologizing for your actions?” Gavin asked, a playful grin on his face.

“Because fuck... Gavin, I... that...” Michael huffed. “Look, yeah I act like an angry piece of shit most of the time, but like you said... I'm... that's not always me. And how I acted in there, in the cafeteria, that was uncalled for, and I get that. You didn't deserve that. I get that you were trying to be nice or whatever.” Michael shrugged.

Gavin's smile softened. “I'm not trying to be nice, Michael. I don't have to try being anything with you. I'm nice to you because I want to be.”

Michael licked his lips as he looked away. He saw his dad pulling into the parking lot and turned back to Gavin. “Thanks, then,” he said, and smiled at the Brit.

Gavin walked Michael down the steps but stopped halfway to Mr. Jones' car. Michael looked at Gavin over his shoulder and waved before getting into the car. Gavin waved back. Mr. Jones narrowed his eyes at Gavin who was merely standing as if waiting for them to drive off. Michael put his backpack on his lap and closed the door. He looked over at his dad and furrowed his eyebrows to find his dad glaring at someone.

“Dad?” He tried. “What's wrong?”

Mr. Jones blinked and looked at Michael. He shook his head as he said, “Nothing.” Though he glanced at Gavin one more time before putting his car back into drive.

Michael sunk into the seat. He wanted to ask how long he would have to be at church, but seeing his dad was in some sort of mood, he decided against it immediately. He also figured he shouldn't push his luck. He watched buildings go by as they headed towards the church and Michael went back to his conversation with Gavin.

“ _I don't have to try being anything with you.”_ What was that supposed to even mean? Michael shook his head after a bit of thinking about it. Gavin was probably just being a sappy friend and he was just over thinking it. Gavin did seem like the type to get sappy when he get close to someone.

Upon arriving at the church, Mr. Jones told Michael he'd pick him up in about two hours.

Two hours.

Two hours in which Michael could be at home and finish what he needed to finish instead and still give himself time for some sort of fun or relaxation.

Michael almost whined out loud, but he nodded instead and smiled as his father drove off.

“Can't believe I'm fucking here,” he grumbled as he turned around to head inside the church, his smile completely gone now.

He was surprised how he recognized many people from school, mostly those he never associated with, but he knew their faces, not their names. He wondered idly if they chose to work there or a parent forced them. Maybe community service? Michael shrugged his thoughts away as he looked over to the other side to see if he could figure out what to even do. Everything that could need assistance was already getting assistance by one or more people already. He knew he probably looked lost to anyone who looked over at him, but no one also bothered to walk to over him to ask if he needed help.

That is until a girl he was sure was a sophomore took notice of him and walked over, her eyebrow raising as she came closer.

“Michael Jones,” she said, crossing her arms, “it's already a big enough of a surprise seeing you come to church on Sunday mornings, but now you're here after school? Tell me this is a joke.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, and she just stood there staring at him, waiting for a reply. He wasn't going to get her any kind of answer, though, because it's exactly what she wanted – an answer, and Michael didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction, even though he was thinking up some pretty good comebacks in his mind.

“I'm glad you're here,” a woman said as she walked up to them. Michael's eyes shifted from the girl to the much older woman now. “Michael,” the woman nodded at him, “Come with me and I'll explain to you what your duties here are.”

Michael glanced at the girl from school one more time before following the woman down the aisle. She seemed to be in charge from the confidence she held and the way everyone greeted her as she walked by. It was like she had some sort of power over them, and she was proud of it. It showed in the way she held her head up high.

Michael looked back at the girl who was now helping out someone else. Michael wasn't there to socialize or deal with rude people who thought they were better than him. _'Tell me this is a joke.' He_ snarled at her despite the fact that she couldn't seem him, and then turned back to watch his step.

“You're a joke,” he whispered, half wishing she was there to hear him.

“We have a group that is already in order of keeping things organized and ready here,” the woman spoke and Michael halted in his tracks when she stopped at a door. “But we do need help with the kids.”

Michael's eyes widened slightly. “... The kids?”

“We teach classes here, well... they're more like lessons, where we teach and talk to children about the Bible, to inspire them.”

 _Sounds_ _ **real**_ _inspiring_ , Michael thought.

“And this will be your job,” the woman said as she opened the door to reveal a room filled with kids sitting on the floor. They listened intently as a guy, who looked to be Michael's age, read a passage from the Bible to them.

The woman sighed happily and she looked at Michael. “That is Caleb Denecour. He volunteered to help out around here about a month ago. We were so blessed. He's been a wonder.”

Michael wanted to scoff, but he crossed his arms and merely flashed her a side smile.

“I'll leave him to explain the rest to you,” the woman said, and with that, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Michael was left to stand there, looking around for somewhere to put his things down, or find something to do. The Caleb guy finished reading the passage and smiled when he looked up.

“Any questions?” He asked the kids.

One little boy raised his hand and Caleb called on him.

“Yes, Jacob?” He asked.

“Who's he?” the little boy pointed at Michael and suddenly everyone's attention was on Michael.

Caleb looked back and frowned. “Oh... Michael.”

Michael blinked. “You know me?”

“Well, how can't I?” Caleb shrugged, though he smiled softly.

Michael wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but he sighed instead.

“That lady said you'd showed me what I have to do here,” Michael told Caleb.

“Lady?” Caleb raised an eyebrow. “She has a name.”

“I don't have time to care.”

“Then why are you here?”

“My parents are making me be here.”

“Oh.” Caleb nodded.

“Yeah, so what so you even do here? Besides read passages to the kids,” Michael gestured towards the group.

A little girl smiled and waved at Michael and Michael couldn't help but return the smile and wave back.

“Well, that's a start,” Caleb said, “at least you aren't anti-kids.”

Michael frowned when he looked at Caleb. “I have nothing against them. I used to be one of them.”

“You'd be surprised how many teenagers come in here everyday and absolutely hate having to work with kids. It's nice to see someone who doesn't.”

Michael smiled a bit. “Yeah, well, kids aren't so bad.”

Caleb agreed and said, “Well, it's break time. So what I suggest is go on over there, introduce yourself, and tell them they're free to grab a snack.”

Michael nodded. “Easy enough.” He walked over and stood in front of children who now stared up at him.

Michael smiled at them. “Hey, I'm Michael.”

“Hi, Michael,” they said back.

“I like your hat,” the same little girl from before said to him.

Michael grinned as he pulled down his beanie. “Thanks. Well, I'll be here helping out Caleb on Wednesdays and Fridays. Uh, I'm not quite sure what else to say so... hey, snack time!”

The kids quickly got up on their feet and headed over to the snack table. Caleb smiled as he walked up to Michael.

“That was lame,” Michael said, shaking his head in disappointment of himself.

“I thought it was fine,” Caleb told him. “They already like you.”

“How old are they?”

“We're in a room filled with four through eight year olds.”

Michael looked over at where the kids now were now standing. He could kind of tell which ones were older and which ones were the youngest.

“Why volunteer?” Michael asked Caleb. “Do you just like doing good things? Or what?”

Caleb looked at Michael and smiled. “Is it weird that I like helping out?”

Michael shook his head.

“I just do,” Caleb said, “and I heard the church needed some extra help, so I thought 'why not'.” When Michael said nothing but nod a bit, Caleb squinted his eyes. “Why are your parents making you do this?”

Michael pursed his lips. This guy he just met didn't need to know anything about that. “I don't wanna talk about it,” he answered.

“It's only fair. I told you why I'm here.”

“Technically the lady did.”

Caleb laughed and crossed his arms. “Okay, fair enough.”

They stood there in silence as they waited for the kids to finish their snacks and drinks. Michael glanced over at Caleb every now and so. He obviously went to school with him, and he felt sort of bad that he had no idea who he was. Caleb looked to be one of the quiet students at school, though, the ones Michael never paid any attention to, or cared about. Secretly, Michael knew he would be one of those students if Ray hadn't come up to him on his first day and became his friend, because Michael didn't know if anyone else would have tried being his friend. It got Michael to wonder whether or not this Caleb dude had any friends. Most likely he did since he seemed nice enough. Michael smiled at Caleb before grabbing a chair and sitting down as they continued to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael didn't even look at his mother when he got home and greeted her. She didn't seem to care, anyway. Michael headed up to his bedroom to start on his homework. He heard his mother say something about dinner being soon, but Michael didn't even feel hungry. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed through his nose. Church hadn't gone so bad. The kids became reckless after an hour and Michael and Caleb had to calm them down, but other than that, it was much better than Michael had expected it to be.

A text message from Lindsay told him to play Minecraft with her, Ray, and Gavin. Michael looked down at the homework he had left to do and smiled before tossing it aside and off his bed.

> Michael: Alright. Connecting now.

They connected on skype to communicate and Michael made himself comfortable as he connected to the game. He found Ray jacking off in the corner of their house as always, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Ray, why am I not surprised?” He asked.

Ray laughed. “I couldn't help myself. I needed to warm up.”

“Yeah, that's the excuse,” Lindsay joked.

“It's a good excuse,” Gavin defended Ray.

“No, shut up, Gavin,” Michael said, “it wasn't. Ray, you have a problem.”

Ray scoffed. “You're the one with a problem.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at the screen. “I'm not the one who jacks off every few seconds!”

“Two minutes in and he's already yelling,” Ray commented.

Lindsay and Gavin laughed, and Michael smiled. This felt nice, coming home from a long day and lounging around to play with his friends. They began remodeling their home when Michael noticed Gavin was nowhere in sight.

“Gav?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Gavin answered.

“Where are you?” Michael left the gold they scored in the furnace as he went off to search for the Brit.

“Uh... nowhere you need to worry about,” Gavin said, though he giggled and Michael sighed.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Gavin innocently said. He liked Minecraft for the sole purpose that he knew how to mess around with others on there without them knowing, at least not until it was too late. It was probably something everyone who ever played Minecraft with him hated and dreaded, but Gavin couldn't help himself. When he played Minecraft with Michael on the day Michael went over to his house after the movie, he went easy on Michael, playing almost casually with only little tricks, but now, he was going all out.

“Probably, ya know... doing stuff,” Ray said.

Michael looked in the cave where they had just been mining, but he didn't see the Brit's gamertag appear anywhere.

“Gavin, are you serious?!” Lindsay suddenly shouted and Gavin had to bit his lower lip to hold in his laughter.

Attack #1 – complete.

“What?” Ray and Michael asked.

“He's burning down the house! Gavin, stop! Where did you get all of that lava?!”

“Oh, fuck no,” Ray said as he returned to the house. “Ah! Oh, man! Gavin!”

Michael groaned as he made his way back and once he got there, he shook his head at the sight of Ray and Lindsay trying to stop the lava with water.

“Gavin...” Michael said gently.

Gavin giggled. “Yes, Michael?”

“You're a FUCKING IDIOT!” Michael yelled, feeling the actual anger built up in him when he saw his hard work slowly being destroyed by Gavin's stupid prank. “GOD DAMNIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT ROOF? HUH?! DO YOU?! I HAVE LITTLE TO NO EXPERIENCE AT FUCKING MINECRAFT AND THEN YOU FUCK UP MY BEST ACHIEVEMENTS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!”

Lindsay cringed at the yells in her ears, but laughed a little. “Whoa, Gavin got Michael to whip out his rage voice.”

“BECAUSE I TOOK FOREVER ON THAT ROOF!” Michael told her. “FOREVER, LINDSAY!” He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to calm down. He could always redo it, but damn it was going to be annoying. “Fucking waste,” he muttered under his breath.

Gavin grinned as he entered the house now that Ray and Lindsay managed to save it. He looked around the room before walking up to the windows and breaking them one by one.

Attack #2 – in action.

“I swear, Gavin,” Michael said, walking up behind the blond, “FUCK YOU!” And with his iron sword, he killed Gavin's character.

Attack #2 – failed.

“Ah, Michael!” Gavin yelled, though he laughed. “Why would you do that?”

“WHY NOT?!”

“Hi, Ray,” Gavin said as he respawned right next to him.

Ray looked at Gavin. “Get out.”

“Aw.”

Lindsay laughed at that. “Ray, I think you hurt his feelings.”

“Nah,” Ray said, “that was all Michael.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ray,” Michael snapped at him, though he froze suddenly when he heard footsteps nearby. He stopped pushing buttons on his controller, stopped everything, and just lied there as he listened for whoever was in the hallway to leave.

“Michael, move,” Lindsay said. “You're in the way. I'm trying to put new windows in.”

Michael swallowed hard and obliged. “Sorry,” he whispered and began helping her.

 _Oh, please please please don't tell me you heard me..._ Michael thought to himself as he kept glancing from the game to his bedroom door.

“Okay,” Gavin said after a while with a long sigh, “I am finished faffing around with our house.”

“Did you something else to it?” Lindsay asked.

When Gavin didn't respond, Ray and Lindsay huffed and headed back into the house again.

“What did you do now, Gavin?” Michael asked in a whispered voice.

“Why are you whispering?” Ray asked Michael.

Michael looked at the space underneath his door to see if he could see anyone's footsteps, but he saw nothing. He listened closely again and he almost had the urge to get up and check, but he didn't want to risk coming face-to-face with anyone.

“Michael?” Lindsay asked.

“Yo, Michael!” Ray called.

Michael jumped a bit and shook his head. “Yeah, what?”

“You got quiet out of nowhere,” Ray told him.

“Is everything alright?” Gavin asked.

“I'm fine,” Michael answered.

They went back to playing and Michael returned to his raging self when Gavin continued to make little traps which they all fell victim to, including himself. Miles called them not too long after and joined their skype call, though he didn't also join the game.

“Why are you here?” Michael asked him harshly, but grinned as he imagined the offended look on Miles' face.

“I'm doing my homework and saw you guys online,” Miles answered, “I didn't wanna be alone. I was lonely.”

“Call Chris then,” Ray teased him, “you two so want each other.”

“Yeah, just kiss already,” Lindsay added.

“Miles and Chris?” Gavin asked, then he laughed softly, “That's top.”

“Exactly which _one_ is top?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow even though no one could see his expression.

They all laughed except for Miles. Miles merely smiled and shook his head.

“I hate you guys,” he told them.

“You love us,” Lindsay said in a singsong voice that the guys couldn't help but laugh again while Miles rolled his eyes.

“I guess I do,” he said after a bit.

“I, for one, know I'd be a top,” Gavin said.

“Oh... _okay_ ,” Lindsay laughed as she shook her head. “Whatever you say, Gavin.”

“Gavin, you're a complete bottom,” Michael told him.

“Am I not capable of topping?” Gavin asked, hoping he sounded offended enough.

“You're barely capable of anything,” Lindsay teased him.

“Oh god,” Ray said calmly, but the annoyance was there in his tone, “Why is this even a discussion?”

“I agree with Ray,” Miles said, not looking up from his worksheet, “what Gavin does and _how_ he does it does not matter to me.”

“Miles, do you have a problem with the way I do things?” Gavin asked him.

“I don't have a problem with anything, I just don't-” Miles sighed, “You know what... never mind.”

The others laughed and they moved onto a different topic of conversation as they continued on playing. Gavin also would continue doing his tricks every now and then, so Michael would occasionally sneak up on Gavin and kill him. And one time that Gavin went back to retrieve his things, they were gone.

“Michael, did you happen to take my gubbins?” He asked.

Michael grinned, but he said in a serious tone, “I didn't take shit from you. I left it all there.”

“Aw...” Gavin smiled, though, because he knew Michael was lying to him, and he liked sneaky Michael. It was actually amusing.

It took some effort, but Gavin managed to successfully run up behind Michael and kill him.

“GAVIN!” Michael shouted, and everyone started laughing. Gavin quickly grabbed his things, leaving Michael's there for him to grab, and he ran off before Michael could come after him.

“I saw that,” Ray admitted, “like the way he was bouncing around every time you turned around, then finally, he just went for it.”

Gavin laughed and nodded. “Yep. Took me way longer than I expected, but I... I did it!”

Michael huffed and checked the time. His father would be in soon to tell him to go to bed. He frowned and looked back at the screen. He didn't want to go yet. He wasn't too fond of Minecraft, but his friends were entertaining him, but time wasn't on his side.

“It's time for me to go,” he said softly.

“What?!” Lindsay asked, disappointment evident in her voice. “Not yet...”

“Dude, wait like twenty more minutes,” Ray told him. “We're almost done renovating,” he said as he made his character jump from furnace to furnace.

“Remind me to get on our world later to check out what you guys did to the house,” Miles said as he filled out another answer on his homework.

Ray scoffed. “No, you remind yourself, you jackass,” he mumbled the last two words, but Miles still heard him.

And Miles squinted his eyes at Ray's name on Skype as he said, “ _Well then_.”

“Michael, do you really have to go?” Gavin asked as he pouted, though he knew Michael couldn't see him.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, “I gotta shower and I'm tired as fuck.”

“We'll see you tomorrow at school then,” Lindsay said as she made her character bump Michael's.

Michael smiled and Gavin frowned when he saw the interaction.

“Yeah, later,” Michael said. He was going to log off then and there when he remembered something. “Oh... Gavin?”

Gavin's heart leaped at the sound of his name and he rose his eyebrows. “Yeah, Michael?”

Michael licked his lips. “Sorry again about today...” He knew he had apologized already, but he felt he needed to do so one more time – just one more time. He usually never felt bad about blowing up in someone's face, but blowing up in Gavin's the way he had, well, he just wished he hadn't done that. He felt silly about the whole thing and that feeling wouldn't go away.

The corners of Gavin's lips rose as he looked at Michael's character standing there, staring at his. “No need for an apology, Michael,” he said, “And goodnight, lad! Sweet dreams.”

Michael said his goodbyes to everyone else before logging off and turning his Xbox and laptop off. He stretched and yawned in the quiet and darkness of his room.

“He's avoiding us now,” he heard his mother say, and Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he walked up to his door and pressed his ear to it.

“As long as we know where he is and that he's not causing any trouble, it's fine,” his father said.

“It's fine that he's ignoring us? His own parents? You do realize why he's ignoring us, right? He's trying to prove a point.”

“What point?”

“That he doesn't need us.”

Michael could hear his dad laugh and then mumble something, and that was the end of that. He felt something turn in his stomach as he pressed his forehead against the door. They probably spoke about him the whole time he was playing with his friends and what he just heard was the last of their 'Michael discussion'. Michael almost hated that he had missed the rest, but then he figured, maybe it was best that he missed it. Who knows what shit they most likely had said.

Michael headed into the bathroom for a quick shower and waited in there until he heard the hallway clear out. If his mother assumed he was avoiding, then that's exactly what he would do. And truthfully, Michael knew that was true anyway. He didn't want to face them. He was practically forced to face his dad every morning due to needing a ride, but not really. He could walk, but his parents preferred he didn't most of the time unless he really had to. If it were up to Michael, though, he would walk everywhere so he wouldn't need to depend on them for anything at all. But nothing was ever up to him.

He hurried on his way back into his bedroom and sighed in relief that no one had seen him or tried talking to him.

It was just passed nine PM and Michael dragged himself over to his bed.

His head was almost completely dry when he touched it. His hair never really took too long to dry, but now it took no time at all.

Michael got into bed and turned over onto his side, his back to the door, and he stared at the blank wall.

“ _Feels lovely,”_ Gavin had said to Michael about his hair.

 _You're such an idiot, Gavin,_ Michael thought to himself as he shook his head. He ended up smiling though, before closing his eyes.

 


	13. Thirteen

“It's been constant ' _Michael, do me a favor_ ', ' _Michael, I'm hungry_ ,' ' _Michael, come here_ ', ' _Michael, I'm old_ ', ' _Michael, Michael_!'. God damn, I'm tired of my own name,” Michael said about his aunt to Ray and Chris on Skype. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his aunt's voice saying his name again in her whiny voice.

It was almost a week since her arrival, and even though Michael was on Thanksgiving break, it felt no different with Aunt May around. She was a small lady, with a turned up nose and thin lips. She was forty five, but she had the look of a sixty year old, and Michael wondered what on earth she did to make her age faster. Probably had to do with her attitude, how stubborn she was, and all the ridiculous work she would give herself. She never took a break, but now that she was elsewhere, she was taking advantage, but taking advantage meant making Michael lose his mind.

It was what Aunt May did best, though. Every visit it was the same thing, and Michael hated it.

She also didn't take much of a liking to Michael's haircut as Michael's mother assumed she would have. But when Aunt May saw Michael, she practically jumped at the sight of him.

“Oh, Michael,” she had said, placing her hand on her chest as she “calmed down”, “Oh dear. Why would you cut off your hair? It looked better before.”

Michael wanted to give his mother the “I told you so” look, but he decided against and instead, he merely smiled at his aunt and helped her with her things.

Michael shook his head and huffed. “She's terrible,” he said to his friends.

Ray and Chris laughed.

“That's brutal, man,” Chris said through his laughter.

Michael sighed loudly. “Well, tomorrow's finally Thanksgiving and she's leaving on Saturday,” he shook his head, “I've never been so excited about something in my life.”

“There's always that _one_ family member, right?” Ray asked.

Chris nodded. “Yeah, for me, it's probably my oldest cousin. He thinks he's like this top shit because he's a lawyer with a big house. He comes over and all he does is criticize me about not having a job.”

Michael scoffed. “Why? It's not his problem. Tell him to shut the fuck up.”

“I know!”

Michael's phone vibrated and he reached over to grab it. He saw it was a new message from Gavin. Finally. Michael had texted Gavin hours earlier to complain about the living hell he was actually living in because of his aunt. Michael read the text as Chris and Ray began talking about something else.

 

> Gavin – November 27, 2013 4:58 PM: Come meet me at the lake.

That was it. Michael raised an eyebrow as he read over the message again. Meet Gavin at the lake? Right now? Could he even do that? His parents were occupied with Aunt May, but there was no telling Aunt May would randomly call out for Michael again, though. The corners of Michael's lips rose. Maybe he could get away with it...

“Hey guys,” he interrupted Chris and Ray's conversation.

Both of them looked up from whatever they were looking at.

“Yeah?” Ray asked.

“I got something to do. I'll be back later.” He hangs up on them.

He hung up the call and closed his laptop. He had to make sure his parents and his aunt were at least occupied enough for him to make his way out through his bedroom window.

“I don't mean to brag,” he heard his Aunt May say, “but I think my mash potatoes are the most delicious. Isn't that right, little brother?”

“Yes, May,” Mr. Jones answered.

Michael quickly headed back to his room. He opened up his window and hesitated as he looked over his shoulder. Did he really want to do this? Yes. Yes, he did. Michael swallowed hard and crawled out. He closed the window and carefully making his way over to the tree on the far right. His legs wobbled a bit when he looked down, but Michael blinked hard and climbed onto the tree. Once on the ground, he could see the adults through the window and quickly ducked when Aunt May turned around.

She hadn't seen him. None of them did as they continued making more preparations for the Thanksgiving dinner.

Michael sighed in relief before sneaking off. He knew the direction of the lake, so he didn't fear getting lost at all. He checked his phone. It was now passed five, and Michael looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon, which almost made him wish the daylight savings would come already so the sun would set later than six. Michael was quick on his feet and ended up at the lake once the sun was just about gone.

Gavin was sat on the edge where they had both sat the last time they were there. Michael smiled before walking over and sitting down next to him. Gavin almost screamed, but he did jump at the sight of Michael. Michael's smile widened.

Gavin laughed softly at the scare and threw his arms out. “You came!” He grinned.

Michael smirked. “Yeah, yu told me to.”

“I didn't think you would actually come.”

Michael laughed and looked out at the lake. This was definitely his favorite place in Austin, especially at night.

“It's that bad?” Gavin asked, and Michael already knew what Gavin was referring to.

Michael groaned. “Ugh, she's the worst,” he mumbled.

“Well, you did say she'll be leaving soon.”

“Yeah, well.” Michael shrugged and put on his jacket's hood over his head. It did the trick to warming him up more even though he was already wearing a beanie. “Sometimes I hate Thanksgiving because she _always_ come for it,” he told Gavin.

“What is the big deal of... 'Thanksgiving', anyway?” Gavin asked, seeming to almost cringe at the word of the holiday. “I asked Griffon and she briefly explained it, but I don't see why Americans celebrate it.”

Michael shrugged. “Yeah, I don't care for the holiday, so don't ask me. My parents try to get to me to thankful for things and make this whole speech about it at Thanksgiving dinner. It's the dumbest thing ever. I just don't give a shit.”

Gavin smiled. “Well, are you thankful for anything this year?”

Michael squinted his eyes as he thought about it. He definitely was not thankful for anything his family has done for him lately. “I'm only thankful for the same things I've been thankful for since middle school.”

“And what's that?”

Michael looked at Gavin and said, “My friends.”

Gavin couldn't help but smile. It was such a nice thing to be thankful for, but his eyebrows squeezed together slightly when he thought about something else, or rather, other people. “You aren't thankful for your family?”

Michael scoffed as he shook his head and looked back at the water. “They don't deserve it.”

“Why not?”

“It's none of your business,” Michael sternly said.

Gavin blinked. Apparently he had gone too far, but it did seem the subject of family was a sour spot for Michael, and Gavin made a mental note to be careful when bringing them up again, if ever. He nodded and sighed. Silence fell over them as they merely stared at the water, but the silence bothered Gavin after a while that he suggested they take a walk. Michael agreed and they got up to their feet.

“I'd like to tell you a bit about myself,” Gavin said as they began walking.

“Oh... great,” Michael rolled his eyes.

Gavin grinned, though. “Daniel Gruchy, I've mentioned him, haven't I?”

“Yeah, the guy you've almost killed like a thousand fucking times.”

Gavin laughed as he nodded. “Yes, him.”

“What about him?”

“Well, he is my best mate. I've known him practically my whole life. We did everything together. It would seem odd to see one without the other, and people would assume something was wrong if that was the case. Our friendship almost reminds me of the friendship you share with Ray.”

Michael smiled. “Except I've never tried to kill Ray... well.” He looked up as he thought about it, “Not for entertainment.”

“Hey, those times that Dan was hurt, I hadn't meant it.”

“Of course you didn't.” Michael laughed. “Come on, but we all have our moments where we can't even stand our own best friend.”

“I don't know,” Gavin shrugged. “Dan never bothered me.”

“Well Dan must be the fucking perfect best friend, then.”

Gavin rubbed his chin as if thinking it over, but then he shrugged again, “Ehh.”

Michael smiled and looked down at his feet as they walk.

“It'll all work out, Michael,” Gavin told him.

Michael had no idea what Gavin meant by that, but he didn't ask. He merely looked at the Brit and nodded. He was agreeing to something he wasn't sure of, but really, he didn't care. As they continued their walk, Gavin told more stories of his adventures with Dan, and even some family related stories. Then it was Michael's turn. Michael made sure to stick with the not-so-private stories. He was careful with what he picked to share, but eventually he started blabbing about his life back in New Jersey and the trouble Ray and Miles would get into in eighth grade. Gavin would laugh every so often that Michael would smile as he continued with his explanation. It felt good making someone laugh. Michael felt a sense of accomplishment every time someone laughed because of something he said that was meant to be funny.

And each time Michael would smile, Gavin had to resist reaching up and touching one Michael's dimples.

They walked down the hike trail twice before Michael knew he had to get home before his parents found out.

They walked together until they had to go their separate ways, and Michael thanked Gavin for helping him get his mind off his aunt for a while.

“No problem, Michael,” Gavin told him and with a wave, the blond turned around and walked off.

Michael sighed and hurried on his way, though he was exhausted from all the walking he had just did. He could see the adults sitting around in the living room. They seemed calm enough that he figured they didn't know. He climbed the tree back up to the second floor and made sure to step carefully so he wouldn't fall and so no one downstairs could hear. Once he got inside his bedroom, he felt safe. His lips curled in a satisfied grin as he headed over to his bed and allowed himself to fall on it.

He had a nice talk with Gavin, they took a good walk, and best part of it all, he hadn't been caught.

“Well,” Michael said as he stared up at the ceiling, “that's something to be thankful for.”

 

* * *

 

 

Griffon entered the kitchen and walked over to check on the turkey in the oven. She smiled as she saw it was almost ready now and she left the kitchen again to set the table in the dining room.

“So, Rooster Teeth...” Geoff casually mentioned as he and Gavin began placing the food into bowls and plates for the table.

Gavin smiled and looked at Geoff. “Yeah?” He asked.

Geoff couldn't even contain his smile any longer. He clapped his hands loudly together as he said, “It's happening!”

Gavin's eyes widened and he threw his arms up as he cheered, “Woohoo!” before wrapping his arms around Geoff. Geoff laughed as he hugged the Brit back.

“I've never celebrated Thanksgiving before,” Gavin said, “but I am thankful this company is going to happen. I know how excited you are about it.”

Geoff sighed as he smiled. “Thanks, buddy.” He patted Gavin's back.

“I'm also thankful I'm here with you and Griffon,” Gavin said as he pulled away from the hug, “I couldn't ask for better people to stay with.” He smiled as he thought back to how nervous he was about what family he would have to stay with. His parents had told him it wouldn't matter as long as they fed him, gave him a place to stay, and that Gavin would still get a chance to know more about American public schools.

Geoff rolled his eyes at him, though, and smiled. “Stop being a sap and grab the bowl of mash potatoes.” He grabbed the salad bowl and headed into the dining room and Gavin quickly followed behind with the mash potatoes.

“Okay, you two get all the food out here,” Griffon said as she headed back into the kitchen, “I'm getting the turkey!”

“When are the others arriving?” Gavin asked, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Geoff smiled. “Right now.” And they both walked out to greet their guests.

 

* * *

 

Michael sat in misery as he listened to his mother's thankful speech. She talked about being thankful about still being alive, for having food everyday, and enough money to support them. She talked about being thankful for the wonderful house they live, about God watching over them. She talked about being thankful for having Aunt May over to spend this great time with them, about how nice it was that she could come. She never once said she was thankful for Michael.

Michael's father said basically the same, and still nothing about Michael.

Aunt May pretended to get all shy about having to say her speech, but it was the same thing she always said. She was thankful for being able to survive another year when she was ' _so old and weak_ '.

“May, you're forty five,” Mr. Jones told her.

Michael almost laughed, but he figured he shouldn't. His stomach growled though when he looked down at their full table. He just wanted to eat already. He didn't care about these speeches that were basically repeats. He understood – they were thankful about themselves.

“Michael,” Mrs. Jones looked at him, and Michael tore his stare away from the turkey to look at her. “I believe it's your turn,” she said to him.

They all faced him now. Michael swallowed roughly before sitting up in his seat and taking a deep breath.

“I'm thankful for...” he placed his hands on the table, “for being able to spend this time with my...” he forced a smile on his face, “family.” He looked at Aunt May, “and for you being here. I'm thankful for God and having... him... in my life.” Michael wanted to shake his head at how dumb his speech was, but if he would have said he was thankful for his friends, he would have received looks from his parents.

“That was nice, Michael,” Mrs. Jones said. “Now, let's say our prayers and we can eat.”

They held hands as Mrs. Jones said the prayer and Michael closed his eyes as he thought about what he was really thankful for.

He was thankful for Ray being his best friend, for him willingly becoming his friend back in middle school. He was thankful for Lindsay and her ability to make him smile even when he was pissed and for just hilarious. He was thankful for Chris being the sweetest of them all. He was thankful for Barbara being confident in herself and helping others see the bright side even if there was none. He was thankful for Miles having the kind of personality that was uplifting and could amuse anyone.

And most of all, he was thankful that he met Gavin Free.

 


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh the ending of this chapter...

Michael took a deep breath and looked down at his empty plate. He may have eaten more than he could handle. He sat back in his seat and could see his father was feeling the same. Michael wanted to sit there and let it pass a bit, but he knew his mother would start hassling him about clearing the table. He made sure to be up before she could even try.

“Oh, thank you dear,” Aunt May said as Michael took her plate.

When he headed into the question, he overheard her say, “He isn't such of a bad boy,” to his mother.

Michael put the dishes into the sink and closed his eyes. Maybe getting seconds was a mistake, or maybe he just overfilled his plate. It didn't matter, though. It was Thanksgiving; the only time he really allowed himself to pig out like that.

The one thing he couldn't stand about Thanksgiving, besides having to cater to all of his aunt's needs, was having to clean everything up and get the leftovers put away. The adults remained seated at the table as Michael did the cleaning up in the kitchen. It was an annoying task, but he also didn't wish he was sitting in there with them as Aunt May merely asked him about his future. Or the most annoying question of all “Do you have a girlfriend?” and if Michael said 'no' to that question, he would get “Why not?”

Aunt May surprisingly hadn't asked that question yet, but he knew she was waiting for the right moment to ask it – when he least expected it. He already knew what his answer would be, though. He would merely say 'no', and his explanation would be that he just hasn't found the right girl yet. It was partly true, but it also had to do with the fact that he just didn't care about being in a relationship. What was even the big deal? Okay, he would admit that it looked nice to have someone, but as long as he had friends, he already had someone. Actually, he had more than just one person, and he was completely okay with it.

“Why didn't you two ever have another kid?” Aunt May asked and Michael's eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would we need another?” His dad asked her.

“Michael will be graduating high school in June,” Aunt May began, “doesn't that make you two realize that you'll no longer have a little one around anymore?”

“I don't know what you mean,” Mrs. Jones answered, “I don't think Michael's going anywhere. He hasn't shown any interest in college.”

Michael squinted his eyes.

“You'd be surprised,” Aunt May simply said before they went on to a different conversation.

Michael wrinkled up his nose in annoyance as he finished the cleaning up. He did have an interest in going to college. Sure he had a bunch of careers roaming around in his head, but he was sure with a little looking into each one, he would be able to decide on one or two that he could major in. Oh, he _definitely_ had an interest in college if it meant leaving home. It was another reason he was proud of his good grades.

The only reason Michael hadn't discussed life after high school with his parents is because he had the feeling that he just didn't care. They assumed he would stay with them, that everything would remain the same, and they wouldn't have to worry about things being different. They assumed their son loved being home, that their son felt safe and content with them. What they didn't realize is that Michael would rather be in Gavin's position, living with host parents rather than his real parents.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for having us over, Geoff,” Burnie Burns said as he began escorting himself out.

“Oh, we're leaving?” Joel Heyman asked, though he stayed seated as Griffon served him another piece of pie.

Burnie halted in his tracks and turned around to smile at Joel. “Well, I was your ride here because you didn't feel like driving, so yeah, if you wanna get home, it's time to go.”

“Oh, come on, Burnie,” Griffon said, “Stay a little longer. It's only nine.”

“Yeah, but I've got things to do tomorrow.”

“Not Black Friday shopping, are you?” Geoff asked.

Burnie shook his head. “Just some business to deal with for Rooster Teeth.”

Geoff nodded. “Let me know how that goes.”

Joel frowned as he picked up his paper plate and plastic fork and got up from his seat. “Okay well. I guess I'm going now, too.” He smiled at Griffon and held up his plate, “Tastes great.”

Griffon patted his back. “Thanks.”

Gavin quickly walked ahead and opened the front door for them. Joel stuffed a piece of pie into his mouth and mumbled a 'goodnight' to them all before walking out. Burnie rolled his eyes and smiled before saying his goodbyes and following Joel.

Gavin waved at them and closed the door.

“How's that for a first Thanksgiving?” Geoff asked.

Gavin grinned. “It was amazing. Food was great, as always, and Joel and Burnie are fantastic.”

“Yeah, well they stop being cool after you've known them a while,” Geoff joked, and Gavin laughed.

“I'm glad you had a good day,” Griffon said as she hugged Gavin.

Gavin smiled as he returned the hug. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

The three of them relaxed in the living room as they watched whatever they could find on TV, which consisted of many Thanksgiving specials. And they didn't mind, especially since they spent most of that time talking to each other rather than actually paying attention to the screen. Gavin would occasionally check his phone. He had a few text messages from Ray, Barbara, and Miles. He replied back to them but he couldn't help but hope that every time his phone vibrated, it would be a message from a certain freckled face teen that happened to be named... _Michael_.

The corners of Gavin's lips rose at the thought. He wondered if Michael was having a good time. He wanted to just text him and ask, but something kept holding him back. Maybe Michael was busy and Gavin would just be interrupting him. Maybe Michael had already gone to bed. Maybe Michael didn't want to text him. Gavin wondered if any of those possibilities were true or if he was seriously just making up excuses to not text him.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the couch as Geoff talked about stories from when he first met Burnie. Gavin smiled as he listened, though he couldn't help but space out and think about Michael. There was definitely a lot he could learn about Michael, but he didn't mind the wait. It made things more interesting. Michael was interesting, and Gavin knew that from the moment he saw him on his first day at school. Gavin knew the guy who yelled at his friends for fun and smiled brightly with dimples was really something, and he was right.

 

* * *

 

“I'm only saying,” Aunt May said as she sat down on the sofa, “Black Friday is for amateurs who are fooled into believing they're actually getting a good deal.”

Mr. and Mrs. Jones laughed as Michael merely sat back with his arms crossed. He really just wanted to go up to his room and sleep, but his parents insisted he'd stay and talk with them longer. What the hell was he even supposed to talk about? He didn't know how to have a conversation with Aunt May. It was difficult. He didn't really understand what her interests even were.

Aunt May smiled and looked at Michael and Michael wanted to disappear because he knew it was coming.

“What are your plans after high school, Michael?” She asked.

Michael sighed. There it was.

He smiled at her. “Well, Aunt May, I hope to be off at college, doing my own thing.”

His mother shot him a look but he ignored it.

Aunt May nodded. “What college do you want to go to?”

 _One far,_ _ **far**_ _away,_ Michael thought. “I haven't decided yet. There's plenty to choose from. I guess I'll see which ones I can narrow it down to once I know which ones have accepted me.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good plan.”

“A plan I had no idea about,” Mrs. Jones said.

“But it's still a plan,” Mr. Jones added in, “and I'm glad you have one, Michael.”

Michael didn't look at his parents, but he nodded.

“As I was saying,” Aunt May spoke up after a moment of awkward silence had filled the room, “Black Friday are for those asking to be disappointed.”

Michael smirked a bit at her comment, but he kept his eyes on the floor. When he noticed his parents paying all their attention to Aunt May, Michael took out his phone. He had a few messages. He looked at his other messages and saw his last conversation with Gavin there. He sighed softly before typing something in.

Gavin jumped in his seat at the sudden vibration in his hands. Geoff furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at him.

“You okay there, buddy?” He asked Gavin.

Gavin nodded and smiled at him. “My phone might have just startled me.”

Geoff snickered and shook his head before turning back to face Griffon, and Griffon merely smiled at Gavin. Gavin anxiously opened up the message.

 

 

> Michael - November 28, 2013 9:45 PM: Hey Gavin. Hope you had a good day, being that it was your first Thanksgiving and all.

And Gavin could have sworn his heart did some sort of leap in his chest. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from grinning, but his smile was still big enough to catch Geoff's and Griffon's attention.

“Michael?” Griffon asked.

Gavin allowed himself to grin as he typed back.

“Michael,” Griffon and Geoff said as they looked at each other.

Gavin looked up at them and tried to frown to seem offended. “It's no big deal.”

“If it wasn't, you wouldn't be red as dicks,” Geoff teased him and Gavin's eyes widened.

Geoff laughed at him as Griffon shook her head and smiled. Gavin sighed loudly and finished typing in his message.

 

 

> Gavin: I did! :) I hope yours went well too. Miss you, Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the message. Gavin missed him? They saw each other just the day before, but even so, Michael felt flattered and ended up smiling when he read over the text again.

“Is that a message from a girl?” Aunt May teased, and Michael looked up to find all three of them staring at him.

Michael swallowed hard as he shook his head. “No. Just a funny text from a friend.”

“Which friend?” Mrs. Jones asked.

Michael blinked. “Gavin...”

“Oh,” she said, looking away from him.

Michael opened his mouth to ask her if there was something wrong with that, but he decided against it. Aunt May rubbed the back of her neck to give her something to do. Michael pursed his lips, suddenly feeling bad for making things awkwardly silent again. He hadn't meant to. He didn't think mentioning Gavin would be a problem. Why would it? They hardly knew him. They had no right to make their judgments about him, and even if they did, Michael wouldn't let them.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. “So... who wants something to drink?”

* * *

 

 

As most of Austin was out shopping for Black Friday, Michael spent the day spending time with his aunt, much to his dismay. Some of his friends invited him to go out shopping with them, and he considered maybe asking, but then the thought of being in crowded stores made him change his mind instantly. And he told his friends he'd rather not and even used Aunt May's excuse of “Black Friday is only for amateurs who are fooled”. He helped her make breakfast as she talked about her “hilarious” stories with her friends. And Michael would smile so she wouldn't feel boring or be offended that he wasn't even paying attention. Aunt May wasn't funny, though. She had a very weird and rude sense of humor. She was also one of those people who always laughed at their own jokes. Michael didn't particularly dislike those kind of people, since he knew he sometimes got a kick out his own jokes himself, but it was just the things Aunt May said sometimes that Michael couldn't get how that would be funny at all.

By the time they were back in the kitchen making dinner together, Aunt May asked, “Oh, Michael, why don't you get out much? I haven't seen you leave the house once, not counting Tuesday when you went out with your mom to the grocery store. You have friends, don't you?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, plenty.” He handed her an onion to chop up and she squinted her eyes before taking it.

“Then why aren't you with them right now instead of helping me with dinner?” She asked, her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Michael licked his lips, unsure of how to even answer. That was a question he never expected to be asked by a family member.

“Uh, they're busy,” he lied. He knew his friends were all hanging around their own homes.

“Oh, I see,” Aunt May said with a nod.

“Are we talking about Michael's social life?” His mother asked as she came waltzing into the kitchen.

Michael almost rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” Aunt May answered, “I was just asking Michael why he never gets out.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Jones smiled, “Well, we're always insisting that he spends a little more time with his friends.” Was she seriously saying that?

Michael was gaping at her, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

“But he never wants to,” she finished, then furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Michael. “Michael, close your mouth.”

Michael did so, but he couldn't stop the glare from appearing on his face. She always insisted. Yeah, insisted that he stay home and lose the little social life he had.

“I can take over from here,” Mrs. Jones said, allowing Michael to leave, and he practically stomped out of there.

He curled his fingers into tight fists on his way up to his bedroom because he could not believe the fucking lie that had just escaped his mother's mouth. What was her deal with impressing Aunt May, anyway? She was nothing but a sister-in-law. It shouldn't even matter, but it did. It mattered so much to Michael's mother, and he was so done with it. He tried not slamming the door behind him but he didn't hold back his yells as he buried his face into his pillow and shouted, “Fuck!”

His mother was becoming the horrible person he kept trying to pretend she wasn't. Because he didn't want to believe his parents were horrible people, but lately, he couldn't help but notice just how bad they were.

 

* * *

 

 

On Saturday in the afternoon was when Aunt May headed on her way out. Michael was more than excited about it. He woke up with a smile on his face because finally things would go back to normal, just him and his parents again. Well, granted, his parents weren't normal, or maybe they were _too_ normal. And he wasn't exactly normal himself, but he liked the thought of things just being the three of them again, where he would actually have _some_ time to play video games with his friends again. And that sounded nice. No more hearing his name being called by his Aunt. It was going to be peaceful again – well, as peaceful as it could get with his parents.

Michael obviously helped Aunt May with her things and walked out to her car. His parents waved from the front door and let Michael handle the rest.

“Thank you,” Aunt May said as she began piling in her bags into the trunk of her old beat up car that she can't seem to get rid of. She was attached to the poor thing and Michael wondered if it would ever give up on her.

He almost wanted to ask if it still ran well, but he then again, he really didn't care.

“Well,” she spoke again, “that's all.”

 _Thank God,_ Michael thought to himself, but he smiled at her, though he was glad she was leaving. He was so tired of having to be by her side every second. But then she did something unexpected that suddenly made Michael regret being anxious about her leaving. It was also just such a random thing for her to do.

She cupped his face and smiled sweetly at him. “I know your mother is lying,” she said, and Michael blinked, not even knowing what she was referring to. “She is a boring and stubborn woman who won't let you have any fun.” She patted Michael's cheek before getting into the driver's seat of her car.

Michael moved out of the way, his head tilted to the side as he realized what Aunt May meant.

Aunt May rolled down her window and pointed her finger at him, “Behave,” she said with a smile before putting her car in reverse and driving off.

Michael smiled softly. Usually Aunt May's goodbyes consisted of her complaining about her long drive back home, how the weather was so terrible that it gave her a headache, and she never even really looked Michael in the eye. But this time... well, this time she was actually nice... and on his side. It made no sense, and then Michael frowned because an Aunt he never felt close to gave him more affection in that small moment than his parents ever have in a long while.

Maybe Aunt May finally saw as well how distant Michael's parents were with him, how they treated him as a tool to use rather than a son, and maybe she just felt bad seeing that. It probably had to do with the fact that she never had kids and Michael knew that deep down Aunt May wished she would have. Michael wished he would have given Aunt May more of a chance, but past visits and her first days there during the break didn't exactly make him want to.

He sighed before heading back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay well, it's three weeks until winter break!” Ray said with a clap of his hands on Monday morning.

“Ray we just got back from a week break and you're already counting down to the next one?” Barbara asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Ray shrugged. “Well, yeah... Aren't you?”

Barbara sighed, but smiled because yes, she was.

“I don't even give a shit about winter break,” Michael said to them as they walked down the hall, “I probably won't be doing shit for it anyway.” He barely did anything for Thanksgiving.

After Aunt May left, Michael spent his time in his room, playing with Ray in GTA V until he got hungry. And then he just cleaned around the house a bit before heading up again for a shower before bed. Sunday was dedicated to church, as his mother put it, and Michael was still helping out with the church, so they were at church even earlier. It was dull, but Michael was used to it

He thought back to the previous year. On Christmas, he opened his presents that morning which were mainly clothes, and he hadn't mind. New clothes were nice. Then his parents opened their presents and that was practically it.

For New Years, he remembered being the only one up in his house until midnight as he watched one of the New Years eve shows on TV. And then he just went to sleep. Everything about Winter break was uneventful. Not even Aunt May came over.

“You are doing something for New Years, though,” Ray told him, snapping Michael out of his thoughts, “You're hanging out with us.”

Michael blinked and looked at him. “Where?” He asked.

“At my place,” Barbara answered, “My parents already got invited to a party so I'll be alone on New Years eve. And that means,” she stood in front of them, causing them to halt in their tracks. She smiled and pointed at them, “You and those others we hang out with are all invited to come over.”

Michael frowned. Yeah, that sounded great and all...

Barbara noticed his frown and bit her lower lip. “I mean... unless you can't,” she said softly.

“I...” Michael didn't know what to even say. He didn't want to say the truth, but what the hell would he say instead. He scratched the back of his neck, hoping for a distraction.

Gavin spotted the three and smiled before making his way over to them. He was quiet as he walked up behind Michael. Barbara saw him, but to help him out, she didn't say a word or look directly at him. Gavin grinned as he gently poked Michael's sides. Michael jumped and spun around to see the blond standing there.

“God damnit, Gavin!” Michael shouted, and Gavin merely smiled smugly at him. Ray laughed a bit as he shook his head.

Barbara smiled and clasped her hands together “Gavin,” she spoke, “are you up for coming over to my place on New Years eve?”

Gavin's eyes brightened as he nodded. “Oh, definitely. Will there be bevs?”

“Many,” Barbara smirked

Gavin grinned. “You can expect me there, then. Who else will be joining us?”

“The ones we call 'friends',” Ray told him, and Gavin laughed at the way Ray chose to word that.

“Michael, you looked unsure,” Barbara said, “do you think you can come? I mean, you said you'll have nothing to do. What better than to hang out with us?” She wrapped her arms around Gavin and Ray and pulled them closer to her. “Your loving friends,” she finished.

Michael swallowed roughly, though he forced a smile on his face. Of course he wanted to go. He would give anything to go and have a night out with his friends. He had done it before with Ray, but the whole time he was doing that, he was nervous out of his mind. And he hated that nervous feeling, that fear of being caught. The last time he had that feeling, he ended up getting his head shaved. Michael touched his head at the memory of his mom forcing that haircut on him. He missed his hair.

And the other thing was... he had never had a sip of alcohol in his life. How was he supposed to just show up there and not drink while everyone else mostly likely did? He would feel foolish and left out. It wasn't until Michael felt Gavin's hand on his shoulder that he realized he had been quiet too long.

“If you need a ride,” Gavin said, “I'm sure it'd be fine with Geoff.”

Michael scowled at Gavin and grabbed his hand. “It's not that.”

Gavin's eyes flickered to their hands, the way Michael was grabbing his. Gavin knew that meant Michael was about to throw his hand off his shoulder, but Gavin couldn't help but get goosebumps from the touch. Thank goodness for long sleeves. He looked Michael in the eyes again and Michael did just as Gavin knew he would.

Michael sighed and threw his hands up. “I mean, yeah, it's boring at my place, but I think my parents still like having me there when the clock strikes twelve.”

Barbara frowned, but nodded. “Well, I see. It's okay. I still suggest to try and come anyway.” She winked at him.

The bell rang and she and Ray told Michael and Gavin that they would catch them later. They headed on their way to their first period classes as Michael and Gavin stayed behind a bit. Gavin smiled at Michael and Michael could see him from his peripheral vision. He turned to look at the Brit and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Michael asked.

“You aren't wearing a beanie today,” Gavin said, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for reminding me that I fucking forgot it,” Michael said, crossing his arms.

“No, Michael, stop being ashamed,” Gavin told him. “I thought you said you weren't insecure.”

“I'm not.”

But Gavin knew that deep down, Michael wasn't at all fond of his haircut and wished his hair would grow back already. He knew Michael wasn't comfortable with it, but that was okay. It was okay to be insecure, although Gavin didn't know how someone like Michael could be insecure with a face and personality like his.

Gavin nudged Michael playfully as they began walking. Michael shook his head and Gavin did it again.

“Gavin, stop it,” Michael told him, the tone in his voice serious that Gavin almost apologized.

The blond attempted another go at it and earned a laugh from Michael this time.

“Fuck you, Gavin,” Michael said through his soft laughter.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin grinned. “When?”

Michael immediately stopped laughing as his eyebrows rose. “You're an idiot if you think I'd tell you. That would ruin half the fun.”

Gavin was still grinning up until Michael said that. Hearing those words got the Brit to stop walking and stare at Michael with his lips parted in an almost perfect O shape. Though he knew Michael was only kidding around, definitely kidding and Gavin was fine with joking around about that, he couldn't help feeling the tingle in his stomach when he saw Michael smile at him one more time before disappearing into the crowd of people in the hallway. He could merely see half of Michael's face, half of Michael's smile, only one dimple revealed, because Michael had just smiled at Gavin as he glanced at him over his shoulder.

The smile had seemed lopsided – most of it going to his left cheek anyway, so it was no wonder Gavin could see it clearly. And Gavin had to smile back even if Michael was no longer in sight, even if he looked odd walking off slowly with a smile on his face as everyone else rushed to class around him, all serious expressions on their faces.

But Gavin had to smile. He almost couldn't help it at all anymore.

And how was it even possible, or fair, that Michael Jones had the most beautiful smile, even when it was only half?

 

 

 


	15. Fifteen

Michael slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the fact that it was already morning. They had gotten back from break four days earlier and Michael was starting to feel like Ray already, wanting Winter break to be here. He yawned loudly. The time was nearing six-thirty, and Michael shook his head. Time always seemed too fast when he was tired. And before he could give into more sleep, Michael rolled himself out of bed and practically dragged himself over to his closet. He quickly changed into clothes he had picked out the night before.

He would have to spend another day at school doing practically the same thing – going to the same classes, eating the same food, seeing the same people. The only people Michael didn't get tired of seeing were his friends, but those other people, the ones who liked bringing others down with their attitude and sour personalities were pretty annoying. And those couples that stopped in the middle of the hallway to make-out were very annoying. Michael actually kind of already knew when a certain person was going to stop walking because they did it every single day, so he knew to avoid them. He also found a different hallway he can walk through on his way to fourth period instead of the usual crowded hall.

But that didn't stop Michael from finding other annoying people getting in his way somehow.

Well, at least it was Friday.

Michael's eyes suddenly widened.

It was Friday.

That meant they were presenting their projects in Computer Graphics class. That meant having to stand in front of the class and talk at them while showing the project. He would have to explain what he did his project on and why. Michael had done presentations before, but there was something different about having to do this one. He didn't feel as confident about it as he had with past projects. He had a month to work on it, to “perfect” it to his best ability, but even though he was done, he still wasn't feeling comfortable with it. And he was nervous his teacher wouldn't be satisfied with it either.

He had tried his best, though, and maybe that would still give him an 'A'. Even if it wasn't 'A' worthy, Michael just didn't want to risk a grade lower than a 'B'. A 'B' would be fine. He could deal with a 'B'. It wouldn't lower his overall grade in the class enough to make his parents mad.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Jones was nowhere in sight, which was strange. Michael wanted to call out for her, but then he figured it was better off if he didn't start his morning off feeling like shit. He grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them into the slots of the toaster before heading to the refrigerator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was around seven when Gavin finally opened his eyes.

“Gavin, for the fucks sake!” Geoff shouted as he banged on the door. “You're gonna be late. I'm not waiting around forever. I have somewhere to be today too, remember?”

Gavin gasped and immediately jumped out of bed. “Sorry, Geoff!” He yelled out. “I'll be down in a moment.”

“Faster than a moment,” Geoff said.

Gavin could hear Geoff's footsteps getting further and further away from his bedroom. The blond sighed and quickly exited the room to head into the bathroom. He was having the worst time getting up on time since break ended. Breaks always had a way of messing up his sleeping schedule. He figured it was why Michael tried to maintain his during break. But what was the fun in sleeping and waking up when you were supposed to be when you don't have to?

Gavin got on whatever clothes he could gather, but he did make sure they were appropriate for the weather. He grabbed his hair gel and just his fingers furiously through his hair with the gel. His hair was sticking up in more directions than usual, but he didn't even care.

“Gavin!” Geoff called. He huffed and crossed his arms. “This kid...”

Griffon merely laughed.

“Gavin!” Geoff called again.

“What's with all the yelling?” Gavin asked as he walked up behind Geoff. Geoff jumped a bit and turned around. “I'm right here.”

“Yeah, _now_ you are,” Geoff shook his head and pointed towards the garage. “Come on. I'm already late.”

“You're not mad,” Gavin said with a smile.  
Geoff sighed.

“I knew it,” Gavin said proudly. He looked at Griffon over his shoulder and waved before following Geoff out.

“Sorry about that, Geoff,” Gavin told Geoff as they got into the car.

Geoff shook his head. “Whatever. We're finally getting out of here. That's all that matters.”

The Brit smiled and sat forward with his stuff in his lap. He held onto it as he enjoyed the view of the outside as they drove.

“The next time you make me late,” Geoff spoke up and Gavin tore his attention away from the window to look at him, “I will... I'll... I'll kick your ass.”

Gavin blinked, not exactly taking that as a threat, but the corners of his curled up. “It's understood.”

“Good.” Geoff smiled back at him.

Gavin went back to staring out the window. He was happy about today. Today was Friday and when he went through his class schedule in his head, he knew it would be a pretty simple day. Small quiz in first period, easy peasy little presentation in second, taking notes on a film in third, starting some project in fourth, lunch, and he had no idea what he would be doing for his last classes, but after lunch, the day flew by. So it didn't matter.

Upon arriving at the school, Gavin smiled at Geoff and waved before getting himself out. He walked off towards the staircase where he saw Chris walking up them already. The blond hurried on to catch up with his friend.

“Good morning, Chris,” he greeted cheerfully.

Chris looked up from his phone and smiled at Gavin. “Oh, hey Gavin.”

“How is your morning?”

“Like all mornings are.”

“Oh yeah? How's that?”

“Tiring.”

* * *

 

 

Michael gulped as sat still in his seat in second period. He didn't want to this stupid presentation – the presentation that didn't have anyone else nervous. Everyone was confident and prepared. Michael was prepared. He just wasn't confident and he hated that feeling. He hated feeling like something wasn't good enough. It needed to be good enough. He quickly opened up his project to look it over for any last minute changes.

He needed to feel satisfied.

Their project had just been to create a 3D model using the skills they have learned, but Michael's model looked so glitchy to him. They also had to explain why they chose to make that certain model and what they actually used for it, and Michael felt like he could barely remember the names of the tools he used. Why had he decided to make a stupid 3D model of a fucking car. _How original_.

Michael looked it over as he mindlessly bit on his thumb's nail.

“Okay, class,” Mr. Jacobs said as he walked to the front of the class. “Today is presentation day-” a few groans, “I know, I know. It's such a _boring_ thing to sit through.”

Some students rose their eyebrows.

“Or it can be scary,” Mr. Jacobs added, and Michael looked down at his hands. “Whatever the reason for your upset noises, you're going to have to present either way. So might as well get it over with. Someone please volunteer to be first.”

“Me!” Gavin shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

“Okay, Free,” Mr. Jacobs said, “go crazy.”

Gavin grinned and headed over to the front of the classroom. He, along with the rest of the class, had shared their presentation with Mr. Jacobs. The blond searched for it on the teacher's drive and clicked on it once he did. A large 3D image of a cat appeared on the screen.

“I modeled it after my cat back in Oxfordshire,” Gavin started, and Michael sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

Maybe watching how his friend did his presentation would calm Michael down and give him a bit more confidence in his own work. But Gavin's model was pretty impressive for a first timer.

 _I'm fucked_ , Michael thought to himself.

The more people that went, the more Michael became uneasy. He knew he had to go up eventually. He just didn't want to. He hoped someone would take too long and the bell would ring so that Michael had an extra day. Things never worked out in someone's favor, though. Mr. Jacobs ended up looking at who hadn't gone yet and began naming them off.

“Michael Jones,” he spoke, and Michael's eyes widened. “Are you ready to get on up there yet?”

Michael scratched his head. Well he couldn't say no.

“Yeah, I'm ready,” he mumbled, getting himself up from his seat.

Gavin grinned and sat up more. He'd been waiting for Michael to do his presentation, and he was surprised Michael wasn't one of the first ones to go. He figured Michael just wasn't feeling up for it.

Michael searched for his project and sighed when he quickly found it. He thought about stalling a bit when he noticed it wouldn't be long until the bell to ring, but then he knew, like Mr. Jacobs has said, it was better to get it over with. Michael clicked on the link and his 3D car popped up on the screen.

“Well...” he said, turning his attention towards the class, “there it is.”

A few classmates laughed softly. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding how that was even funny.

“I, um, well,” he licked his lips as he looked at his own creation, “well in the time we had to make this, I... I spent my time wisely. I mean the first week was me basically messing around on the program, trying to decide what to do, and uh-” Michael heard a student whisper something to someone else. He looked over to find two girls giggling to each other. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Gavin frowned. He could tell what was happening to Michael, and it was so strange to see someone who always seemed so sure of himself choke up.

“Uh, I started with... staring at a picture,” Michael started again, and someone whispered 'No shit'. Michael glared at everyone in the direction of where that whisper came from.

Gavin did so as well. He shook his head and raised his hand. Michael blinked and looked bewilderingly at Gavin.

“Yes, Gavin?” Michael asked.

“I only wanted to state how the longer you stare at something, the better it gets programmed into your mind, and therefore will create better results,” Gavin said, looking directly at the guy who had whispered, “which is why it's obvious that Michael started with looking at a picture. What else was he supposed to do? Glance at it and forget all about it and hope his memory could go from there?”

The guy squinted his eyes at Gavin.

“That explains all that was wrong with _your_ model and why Michael's is ten times better,” Gavin said, and most of the class laughed.

“Mr. Free,” Mr. Jacobs said, his eyes narrowed at Gavin.

Gavin smiled. “I was only putting my two cents in.”

“And you can stop there. Jones, please go on.”

Michael nodded at his teacher, but smiled at Gavin before going on. He would have to thank Gavin later, because as he started his explanation again, he couldn't help but feel better about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael walked with Ray to the cafeteria for lunch. He explained to Ray how awful his presentation was at first.

“Did you cry and run out dramatically like they do in movies?” Ray asked him. “And then their love interest comes chasing after them to _comfort_ them.” He did air quotations.

Michael laughed and shook his head. “No, I didn't fucking cry or run away, and that last part only works when the character has an actual love interest.”

“Or any kind of interest,” Ray shrugged.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at Ray. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Ray and Michael stopped walking, and Ray quickly shook his head.

“Nothing bad,” he said, “I was just saying. Michael, Michael...” Ray grabbed Michael's shoulder, “Relax,” he practically whispered as he smiled.

Michael rolled his eyes and threw Ray's hand off his shoulder. “I am relaxed!”

“Sure you are,” Ray sarcastically said, “I believe you.”

Michael dropped the subject as they continued their way into the cafeteria already filled with others. They got in line and groaned at how long it actually was. Ray crossed his arms.

“Told you we should have gotten here earlier,” Ray mumbled.

“Yeah, shut the fuck up,” Michael said to him, “you're the one who was taking a shit in the restroom for like an hour.” The people in front of them in line turned to gape at them, but they both ignored them.

“A man has business to do,” Ray said, “and when a man has business to do, well,” he snickered, “he kind of can't help that.”

Michael wrinkled up his nose in response. They spotted their friends at one of the tables and headed over after finally grabbing their lunch and getting through that horrid line.

“Glad you guys could join us,” Barbara said to them as they sat down.

Michael sighed and grabbed his burger off his tray. “Did you see that line? It's all Ray's fault.”

Ray nodded. “I had business to take care of.”

“What kind?” Miles asked.

“Not any you wanna know about,” Michael told Miles, and at that, Miles nodded and told Ray to not answer his question.

“What grade did you get on the project, Michael?” Gavin asked him.

Michael swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, “Uh, I got a ninety-five.”

“That's fantastic!”

“I don't know,” Michael shrugged. “I feel like I could have done better.”

“Poor Michael didn't get a perfect score,” Lindsay teased, and their friends laughed.

Michael glared at her, but ended up smiling anyway. He listened as they began discussing their plans for Winter break, mainly stuff Michael couldn't relate to, and it sucked, but he listened anyway. They even started to make plans to hang out over the weekend before break started, to keep each other entertained.

“I mean, we can go to the movies again,” Barbara suggested.

“Or we can even bowl,” Chris said.

“Or golf,” Lindsay added with a shrug.

“I really don't care what we do,” Ray told them.

Michael smiled and continued eating in silence. He didn't look up again until everyone got really quiet. And when he did, he saw Ray staring at Gavin as if he was examining him.

“Oh, man, Gavin,” Ray said with a shake of his head.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him. “What is it, Ray?”

“What's that on your face?”

“What's what?” Gavin began rubbing his face, hoping to get whatever was on it off.

“You know...” Ray leaned closer to him, “this!” and slapped Gavin on the cheek.

The others laughed loudly at the little joke Ray just pulled on Gavin. Gavin laughed a bit, too, though he mainly looked down at his plate in embarrassment for falling for that.

“No one's surprised you were tricked,” Miles said to Gavin.

Gavin sighed and smiled at Miles.

“Look at your face,” Michael said, still laughing, “you're so red.”

“You are a group of dicks,” Gavin told them.

“Sorry, Gav,” Ray said as he grinned, “You just had that dumb look on your face again.”

“What look?” Gavin asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

“Where you basically stare off,” Lindsay told him. “And you always end up staring at Michael and me.”

“Yeah,” Michael said as he chewed on a bread roll. He swallowed before saying, “Stop staring. It's scaring me.”

Gavin's eyes widened and Michael laughed.

“I'm fucking with you,” he said to the blond, and Gavin began laughing as well. Though his laugh was a little off, and Gavin hoped no one noticed, especially not Michael.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and the friends stood up from their table. They dumped whatever food was left on their tray into the trash and headed out of the cafeteria.

“We'll see you guys later,” Barbara called as she, Lindsay, and Gavin went off in their direction, his cheeks still a bit pink.

Ray and Michael said their goodbyes to Miles and Chris before they departed from them.

“Math time,” Ray said and let out a loud sigh. “Great. I'm ecstatic.”

“You should be. You actually finished your homework.”

“Yay.”

Michael laughed. They entered the classroom and took their seats. Michael watched as Ray immediately put his head down.

“Ray, are you fucking kidding me?” He asked.

“What?” Ray mumbled.

“Class hasn't even started and you already gave up?”

“I'm tired.”

The bell for class to actually start rang and Ray said, “Now class has started and I'm more tired.”

Michael rolled his eyes and sat forward as their teacher began to speak. It was a day for notes, and half the class whined at the news of that. Michael didn't care. It was just notes. They only had to write them down and be done with that. There was no pop quizzes or any sort of test. Ray lifted his head and took out a fresh sheet of paper.

“That's the spirit,” Michael said to him.

“Blah, blah, blah,” Ray whispered to himself as he got his pencil ready.

Michael smiled at him before turning his attention back to the board to jot down more notes. Ray did so as well until he felt impatient and started tapping his foot and pencil. Michael sighed and looked at him.“Calm the fuck down, Ray,” Michael whispered to him.

“Just two more weeks,” Ray whispered back.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Stop counting down, then maybe these next two weeks will fly by, you idiot.”

Ray smiled. Michael had a point. Counting down did make everything feel as though time was going by slower. He sat up in his seat and continued taking notes while Michael looked at him again and smirked.

 _Hang in there, Ray,_ Michael thought.

 

* * *

 

Geoff had another meeting to get to when he went to pick up Gavin at school, and seeing he had no time, he took Gavin with him.

“Just because you get to come doesn't mean you get to run your mouth,” Geoff warned him.

Gavin nodded, though he was bouncing in his seat. He was so excited he was going to hear more of the ideas for Rooster Teeth, and maybe he could throw in a little bit of suggestions here and there. They pulled up into the building's parking lot and Gavin couldn't hold in his squeal.

The building itself was extremely unready and needed a much needed paint job, but Gavin couldn't help but admire it anyway. It was already beautiful, in its own way, and with the love it was going to receive, it would turn out perfectly. Gavin couldn't wait at all!

“Gavin, calm down,” Geoff told him, but Gavin was already out of the car and making his way inside.

“Gus!” Gavin screamed as he ran towards the man.

Gus Sorola sighed and stepped out of the way before Gavin could tackle him with a hug. Gavin almost slipped as he stopped himself.

“Hey, Gavin,” Gus greeted him.

Gavin merely smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Gavin,” he heard Burnie say.

Gavin spun around and grinned.

“Is Geoff here too?” Burnie asked.

“Right here,” Geoff said as he walked in. “I had to bring Gavin along because I didn't have time to pick him up and Griffon's too busy to pick him up at all, so here we are.”

Burnie smiled. “That's fine. Let's get into the room.”

“You mean the only room that's manageable in this building?” Gavin asked as he followed Burnie.

“Shut up,” Burnie and Geoff simultaneously said.

Gavin laughed as he walked into the room with them, followed by others.

“Welcome guys,” Matt Hullum said as everyone took a seat at the table. “Okay, well, we're going to be starting up soon, with renovations. I called this second meeting because I thought it'd be good if we discuss how exactly we want everything to look, how it'll work to our advantage.”

“Personally I think more outlets might be needed,” Gavin commented.

Joel, who was sat next to him, looked at him and nodded. “That could work, but there's also outlet splitters and all that good stuff.”

“And what if someone needed something to be plugged in, but it was on the other side of the room, far from the original outlet and its splitters?”

“You're making a point, Gavin,” Matt said as he wrote that down, “I'll put that in the notes. Anything else?”

“I want a room to be green,” Geoff said, “just one room that's painted green, an almost neon green.”

“Is this going back to your idea of _Achievement Hunter_?” Burnie asked Geoff.

“Achievement Hunter?” Gavin asked as he turned to look at Geoff.

“It's an idea I had where it'll be strictly lets plays and guides to things all video games,” Geoff explained.

“Achievements, as in Xbox?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, Gavin.”

Gavin laughed and clapped his hands. “That's pretty top.”

“Moving on,” Matt said after writing Geoff's suggestion down.

“We could move on forever,” Joel said, “there's a shitload of things we could do to this place to get it going the way we want it exactly.”

“Exactly.”

Joel blinked. “How do we start?”

“We already did.”

“Moving on from the outlets and paint jobs,” Gus said, “We need to also think about all the equipment we're going to have to purchase.”

Everyone in the room groaned.

“We are aware,” Matt said. “Don't scare us.”

“Hey, hey,” Burnie said, standing up from his seat, “if we're really confident in what we're going to create here, no one needs to worry about the price. If it works, we'll make more than we spend, or we'll equal it out. Let's not think too much on the spending, but more on the dream. Okay?”

They all nodded and Burnie sat back down.

“Proceed, Matt,” Burnie told him.

 

* * *

 

Michael frowned as he looked over the problems they had for homework for Pre-Cal. It didn't make any sense, and the more he tried to understand it, the more frustrating it became. And it didn't help that he was doing his stupid homework on a Saturday night.

“Fuck math,” he mumbled as he erased his wrong answer to try again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Okay, Michael, you got this. Just relax and fucking think it through carefully.” Opening his eyes again, Michael stared at the example problem. He checked how each step was made, how the answer was found, and he smiled.

“There you go,” he said, and tried the real question again. He checked the answers in the back and jumped up. “YES! FINALLY!” He shouted with joy.

“Michael!” He heard his mother yell up the stairs.

Heat rose to Michael's cheek and he immediately sat back down and mentally told himself to shut up and be quiet. He continued to do the questions and quietly cheered each time he got an answer right. He was making those math problems his bitch and he was proud of it. Once he was almost done, he took a break to think about how his friends were hanging out at the bowling alley without him. Not because they were leaving him out. They assumed he was going, but then when he got home the day before and asked, his parents immediately said 'no'.

“Why not?” Michael had asked them. “It's just the bowling alley.”

“Because we said 'no',” Mrs. Jones told him, “You see your friends at school everyday. You do not need to be seeing them on the weekends. You should be spending time with us.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he thought back to what his mother had said. As if they cared about spending time with him. It was the weekend and they had barely said a word to him all day. Yeah, they really wanted to spend time with him...

His phone vibrated and Michael jumped a bit at the sudden sound. He grabbed it and saw a new message from Gavin.

 

> Gavin – December 7, 2013 7:45 PM: How's the best lad in town doing? :)

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Gavin even texting him?

 

> Michael: Aren't you with everyone else?
> 
> Gavin: Yes.
> 
> Michael: Then what are you doing texting me?
> 
> Gavin: Quite frankly, I missed you. It's not the same here without you.
> 
> Michael smirked at the response, though he shook it off and replied: Are you bored?
> 
> Gavin: Not at all. I just felt like talking to you.

Gavin Free.

He was hanging out with friends, yet he chose to text Michael through it all. He didn't care if he kept getting distracted and being late for his turn that Ray even ended up doing Gavin's turn for him a few times just to keep the game going.

Gavin Free.

The one who was probably testing everyone's patience from how slow he was being at bowling from replying to Michael.

Gavin Free.

Doing something Michael couldn't help but feel special about.

 

> Michael: By the way, thanks for yesterday in class. You really saved my ass.

Gavin looked down at his phone again when he saw the message come in, and he smiled.

“Gavin!” His friends shouted.

Barbara and Miles crossed their arms as they narrowed their eyes at the Brit.

“In a sec,” Gavin answered them as he typed in his reply to Michael.

“He's not coming with us next time,” Miles whispered, and Barbara smiled at him.

Gavin grinned as he hit 'send', and he quickly ran over to grab another bowling ball for his turn.

Michael closed his textbook, finally done with his tedious homework, and his phone buzzed again. The corners of his lips rose to see another message from Gavin and what it said: _I did nothing. It was all you. :)_

 


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a jump here again, like a little.

As Ray had so desperately hoped, Winter break eventually did come. Michael's parents still kept Michael at home while his friends hung out on the weekends. It would enrage Michael and he would take out his frustrations by playing online with whoever else was online – he didn't care, he just wanted to beat someone at something. Because it was dumb – how his parents thought they could lock him up and keep him away from his own friends. He would still see them at school and they didn't know, but Michael was definitely planning on hanging out with them on New Years eve.

A good thing was, Gavin had begun texting Michael more frequently. And they would text until one of them fell asleep, which was usually Michael, but only because he was so used to sleeping at an early time. Michael never was a huge texter, but he liked texting Gavin, or rather, just talking to him in general. Gavin just had his strange ways of phrasing things that would make Michael laugh.

They even talked on the phone sometimes, but that would be when Michael didn't feel like sleeping during the weekdays. He would call Gavin and Gavin would happily stay up with him until Michael dozed off. And most of the time, it would happen when Gavin was explaining something to him. Gavin would end up realizing that Michael had been silent for too long and he would listen closely to hear Michael's quiet snores and breathing. Gavin would smile and hang up before falling asleep himself.

At school, they wouldn't talk about it, but Gavin couldn't help but smile every time he saw Michael from remembering how sweet and peaceful the freckled teen sounded when he was sleeping.

During finals, the last week before Winter break, Michael ended up having this habit of not eating breakfast and his stomach would growl during the first test day. He wouldn't eat due to running late and not having a real appetite from the nerves of taking the finals. But on the second day, Gavin brought him snacks – granola bars, rice Kristy treats, an apple, and a Mountain Dew. He'd admit, it was a weird combination, and not all exactly healthy, but it was better than Michael not eating anything at all.

“Here you go, Michael,” Gavin said when he walked into second period as he placed the items on Michael's lap.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down to see what Gavin had thrown on him. “Gavin, what the fuck is all this shit?”

Gavin then placed the Mountain Dew on Michael's desk and smiled. “Food, and a drink. You said you didn't catch breakfast yesterday and probably wouldn't today, either. Figured I'd help you out with today.”

Michael wanted to yell at Gavin about not needing any help, but when he looked back down at snacks in his lap, his lips twitched up into a smile. He wasn't annoyed with this at all. He wanted to be, because he didn't want to seem like he needed any kind of help, but he appreciated it so much. He thanked Gavin and smiled at him.

“It was no problem,” Gavin told him, and he went to his seat as Michael sat there, happy as can be with food in his lap.

 

* * *

 

 

On the last day before Winter break, Michael had convinced his parents to allow him to stay after school so he could “review” his test scores. They had fell for the lie (surprisingly enough that Michael had to thank God). But of course, what he was really doing was hanging around the park with Ray and Gavin. They sat at one of the picnic tables and laughed each time a ball a kid would kick almost hit one of them in the face.

“These kids are scaring me,” Ray said after dodging another ball. “I think they're starting to do this on purpose. Kids are weird.”

“They're not so bad,” Michael said. He never had much of a problem with kids, especially now that he had to work with them at church.

“I just think they don't like you,” Gavin told Ray, and then grinned when Ray frowned.

“Why are we even here?” Ray asked. “I don't like outdoors.”

“Which is exactly why we're here,” Michael said. “You're starting to look paler than me, Ray.”

“Nah,” Ray shook his head. He sighed though, “At least we finally got you to spend more time with us out of school.”

Gavin smiled and looked at Michael. “I'm sure you had your reasons.”

“I did,” Michael answered, “and it has to do with my parents not wanting me to have any fun.” He took off his beanie and scratched his head. His hair was still nowhere near as long as he wanted it, but it was growing. It would get there eventually.

Gavin was sat next to Michael and reached his hand up to touch Michael's short hair. It looked like a little soft, frizzy mess from how badly it was trying to curl. Michael moved his head away as Gavin barely touched it.

“God damnit, Gavin,” Michael laughed, “you scared me.”

Gavin began laughing as well and Ray merely smiled as he shook his head.

“I just felt something touch me,” Michael laughed a bit more.

“You two act like a fucking couple,” Ray said to them.

Gavin felt the tingle in his stomach at Ray's words and his eyes widened.

“Relax, Gavin,” Michael said, clearly seeing the stunned look on Gavin's face, “Ray was just kidding.”

“No, I wasn't,” Ray grinned.

Despite the need to squeal, Gavin swallowed hard and decided to go along with it. He turned to Michael, “Do you think that if we ever get married, we could tell our kids how you used to hate me?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “I would never marry you, Gavin.” Gavin blinked, feeling a bit offended by that, until Michael smiled slyly at Ray and said, “I already got my eyes on someone else.”

Ray laughed and waved his hands. “Oh, stop. You're making me blush.”

“Who said I was talking about you?” Michael asked him.

Gavin laughed softly at how Ray sighed and looked down at his hands. Michael smiled.

It was odd to think that Michael really wanted to just punch the living shit out of Gavin once. He had made an assumption, though, and he was definitely wrong. Gavin turned out as cool as Michael had thought the night they met. There was merely a misunderstanding but they got passed that, and Michael was so happy they did.

His friends were entertaining – of course they were, and Michael loved spending time with any of them, especially Ray, but Michael wondered if his group of friends would be as fun as it was now without Gavin? He didn't really want to think about it – about Gavin never walking up to them that day in the cafeteria.

Would it have changed anything? Probably, but Michael preferred the way things were going with Gavin there. He wouldn't go back and change a thing. He wouldn't even change those weeks that he couldn't stand Gavin, because somehow, those weeks happened like they were supposed to, and it definitely hadn't stop Gavin from being there now, with him and Ray. Granted, it did have to do with Michael texting Gavin and telling him all was forgiven, but still.

Things happened for a reason, and Michael was okay with it when it came to the things that happened between him and his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael smiled as he thought back to how the rest of his time at the park with Ray and Gavin had gone. They ended up joining the kids in their little kick ball game. The kids had fun, but then Gavin ended up kicking too hard and the ball went flying across the grass where another group of kids were playing. Those kids took the ball and refused to give it back. Ray had tried reasoning with them, but the rude kids spat in his face and ran off.

Ray then turned to face Michael and Gavin and said, “Kids definitely scare me.”

They headed back to the school right on time. Mr. Jones arrived only a minute after and Michael got into the car as if nothing had happened. Mr. Jones asked him how he did on his finals, and Michael said, “Well, I did great.” And he had done well, getting A's on each one, so it wasn't a lie.

But now here he was, in his living room on Christmas morning while his mother handed out the presents.

“Here's one for you, Michael,” she said as she sat down next to him, “from me.”

Michael smiled softly as he unwrapped it, being careful not to make so much of a mess. It was a new beanie, a blue one, and a scarf to match it.

“You've been wearing the two beanies you have so much lately that I figured you'd want another,” Mrs. Jones told him.

Michael had to admit, it was nice. He hugged and thanked her. He then handed her a present from him, which was a crystal butterfly figurine she had been eying for months. She loved it – Michael could see that she did from the look in her eyes, and Michael smiled.

The rest of their morning consisted of a big breakfast filled with each of their favorite foods: scrambled eggs and bacon for Michael, waffles for his dad, and fruit for his mom. They are in silence, but Michael was content with all the food. The highlight of the day, though, was when he connected with Gavin on skype and spent most of his afternoon just talking to him. Gavin showed him the things he got for Christmas and Michael did the same.

Gavin then showed Michael a wrapped present. It looked to be medium size, wrapped with red wrapping paper with candy canes on it. Gavin smiled as he said, “This is for you, but I'll give it to you when I see you at Barb's.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, Gav.. you got me something?”

Gavin smiled shyly as he put it back down on the floor. “I saw it and thought it'd be perfect for you.”

“What is it?” Michael grinned. He couldn't believe Gavin had actually gotten him something, and he felt bad he hadn't done the same. He got something for Ray, but nothing for Gavin...

“I'm not going to tell you, you donut,” Gavin said.

“You should have told me,” Michael said, “I would have gotten you something, too.”

Gavin shook his head. “That's why I didn't tell you.”

Michael laughed a bit. “Thanks, Gav. That's...” he sighed, “that's nice of you to... you know what, fuck you. I'm still getting you something in return.”

Gavin smiled, though he hoped Michael wouldn't. He liked that little surprise he just gave him. He was sure Michael would love what was actually inside the wrapped box – a new headset, Razer Orca ones, (because Michael had mentioned once on the phone how he was needing a new headset). He had also bought himself a pair when he went out shopping for Griffon's present with Geoff a few weeks back.

“I'm sure you'll like it,” Gavin told him, and Michael smiled.

“Don't fucking get me curious.”

“You already are.”

Michael huffed and shook his head. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

And after their conversation, Michael headed downstairs for dinner. The rest of that day was uneventful and Michael couldn't wait for New Years eve.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael's parents didn't care for staying up until the clock strikes twelve on New Years eve. They didn't see the point, since they were “just going into another year”. And this New Years eve was no different. They were in bed by the time it was ten, but Michael waited another half an hour before sneaking into the hallway. He could hear his dad snoring and he sighed in relief.

They were fast asleep.

Michael changed out of his pajamas and dressed into a pair of jeans, any T-shirt he found, and his black jacket. He grabbed his new beanie and put it on before making his way over to the window. He thought about taking his glasses, but he wouldn't need them where he was going.

He was excited about going over to hang out with his friends so late at night, not feeling fearful at all. A part of him did, though, at first, when he landed onto the lawn and looked back at his house. The adrenaline rush from what he was doing urged him to go on and he gave in quickly with a smile as he ran off in the direction of Barbara's house. He had never been inside her home, but he had drove passed it so he knew exactly where it was, and it wasn't far from his – thankfully. Michael didn't exactly like the idea of having to walk so far. His eyes were a bit sore, wanting sleep, but he shook it off and continued walking.

His early sleeping schedule wasn't going to ruin this.

The cool winter air felt surprisingly comforting against his face and Michael closed his eyes briefly to relish in it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed as he walked on, eyes now open.

Barbara's home wasn't the only lit up house on the street. Michael could hear laughter and loud voices coming from each house he passed. He saw silhouettes in windows of what looked to be people dancing, drinking, or eating something. At least they were having a good time, and Michael smiled as the excitement of being with his friends on New Years eve for the first time filled him again. He approached the front door of Barbara's house and took a deep breath.

 _Don't fucking back out now, you loser,_ he thought to himself. He licked his lips and rang the doorbell.

He heard voices and footsteps before the door open and Barbara stood on the other side.

“Michael!” She greeted cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

Michael smiled as he patted her back. She stepped aside to let him inside. It was so much warmer and cozier inside. In the living room, Michael found Ray lying on the couch, leg resting on his other. He was laughing at the sight of Miles and Gavin wrestling in the middle of the room. Chris was sat on one of the sofas, having a conversation with Lindsay. Their fellow friend, Kara, was there as well, and she was laughing at Miles and Gavin like Ray was.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Barbara said as she stepped around Michael to get into the kitchen.

Lindsay refilled her glass along with Chris' and Michael swallowed hard. Of course they were drinking. He knew they would be, and he had no problem with it, except for the fact that he didn't want to be the only one not drinking. Well Ray wasn't drinking, either, but Ray had his reasons. Michael actually didn't. There was the fact that he didn't want his parents killing him if they caught him, but that was a risk the others were taking already, so really, that wasn't an actual reason.

“I win!” Miles shouted as he pinned Gavin down.

Michael jumped at the sudden shout and looked over to see.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Then get off me.”

Miles laughed and jumped up. Michael smiled and shook his head. Gavin sighed as he slowly got himself to his feet. He brushed off his shirt before looking up and noticing Michael. He froze still, merely staring at Michael. Michael rose his eyebrows and waved at him. Gavin's lips parted. He didn't speak, or smile much, but he did wave back. Michael made his way over to him and Gavin's smile widened into a grin.

“Hi, Gavin,” Michael greeted.

“For a moment, I thought you weren't going to come,” Gavin told him. He grabbed his drink off the coffee table and took a sip.

Michael sighed, and nodded. “Yeah, I got held up, but I got out.”

Gavin licked his lips and looked down at his glass. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Oh, um...”

“Already on it,” Barbara said as she walked up to them and handed Michael a cold beer. She smiled at him, “Drink up, Michael.” She turned on the TV and flipped the channel to one of the New Years eve shows. She muted it, though, to which Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Now that we're all here,” she said, “we can get this party started,” and with a click of a button, music began playing.

“Wooo!” Most of them cheered.

Gavin smiled at Michael and held up his glass. “Cheers, mate.”

Michael looked down at the bottle in his hand. He bit down on his lower lip. Sneaking out and going to the little party was one thing. But getting drunk? That was something else. It was risky, but he didn't want to leave Gavin hanging, either...

Michael forced a smile on his face as he clinked his bottle with Gavin's glass. He watched as Gavin casually chugged the liquid down, even making a face after doing so. Michael laughed a bit before taking a sip of his beer. It certainly had an odd taste to it, and he cringed when he drank some more. It tasted nothing like he had expected. His old neighbor back in New Jersey loved drinking beer. He barely drank anything else, and Michael always just assumed it was because beer was delicious. Maybe it was just the brand?

Michael shrugged.

“As Ray annoyingly says,” Michael mumbled to himself, “yolo...” he looked over at Ray who was now being kicked off the couch by Lindsay. Michael smiled and chugged the beer.

 

* * *

 

 

Was that Ke$ha playing? Michael knew that he knew the song, but he just couldn't make up the words as much from how loud it was playing and all the other voices around him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried concentrating on the song. That voice definitely sounded familiar. He knew that damn song. What fucking song was it? Why did he care so much?

Michael groaned in frustration and stood up from the couch, although he stood up too quickly and almost lost balance.

“Whoa, Michael,” Ray said with a laugh as he helped Michael regain his balance.

Michael grinned and pointed at him. “You... Ray... you always knew how to help.” Michael patted Ray's cheek and Ray laughed again.

“Michael?”

“Yeah, Ray?”

Ray smiled. “You're a drunken asshole, along with everyone else. Well...” he crossed his arms as he looked over at Gavin, “Gavin's actually in _some_ control.”

“Drunk?” Michael laughed. “I had like _one_ beer,” he held up one finger. “Can't get drunk off _one_ beer.”

“Yeah, but you had more than one,” Ray told him, “and it shows.” He sniffed the air, “and smells. Gross.” He shook his head.

Michael placed his hand on Ray's shoulder, “Ray... can I ask you something?”

Ray blinked, but nodded. “What?”

“What song is this, man? I can't tell for shit!”

“I... it matters?”

Michael squinted his eyes and stared at Ray like that for a moment before smiling. “I guess it doesn't!”

“Yeah, well,” Ray began walking away, “I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!” He yelled out to Michael.

Michael gave Ray two thumbs up. He stood there alone now, and looking around, he saw his friends all having a good time messing with each other. Michael laughed and started to move his hips and arms as an attempt to dance. Gavin grabbed another water bottle and opened it, though just as he was about to take a sip, he noticed Michael and almost spat it out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at the sight of Michael “dancing”.

“Fuck yeah!” Michael shouted as began spinning around, his arms wide open.

Gavin shook his head quickly walked over to him. Michael stopped what he was doing when he noticed Gavin next to him. He grinned at the Brit.

“Hi, Gavin,” Michael greeted, his words a bit slurred.

Gavin smiled and held up his water bottle. “You want need some of this.”

“Perfect!” Michael shouted excitedly as he snatched the bottle from Gavin's hand. “I'm like, really fucking thirsty, ya know?”

Gavin nodded.

Michael took a chug of water and swallowed, letting out a loud “Ah!”

The room suddenly went quiet and Barbara clapped her hands loudly.

“I'm going to unmute the TV because it's almost midnight!” She announced, and the room was filled with cheers.

Barbara unmuted the show and everyone went back to their conversations, side glancing the clock as they did so. Michael scoffed.

“Who cares about TV?” He asked, and then laughed.

Gavin offered Michael more water and Michael happily accepted. The blond patted Michael's back and smiled.

“It's your first time?” He asked.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and stared wide eyed at Gavin. “Gavin, please.”

Gavin blinked, but gaped at Michael when he realized what his question probably sounded like to Michael. “Oh, no,” he shook his head, “I meant getting drunk.”

Michael only smiled though, and he set the water bottle on the coffee table. Gavin sighed, but halfway through his sigh, he ended up just holding his breath as hands cupped his face. He looked at Michael, not knowing what to say or do, but he really couldn't move anyway.

Michael's thumbs stroked Gavin's cheeks. “Your face is so scratchy,” he told Gavin, and scrunched up his nose.

Gavin didn't want to stay silent, but his throat felt dry, and his heart was beginning to pound. He managed to laugh, or at least do some sort of a laugh. Here was Michael, Gavin's undeniable crush, holding his face, gently caressing it, and Gavin could only stare at him in amazement. But that's what crushes did to a person. Crushes made them unable to react, made knees turn to jello, hearts race rapidly, and palms sweat, even if it was just a bit.

Michael smiled, and Gavin felt his heart do a leap.

“And your eyes...” Michael said, slowly putting his hands down.

Gavin blinked and raised an eyebrow. “What about them?”

“They're really...” Michael squinted his eyes as he examined them, “Well, sometimes they're like _extremely_ green with blue and brown, and then they're just green. And sometimes they're like blue. Light blue. Why?”

Gavin couldn't help but grin. Did he even want to answer that 'why'? It was such a silly thing to ask someone. And he shrugged as a response. Michael laughed. That laugh never changed. Besides Michael's smile, his dimples, and personality, his laugh was definitely a favorite for Gavin. He liked how genuine and almost child-like it sounded.

“Your eyes are really lovely,” Gavin told Michael, running his fingers through his hair to give him something to do other than just look at Michael. He curled his toes and put his hand down. “The nicest shade of brown I've ever seen,” he added.

“I'm not brown,” Michael said, looking confused with his eyebrows furrowed. “Brown man...” he rubbed his chin. His eyes lit up as if he had come up with an answer. “That's Ray!” He pointed to where Ray was now standing. Michael then pointed at Gavin, “What are you even talking about?”

Gavin looked at Ray before smiling at Michael. “Nothing,” he answered.

“Here it goes!” Lindsay shouted as she jumped up from her seat.

“Finally,” Ray said, joining Barbara's side with his arms crossed.

They all turned their attentions to the screen.

“Ten!” Lindsay started.

“Nine!” Barbara helped.

“Eight!” Ray shouted, sounding a bit unenthusiastic as he threw his hands up, but he smiled.

“Seven!” Lindsay went on.

“Six!” They all, but Michael and Gavin, shouted. “Five! Four! Three! Two!”

“Uno!” Ray finished, yelling it out loudly.

“Wooo!” The others cheered.

Barbara clapped as she jumped up and down. She turned to Ray and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. Ray's eyebrows rose in surprise and he almost lost balance, but he contained himself as he returned her kiss. Chris smiled at Kara, but Kara merely grinned at him before leaning closer to Lindsay and pressing her lips against hers instead of Chris'.

“Don't feel bad,” Miles whispered to Chris. “You still got me.”

Chris looked at Miles, his eyes widening slightly but he didn't even get to say anything, because Miles' lips were already on his. Gavin watched as his friends kissed each other. He looked at the screen and saw people kissing on there as well as confetti fell on top of them. Swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, Gavin turned back to face Michael.

He wouldn't dare...

Because no one needed to even dare him to.

Gavin licked his lips as he slowly leaned in. He tried ignoring the nervous feeling inside him. He wasn't going to let a few (or maybe more) butterflies stop him from doing this. Maybe Michael wouldn't remember. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to snag a kiss while Michael was drunk. And maybe Gavin was just kidding himself, but he couldn't stop himself as he closed his eyes, feeling Michael's warm breath on his face.

Michael grabbed Gavin's shoulder to keep his balance. His stomach was turning on him and all he could see was a blur before he turned his head and threw up onto the floor. Gavin's eyes shot back open and he gasped at the sight next to him. He jumped back and covered with his mouth and nose with his hands. Michael gagged again, making a terribly loud noise that made everyone pull away from each other.

“Oh, shit,” Ray mumbled as he ran over to Michael's side.

Barbara quickly ran off into the bathroom to grab some towels.

“Hey, hey, Michael,” Ray said, holding onto Michael by grabbing his arm. “Hey, you okay?”

Michael groaned. His throat burned and his stomach wouldn't quit it. Gavin felt himself gag a bit, but he kept it together, not wanting to make Michael feel worse than he already did. He swallowed hard and helped Ray help Michael onto the couch.

“Man, we need to get you home,” Ray told Michael.

Michael closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I'll take him,” Gavin said, grabbing a towel from Barbara. He wiped Michael's mouth and sighed. “I'll make sure he's okay.”

“And this is just one of the many reasons I don't drink,” Ray told his friends.

Barbara and Miles began cleaning up the mess.

“I'm sorry,” Michael slurred out.

Barbara smiled at him. “It's fine, Michael. My parents needed to get this carpet cleaned anyway. Now they have an excuse.”

“So, you're gonna just tell them you invited your friends over and one of them threw up from being drunk?” Chris asked as he walked over to help.

“No,” Barbara told him. “I'll just say I got sick and threw up.” She shrugged. She looked at Michael whose face was red and frowned. “Don't worry, Michael. I'll handle this. Gavin will take you home.”

Michael groaned again as he hunched over.

“Are you gonna throw up again?” Miles asked. “Please don't throw up on me.”

“Miles,” Michael breathed out.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you.”

Miles pursed his lips and nodded. “I deserve that.”

Gavin and Ray helped Michael to his feet. Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin's neck and used him for support as they headed for the front door. Gavin grabbed Michael's present on the way out. He knew he should have given the present to him the moment Michael got there, but Gavin wanted to wait until midnight. Things hadn't gone as planned, though. Gavin never thought Michael would be the one to get the drunkest.

“Happy new years,” Michael mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of Gavin's neck.

And Gavin couldn't but smile. He fought the urge to nuzzle Michael's short hair as they exited the house.

The walk back to Michael's place was a struggle, but Gavin held strong as he practically carried Michael since Michael was barely dragging his feet.

“Gav, I feel like shit,” Michael mumbled.

“We're almost to your house,” Gavin told him, though he pulled Michael closer to him and rubbed his arm as a comfort.

Michael looked up at Gavin and raised a finger to touch the stubble on Gavin's chin.

“Fucking scratchy,” he said.

Gavin laughed and shook his head.

“I can't grow that,” Michael told him. “It won't happen.”

“I'm sure it will someday,” Gavin said, “and even if it never does, it won't even matter.”

“Yeah, you're great,” Michael said. He pulled away from Gavin and walked on his own for the rest of the way.

Gavin didn't mind it, but he certainly felt that the walk was much more enjoyable with Michael to snuggle with. The butterflies in his stomach were still there, but it was as if they had adjusted to the situation, to being alone with Michael. His hands were no longer sweaty, but they weren't steady either. And his heart felt warm and fast.

It was the Michael Jones affect and Gavin liked it. A lot.

It felt like a cliché to feel and think such things, but Gavin just didn't care anymore.

Once they reached Michael's house, Gavin had the hardest time helping Michael up into his bedroom. It was a real adventure, but both of them just kept ending up giggling like idiots and their failed attempts.

“You're a dumbass,” Michael would say through his laughter.

“Shh,” Gavin placed a finger to his own lips, “I think we should be more quiet.”

Michael nodded and eventually, they got through Michael's bedroom window.

“Fucking finally,” Michael said as he stumbled his way inside.

Gavin practically dragged Michael over to his bed.

“I'm not _that_ sleepy, though,” Michael told Gavin, and pouted at him.

“Oh, come on, Michael,” Gavin sighed, “Get in your bed.”

“Don't fucking tell me what to do.”

“I'm only trying to help.”

“I know, you moron. Jeez, don't cry about it,” Michael slurred badly, but Gavin still understood what he had said.

“I'm not cryin-” Gavin stopped himself and smiled instead as Michael got into his bed.

Gavin walked over to the side and when Michael looked up at him, the freckled teen began to laugh again. He grabbed Gavin's wrist.

“You're gonna leave, but I'm not gonna let you,” Michael said with a playful grin that made him look like a child playing a game.

Gavin did want to stay. Oh, goodness, he did. It was the thought of Michael's parents catching them together in there the next morning that stopped Gavin from even considering it. He didn't know Michael's parents, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

“I'll stay,” he lied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his other hand on top of Michael's that was still holding onto his wrist.

Michael smiled and placed his head on his pillow. “I'm not sleepy,” he mumbled, but his eyelids began to look heavy. It wasn't long until his eyes were completely closed.

Gavin waited a bit more, though, until he heard that familiar sound of soft snores and breathing. The corners of his lips rose up.

“Goodnight, Michael,” he whispered as he slowly stood up. He set Michael's wrapped present on the floor right next to Michael's bed, out of eyesight from the door just in case his parents walked in.

Michael didn't feel or hear a thing as Gavin sneaked his way out and closed the window behind him.

 


	17. Seventeen

Michael groaned at the feeling of himself waking up. He didn't even want to open his eyes, especially with the sickening feeling in his stomach and the throbbing ache in his head. As he slowly did, the light coming in from the window stung his eyes and Michael almost cried out.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He knew he was hungover, for the first time in his life, and he almost feared of what he probably did the night before. Had he gone out and embarrassed himself? Kissed someone for the fun of it? Or had he just passed out instantly and was hauled home. How _did_ he get home, anyway? Michael closed his eyes, trying to remember. All that kept coming to mind was Gavin. So, was it Gavin that took him home? How? The Brit didn't even drive. Which meant Gavin just dragged Michael home... but why would Gavin go out of his way to do that? Sure they were friends, but would Gavin really do such a thing?

Michael grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Gavin's number.

Gavin was awake. He had been awake for hours. After leaving Michael's place, he headed down and crawled into bed, but only managed sleep for a few hours before he felt too antsy to sleep anymore. He had too much on his mind, and the center of his thoughts was currently calling him.

Gavin blinked hard, making sure he wasn't seeing things, but Michael was indeed calling him. It was just about eight in the morning, and Gavin smiled as he grabbed his phone and answered.

“Good morning, Michael,” he cooed.

Michael almost rolled his eyes, but he felt too sick to even do a simple thing like that. Everything about his body and mind felt sensitive and he hated it. He knew hangovers were awful, but he didn't know just how awful they were, and this being his first, it was hitting him hard.

“Gavin,” Michael sighed. “What the hell happened last night?” He made sure to be quiet, just in case.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You really don't remember anything?” He wanted to sigh in relief at that, too. He had almost snagged a kiss from Michael, and the thought of Michael knowing that made Gavin feel silly and quite frankly, shy about it.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall the events from the night, but mostly everything was foggy, like it had happened when he was a kid and he was trying to remember all the details. He could recall a few things, though, a few very random things.

“All I remember is feeling like shit and then seeing you in my room,” Michael's eyes suddenly widened after saying that, and he sat up a little more, “why _were_ you in my room?”

Gavin smiled. “I took you home. You got sick, all over Barb's white carpet.”

Michael closed his eyes, embarrassment and guilt starting to feel him. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

“Ah, shit.”

“It's fine, Michael. I got you home safe and sound.”

Michael looked at his bedroom door. He could hear noises downstairs, indicating that one or both his parents were awake and doing something in the kitchen. Gavin had gotten him home safe and sound because if his parents had suspected something, Michael wouldn't be talking on the phone with Gavin right now.

“Sorry if I ruined your night,” Michael told the blond. “I don't even know why I let myself get drunk. I've never been drunk in my life.”

“You weren't pressured into drinking, Michael.”

“I know.” Michael shrugged. “It just, sort of happened, I guess,” he sighed.

Gavin nodded, though Michael couldn't see him. “You didn't ruin my night.”

“Gavin, you had to leave just to take me home.”

“That doesn't mean my night was ruined.” Gavin gasped quietly when he remembered something, and his lips curled up. “Can you check something for me?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“Look over to your left.”

Michael blinked. He wanted to ask Gavin what the fuck he meant, but instead, he slowly, very slowly because he felt dizzy and sensitive, looked over. He found the wrapped gift from Michael sitting there on the floor. It was a decent sized box and Michael hesitated a bit before reaching down to pick it up.

“Do you see it?” Gavin asked after waiting too long for a reply.

The corners of Michael's lips rose up slightly. “Yeah,” he answered.

“Well, open it!”

“Relax, Gavin. I'm not my best right now.”

“You will be after you see what's inside.”

Michael highly doubted that, but his smile kept increasing as he carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Gavin could hear the noises and he tried so hard to contain his excitement, but he really couldn't wait for Michael to reveal the gift. And when Michael got enough wrapping paper off to expose the item, he stared in awe and stopped unwrapping. His lips were parted and his eyes were wide.

“No fucking way,” he breathed out after a moment.

Gavin couldn't contain himself any longer. He practically squealed as he asked, “Do you like it?!”

“Like it?” Michael breathed out a small laugh, “Gavin, I can't believe you-” his stomach began turning and he pursed his lips. Oh goodness, he really did not know how to handle a hangover.

“Michael?” Gavin asked when Michael was silent too long. “Are you alright?”

Michael swallowed hard and sighed. “No, I still feel like shit and my head is pounding.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingers and closed his eyes. “I love the gift, Gavin,” he said, almost too softly for Gavin to hear, but Gavin did hear, along with the “thank you,” Michael also said afterwards.

The Brit smiled. “Plenty of water and some food can help that hangover, Michael.”

Michael opened his eyes. The thought of food didn't really settle right with him, though. But water... water sounded nice. Now he just needed to find a way to seem (and _smell_ ) casual as he went downstairs for a glass.

“Thanks, Gav. I'll talk to you later, then.” Michael looked down at the headphones and smiled softly. “Best thing I've ever gotten for Christmas. I owe you.”

Gavin grinned and shook his head. “No, you don't owe me anything, Michael. Just feel better.”

“Alright,” Michael licked his lips and hung up. He looked at his bedroom door again and tried listening for any movements, but there was none. Maybe he could get away with quickly going downstairs for some water. He knew he had the smell of alcohol on him, and he felt it was too risky. A shower felt like too much work, though.

Michael groaned as he slowly got himself out of bed. It was now or never, really, and he would rather feel better now. He changed into his pajamas and put his clothes from the night before into his laundry hamper. He checked the hallway. No one was in sight, so he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After checking himself over, he figured he was fine and his parents wouldn't suspect a thing. He rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs. His mother was sat at the counter, drinking her morning coffee as she read some book.

“Good morning, Michael,” she greeted without even looking up at him.

“Good morning, Mom,” Michael greeted back, though he hoped they wouldn't make eye contact. He just wanted to grab his water and leave, then drink it and sleep some more. As he grabbed a glass, Mrs. Jones looked up to see what he was doing. Michael didn't bother turning to face her. He just filled his glass and quickly headed back up to his room. Mrs. Jones squinted her eyes as she watched him leave, but she didn't move from her spot, and merely continued reading.

Michael sipped his water before getting back into his bed. The soft mattress and pillow felt so comforting to his tired body. Ignoring the continuously throbbing ache in his head, Michael buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes.

He just wanted a little more sleep. Just a little more...

 

* * *

 

“Ayyyy B!” Gavin shouted cheerfully as he answered the phone call.

Dan Gruchy was on the other end of the call and he smiled at the familiar voice of his best friend. “Ayy B!” He sounded just as cheerful.

Gavin wasn't expecting a phone call from Dan that day, but it was a very welcoming surprise. It had been too long, or at least, it had _felt_ too long. No... it really had been too long.

“What have you been getting up to, Gav?” Dan asked him as he sat himself down on his bed. Things had been so different without the blond around. School felt so much more lonelier, and though Dan had other friends to hang around with and keep him company, he preferred and missed Gavin.

“Loads of chaos,” Gavin answered him.

Dan frowned, and then sighed. “You're kidding, aren't you? But I wouldn't be surprised. Gavin...”

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “I may be kidding.”

Dan smiled. “Having fun, though?”

Gavin looked around the room and thought back to a few of his favorite moments so far. Yes, he was having fun. He was having so much more fun than he ever thought he would. He expected to feel left out and unwanted – being that everyone already had their own lives going on – but things turned out differently.

“It's extremely comforting here,” he told Dan as he got up from his bed and walked over to his window. “I won't go overboard and say everyone is nice. That would be bullshit, but the ones I've had the pleasure befriending are pretty top.”

“And your host parents?”

“Geoff and Griffon,” Gavin smiled as he said their names, “I couldn't ask for better.”

“The last time I talked to you, you said they were nice, but that's all.”

“I've had time to really get to know them since, and I stand by my comment, but they are more than nice. They treat me like one of their own. It's nice.”

Dan's smile widened. “I'm glad to hear it, Gav.” His eyes furrowed a bit when he recalled something else. “And that boy you mentioned to me.”

Gavin blinked. “What boy?”

“The one you said you say yelling at another at school. You said he had curly hair and wore glasses.” Dan smiled sheepishly, “you mentioned he was-”

“Michael,” Gavin practically laughed, and he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. “Yes, Michael. I... we... we're friends now.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Way to go, Gavin.”

Gavin bit down on his lower lip. He was suddenly glad Dan wasn't there in person and able to see his expression because he was sure he was pretty red in the face.

“Does he know?” Dan asked.

Gavin sighed as he slowly turned away from the window. “Of course he doesn't. I'd never take that kind of risk.”

Dan tilted his head a bit. “Well, why not? I'm not going to say it's not a big deal. I can see how it could be, but everything's worth a try.”

Gavin looked down at his feet, and when he was quiet too long, Dan smiled.

“Come on, B,” he spoke again, “I know you, and I know that when you really want something, you go for it. You don't let anything hold you back.”

“Dan,” Gavin said sadly.

Dan's smile immediately faded. “What is it?”

“He wouldn't want me.”

“Why would you say that? Has he told you?”

Gavin shook his head, then rolled his eyes because shaking his head was worthless since Dan couldn't see him. “No.”

“Then?” Dan asked.

Gavin pursed his lips, trying to find a way of saying it. It almost hurt him to say it. “I believe he's straight.” Because it meant he had no chance at all. “Actually, I'm more than sure that he is.” Which was why he would never dare make a move like the one he tried making last night ever again. Which was why he would never tell Michael about the way he made him feel.

He laughed, though, and shook his head again, “I think he's making me go mental, Dan. He's absolutely...” Gavin frowned, “how do I even explain it?”

Dan smiled softly at that. He could tell, in the way Gavin was tying to explain it, the way Gavin's voice sounded, he could already _see_ the glow in Gavin's eyes. He could tell _exactly_ how Gavin felt about Michael.  “I think I understand, Gav,” Dan told him. “I hope I can meet him someday.”

Gavin's smile returned. “Well if not him, then definitely Geoff and Griffon.”

“Definitely,” Dan smiled.

“Thanks, B.” Gavin walked back to his bed and sat down again. He did like Austin. He wouldn't have picked another city to end up in, or another family. He wouldn't have liked to have other friends than the ones he made. The only thing that would make everything probably close to, if not completely, perfect would be to have Dan there to experience it with him. Gavin could already imagine the actual chaos that would be happening with Dan there, especially if they decided to start filming things in slow motion as they did for their own entertainment when Gavin had been in the UK.

Gavin smiled as he thought about the perks of having Dan there, and he idly wondered if he could get Dan to visit him sometime soon.

“I really miss you,” he said softly.

Dan looked over at the wall where a picture of him and Gavin from a few years back was. They were standing side by side, big smiles on their faces, well Gavin's smile looked more like a laugh, but either way, they looked happy as can be.

“I miss you, too,” Dan told him.

 


	18. Eighteen

“Remember to bring back this,” Mrs. Jones said as she scribbled down a few things on a piece of paper, “and this... oh, and don't forget the milk.” She handed Michael the list of needed groceries.

Michael looked at the list and sighed, but he nodded. “Alright, I'll be back soon.” He made sure he had the money she gave him for the stuff before putting on his jacket and beanie.

Mrs. Jones walked her son out and stood in the doorway. “Be careful,” she told him.

Michael nodded, though he rolled his eyes once she was out of sight. He only made it down the street before his phone vibrated in his pocket. Michael checked to find a new message from Gavin. A smile tugged at his lips as he read it.

> Gavin – January 4, 2014 2:32 PM: Can you meet me somewhere?

Michael wasn't expected to come home until he was completely done with the errands, and his parents couldn't calculate just how long Michael would take. There was no actually telling how long, because who knows, there could be a lot of people at the super market and long lines. Those long lines sure did take up a lot of time...

Michael grinned as he typed in his reply.

> Michael: Yeah sure. Where?

The blond was sitting down on the little step in front of a building and he jumped a bit at the sound of a text message coming in. He checked his phone and smiled. He honestly wasn't expecting Michael to say 'yes', but he felt giddy about it and quickly replied with the address of the building.

> Gavin: I'm alone, so don't keep me waiting too long :)

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. Okay, he would go see Gavin at whatever place he was at, then quickly head to the store and get the groceries, and be home without his parents really suspecting a thing. It was a long, quiet walk to where Gavin told Michael to meet him, and Michael almost wished he would have said 'no' and just gone to the store like he was supposed to. That wish immediately faded the moment he was met with a long driveway that ran up to a rather large building – very vacant, lonely looking building. Nothing was really in sight but the building alone, nothing but Gavin Free, who stood up when he noticed Michael.

A crooked smile placed itself on Gavin's face and Michael made his way to him.

“Michael!” Gavin spread open his arms and Michael raised an eyebrow, though before he could say anything, he felt Gavin's arms wrap around him.

And for a few seconds, Michael merely stood there, but the corners of his lips rose slowly and he returned the hug. Gavin pulled away, grinning happily that Michael almost laughed at how ridiculously happy Gavin seemed to be. He wanted to ask, but then he also just wanted Gavin to come out and say why. So he rose his eyebrows and stared at the blond.

And Gavin couldn't take it any longer. He pointed towards the building, his eyes brightening with excitement. Michael looked up at it. It did look like anything important to him, but apparently it was something special to Gavin.

Michael shrugged after a moment. “What?”

Gavin sighed and frowned, putting his hand down.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, what? Did you fucking think pointing at the building was gonna fucking help me know why you're so god damn excited about it?” Michael turned to face it. “What is it, Gavin? Tell me.”

“Would you like to know?”

Michael sighed loudly. “Yes, Gavin. I'd like to know.”

“Are you sure-”

“Fucking tell me!”

Gavin's smile returned and he nodded. “Okay, I'll tell you.” He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Michael Jones,” he walked over to the front doors and turned around to look at Michael. With his arms spread open again, he said, “Welcome to the future building of Rooster Teeth productions!” There was that grin again. And it stayed there, eagerly waiting for Michael to respond excitedly, but Michael only blinked. If it were some cheesy TV show, the crickets would have started playing already.

Gavin crossed his arms. “Michael, calm down. There's no need for all the yelling.”

Michael wrinkled up his nose. “Well, shit. _Sorry_. But what the fuck is Rooster Teeth?”

Gavin smiled again and turned around. He opened the front doors and motioned for Michael to walk in. Michael was hesitant at first, but he shrugged and walked inside, Gavin following behind. Inside actually looked a bit less lonely than it did outside. The place definitely still looked as if it was being worked on, but traces of life having been there was evident. There was a desk right next to the door with a chair, a few stacks of paper and other supplies on it.

Michael and Gavin walked in further. What looked to be a break room seemed clean enough, but it didn't look like anyone had been using it recently. They probably still needed to get everything set up in there first. Like the refrigerator, for starters, and maybe the lights, since it was pretty dark inside.

“Remember when I mention a company Geoff and his friends are working on starting?” Gavin asked Michael as he leaned against the wall.

Michael thought back and did recall Gavin saying something about that a few months back. He nodded. “Oh yeah, the one you said you didn't want him talking about.”

Gavin nodded as well. “Exactly, yes, that one.”

Michael's expression softened and he looked around. “Rooster Teeth,” it finally clicked together in his mind. He faced Gavin again. “It's Rooster Teeth.”

Gavin's smile increased and he nodded again. “Yes, now you're getting it!”

Michael smiled. “So what the fuck is it?”

The Brit rubbed his hands together, “Well, this calls for a little explanation.”

Michael crossed his arms and sighed softly. “Don't take too long. I got other shit to do today.”

“Right.” Gavin rubbed his chin, thinking of a way to really summarize what Rooster Teeth was really going to be about. And when the right words came to mind, he put his hand down and smiled at Michael.

 

* * *

 

Gavin's explanation was short and to the point. Michael understood Rooster Teeth would be planning to do live action films, animation, and Machinima, but Let's Plays may also come into view if “Achievement Hunter” actually becomes a thing.

“Geoff's going to try and work out all the details for Achievement Hunter,” Gavin explained as they walked throughout the building, “when he really talked to me about it, it seemed like a pretty top idea.” The blond took a deep breath. He had almost been talking nonstop without any breaks, but he couldn't help it. He was so excited about the whole thing and watching Michael slowly become interested and amazed by it as well just made Gavin want to talk more.

“And you're gonna work here?” Michael asked, his eyes slightly wide.

“If I'm lucky,” Gavin told him with a shrug and a soft smile.

“Wow,” Michael breathed out as he looked into a few of the offices. He imagined how it would all look when it was ready and set to go. The thought practically brought chills to him. He now understood why Gavin was so excited. “Well, I suddenly have the urge to play some fucking games,” he admitted.

Gavin's eyes widened and he halted in his tracks. Michael looked over and when Gavin wasn't next to him, he turned around to notice Gavin had stopped walking.

“Let's play then,” Gavin said.

Michael was just about to agree, and then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Crap,” he muttered under his breath. “Gav, I'm up for that. I really am, but like I told you earlier, I have other shit to do, and I have to get all of it done before it gets too late and my parents get suspicious.” Michael quickly began heading towards the front doors.

Gavin blinked and looked at Michael. “They don't know you're here with me?”

Michael stopped walking and looked at Gavin over his shoulder. “Uh... no.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” He asked.

_Oh, you know, because they don't believe in me having fun. I'm also kinda supposed to be doing shit for them and not for myself, but instead, I'm here wasting time with you,_ Michael sighed as his eyes shifted down to the floor.

“You texted me when I was already leaving, so I didn't think it was a big deal to tell them,” he told Gavin.

Gavin nodded. “Oh, makes sense.”

Michael looked at him again. “Of course it makes fucking sense. Now, I really have to go.” He walked up to the doors but paused once more. “Thanks for the tour,” he said, smiling back at Gavin, “Can't wait to see this place when it's all done and ready to use.”

Gavin's grin from earlier returned. “I can't wait to show you.”

Michael laughed softly. “Alright. I look forward to it. But hey, we are still on for some gaming together. It just has to be delayed until tonight.”

Gavin nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“Shut up,” Michael shook his head and Gavin laughed. “Talk to you later then, asshole.” And with that, Michael walked out, leaving Gavin inside alone.

The blond smiled some more as he turned away from the door. Michael Jones was truly something.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael felt blessed that the supermarket wasn't so crowded. He was practically running his way through the store, picking out everything his mother had wrote down and tossing it into the cart with little care. It was almost an hour since he had left the house and he hoped his parents weren't suspicious. They hadn't called him or anything, so maybe he was still in the clear. Either way, he still hurried... just in case.

His mind kept wandering back to the building and Rooster Teeth.

It sounded like the actual dream job and Michael couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Gavin because Gavin pretty much already had the job if all worked out. If all worked out... meaning if Gavin could stay after graduation...

Michael put the gallon of milk into the cart and sighed.

It was funny, because during the time Michael kind of hated Gavin, he would have never expected to find himself getting upset over the thought of the blond having to go back to England. Michael shook his head and hurried on.

His mother did ask him why he took so long, and Michael used his excuse, about how there was a lot of people there and the lines were ridiculously long. Mrs. Jones didn't look to be too convinced, but she didn't question him any further. Michael helped her put everything away, feeling uncomfortable every second he spent with her, but afterwards, he headed up to his room.

“Is everything okay with him?” Mr. Jones asked when he noticed how quiet and a little nervous Michael seemed to be.

Mrs. Jones shrugged. “Don't ask me. I can barely tell what's going on in that mind of his lately. As long as he doesn't cause us any trouble, I'm fine.”

Michael grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Gavin to get online. He was ready to rest back and have some fun with Gavin in Halo. He thought about asking Ray to join, but Michael wanted to actually talk about Rooster Teeth more, and he wasn't sure if anyone else was supposed to know about it. He wasn't even sure if it was okay that he knew as much as he did.

As soon as everything was set up and the two were connected, Michael got comfortable and said, “So tell me more about Rooster Teeth.”

Gavin couldn't even try to stop the smile forming on his face. His plan was to get Michael interested in the company, but it was even better because Michael seemed to be just as addicted to the idea as Gavin was.

“Well Geoff told me that he thinks they're going to start production earlier than they had originally expected,” Gavin said, “which is great. No one likes a slow process.”

Michael smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, but sometimes slow processes make things turn out better.”

Gavin tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow. “Or make someone quite impatient,” he could think of one particular example, but he wasn't going to talk about it.

Michael shrugged. “Anyway, who else is on board?”

“Uh, Geoff's friends: Burnie Burns, Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola, Matt Hullum... there are others, but those are the ones I can name from the top of my head right now.”

“Hmm.” Michael nodded. They were quiet for a moment as they concentrated on what they were doing, but then Michael spoke up again, “I hope everything does work out... that you can stay and work there.” He didn't want to bring it up. He didn't want to say anything about it, but it kind of just slipped out.

Gavin smiled, his heart feeling a little tingly as he said the words over in his head. He couldn't get all mushy now. He couldn't make himself more obvious than he most likely already was. So he shrugged it off the feeling and laughed, “Why Michael, are you admitting that you would miss me if I had to be forced back to the UK?”

Michael wanted to make some witty cruel joke about how he wouldn't miss the fucking idiot even if he lost all of his friends, but when he opened his mouth to attempt that, he couldn't. He licked his lips and said instead, in a soft voice, “Yeah... I am admitting that.”

The tingly feeling returned to Gavin's chest. He almost lost his complete concentration on the game that his character was near being murdered if Michael hadn't rushed to his side and saved him.

“Gavin, for fucks sake!” Michael shouted.

Gavin didn't care at the moment. He merely smiled and said, “I don't know if I could imagine not having you around, Michael. I'd miss you, too.”

Even though Michael had just gotten a bit annoyed that Gavin seemed too distracted to play without being killed, he couldn't help but smile at what Gavin said. Noticing how quiet Michael was, Gavin took the opportunity to kill Michael's character.

Michael's eyes widened at the sudden kill. He could hear Gavin struggling to hold in his laughter and it only added to his anger.

“Gavin...” he said sternly, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

Gavin was grinning from ear-to-ear when he asked, “Yes, Michael?”

Michael scrunched up his face. He wanted to take a deep breath and relax, but no. What Gavin just did was dumb and unnecessary and Michael was annoyed by it. “What the fuck was that?!” He began to shout. “I'm on your fucking team! I EVEN FUCKING SAVED YOU FROM BEING KILLED AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!”

Gavin couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, and he laughed hard as Michael continued to yell at him.

“No, fuck you!” Michael shouted, almost tossing his controller aside. He shook his head and took in the much needed breath. “God damnit, Gavin. I know you wanted to do that since we started playing, that's why it pisses me off so much, because you caught me off guard.”

“You have to admit, it was a good move.”

“IT WAS A STUPID MOVE! WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME IF I'M ON YOUR FUCKING TEAM?!” Michael idly wondered if his parents could hear him, because he was screaming louder than usual. He suppressed the thought and lowered his voice, “Why are you laughing? Shut up.”

Gavin sighed and shook his head. “I apologize, Michael, but the amount of rage you hold is incredible, and hilarious.”

Was Gavin actually serious? This wasn't a laughing matter.

Michael groaned. “You're so lucky you aren't in my sight.”

“It's a compliment, Michael!” Gavin practically whined. “Accept it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael almost yelled.

Gavin frowned and they continued to play, silence daring to drown them out. Michael took another deep breath, feeling less annoyed by it as the seconds went by.

“You're entertaining to listen to,” Gavin softly said.

“Shut up,” Michael mumbled, though the corners of his lips slowly rose as he added, “because I know I am. I should make a living off of it.” He sneaked up behind Gavin's character and killed him with one shot to the head.

“Michael!” Gavin shouted in despair, gaping at the “You are dead” title on his screen.

Michael was grinning now. “Oops,” he said as he began to laugh. Despite getting annoyed at Gavin for killing him earlier, Michael was still enjoying playing with him.

Gavin was kind of a... clumsy gamer. It seemed like he only did whatever the hell he wanted to, but then it was also as if he _was_ trying to play correctly, and to win. He was just adding fun to it, in his own way, and that's what Michael liked. Sure it could be irritating at times, but it did keep the conversation and gameplay interesting. Michael found it a little too amusing to mess with Gavin in the game and wouldn't stop even though Gavin had. 

“Michael, why?!” Gavin would whine.

“Shut up, Gavin,” And Michael would just laugh each time, causing Gavin to laugh as well, especially when Gavin found ways to get Michael back.

“Gavin, you fuck!” 

 


	19. Nineteen

Winter break had to come to an end, as did every break, much to Ray's dismay. Though he did seem much more relaxed about having to go to school when the day to go back came. Michael received news when the Sunday before. His dad had picked up extra hours at work and couldn't pick up Michael after school.

“I would go and pick you up,” his mom began, “but I have my own things to take care of when I get home from work, so I don't have the time-”

“It's fine, Mom,” Michael interrupted her, “I'll be fine walking home.”

“And you're to come straight home, you understand?”

“Yes.”

It was annoying that his mother really thought he would do anything but go home, and it almost made Michael _want_ to be late just to tick her off. The thought did cross his mind the first day he walked home, and it crossed his mind the next day at school up until he was walking home again. His mom would greet him everyday he walked through the door, probably happy because he was obviously obeying her, as if he never did before. Michael would barely smile back. Ever since the forced haircut, Michael just couldn't look at his mother the same. He still loved her, she was still his mom, but if someone said something negative about her, he wouldn't defend her.

Michael's hair was growing, sure, but that didn't change anything. It didn't change what she did, or make Michael forget. He would never forget, and he knew he wouldn't, and that sucked. An apology would be nice, but Michael knew not to expect that from her.

“Where's your dad at?” Ray asked Michael as they made their way outside after school on the third day. “Where has he been all week? Have you been walking home?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. My dad picked up more hours at work, so he's all busy and shit. And that doesn't bother me.”

“Oh well, dude...” Ray halted in his tracks, and a little after, Michael did as well. “Why the fuck are you leaving then? You have no one waiting on you now. Let's hang out for a while.”

Michael frowned and looked away from Ray. “My mom's waiting,” he said softly. “She told me to come straight home.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “She won't notice if you're like... an hour late,” he grinned.

Michael looked at him and shook his head. “You're such a dumbass, Ray. Look, yeah hanging out sounds fun and yeah maybe I would, but I'm also fucking tired and just wanna go home and take a nap.” He turned back and began walking again.

“Is that the truth?” He heard Ray ask.

Michael stopped again, but he didn't face Ray. What was he supposed to say? _'No Ray. That's not the truth. The truth is my parents suck.'_ No, he didn't want to say that. He merely sighed and kept on walking. Ray frowned and went on his way as well.

On day four, Michael didn't leave right when school ended. He stayed around with Lindsay as she put on some finishing touches on her art project.

“I seriously just needed like five more minutes in class,” she said, “but luckily, my teacher is letting me stay here until I'm done since it won't be that long.” She looked at Michael and smiled, “you sure you don't wanna just go home?”

Michael shook his head. “Nah, you said you're almost done anyway.”

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah, it just needs a little more shadow _right_... _here_ ,” she put the paintbrush aside and stepped back to admire her painting.

Michael smiled as he stared at it. “It's not bad,” he told her.

“I agree. It could have been worse.” Lindsay pursed her lips as she looked it over again, “Eh, good enough,” she said with a shrug.

They walked out of the school together and gave each other a hug before walking their separate ways. When Michael arrived home, he didn't come home to a smiling mother. He came home to a mother sitting on the couch, merely greeting him with a simple 'hello'. Michael almost wanted to laugh. He only took fifteen minutes longer. Mrs. Jones needed to relax and stop being so over dramatic, and old fashioned.

On day seven, when Gavin asked at lunch if anyone wanted to go get some actual good food with him after school, Michael was one of them that said 'yes', along with Barbara, Miles, and Ray.

“Anyone else?” Gavin asked.

“I have a test to study for,” Chris told him, “and I know I could go and still have time when I get back, but I also have a paper to write. It's due on Friday, but I just want to get that done and over with.”

“I have a doctor's appointment after school,” Lindsay said.

Gavin nodded. “Fair enough. Most of us are going, anyway, and Michael.” He smiled at Michael.

Michael looked up from his repulsive looking pasta (what kind of pasta was it even supposed to be? It was white, but it sure didn't taste like Alfredo sauce), and smiled back at Gavin.

“So where are we going?” Miles asked as he opened his milk carton.

“I was thinking we could go to Five Guys Burgers,” Gavin answered.

“I haven't had a burger that wasn't from this fucking cafeteria in too long,” Ray told them. “I'm definitely in.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Well damnit,” Lindsay pouted, “I wish I could go. I'm jealous of you little fucks now.”

“Yeah, but poor Lindsay,” Miles started to say in a baby voice, “poor Lindsay has a doctor's appointment to go to, and she can't miss that.” He smiled at her.

Lindsay glared at him.

“You can still come, Chris,” Gavin looked over at his friend, “that paper can wait.”

Chris sighed and shook his head. “No, I promised myself I'd get it done today so I wouldn't be procrastinating on Thursday night.”

“But dude, burgers,” Michael said, his eyebrow raised, “how do you say 'no' to that?”

“Like this,” Chris sat up more, “no.” He smiled.

The others laughed and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I'll tell you what,” Gavin said, “how's about I get you and Lindsay something from there and bring it over to you two after we're done?”

“You can't guarantee I'll be home by then,” Lindsay said.

“I'll leave it at your doorstep if I have to,” Gavin told her. He looked at Chris, “Does that sound good? That way you can both still have your burger and still go about doing your own obligations first.”

Chris' eyes widened. “You don't have to do that. That's _really_ generous, but-”

“Lindsay,” Gavin turned to the redhead, “what do you like on your burger?” He smiled at Chris, “That question is for you, too.”

The fact that Gavin was being nice enough and doing that for his friends that couldn't tag along with them made Michael smile. Michael watched as Gavin wrote down Chris and Lindsay's orders and all he could think was “How the fuck did I hate this guy once?” Gavin continued to find ways to amaze Michael. And always ways to make him feel special because Michael knew for a fact that he was indeed the only friend that knew about Rooster Teeth.

When after school rolled around, the friends headed to the burger joint, going with Barbara in her car.

“Aren't you glad I said I would come?” She asked them.

“It's not like we needed you to drive,” Miles, who was sat in the passenger seat, told her, “we could have walked. Easily.”

“Oh, really?” Barbara pulled over to the side and put her car on park. “Well, okay. Walk, Miles. I'll meet you there.” She smiled slyly at him.

Miles sighed and crossed his arms. “Okay yeah, it's nice that you came because walking's no fun and takes too long.”

“And I'd rather not be outside so much,” Ray told Barbara. He was sitting in-between Michael and Gavin who constantly kept shoving into him. “Fuck you guys,” Ray mumbled to them when they both shoved against him at the same time.

Michael and Gavin laughed and gave each other a high five.

“That was planned, wasn't it?” Ray asked.

“Actually, it wasn't,” Gavin told him, “Michael just happened to shove you at the same time I did.”

“What the fuck, Ray?” Michael shook his head. “How would we even plan that without you clearly seeing some sort of signal between us?”

Ray blinked as he thought about it. Michael did have a point, but he just shrugged in response and kept dealing with the two messing with him. It wasn't bothering him anyway.

As they arrived to their destination, Michael felt his heart rate began to increase and not in a good way. _“And you're to come straight home, you understand?”_ Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed his friends inside. Why was he there? Was it to deliberately disobey his parents, more specifically, his mom? Or was it because he was really just craving a burger and going with his friends was fun? He figured it had to do with both reasons in some ways, otherwise he wouldn't be there at all. Though he was happy he was there, he felt like he was forcing himself to not feel guilty for disobeying and to not feel nervous, but he was nervous. The last time he disobeyed, his got his hair cut off. He didn't want to imagine what could happen next...

Michael shook off his fear and tried to enjoy his meal, because fuck, it was delicious and he was not going to spoil the moment. Once Gavin finished his food, he went back up to order Chris and Lindsay's burgers. Michael was tapping his foot as he sat there with the others, half listening to what they were saying. He just wanted to get home before it became _too_ late. He was around thirty-five minutes late, but if he got home before it hit an hour, he could probably be in less trouble than he probably already was. And since his dad didn't come home now until seven, Michael would only have to deal with his mom. He could handle one instead of two.

After trying to get into whatever Miles was talking about, Michael felt impatient and got up to go help Gavin instead.

“Oh, hi Michael,” Gavin grinned at him when Michael joined him in line.

Michael smiled softly at him and crossed his arms as they waited for their turn. Gavin would occasionally look over at Michael to see the stern expression on his face. There was clearly something running through Michael's mind that was making him uncomfortable.

“Everything alright?” Gavin asked him.

Michael was merely staring forward but at the sound of Gavin's words, he blinked hard and faced him. “What? Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You aren't lying, are you? You look troubled.”

Michael shook his head. “Nope. Everything's fine here. Just didn't feel like sitting around with them back there while you waited here by yourself.”

Gavin's eyebrows rose. “So you come to keep me company?”

Michael rolled his eyes and said, “Something like that.”

“I appreciate it.” Gavin smiled and Michael stared at him with his same stern expression before it softened and he returned the smile. But even though Michael was smiling, Gavin could still traces of worry on Michael's face, and Gavin looked away.

He could respect that Michael didn't want to talk about it, but he really wished Michael would.

Gavin and Michael brought the separate orders back to the table and they all headed back to Barbara's car. Before Barbara got into the driver's seat, Michael stopped her and asked if she could drop him off a few houses away from his own.

“Why?” She asked.

Michael licked his lips, trying to think of a good excuse. “Uh, well,” he scratched the back of his head, “I promised my mom I'd walk more because apparently I've been gaining weight and-”

“Wait, seriously?” Barbara rose her eyebrows. “Your mom is making you exercise more? Dude, what the fuck? Your weight shouldn't be her concern, especially when you look fine, and you'd look fine whether you were smaller or bigger.” She rolled her eyes, “Sometimes parents annoy me.” She opened the car door and Michael blocked her way a bit.

“So, will you?” He asked.

Barbara stared at him, an irritated look on her face, but when Michael pouted a bit, she looked away and sighed.

“I think it's messed up that your mom's doing that, but you know what,” she faced him again, “I get how parents can be, and if it'll shut her up, then yeah sure.”

Michael smiled.

“Seriously though, Michael,” Barbara said, “if she judges you on your weight some more, tell her how it makes you feel. Tell her you don't care because you're not ashamed of it, because you shouldn't be.” She patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “I wonder why parents feel the need to point out any little flaw we have. If they're not perfect, why should we be? It's like they try to perfect us so they can make up for the mistakes they made, but they just have to learn that,” she shrugged, “it's not possible.”

Michael looked down at his feet and nodded. Barbara made it sound so simple, and she was right, too. Michael's parents wanted to turn him into this perfect child, to show him off with pride. But what good was perfection if it meant not being happy?

“Thanks Barb,” Michael told her.

“No problem.”

They got into the car and Ray asked him what they had talked about it. Michael only smiled at him and lied about it being about Miles and Chris. Ray laughed and he began to poke fun at Miles with Michael about Chris. Miles would shake his head and disagree, though the smile on his face would remain either way.

“We just want you two to admit your god damn feelings for each other already,” Ray told Miles.

“There is no... God damn feelings between us,” Miles said to him, trying to rid of the smile on his face, but it was one of those moments where it almost felt impossible to not smile.

Gavin squinted his eyes a bit as he listened to the conversation going on. He looked over at Ray and Michael.

“Suppose Miles does have feelings for Chris,” Gavin started.

“Not you too, Gavin,” Miles said as he shook his head.

“No, let me explain,” Gavin told him. “What I'm saying is, suppose Miles does have feelings for Chris, and suppose he wants to keep it to himself because if Chris doesn't return those feelings, that could...” he paused momentarily when he noticed how Michael was intently staring and listening to him. Gavin cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, “that could ruin everything.”

“It would be like with any friend,” Barbara said, “It's a big risk having a crush on any friend.”

“But see,” Ray sat up, “how are you supposed to get to know a crush if you aren't their friend? Sure you can just talk to them, ask them out on dates, but the most comfortable and easy way to get to know them is by being friends with them.”

“Then if you're becoming friends with them _because_ you like them, you should make sure you give them hints so they can understand that there's more than just friendship there,” Barbara told him.

“And what if your feelings happen when you two are already friends?” Ray asked. “What then? You two were just friends and then feelings happened.”

“That's where taking the risk takes place, Ray. You chose to take that risk or try to get over your feelings for them.” Barbara sighed and smiled at Miles a bit, “Honestly Miles, whether you like Chris or not is all your business. We honestly don't care who you're interested in.”

“We just want you to stop being so obvious,” Ray told Miles. “It's frustrating.”

Michael laughed.

Miles rolled his eyes. “I am interested in someone, and it's not Chris. I'm glad it's not him or any of you, because I don't think I could take that kind of risk.”

“Oh, well, who is this mystery person that you're interested in, then?” Barbara asked, her smile increasing. “Hmm?”

Miles grinned and looked away. “I'll let you guys know if it works out.”

Gavin frowned and looked out the window. It was a risk making a move on a friend... Michael was his friend... Gavin sighed.

Why were things so difficult?

 

* * *

 

Walking into the house felt like a death trap. Michael's palms were sweaty and his heart was racing, but why was he so afraid? It was only his mother.

“Mom,” he called out, “I-I'm home.”

“Well, welcome home,” Mrs. Jones replied, her voice far from friendly.

Michael followed her voice. She was in the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner. Michael wanted to just go upstairs and stay there until dinner was ready, but he took a deep breath and asked, “Do you need any help?”

“I'm fine,” she responded.

She was mad, oh no... she was furious. This time it was different, though. She wasn't expressing her anger. She was masking it, and that was more terrifying than when she let it all out. Michael nodded and began to walk away.

“I'll be upstairs if you need me,” he said softly.

Michael almost felt like crying, because he was so scared of being home. His parents never physically abused him, and yet, he felt he didn't know what they were actually capable of. They have been throwing surprises at him lately, but then again, he had to admit, it was mainly his fault. He knew he had been acting up. Not entirely, but he had been acting differently than they were used to. They were used to a son who would only go out with their full permission and would be home when he was told to. They were used to a son who never dared try and talk back, to a son who would gladly go to church with them and wouldn't hesitate to help out a little from time to time.

They weren't used to a son who needed to be forced to help out with the church, who would purposely come home later. They weren't used to a son who dared go around their rules for his own enjoyment. They weren't used to a son who seemed to care more about his friends than them. If they knew why though, they wouldn't be able to blame him for doing so, because Michael's friends never hurt him the way they did.

His friends accepted him for who he was, for who he _really_ was. If his parents knew who he really was, they would be absolutely disappointed and try to fix him until he was the _good little boy_ they wanted. Michael just couldn't be that good little boy. At least not anymore. Not even if he tried.

 


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is that, you're probably going to hate Mrs. Jones more than you already do.

“I think we should change the topic to things that are actually important,” Barbara said as they headed out of the cafeteria.

“Such as?” Lindsay asked.

“Such as,” Barbara stepped in front of them, causing them to halt in their tracks, “what we're going to do on the night of graduation.”

They all exchanged looks and some of them shrugged.

“We could throw a party,” Gavin suggested.

“I already like that idea,” Miles said, raising his hand up to Gavin. Gavin smiled and slapped his hand against Miles'.

“Okay,” Barbara nodded, “a party. That sounds good. Whose house will this party be held at?”

Again, they exchanged looks. They turned to look at Michael, and Michael furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Yeah, because he was really going to throw a party at _his_ house, with _his_ parents. Then they all looked at Ray.

“I think my house is too small,” Ray told them.

They turned to Miles.

Miles laughed. “Yeah, right.”

“I could ask Geoff and Griffon if it's alright with them,” Gavin suggested.

They were all facing him now.

“No,” Barbara shook her head, “you already threw the best party ever. We wouldn't want you to feel obligated to-” Gavin held his hand up, and Barbara took that as a sign to stop talking.

“I don't see anything wrong with holding the reputation of throwing the best parties,” Gavin said with a smirk, “I see no problem here.”

“Well we got the party venue covered,” Miles said, “now invitations?”

“All seniors invited?” Lindsay suggested with a shrug.

“Sounds good,” Chris said.

They turned a corner and headed for the library where a few other students were walking into. Barbara sighed and looked at her friends.

“No but seriously guys,” she said, “I'm going to miss you all _so_ much. It's going to be weird not waking up everyday at the same time and coming to this school and seeing all of you.”

“Aw, man,” Ray pursed his lips and sniffled, “you're gonna make me cry. We'll never see each other again.” He covered his face with his hands and made awfully ridiculous crying noises that made Michael and Barbara roll their eyes.

Barbara went on and slapped the side of Ray's head. Ray immediately stopped and rubbed where she slapped him.

“Seriously, Ray. What _if_ we don't?” She asked.

“Then we'll deal with it, then,” he told her.

“No,” most of them simultaneously said.

“I really don't know how I'd go on without seeing you guys everyday,” Lindsay admitted. She looked over to Michael was staring at her as he listened to her talk, and she smiled at him.

Michael rose his eyebrows slightly before softly returning the smile. Lindsay's smile fell a bit as she saw the hint of sadness in Michael's. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back and forth from Michael to Lindsay and how they were still slightly smiling at each other as they all sat down at a table in the library.

“We'll still see each other after high school,” Michael told Lindsay.

Lindsay sighed. “Do you promise? But keep in mind, Mr. Jones, that once you make this promise, you have to keep it. If you break it,” she squinted her eyes, “well, I'll think of something.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “I promise. I'll make sure we see each other.”

“It's not like we're all going to college far away, right?” Chris asked. “I am planning on staying here for a few years.”

“Yeah, but you know how life can get, Chris,” Miles told him, “you think you can still hang out with your friends after high school because you'll still be nearby, but you get busier. You get a job, you get a shit ton of homework-”

“Mostly, you get a job,” Barbara said, “and once someone gets a job, it can get difficult finding free time when you're stuck with homework and going to class.”

“Don't remind me,” Ray mumbled as he fiddled with the straps of his jacket.

“I'll still make time for you,” Michael whispered to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled at him. “You're making me feel a lot better about this.”

Gavin was sitting across from the two, and he forced himself to look away from them and instead, distract himself by watching Ray. Ray eventually noticed and looked at Gavin. Ray winked at Gavin and the blond shook his head and grinned. The friends continued to throw around ideas and plans they could do over summer break, and Ray didn't bother throwing in any suggestions. It was mainly because he didn't get why they were planning all of this already. It wasn't like it was May. They were still in January. They had time. He knew they did.

“If you get a job somewhere,” Lindsay began to say to Michael, and Gavin couldn't stop himself from turning to look at them again, “I'll make sure to visit you, and you know, maybe get a discount?”

Michael smiled at her, that wide smile that made the dimple in his left cheek deepen more than usual. He didn't get to reply, though, because it was at that moment that he felt someone staring. He turned his head to face Gavin. Gavin's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. Michael raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and resumed talking to Lindsay about this possible “discount”.

Gavin frowned. He wanted to say something to Michael, but he also didn't want to be rude to Lindsay. She was his friend, and he didn't want to risk getting on her bad side just because he was jealous she and Michael were in their own little bubble together.

They adored each other, Gavin could tell – the way they smiled at each other. It probably was platonic, but the chemistry was there, and Gavin wanted to slap himself for the jealousy he was feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this jealous. Actually, he realized he never felt this jealous before. Michael sure was different. Different enough to make Gavin as jealous as he was. It was also because he knew that Michael used to have a crush on Lindsay. Did he still? It was possible.

Gavin shook his head. He wanted those thoughts to be gone. If Michael liked Lindsay and she felt the same, then good for them. If they were happy, that's all that mattered.

So why did Gavin want to jump in between them and steal Michael's attention away from Lindsay?

Ohh, right...

 

* * *

 

The jealousy eventually subsided after they all headed to class when the bell rang and Michael and Lindsay were forced apart. And after school, Michael was the only one to wait around while their other friends headed home. Gavin had actually planned to go home right away as well, but he waited, because Michael was staying.

Michael was with Gavin at his locker as Gavin put away the books he wouldn't need for homework. Michael seemed to be pretty occupied with whoever was texting him that Gavin had the urge to ask.

“Michael,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” Was Michael's response, and yet, Michael didn't look up.

Gavin sighed. “Do you feel like heading back to the library?”

Now Michael looked up, finally, and shrugged. “Yeah, I don't care.”

Gavin wanted to frown and tell him they didn't have to, because Michael's reply didn't really sound so enthusiastic. Was Michael bored with being alone with Gavin? Gavin looked down at his feet. He felt like a jealous boyfriend who was being ignored. But he was just a lovesick friend that was being ignored.

They headed into the library and took their seats. It was fairly empty except for students who stayed to study or finish an assignment. Gavin watched as Michael continued to stare down at his phone and type in replies every now and so.

Look at me, Gavin wanted to say, pay attention to me and not your phone for one bloody second. But he couldn't say that. He would sound so needy. He wasn't needy. He just wanted Michael to talk to him more...

Michael took a deep breath and put his phone away, which made Gavin's heart speed up in excitement.

“Sorry,” Michael mumbled, “Ray was talking to me about his problems.”

“Ray has problems?”

“Ray has a _lot_ of problems,” Michael smirked, and Gavin couldn't resist smiling back, “but this one had to do with his Xbox. It kept fucking up with him so I kept giving him suggestions until _finally_ one of them worked.”

Gavin nodded. “That can be a real problem.”

“The biggest!” Michael placed his hands on the table, folded together, and Gavin grinned because Michael looked like he was eager to learn something. It was... cute.

Michael noticed Gavin's grin and laughed a bit.

“What?” He asked.

Gavin shook his head. “Oh, nothing.” He mimicked Michael posture and folded his hands as well.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin and Gavin turned away to laugh.

“Oh, yeah,” Michael nodded, “it's fucking hilarious.”

Gavin continued to laugh, though, and Michael only rolled his eyes and waited until the Brit was done. Gavin sighed loudly, indicating he was finished, but his goofy smile remained on his face.

“You done?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded.

“You're an idiot, you know that?” Michael told Gavin.

Gavin shrugged and licked his lips, an action that caused Michael's eyes to flicker down to look at Gavin's lips. His expressions softened as he stared at them. They were quite pink, sort of thin, and – Michael's eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. That was unnecessary and creepy. It was normal, though, right? If someone does something with their lips, it's almost impossible to not look because it gets your attention... it's normal! Same with anything else. If Gavin were to scratch his head, Michael would have probably looked, just as an instinct. There was nothing wrong about it, yet...

“I think I should go home,” Michael said softly, feeling a bit weird now since he was kind of tempted to take another glance at Gavin's lips and Gavin wasn't even doing anything with them this time.

Gavin didn't seem to notice, though, so he just nodded and said, “Alright. I'll walk you.”

 

* * *

 

Michael told Gavin he'd be fine walking home alone, because he was used to it by now, but Gavin insisted. Just to get the blond to shut up, Michael let him. Their walk was spent with Michael talking a few of his plans for college, since he was still in the thought process of his future after their conversation at lunch. Gavin listened and didn't interrupt once, which almost felt strange to Michael, but Gavin was a good listener. He didn't speak until Michael was completely done.

“I don't always like to think about the future,” Gavin said. “I just go day by day, taking it all in.”

Michael could understand that. “I try,” he said, “but sometimes it gets too hard to like the present and take everything in.”

Gavin blinked and looked at Michael. “What do you mean?”

Michael stopped walking as they reached his house and he sighed before turning to face Gavin. “I just...” He pursed his lips, “I don't know, I-”

There was the sound of a door opening and then the words, “It's you, isn't it?” came from Michael's mother's voice. Michael spun around to see his mother pointing at Gavin. He moved out of the way before she could shove him aside and watched as she stood practically face-to-face with Gavin.

“You're the reason Michael's been acting this way,” Mrs. Jones said, “why he's been coming home whenever he feels like it, talking back, and acting so unlike himself.”

Gavin blinked hard and raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty big accusation, one that Gavin was sure he wasn't to blame for. He shook his head and told her, “I have no idea what you're going on about.”

Mrs. Jones crossed her arms as she said, “Don't pretend you don't know. Ever since my boy mentioned you,” she motioned towards Michael, “he has changed. What are you saying to him?” She took a step forward and would have taken another, but Michael stepped in-between them. Mrs. Jones glared at her son and even though Michael wanted to walk away from this, he didn't move.

“Mom, what are you doing?” He asked her. “Stop it.”

Mrs. Jones squinted her eyes and tilted her head a bit. “Get in the house, Michael,” she said it with a tone like she was fed up with Michael and didn't want to bother taking him seriously. And again, Michael didn't move. Mrs. Jones huffed and said sternly, “Now.”

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but the look she was giving him made him think otherwise. He sighed in defeat as he looked down at the ground. He didn't want to get himself in anymore trouble than he probably already was in. He looked over his shoulder at Gavin who didn't seem anywhere near as nervous as he felt. Michael didn't just want to leave his friend there to deal with his mother, but Mrs. Jones didn't give him a choice. She grabbed Michael by his jacket's sleeve and pulled him aside.

“Inside the house, Michael,” she told him again, “I'll talk to you later.”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at Gavin and shrugged halfheartedly.

Gavin smiled softly at him as if to tell him “I understand”, so Michael nodded and turned on his heel before heading to the front door. He felt terrible, though. He wanted to stand up to her, to give Gavin a chance to leave – well, why hadn't Gavin walked away already? Michael walked inside and closed the door behind him, but he quickly ran over to the living room window to watch. If Mrs. Jones dared to do anything to Gavin, Michael would stop her.

Gavin kept glancing towards the direction of his house. He could just run and not deal with Michael's mother, but the part of him that was curious to see what she had to say made him stay. So he faced her with a calm expression, not trying to give her any signs of anger or annoyance, but he was pretty annoyed.

“I don't want you hanging around him anymore,” Mrs. Jones simply said.

Gavin's eyebrows rose. Oh...

“But we're friends,” he told her.

Mrs. Jones laughed softly and shook her head. “If you were a friend of Michael's, you wouldn't be getting him in trouble.”

 _Getting him in trouble?_ Now Gavin felt like laughing himself. “Listen, Mrs. Jones,” he started, “I don't mean any harm. I didn't think I'm getting Michael in any trouble.”

“I just want you to leave,” Mrs. Jones said as she took a few steps away from the blond, “ _and_ to leave my son alone.”

Gavin practically scoffed at her words, and he knew he was giving her a nasty look, because she was now looking at him with an offended expression.

“You can't keep me from my friend,” Gavin told her, “You aren't my mum.”

Mrs. Jones nodded, “Oh, but I'm his, and I say to stay away from him. You've been nothing but a bad influence on him.”

Gavin's eyes widened and he threw his hands up. He was at a loss for words. She was being ridiculous, and over-dramatic. Gavin shook his head. This was what Michael had to deal with... it was all starting to make sense.

“Do you understand me?” Mrs. Jones asked.

Gavin didn't answer her, though. He didn't feel like he had to, and though he knew he shouldn't be making a bad impression a friend's (especially a friend he had feelings for) parent, he couldn't help himself from merely turning around. He couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face as he imagined Mrs. Jones offended by his silence. And with that, Gavin began walking off.

Michael slowly grinned as he watched his friend leave without giving his mother a response. He watched as his mom walked towards the door with the usual sour look on her face. Michael hurried upstairs before she got through the door, not wanting to face her, or talk to her at all.

Mrs. Jones thought about calling Michael downstairs to talk to him, but she shook her head and sat down on the couch instead.

 

* * *

 

> Gavin - January 28, 2014 4:40 PM: Your mum seems great

Michael smirked as he read the text message from just imaging that sarcastic tone coming from Gavin with a peeved off look. He typed in his reply.

> Michael: Yeah, sorry about her.
> 
> Gavin: She told me to stay away from you.

Michael's eyes widened with anger, and he reread the message to make sure he had gotten it right. But it was there, clear as day. His mother was trying to take his friend away from him. She was trying to control yet another part of his life. Did she really not have something else to worry about instead of constantly trying to ruin Michael's life? Apparently not, though.

> Michael: You're fucking kidding right?
> 
> He asked Gavin that even though he knew it was the truth already. He could believe his mother would try to do that. He didn't even have to ask, but he did anyway.
> 
> Gavin: Nope
> 
> Michael: fuck. They just keep finding ways to piss me off.
> 
> Gavin: They're experts at it arent they
> 
> Michael: You have no idea

Gavin frowned at the message. He had only gotten a glimpse of how Michael's mom was, but that was enough to tell that she quite the, well, bitch. He thought back to what Geoff had told him, about how Gavin shouldn't be trying to force anything out of Michael, but Gavin needed to know. Only this once would he attempt to really get to know Michael's life at home. If Michael refused to talk, then Gavin would leave him alone about it. But he had to try.

> Gavin: Then tell me, so I can.

Michael swallowed hard as he thought about what to say. Nobody knew, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it. He laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. It was now or never.

> Michael: Can I call you?
> 
> Gavin: Of course!!

With a deep breath, Michael pressed the 'call' button and held his phone up to his ear. He was really going to do it – he was going to let someone in. The strangest part of all was that he was letting Gavin in... Gavin Free.

“You don't have to tell me if you're comfortable talking about it, Michael,” Gavin said as he answered the call.

“Well, hello to you too,” Michael joked.

Gavin sighed. “Hello.”

Michael looked down at his hand. No, he wasn't comfortable talking about it. He would never be comfortable talking about it, but he was also tired of never talking about it. He had to let it out, to let someone know. He wasn't going to talk about it in hopes that he would get advice. He didn't want advice, and that's probably half the reason he never told anyone before. People always assume gave their input and advice, and Michael knew some only did that to be friendly and helpful, but he just didn't want to hear any of it.

So no, he didn't want to tell Gavin, but he was going to anyway, to get it over with.

“They're a pair of religious, strict parents who really wouldn't care if I was a loner at school if it meant I can be under their watch,” he blurted out, his words almost too close together to understand.

Gavin understood though, and he gaped at his wall as he thought about what to say. He knew why parents could be protective, but there was such a thing as too much protection. If it went as far as to trying to hold their child away from the world, then it was too much. And why did Michael's parents feel the need to do that? Michael was practically the definition of an ideal son. It made no sense.

“I don't mean to be offending, but they sound like crappy parents,” Gavin told Michael, and he shook his head. “How do you deal with that?”

Michael ran his fingers through his short hair. “Not everyone's parents trust them enough to let them do their own thing to a certain extent. Not everyone's parents know how to show affection.” He paused as he thought about what to say next. “Not everyone is Geoff and Griffon.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes, but Geoff and Griffon aren't my parents.”

“Yeah I know, but I'd give anything to be in your position.”

“Do they hurt you?”

Michael sat up and looked over at his window. “Not physically,” he said.

Gavin sat down on the edge of his bed. “But emotionally... mentally...”

Michael bit down on his lower lip, getting the sudden urge to cry. “A shitload. Gavin...” he took a deep breath to relax, “I can't even believe I'm fucking tell you this. I mean, _you_ of all people.” He smiled as he shook his head. “Not even Ray knows about my situation at home and he's practically a brother to me.”

Gavin licked his lips and asked, “And what am I to you?”

“You're...” Michael blinked, trying to find an answer to that. Gavin was his friend, definitely, but Michael only got the courage to say, “well, you're Gavin.”

“Oh,” Gavin mouthed. He frowned as he asked, “Is that it? I'm just Gavin?”

“You don't need to be anything else. You're...” Michael rolled his eyes for feeling silly about telling Gavin that they were indeed friends. Obviously they were friends. “You're my friend, plain and simple. I... I don't see why you'd have to be anything else-” Michael slapped his forehead because he was repeating himself and it was so stupid. It wasn't even a hard question to answer.

 _I want to be something else,_ Gavin though to himself. “Well, why not?” He asked.

_Oh my god, shut the fuck up, Gavin,_ Michael sighed. “Uh... because... you're... Gavin!” And he laughed because of how stupid he was probably sounding. 

Gavin smiled at the sound of Michael's laugh. “I can tell you aren't comfortable with the subject of your parents,” he said, “So, let's move on to something else.”

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. That was a relief, because he didn't think he could say anymore on the subject. “Thank you.”

Gavin pursed his lips. There was another question that had been roaming his mind for quite a while, and it only began to pique his curiosity more at lunch. “What's going on between you and Lindsay?” He hoped it didn't sound too nosy. He just wanted to know, so he could stop himself from feeling like a jealous idiot every time he saw them together.

Michael tensed at the question and he was silent a moment, wondering why Gavin was asking. “What?” He finally spoke.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You two... Ray's talked about it before. Is there something there?” He asked.

“W-why do you even care?” Michael stood up from his bed and walked over to the window.

Gavin laughed. He hadn't meant to make Michael nervous. “You two are my friends, that's why,” he said as an attempt to relax Michael, “And if my friends are mixing it up, it'd be nice to know, rather than be surprised.”

Michael's face expression softened. That was understandable. He shrugged and said, “I had the world's hugest crush on Lindsay when I met her,” he started to explain, and Gavin tried not feeling jealous again as Michael went on, “And now, I don't even remember how it felt... She's amazing, so don't get me wrong, but I can't see me with her anymore.” Michael's words were slow and soft that Gavin couldn't think of what to say. He didn't have to, because Mrs. Jones barged into Michael's bedroom and Michael almost dropped his phone at the sight of her.

“Who are you talking to?” She asked Michael with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

“U-uh,” Michael looked at his phone and then at his mom, the look of a lost child on his face now.

“Well?” Mrs. Jones asked.

“I-it's Ray,” he answered. “I swear, it's only Ray.”

Mrs. Jones started to make her way towards Michael but Michael quickly hung up the call before she could see. And she halted in her tracks.

“I hope that was Ray,” she said to him, her tone getting more threatening.

Michael could feel his hands beginning to shake, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Okay, he wasn't going to be afraid of his own mother. He couldn't be.

“And if it wasn't, who cares,” he told her, “I can talk to whoever I want.”

Mrs. Jones snickered. “No, you can't.”

Was she serious? Michael's eyes widened as he studied her face. Yes, she was being serious. Michael stepped forward, his eyes narrowing at her as he said through clenched teeth, “Yes. I. Can.”

Michael saw her hand come up before it made contact with his cheek. He brought his own hand up to touch when she had slapped him and slowly turned his head to face her again.

“Why does it make you mad that I'm friends with him?!” He asked her, not even caring how loud his voice was. She was furious and so was he.

“Because he's a bad influence, Michael!” She shouted back.

“Why?” Michael lowered his voice, “because he's nice? Because he's fun to be around? Because he cares about me unlike you?”

“Don't you see, Michael?” Mrs. Jones asked, “how you're acting, the way you're talking to me right now? This is all because of him. He's putting things into your head. He's making you see things the way he sees them.” She put her hand on her chest. “Michael, this isn't the right way to behave. His way isn't right. Don't be fooled by him.”

“I'm not being fooled by anyone, _Mom_.” That urge to cry was creeping up on Michael again, so he curled his fingers into tight fists to resist.

Mrs. Jones closed the gap between them and gently stroked the cheek she had slapped. Michael only cringed.

“And you say I don't care about you?” She asked, but Michael didn't answer, “Michael, of course I care about you. I wouldn't want him out of your life if I didn't. It's for your own good.”

Michael's lower lip quivered a bit, and he closed his eyes, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek. Mrs. Jones wiped it with her thumb.

“I'm your mother, Michael,” she said softly, “I will always be here for you. Him? There's no guarantee he'll always be here for you. Friends come and go. Family always stays. Before you know it, you and Gavin won't be talking anymore-”

“Don't say that,” Michael said, opening his eyes and stepping back.

“I'm only telling you the-”

“No!” Michael turned away from her. “No, don't tell me anything. You don't know.”

“Michael, I know how much friendship means to you.”

“No, you don't.”

“But honey, you can't always rely on your friends.” Mrs. Jones crossed her arms again, “You can't always rely on Gavin, _or_ Ray.”

Michael scrunched up his nose and he furrowed his eyebrows.

With no response, Mrs. Jones sighed. “Okay,” she said, “I'll leave. But you better stay away from him.” She headed for the door and then paused in the doorway, “You were such a good boy, Michael, before he came along. I don't know why you let yourself get involved with someone like that.”

“Someone like what?” Michael asked as he turned back around.

Mrs. Jones looked at him and frowned. “Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about.”

Michael blinked. He opened his mouth to ask her again, but she left before he could.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Gavin!” Geoff called from the downstairs.

“Yeah?” Gavin called back.

“Get down here and help me with dinner.”

Gavin checked his phone again. It had been almost an hour since his phone call with Michael and he still hadn't received any sort of response about the abrupt hang up. He only hoped Michael was okay, because Mrs. Jones had sounded angry. With a sigh, Gavin headed down stairs.

Geoff smiled at Gavin as he walked into the kitchen. “What's up, buddy?”

“Nothing,” Gavin answered quietly.

Geoff raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gavin. “You alright? You're quiet, and that's unusual.” He smiled at Gavin again, though, expecting to see Gavin laugh, but Gavin just shrugged.

“Okay,” Geoff put the knife down and turned his full body to face the blond. “Tell me.”

Gavin looked at him finally and said, “It's Michael.”

“Oh, _Michael_.” Geoff grinned.

“Why the smile?”

“Because _Michael_.”

No matter how hard Gavin tried, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He looked down at the carrots and began to chop them.

“Gavin, just kiss the guy already,” Geoff teased him with a soft nudge before picking up his knife and continuing to cut the potatoes.

Gavin frowned now. “It's not that easy, Geoff. Michael's straight.”

“And what are you?” Geoff asked him.

Gavin looked up, thinking it over a moment before just shrugging. “I haven't really thought about it,” he said.

“And he probably hasn't either,” Geoff told him, “Don't just right away assume someone's straight. You never know what's going on in their head,” he tapped Gavin's head with his finger.

“I would rather stick to being his friend than take that kind of risk,” Gavin said.

Geoff nodded. “Alright, I can see why.” He sighed, “Anyway, what's going on with him?”

“I have a feeling his parents are absolutely terrible people,” Gavin put the chopped carrots into a bowl before grabbing some more to chop.

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows. “How? He seems fine.”

“Oh, Geoff,” Gavin shook his head, “If you would have seen his mother today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well, I walked Michael home, and he was later than usual, and his mother went completely mental on me!”

“On _you_?” Geoff widened his eyes and stopped chopping to listen better.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I was confused as well. But she started to blame me on his behavior. According to her, Michael has been acting up, which doesn't make a lick of sense to me.”

“That doesn't make me sense to me, either. Michael is one of the nicest kids I've ever met.”

Gavin laughed a bit. “Well, when it comes to video games, it's a completely different story, but other than that, I can't see anything with Michael.”

“Of course _you_ can't. You're in love with him.”

Gavin laughed again, more nervously this time, and he looked back down at the carrots. “I'm not in love with him, Geoff.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Keep denying it. But if his mother even thinks about putting any kind of blame on you again, you come talk to me. I'll have a talk with her.”

“I don't think she's too easy to communicate with, Geoff. I don't think she can get anything through that thick skull of hers.”

Geoff laughed at that, and Gavin joined him.

Gavin stopped after a moment, though, and his expression turned serious. “But really, Geoff. I'm worried about him.”

Geoff stopped laughing as well and cleared his throat.

“Do you think she'd hurt him?” Gavin asked, looking at Geoff now. “Or his dad? I haven't even met his dad, but if his mum is this bad, I...” he shook his head, “I don't know if I even want to know how his dad is.”

“They aren't going to hurt him, Gavin,” Geoff told him, “You and I won't let them.”

“How will we know if they do, though? I'm not sure Michael would tell anyone.”

“There are signs that will tell you. Did you know his mom was awful before you met? Did you have a feeling she, _and_ his dad, would be?”

Gavin squinted his eyes as he thought about it, and he nodded. “I did. It was a feeling, and the way he wouldn't ever go out much. He tried to be subtle about his reasons why, but I knew there was much more to it.”

“There you go, then,” Geoff said. “You can look out for him.” A smirk formed on his face, “be his knight in shining armor,” he mumbled.

Gavin huffed and glared at Geoff, and Geoff couldn't help but start laughing.

“Why are my feelings for him so funny to you?” Gavin asked, though he grinned because Geoff's laugh was pretty contagious.

“They're not,” Geoff said through his laughter.

“Oh, is that right?”

Geoff sighed as he got himself to calm down. “I just... oh, Gavin. I think it's... it's nice to see you talk and act this way about him. And I do hope that something can work out between you two.”

“Something has already worked out, and it's called friendship.”

“Okay, then something more.”

Gavin frowned and shook his head. “There won't be anything more, but I'm...” he furrowed his eyebrows, “I'm fine with this.” Yes, he was. “My only worry right now is that he's okay, and that he remains okay.”

Geoff smiled and patted Gavin's back reassuringly, “Me too, buddy.”

 

 

 


	21. Twenty-One

Gavin really tried concentrating in class the next day, but first period was taking too long and he just really wanted to talk to Michael since he still hadn't heard from him since the phone call. He had been hoping to see Michael before school began, but he had ran late and barely made it on time to class. Now he was forced to wait until second period. He had spoken more about it with Geoff, about what they would do if anything were to happen to Michael. Part of their secret plans made Gavin a bit nervous. What if it didn't work out? What if they couldn't save Michael? Did Michael really need saving?

Gavin sighed.

If Michael knew about these plans, he would be beyond pissed. Michael didn't like help, and Gavin knew that, but if Michael really needed it, Gavin would take the risk in pissing him off.

“And I think we're done here,” his teacher said as the woman walked over to her desk. “The bell is going to ring in about-” _Ding!_

“Now,” she smiled. “I'll see you all tomorrow.”

Gavin grabbed his things and jumped out of his seat, getting the attention of many, but no one asked. The blond scanned the hallway, maybe seeing if he could see Michael, but Michael wasn't in sight, considering his first period class was on the other side. Gavin frowned and merely stood outside the classroom as he waited for Michael to appear.

At the sight of short curls, Gavin's eyes widened. He saw the way Michael's eyebrows rose as he smiled at someone greeting him, but he didn't stop to talk to the person, and Gavin smiled. Michael noticed him and quickened his steps until they were face to face.

“You're early,” Michael told him.

Gavin shrugged and continued to smile. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Gavin opened his mouth to say, but he hesitated. Michael looked as though he was about to roll his eyes, but he resisted.

“Is this about yesterday? My mom?” Michael asked.

Well, Gavin wasn't going to deny it. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Michael groaned and really rolled his eyes this time. “Don't even fucking talk about it. It was nothing.” He tried walking inside the class, but Gavin held him back.

“I don't see why they have to treat you like that,” the blond said.

“I already told you.”

“Yes, but that's no excuse.”

“It's just the way they are, especially my mom!” Michael shrugged. “And I don't even care, okay? I'm used to it.” He took a few steps inside when he heard Gavin softly say, “I care.” Michael stopped walking and looked at Brit.

“I know, but you shouldn't,” he told him, and continued on to his seat.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and followed Michael. Before the guy who sat next to Michael could sit down, Gavin took the seat.

“And why not?” He asked Michael.

“Because...” Michael pursed his lips as he thought a good answer. He wanted to say that he wasn't worth caring about, that being friends with him was no fun, and that... well that the closer the two became, the more it would hurt if they really did ever stop being friends. That last part was the actual reason. He was just going to throw in the first two for the heck of it, but he decided against saying any of it.

“Never mind,” he mumbled. He turned on his computer and noticed Gavin still staring at him, waiting for more than just 'never mind'. Michael looked at him. “Thanks for caring?” He snickered at how pathetic he probably sounded, and taking a deep breath, he added, “I care about you, too.”

The corners of Gavin's lips rose. “Does that mean you'll tell me if something happens?”

“If _what_ happens?” Michael's voice was low.

Damnit.

Gavin shook his head. “Anything.”

“Like _what_?” Michael squinted his eyes, because he knew exactly where Gavin was going with this. “Nothing will happen,” he said before Gavin could answer, “don't worry about any of that. My parents aren't abusive, Gavin. Yeah they can be fucking rude and strict, but they're still my parents, and-” he scoffed and looked away. “Why am I even telling you this?”

“Because I care,” Gavin told him.

Despite the warm feeling that grew in his stomach at the sound of that and the urge to smile, Michael waved Gavin off. “Yeah, okay. Well, you should get to your seat so this guy can sit down.” He motioned towards the guy patiently waiting for Gavin to move.

Gavin looked up at him and sighed. “Sorry there.” He got up but looked at Michael again, “So, you're fine?”

Michael glared up at Gavin. “Yeah, I'm fine. Can't you see that I am?”

“Of course I can see that you're fine,” Gavin smirked a bit.

“Then?”

Gavin shook his head and just headed over to his own seat. That conversation didn't go exactly as he had planned, but he thought it went well. Michael did seem fine, but Gavin still worried that was just a facade he was putting on.

 

* * *

 

And Gavin continued to be distracted with his thoughts throughout the day. When lunch came around, he met up with Chris and they headed to the cafeteria together, knowing their friends would eventually see them there. Chris grabbed his lunch while Gavin waited at their usual table. He was hungry, but none of the day's “specials” seemed appetizing. So he sat there and allowed himself to think again. He barely realized when Chris had gotten there.

"Are you okay?" Gavin heard Chris ask him that, but he was so deep in thought to really pay attention.

"Gavin?" Still nothing. Chris sighed and began snapping his fingers in front of Gavin’s face. Gavin blinked and looked at the fingers before furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What?" He was facing Chris now. "Don’t do that."

Chris smiled and shrugged. “Sorry, but I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.” 

Gavin merely said, “Oh,” softly and resumed to looking down at the table. 

Chris frowned and leaned forward. “What’s going on?” He asked in a quiet voice, though no one else was around them. Gavin looked up at him again. Plenty was going on, but none of it having to really do with him. Therefore, he couldn’t tell Chris, because it wasn’t his business to share.

"Nothing," Gavin mumbled.

Chris rubbed his chin as he looked over Gavin’s face. “Is it Michael?”

Gavin’s eyes widened but he quickly turned away. “What are you talking about?”

Chris had to smile because now he was getting somewhere. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” he told Gavin.

Gavin breathed a laugh and shook his head. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, because for all Gavin knew, Chris was probably talking about something else entirely… but if he was talking about something else, why was he smiling at Gavin like that? Smiling like he knew some huge secret and was excited about it; the smile of a child who just got away with something. And all Gavin could do was laugh, because he didn’t know whether to deny it or not. 

“What?” Gavin managed to ask.

Chris took a sip of his milk. “It's not that hard to figure out, Gavin.”

“Figure what out?” Gavin tilted his head. “I have no idea what you're trying to say to me.”

Chris couldn't help but laugh. “I'm trying to say...” he sighed, “that I know you have a crush on Michael.”

Gavin felt as though his heart had stopped for a moment. Chris was talking about what he feared he was. He stared at Chris in silent, unsure of how to go about this. He knew he was tired of keeping this a secret. The only ones who knew were Geoff and Griffon, and Dan, but Gavin had to admit, it would be nice to have one other friend to know, someone else to talk to about it. Besides, how could he deny it now?

“How did you find out?” He asked Chris.

“I think it was just the way you look at him,” Chris explained, “you always get this dumb smile on your face when he shows up.” He laughed a bit, “and wow, yesterday when he was talking to Lindsay, you looked like you were ready to murder someone. That's what sealed the deal for me.”

Gavin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Gavin, it's fine,” Chris said. “It's not weird or anything. It's actually kind of...” he shrugged, “cute.” He laughed again.

“You can't tell him.” Gavin looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

“What? No, of course not.”

Gavin nodded. “Thank you.” This felt good, to have someone else know. It was like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally relax more. “He is straight, isn't he?” Gavin mentally scolded himself for asking that and covered his face again.

“Yeah, I think so,” Chris casually said, and Gavin put his hands down, revealing a frown.

“Oh!” Chris shook his head, “I mean... uh, I mean, he could probably be _open_ to the idea of-”

Gavin held up his hand and Chris nodded as he stopped talking. It was just in time, too, because that's when their other friends began showing up. Michael was distracted with something Ray was showing him, but Gavin couldn't help but smile when Michael sat down next to him anyway.

“You look at the weirdest shit, Ray,” Michael told him.

Ray took a seat across from him and threw his hands up. “Hey if I don't, then who will?”

“What are you two talking about?”

“This video of a guy having some dance competition with his brother,” Ray explained, “and he ends up just falling on his ass and farting.”

Gavin laughed. “How does that happen?”

Ray shook his head. “Everyone's different,” he smiled.

Gavin agreed, and as his friends began talking to each other, he gasped as he remembered something and stood up abruptly. How could he forget about this? It was something he was actually excited out of his mind about – that is until yesterday. Oh, yeah, that's how he forgot. He was so distracted about Michael and his situation that the news completely left his thoughts. But now it was back and he couldn't wait to share.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael asked. “Sit down.”He tried grabbing Gavin's shoulder and dragging him down, but Gavin resisted.

“No, I have an announcement to make!” Gavin told his friends.

“What is it?” Miles asked.

Gavin looked down at Michael and grinned. Michael only furrowed his eyebrows.

“Michael has known about this for a while now, but now I'm ready to tell the rest of you,” he started. He cleared his throat and said, “There is a company Geoff has been working on with his friends.” He stopped talking to see everyone's reactions. Everyone looked mildly confused while Michael's eyes lit up.

“And?” Barbara asked before taking a bite out of her hamburger.

Gavin sighed. “ _And_ I'd like to show you all the building today after school.”

“Are they done renovating?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded and smiled. “Yep! Ladies and Gents, I'd love for you to all come and meet the office for Rooster Teeth.”

 

* * *

 

And so after school, they did end up all heading over to the building. It looked slightly different on the outside than Michael remembered, then he realized it was the sign it now had that simply said 'Rooster Teeth'. He smiled as they all headed for the entrance. Gavin had explained to them all Rooster Teeth would have to offer and what it would exactly be about, and it did catch their interest. 

Gavin opened the doors for them and his friends piled in. Michael was the last to walk in, and he stayed behind to wait for Gavin.

“So it's all done?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded excitedly.

“Holy shit,” Michael grinned, “so everything's a go now?”

“Yeah! They've begun the voice recordings for Red Vs. Blue.”

Michael raised his eyebrows as he smiled. They walked passed one of the rooms with the door open, and inside, Geoff stood with another man as they looked and talked into a camera.

“Hey what's up everyday? I'm Geoff from Achievement Hunter and you're watching AHWU,” Geoff said.

“AHWU?” Barbara asked as she looked at Gavin.

“Achievement Hunter Weekly Updates,” Gavin explained, “where they give updates on new games coming out and just news on gaming. The one they're currently recording is actually, their first one ever. At the moment they're just testing it out, to see how it goes. They aren't sure if they'll be posting it or not.”

Barbara nodded. “That sounds cool.”

“This whole place is cool,” Miles said as he looked around in awe.

Michael smiled. It reminded him of himself when he first saw the building. Gavin led them to the back where the studio was and waved to two men who walked towards them.

“Guys,” Gavin said, turning around so he would be standing next to the men, “this is Joel and Burnie. Joel and Burnie, these are my friends: Michael, Ray, Miles, Lindsay, Barbara, and Chris.”

“Oh, well, hey guys,” Burnie greeted, shaking each of their hands. 

Joel smiled as he began to do the same. “Nice to meet you.” He nodded at Ray. 

Ray smiled as he shook his hand. “Yeah, nice to meet you, too.”

“Hope you don't mind that I brought them here to see the place,” Gavin told Burnie.

“No, it's fine,” Burnie assured him with a pat on the back. “Just make sure you guys don't bother anyone working.” He winked, though, and Gavin laughed.

“Why was that funny?” Chris asked. 

“Because no one's that serious here,” Gavin told him.

Gavin continued on with the tour. Michael started to feel nervous, though, and he checked his phone to see what time it was. 3:20. Shit. He's supposed to be at church.

“How much longer is this tour?” Michael asked.

Gavin shrugged. “Almost done, I suppose.”

Michael stopped walking and frowned. “Well, guys, you know what? Since I've already seen this place, I think I'm just gonna go now.”

His friends halted in their tracks and turned to look at him.

“What, why?” Lindsay asked.

“I, uh...” Michael licked his lips, “um, I'm supposed to be somewhere right now and I'm already late...”

Gavin pushed through his friends until he was face to face with Michael. “Is everything alright?” He asked in a hushed tone, and concern in his eyes.

Oh, great. This was why Michael didn't want anyone to know about his parents, because he didn't want to deal with those kind of questions.

“Yes,” he answered sternly.

“Then why are you leaving so soon?”

“Because I fucking can.” Michael turned around and tried taking a step away but Gavin grabbed his hand to hold him back. Michael's eyes widened slightly and he looked at their hands.

“Michael..” Gavin's voice was soft, “you can tell me.”

Michael's eyes slowly shifted up from their hands to Gavin's eyes. “Tell you what?”

Gavin gently squeezed Michael's hand. “Anything.”

Michael wrinkled up his nose and yanked his hand away. “Like I told you earlier, it's nothing, so don't worry about it. I just gotta be somewhere right now.” He looked over at his other friends who were staring at him with the same amount of concern as Gavin was. He cursed under his breath. “Sorry guys,” he said to them.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Ray asked.

Michael shook his head. “No, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

_God damnit._ “Yes, Ray, I'm fine.” Michael then looked at Gavin, “I'm  _always_ fine.” And Gavin looked down.

“Don't forget that I'm Michael, and I know how to handle things on my own.”

“I don't doubt that you could,” Gavin told him.

Michael's face expression softened as heard how quiet Gavin's voice was. He groaned and placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder. “Look, I appreciate it, Gav. I do,” he whispered, “Just... leave me the fuck alone about it.”

“Michael-”

“I'm serious. I didn't tell you that so you could keep bringing it up.”

Gavin looked at Michael again and nodded. “Alright. I won't bring it up anymore.”

“Thank you.”

Gavin smiled and thought about stepping forward and enveloping Michael into a tight hug, but instead, he walked back to the front of his friends. He said he wouldn't bring it up anymore, and he wouldn't, unless he had to, unless Michael needed him to. And the plans he had with Geoff would still go into play if things turned out badly. He felt bad, though, for upsetting Michael from bringing it up

Michael waved at them before he quickly headed out. 

Okay well, he wasn't  _that_ late to church. He could still make it there and help out, easily. But even so, Michael took off running as soon as he knew he was out of sight of the building. He really hoped he wouldn't regret telling Gavin too much. 

“You think he's alright?” Lindsay asked as they continued to follow Gavin.

“Yeah, he's fine, you heard him,” Ray told her. “He's probably just gonna go see some girl he doesn't want to tell us about yet.”

They all laughed except for Gavin and Chris. Chris looked over at Gavin and smiled sympathetically. Gavin merely sighed and shrugged. 

“Come on lads,” he said as he stopped in front of a door, “I'd like to show you another office.” 

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, there you are,” Caleb greeted Michael as Michael walked into the room. 

“Hi Michael!” The kids greeted him. 

Michael smiled and waved at them. “Hey! How's everybody today?”

“Good,” most of them answered.

“Well, kids. It's time for a short break. Feel free to grab some snacks and be seated again in ten minutes,” Caleb told them.

The kids hurried over to the table and Michael sighed as he sat down. 

“Sorry for being late,” he told Caleb, “I got caught up doing something.”

Caleb nodded and sat down next to Michael. “It's okay. At least you made it.”

Michael smiled at him. “So, what's been going on so far here?”

“Well, I'm giving the kids a sort of free day today, and mainly just answering any questions they're curious about.”

“Even the hard questions?”

Caleb laughed and shook his head. “I give them the short, appropriate answers.”

Michael snickered. “Nice.”

They watched the kids to make sure none of fought over something or even choke on their food for eating too fast. Michael crossed his arms as he settled down more into his seat. 

“So, Valentine's day,” Caleb spoke up after a moment, and Michael groaned.

Yeah, Valentine's day was actually not too far away, not that Michael cared. He never cared for that day. And Caleb noticed his sour reaction to it.

“No one special?” He asked Michael.

“Nah. You?”

Caleb shook his head, but then stopped as he thought about it. “Well... there is this one girl...” he smiled a rather big smile, probably the biggest smile Michael's seen on him since he met the guy. So Michael couldn't help but smile as well.

“But I don't know about that,” Caleb said with a sigh. He looked at Michael and asked, “So, really, no one has caught your attention?”

Michael bit down on his lower lip as he considered it. Did anyone catch his interest? Well, he hadn't really thought about it. He didn't really care for love or relationships at the moment. All he was focused on was getting through these last months in high school and moving forward in his life, hopefully away from his parents so he wouldn't have to deal with them or anyone worrying about him anymore.

Gavin had annoyed him with all the questions and concern, and he didn't know why. It was a nice thing of Gavin to do, to be looking out for him, but Michael just didn't want anyone looking out for him. He did want to be able to handle it on his own without anyone's help, because he knew he could. He _was_ fine. After what had happened last night with his mother, Michael didn't speak with her. At dinner, he sat and ate in silence. 

His father had brought up Gavin, and Michael figured his mom probably told him – no surprise there, of course. 

“All I'm saying is Michael shouldn't be associating with people like Gavin,” his mom had said at one point when Michael was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

Michael had rolled his eyes because he wondered if his mom seriously thought he couldn't hear her. She wasn't an expert at whispering, but then again, he figured she  _wanted_ him to hear. And that was annoying. Michael had gone to bed without saying goodnight to either of them. He didn't want to deal with their talks. Gavin wasn't a bad influence on him and he wasn't going to stop talking to him, even if Gavin did become extremely irritating. 

Michael sighed and shook his head. “No one,” he answered Caleb's question. “I guess because I haven't really been looking, because I don't care.”

Caleb nodded. “Yeah, I wasn't expecting to get a crush on anyone this year, but...” he smiled again, “it just kind of happened. And those, in my opinion, are some of the best kinds of crushes; when you don't realize you have a crush on them until they do or say a certain thing.”

“What did this certain girl say or do to make you realize you like her?”

“She's just always so happy, and I started to find myself wanting to be around her just so I could be surrounded by that positive atmosphere. And then one day, she asked me to walk her to class, and she was talking to me about some crazy thing her dad did over the weekend, and while she was laughing about it, I realized it wasn't just her positive attitude that I liked, it was her. I liked being around her in general. I liked seeing her laugh and-” he stopped himself and laughed. “Well, she's a nice girl.”

Michael smiled softly. “Yeah,” he nodded, “she sounds great.”

“She is,” Caleb said, “and I hope that's how you find your next crush, because it sure is an experience.”

Michael looked away from him. When he liked Lindsay, he just liked her at first sight. He didn't get to experience a slow process like Caleb's, and he had to admit, it did sound pretty nice. 

“Alright kids!” Caleb called out. “It's time to get back.”

Michael sighed through his nose before he stood up and got ready to answer any more questions these kids might have. 

 


	22. Twenty-Two

Michael dreaded the feeling of coming home everyday. He hated having to sit at the dinner table with his parents. His father wasn't too big a problem, though. It was his mother – the way she would stare at him as if trying to read his mind. Michael would just casually look away and pretend he didn't notice anything. When his father came into his room one night to ask for gift ideas for Valentine's day, Michael wanted to snort. He couldn't think of anything his mother would actually appreciate. But he tried helping his dad as best as he could. And though he managed to go through his days without giving off anymore signals that he wasn't completely happy with his life, Michael never could help getting into bed with a few tears running down his face.

At least he had some distractions, like Valentine's day, though he didn't care for it. His father came into his room one night to ask for gift ideas for Valentine's day, and Michael wanted to snort and laugh. He couldn't think of anything his mother would actually appreciate. But he tried helping his dad as best as he could. His friends also brought up the day as they met up in the library after school.

“I don't find it too much of a big deal,” Barbara admitted, “but you know, it can be nice.”

Ray shrugged. “I guess.”

They all began discussing the ups and downs about Valentine's day, and Michael just sat there shaking his head.

“What do you think about it, then?” Lindsay asked.

Michael sighed. “Like we don't talk about this every fucking year.”

“Yeah, but this time we have someone new,” Miles nodded towards Gavin.

Michael looked at Gavin, then at Lindsay. “I was talking to Caleb about it. He seemed okay on the idea, especially because he's got a crush on someone. And well, I don't give a shit about it.” He shrugged. “Not that I'm annoyed with anyone having fun on Valentine's day, but I personally don't care.”

“Maybe if you liked someone?” Barbara suggested with a small smile.

Michael shrugged again. “Yeah, well, I don't, and I don't want to.”

Gavin frowned as he looked away.

“Why not?”

“It's a distraction.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. A distraction? He could see how, but wow, did that mean Michael wouldn't even want to try if someone came along? He sighed. Really what he was thinking was, would Michael try if maybe, possibly, something happened between them?

“I have to excuse myself,” Gavin said as he got up.

“Why?” Lindsay asked him.

“I have to pee.” Gavin smiled at everyone. “I'll return shortly.” and with that, he quickly headed out.

Chris tapped his fingers on the table, watching as Gavin exited the library. His friends were on a different subject now, thank goodness, but Chris was barely paying any attention. He felt anxious, knowing what could be going through Gavin's mind after what Michael said. He stood up and told his friends he needed to use the restroom as well, and he practically ran to catch up with Gavin.

“Gav!” He called out once he was in the hallway.

The Brit stopped and turned around. Chris hurried over to him.

“Hi Chris,” Gavin smiled at him.

“Hey,” Chris nodded. “Let's go pee.” He patted Gavin's back.

They were silent on their way to the restroom and while they were inside, but once they were out, Gavin couldn't hold back anymore. He sighed loudly.

“Do you think Michael really doesn't want to bother with a relationship right now?” He asked Chris.

Chris smiled a bit, because this was exactly why he came with Gavin.

“Michael's only saying those things because he's never actually been in a relationship,” Chris told him.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly. That could not be true, it definitely couldn't. Michael has never been in a relationship? Well that made almost as much sense as Michael's parents thinking Michael was a bad kid. And it wasn't because Gavin expected everyone at their age to have already dated and all, but because, it was Michael! Gavin just couldn't imagine how someone as attractive as Michael had never... well, it was possible, he supposed, but still. “You're lying...” was all he managed to say as he continued thinking it over. Maybe Michael just seriously didn't care for relationships completely.

“Nope. I'm not.” Chris shook his head.

Gavin wondered if perhaps Michael's parents were part of the reason. He shook his thoughts away and faced Chris.

“Chris... are you ever going to do anything with Miles?” He asked, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Chris halted in his tracks, causing Gavin to do the same.

“What? Why would I...” But Gavin narrowed his eyes at him and Chris sighed before going on, “Nothing is ever going to happen,” he said, “He's like... infatuated with that girl Arryn. She's really cool, too, so I don't blame him. He has this whole thing planned out for Valentine's day as a way to win her over and I hope it works. I do.”

Things really weren't working out for Gavin and Chris. So Gavin smiled softly as he said, “I'm sorry.”

“Nah,” Chris shook his head, “It's fine. Whatever makes him happy.” He smiled brightly. “I never got my hopes up anyway. I knew nothing would happen. You and Michael have a better chance than he and I do.”

Gavin licked his lips as he looked down at his feet. He wasn't so sure about what Chris had just said, because with how things were going, it really seemed impossible for anything to happen between him and Michael. They went ahead and returned to the library, and seeing that Michael had an empty seat next to him, Gavin sat down there instead. He even went as far as too scoot closer. Michael did notice, too, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hey, Gav,” he spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Ever heard of personal space?”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Why do you ask?”

“Because our chairs are fucking connected,” he looked down and gestured for Gavin to look. “Your leg is literally against mine. Fucking scoot over a bit.”

Gavin wanted to oblige and say nothing about it, but he didn't want to move. He liked being close to Michael. And seeing the irritated look upon Michael's face, Gavin smiled at him. Michael's expression softened and he looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat. Gavin did end up scooting away, but he continued to smile when Michael glanced back at him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Geoff had encouraged Gavin to get Michael something, about how even if Michael found it weird, it would get Michael thinking. Gavin actually considered it, until the day before Valentine's day. He was at the store with Geoff, and they were picking out groceries for Valentine's dinner. Geoff was also there to find flowers for Griffon to add to the gift he already had for her.

“Aren't you gonna go look for Michael's gift?” Geoff asked. “There's a store across the street that has some nice stuff.”

Gavin shook his head.

“You're kidding, right?” Geoff sighed. “Well, I can't force you into doing anything, but I do think it'd be okay to try.”

“I'm too afraid to try something like that,” Gavin told him. “I know if it all blows up in my face, I could always say it was a joke. I'm sure Michael would believe me.”

“Then?”

“The fear stops me.” Gavin looked at the vegetables as they walked by. “Dan kept trying to persuade me, too. I just... I can't.”

Geoff nodded. “I know it's hard, Gav.”

Gavin frowned. “It bloody is.”

And the next day at school, Gavin arrived to see a few couples embracing, obviously thankful for what their specific other had given them. Gavin only rolled his eyes at a few of them and walked on. He met up with his friends near the staircase where he saw Miles with Arryn. Gavin's eyes immediately fell on Chris. The smile on Chris' face wasn't the usual, joy-filled kind of smile; it was forced. Gavin looked back to Miles. Arryn seemed funny, and nice that Gavin smiled as he watched the two of them make each other laugh. He looked at the reasonably big teddy bear she was holding, and he smiled more. His smile faded when he stared at Chris again, though.

“Ah, Miles,” Chris said, grabbing Miles' shoulders, “he's a huge romantic, isn't he?” He asked Arryn, and Gavin frowned even more.

Chris was trying so hard to pretend like this wasn't bothering him, but Gavin could see it was.

Arryn smiled at Miles. “Yeah, he can be,” she teased.

“Hey guys,” a familiar voice said, and Gavin held his breath.

Michael.

He turned around to see Michael holding a small teddy bear and a card, and Gavin was immediately curious about it. Had someone given it to him? Or was he giving it to someone? Barbara came walking up at the same time, holding a bag.

“One for you,” she said, taking out what looked to be a handmade rose. One of those roses that were made by using Hershey's kisses, paper, and a stick. She began handing one to each of them.

Gavin smiled at her as she handed him one. He looked over to see Michael handing Lindsay the teddy bear.

“For me?” Lindsay asked, her cute, wide smile appearing.

Michael nodded. “Yeah...”

“I thought you hated Valentine's day.”

“None of you seem to, so,” Michael shrugged.

Lindsay giggled and took the bear from him. “Thank you.” She hugged him, and Gavin forced himself to look away.

He hated the way his heart seemed to throb. It was that stupid jealousy again. He crossed his arms and tried not looking at Michael anymore, but Michael made that impossible by stepping in front of him.

“Oh, hi Michael,” Gavin tried sounding as casual, and happy, as always.

Michael smiled and handed Gavin the card. Gavin blinked hard as he looked at it before slowly taking it from Michael. The card was for him? And only him? Because he didn't see Michael giving anyone else a card. Gavin held back the smile daring to happen as he read the cover of the card: _I'm thinking about you on today's special day._

The words were in a big red heart, and Gavin couldn't help it anymore, and he grinned. He opened it to see writing in Michael's handwriting that said: _I don't really like you. I'm just tolerating you. :)_

Gavin laughed and shook his head. Michael smiled again. The blond looked up from the card.

“Thanks Michael,” he said.

“You're welcome, idiot.”

“If it means anything, I'm not just tolerating you,” and then Gavin's smile was replaced with a gape as his eyes widened from the realization of what he had just said.

Michael now was laughing. “You're so fucking dumb,” he playfully shoved Gavin.

Gavin laughed nervously and nodded. “Yeah...” He had to ask, though – why only him? Sure Lindsay got the teddy, but why did he only get a card and no one else did?

Gavin scratched the back of his neck and swallowed hard. “Michael...”

“What?” Michael asked.

“Why didn't you give anyone else a card?”

Michael squinted his eyes at Gavin, and Gavin almost regretted asking, until Michael smiled.

“I had a feeling you wouldn't be getting shit today,” Michael said, “so I felt bad and decided to at _least_ get you a card.”

Gavin stuck out his lower lip, the words stinging him, and he didn't know what to say or do. But he ended up managing to say, “That's... that's not true.”

Michael snickered. “I know it's not. I'm kidding, Gavin. Jeez. I didn't think you'd actually believe me and get offended.”

Gavin sighed in relief. “I wasn't.” He crossed his arms, and Michael did as well.

“Alright then,” he smiled at Gavin.

“Hey guys!” Ray greeted as he walked up to them.

Michael rose his eyebrows at the sight of a bouquet of roses in Ray's hands.

“Whoa, Ray,” he said, “who are those going to?”

“Me,” Ray answered with a smirk.

“You bought yourself roses?” Barbara asked.

“No. They were in my locker. Which almost worries me. Who the fuck knows my locker combination?”

Barbara laughed and grabbed one of her candy roses from the bag. “Here's another to add to your dozen,” she said as she gently stuffed the fake in in the middle of the bouquet.

“Awesome,” Ray said as he admired it.

The bell rang and everyone groaned.

“Separated by the bell,” Miles said.

“I'll see you guys at lunch,” Lindsay said as she and Chris began walking off to their class.

The rest of them departed, but not before Gavin quickly gave Michael a hug. Michael was taken aback, but he smiled slightly as he returned it. Gavin only smiled when they pulled away from each other and he walked off without a word. Michael blinked, but didn't really bother to think anything of it as he headed to class as well.

 

* * *

 

It was actually nice, to see everyone happy that day, and coming home to the empty feeling of his home, Michael frowned for what felt like the first time that day.

“I'm home,” Michael said softly.

He didn't receive a response, and he wondered if he should say it louder, but shaking his head, he just went upstairs instead. He didn't go back down until dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones exchanged their little gifts and Michael wished he could just go back to his room instead of seeing them actually being romantic with each other.

“Michael,” Mrs. Jones spoke up, and Michael looked at her. “One day, when you find that special girl, you'll understand.”

 _Yeah, okay,_ Michael wanted to roll his eyes, and exaggerate it to piss her off, but he resisted.

“Or maybe he already has a special girl,” Mr. Jones teased with a smile. “Didn't you see him with that teddy bear today?”

Mrs. Jones' eyes widened. “Oh. Who is she?”

Michael shook his head. “I gave the bear to Lindsay.”

“Oh, Lindsay. She's such a nice girl.”

“Well, yeah, but she's not-”

“And she'll be such a good influence on you.”

Michael scowled at his mother when she was looking down at her plate.

“I don't need any good influences,” Michael told her, “I'm not a bad guy.”

Neither of them said anything, and Michael threw his hands up.

“May I be excused?” He asked.

“After you clean up,” his father said.

“Fine.” Michael got up and started grabbing what wasn't being used, including his own plate. He washed them in the sink and went back into the dining room to grab his parents' empty plates. They both didn't look or say a word to him, and even though Michael didn't want to talk to them, it still had his heart aching from feeling neglected. They didn't care, and it was becoming more and more obvious.

After everything was cleaned and put away, Michael went upstairs. Ray texted him to play with him for a while, and Michael agreed. He was playing awfully, though, because he was too distracted by the thought of his parents. Ray even ended up asking him if he was okay, because even though Michael wasn't the best gamer, he never sucked _this_ badly. His character kept getting killed over the smallest things.

Michael told Ray everything was great, and Ray didn't quite believe it, but judging by Michael's tone, he decided against asking any more questions.

After a few hours, Michael turned off his Xbox, said goodbye to Ray, and headed into the shower.

He should be used to it – the way his parents were. He shouldn't let it faze him anymore, but god damnit, they were his parents. He hated the way they made him feel.

Michael got into bed at nine. He couldn't sleep, though. He was thinking too much. He knew it didn't matter if he didn't sleep yet, though. It was Friday. He didn't to sleep early, but it was still frustrating not being able to. Michael continued to toss and turn until he groaned and grabbed his phone. He gasped softly when he saw what time it was – 11:10 PM. Already? How long was he thinking? It really felt like only half an hour had passed, but apparently it was two hours. Michael rubbed his eyes and texted Ray.

> Michael: Are you awake?

He waited... and waited, and nothing.

“Fuck you, Ray,” he mumbled as he typed in another message. This one went to Gavin, though.

“I've gotten so used to having you around,” Griffon said to Gavin as she, Geoff, and Gavin sat around in the living room.

Gavin smiled at her. “I almost can't imagine myself not living here.”

“That's why we gotta make sure this can happen,” Geoff told him.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket to find a new message from Michael.

 

> Michael: Sorry if I woke you or something. Can't sleep.

“Is that Michael?” Griffon asked, giving Gavin a cheeky smile.

Gavin nodded as he smiled back, but he didn't look up from the message.

 

> Gavin: Are you alright
> 
> Michael: Yeah. I just cant fucking sleep
> 
> Gavin: it's still pretty early
> 
> Michael: I'm used to sleeping by now though
> 
> Gavin: Is there something on your mind?

Michael pursed his lips as he read the message. The last time he told Gavin about his problems, Gavin wouldn't leave him alone about it. And Michael knew Gavin only bothered him with questions because he cared, but still, he didn't want to deal with that again.

 

> Michael: No. I just dont feel comfortable I guess

Gavin frowned. “Geoff,” he said.

“Yeah?” Geoff asked.

“Would it be okay if I went over to Michael's?”

“Right now?”

Gavin nodded.

Geoff sighed and looked at Griffon.

“I think it's fine as long as he takes care of himself,” Griffon said.

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked her, and she nodded. Geoff looked at Gavin and shrugged. “Be safe.”

Gavin smiled and got up from the couch. “I will. And I'll be back soon!” He looked at his phone and typed in a reply: Can you meet me at the Rooster Teeth building?

Because there was no way he was actually going to Michael's house. He wouldn't take that risk.

Michael read the text and furrowed his eyebrows. His parents were fast asleep and he had sneaked out before, but each time he did it was another chance of getting caught...

Fuck it. He was bored and felt like talking to someone.

 

> Michael: Alright

Gavin made it to the building before Michael did. Michael tried walking as fast as he could, but his fear of getting caught kept making him slow down and think about going back. He didn't, though. The night air was cold that Michael pulled down his beanie more and zipped up his jacket. It was nearing midnight and the streets were fairly empty. Most of the shops and restaurants were closed and looked abandoned at night.

The building came into view and Michael was relieved. He didn't feel like walking any further. He was actually already feeling a bit sleepy.

Gavin waited inside to keep away from the cold air, but he walked outside when he saw Michael approaching.

“How did the rest of your Valentine's day go?” He asked.

Michael shrugged. “I could complain.”

Gavin smiled crookedly at Michael and led him inside.

“Oh, man,” Michael smiled, “it's so fucking warm in here.”

Gavin nodded. “Glad you could come.”

“Yeah, well... I didn't feel like being alone.”

“Why not?”

“It's just...” _no, don't fucking talk about your problems. Don't fucking do it._ “It's just one of those nights.” _God damnit._

“Would you like to talk about it?” Gavin asked as he took a step closer to Michael.

Michael held back a yawn as he rubbed his now tired eyes. “Forget it. I didn't come here to talk about any of that.”

“Did they say something to you?”

Michael knew exactly who 'they' was.

“I said 'forget it',” he told Gavin.

“Michael-”

“Gavin!”

Gavin tried saying something more, but decided against it and sighed instead. Though after a moment of silence, he asked, “Would you like to sit down?”

Michael finally yawned and nodded. “Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow when he saw Gavin sitting himself down on the floor, up against the door that led into the Achievement Hunter office.

Michael hesitated before joining him.

“I know you hate when I bring it up,” Gavin said.

“Because it's not as big of a deal as you think it is,” Michael told him, “and-”

“And you don't like the thought of someone trying to help you.”

Michael glared at Gavin and Gavin had to look away.

“It's not as big of a deal as you think it is,” Michael said again, this time more sternly.

Gavin nodded. “Maybe it's not-”

“It's not.”

“Okay, okay.” Gavin smiled at Michael.

“I officially regret opening up to you,” Michael told him.

“I hope you really don't.”

“I do.” Michael rolled his eyes and looked forward as he pulled his knees up. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to somehow get ride of the soreness, but his eyelids were only getting heavier.

“Why did you wanna meet here?” He asked Gavin.

Gavin chewed on his lower lip as he thought about it. “Well, I was going to suggest the lake, but I really didn't feel like being outside in this chilled air.”

Michael smiled. “Makes sense.” He yawned again.

Gavin looked at him yawn this time. “You're tired already?”

“Yeah,” Michael said as he finished yawning. “The walk helped.”

The corners of Gavin's lips rose. “You know what I like about you, Michael?”

Michael scoffed. “What?”

And Gavin laughed softly. “It's how you can get angry, but quickly go back to being yourself.”

“That's not something to like about someone.” He stared at Gavin with his half-hooded eyes.

“Says who?”

“Me.”

“Well, _I_ say-”

“No one cares.” Michael smirked at him.

Gavin laughed again. “Fair enough.”

And they sat there, in the dark, quietness of the building. It was almost eerie, but also, somehow comforting that Michael found himself closing his eyes.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Gavin asked.

“Mhmm,” Michael mumbled as he started getting himself comfortable by scooting closer to Gavin and resting his head on Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin stiffened, not wanting to move a muscle so he wouldn't disturb Michael, but he was amazed by how quickly Michael had fallen asleep. And Gavin just sat there, merely watching Michael sleep, listening to his soft breathing that reminded him of their phone calls. He watched the way Michael's stomach would rise and fall so gently. It was so calming that Gavin soon found himself feeling a bit sleepy himself. He slumped his body lower a bit and rested his head on top of Michael's. A smile crept up on his face as he closed his eyes, a warm feeling building up in his stomach because he knew how they probably looked together, and also because Michael's beanie was so soft to rest his head against.

That's all Gavin remembered before he heard a voice say, “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

Gavin gasped and jumped a bit, as did Michael. They looked up to see Burnie standing there in front of them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“Bollocks,” Gavin muttered under his breath.

Burnie shook his head. “Gavin... you know, I don't mind you being here, but why were you sleeping here?” He looked at Michael.

“Sorry, Burnie.” Gavin quickly got himself up from the floor. “I was, uh... I was...”

Michael stood up as well and finished Gavin's sentence, “Gavin was showing me the Achievement Hunter office. We were pretty tired from walking here to start with, and we kinda just sat down to relax a bit-”

“And drifted off,” Gavin added.

“Uh huh,” Burnie nodded, “because that really happens.

Michael yawned as he said, “It does.”

And because of that, Burnie couldn't help but laugh. “You idiots. Go home and get a better rest in your own beds.”

Gavin laughed as well, relieved Burnie wasn't mad, but then again, it was Burnie!

Michael muttered a “Fuck” under his breath as he took his phone out to check his time. His eyes widened. He looked up at Burnie and asked, “What are you doing here at six AM?” He then turned to Gavin, “Why are _we_ here at six AM?” He felt his heart beginning to speed up at the thought of his parents walking into his bedroom to wake him up and him not being there. He was sure they were still asleep and would be for at least another hour, but his panic was still trying to break through.

“It's six AM?” Gavin asked, seeming absolutely baffled. “No, that's bullshit. My sleep only felt like five minutes long.”

Burnie smirked and shook his head. “Well, I'm here because the faster we do things, the faster shit gets done.”

Michael took a deep breath, noting that it did sound shaky, but he hoped they wouldn't notice. _Don't you dare fucking freak out,_ he thought to himself, _not here. Not now. It's fine. You're fine._

“I see,” Gavin said with a nod. He looked at Michael and smiled, “I guess we should get going. I told Geoff I'd be back, and well, it's been over six hours since I said that.”

Michael forced a smile on his face. “Heh, yeah. Let's go.”

“Bye Burnie!” Gavin waved to the man as they made their way out.

“Should I tell Geoff about this?” Burnie asked.

Gavin only stared at him with his mouth open before running out of the building, and Burnie just laughed. The blond walked Michael as far as he could until they were forced to go separate ways to get to their homes. Gavin was smiling the whole time, thinking about how they basically cuddled up together and slept very well comfortably, despite their position. He wondered idly if Michael was thinking about it, too. Michael really wasn't. He barely remembered, that's why. He just recalled closing his eyes and resting his head on something, but he couldn't remembered quite what it was. To him, though, whatever it was, it was nice to sleep against.

But he didn't dwell on it, because of the thought of his parents was occupying his mind. His parents, like always. They really knew how to make him paranoid no matter how badly he wanted to stand up to them and show them who he really was. He was still too scared, and he frowned.

“I guess I'll talk to you later,” Gavin's voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts.

Michael looked at him. _Or don't go..._ He nodded. “Yeah, later, Gav.” He forced another smile on his face and headed in another direction.

He felt so much safer with Gavin, with all of his friends. He just wanted to be with them. He didn't want to go home anymore.

The closer he got to his street, the more nervous he became that his hands were even beginning to tremble slightly.

“They're still asleep,” he told himself, “they fucking are. Don't be fucking scared. What's the worst they can do if they catch you?” He stopped walking as he thought about it, then shook his head and kept walking.

He saw his house and he swallowed roughly. Looking over his shoulder, he thought about how far Gavin now was to him. He then turned back to his house and shrugged.

_Oh fucking well..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg if you follow me on tumblr, well now you know why i was excited about writing this chapter !!!!! cute cuddles


	23. Twenty-Three

Taking a deep breath, Michael moved forward. He took his careful way up onto the roof and tried moving slowly towards his bedroom window. He didn't want to risk waking his parents from any sort of thumping noises outside. His father actually happened to be a very light sleeper, but Michael was confident enough to know he was pretty damn careful with being quiet. He took a deep breath before sliding up his window and crawling in. He closed the window behind him and let out a breath of relief but that breath was short lived when he heard footsteps nearing his bedroom.

“Shit,” he whispered, and he jumped onto his bed and quickly covered himself with the covers.

The footsteps passed his bedroom and seemed to be going downstairs. Michael closed his eyes as he felt his heart steady. That was a close one, and Michael really felt like he was going to be caught and well, he didn't want to think beyond that.

“You're fine,” he told himself, “you're fine...” and with that comforting thought, Michael got himself comfortable and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He was still tired, especially because he had to walk back home so early in the morning. And now that he was in his own bed, he felt more relaxed and couldn't help but fall asleep within a few minutes.

He didn't know whether it was a dream or just a sort of daydream he was having and he was really just half asleep, but Michael could see Gavin, smiling softly at him. And he was talking to Michael, but Michael couldn't hear the words. He could only see Gavin's lips moving and was able to make out the words, “Michael, wake up.”

“Michael, wake up,” a stern voice said.

Michael gasped quietly, eyes opening wide, and he sat up a bit to see his father standing in the doorway. Michael relaxed and rubbed his eyes.

“Yes, Dad?” he asked, yawning right after.

Mr. Jones sighed, not able to help but feel a little guilty for waking Michael up when he looked at peace. “Come down and help your mother with breakfast. She also wants you to clean up downstairs.”

Michael wanted to groan and complain about it, but knowing better, he merely nodded and said he'd be down in ten minutes. Mr. Jones left and Michael let out his groan in annoyance. Checking his phone, he saw that it was only nine. He only managed to get two more hours sleep, which really wasn't bad, but he would have preferred more.

Michael went ahead and got out of bed to get ready to help out – a thing he pretty much always did. It was getting irritating. But what was he going to do, say no? Yeah, right.

He found his mother in the living room. She was dusting off the shelves on their bookshelf and Michael calmly took the feather duster from her and started doing it himself. Mrs. Jones smiled proudly before heading into the kitchen and all Michael could do was shake his head. He finished off dusting the shelves and around the living room, though it barely needed any cleaning, and made sure to ask Mrs. Jones if she needed anymore help. Of course she said she did, so Michael assisted her with making breakfast. She attempted to make conversation, but it ended up more one sided. She just talked on and on about her days, how tired she's been feeling. The only good thing was that she didn't once insult or bring up anything that would offend Michael in any way. Therefore, Michael made an effort to seem like he was listening and actually caring about what she was going on about, but really, he wanted to go up to his bedroom and talk to Ray instead. At least Ray was funny in his own way.

Mrs. Jones and Michael got breakfast done and served and they all sat down to eat it, though Michael barely picked at it. He was going over what had actually happened between him and Gavin the night before, or rather, early in the morning. How had he managed to have fallen asleep just like that? He knew he could be a somewhat of a heavy sleeper – depending on how tired he was – but that wasn't really like himself.

“Eat your breakfast,” Mrs. Jones said, “don't waste any food.”

Michael looked down at his half eaten food and his stomach turned. He just wasn't hungry. A frown spread across his face and he looked up at his parents.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, “I'm full.”

Mr. Jones grabbed his plate and started eating out of it. Mrs. Jones stared wide eyed at him, the expression of her face seeming to ask “What on earth are you doing?”

Mr. Jones noticed and said, “You don't want food to be wasted and Michael isn't going to eat it. I'm fixing the problem by eating it myself.”

Michael didn't know whether to thank his father or feel bad for just not eating his food. The three of them exchanged glances before allowing silence to completely overfill them. Michael took a sip of his water and licked his lips. This was getting way too awkward for him.

“... May I be excused?” He asked hesitantly.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at him.

“You may,” Mr. Jones told him.

“Not after he cleans up-”

“I think he's cleaned enough. Let him have a break.” Mr. Jones smiled at Michael.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly stood up. “Thanks,” he said softly before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

“You let him off this easy and he'll think he can slip up,” he heard his mother say.

“It's one day,” his father said.

Michael couldn't help but smile. He entered his bedroom and grabbed his laptop off his desk. He logged onto skype and found a few friends online, including Ray – thank God. Michael put on his headphones and called Ray. He hoped Ray really was online and not just seen as online. But soon enough, Ray's face came into view.

“Hey Michael,” Ray greeted with a small smile.

“Fuck, Ray, I'm actually glad to see you,” Michael told him, and grinned when Ray sighed.

“Miss me already right?” Ray asked.

“No, it's just been fucking boring here at home. All I've done today is sleep and clean.”

“Sleep and clean? Man, I've multitasking but how does that work?”

Michael had to think about a moment before realizing what Ray meant, and he rolled his eyes. “Don't be a dumbass, Ray. You know what I mean.”

Ray laughed a bit and nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

“I called so you could be a hero for once and save me from this boredom.”

Ray smiled as he thought about it. “Uh, well, we could go out and do something?”

Michael chewed on his lower lip. While that idea was appealing in every way, Michael knew he couldn't, so he had to deny. Shaking his head, he told Ray, “Nah. I'm not up for going anywhere. I just want to have a really _good_ conversation with someone.”

“And you chose me for that?” Ray smiled and Michael snickered.

“Well, I mean, my first choice was Lindsay, but she's offline so I had to settle for second best.”

Ray gaped at Michael and Michael went into a loud laughter fit.

“You're an asshole,” Ray said, though he smiled.

“Yeah, and proud of it,” Michael winked at his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

It was on Monday morning in second period that Michael found Gavin continuously falling asleep in class. Each time Michael looked over his shoulder, the Brit would be sitting there, his head resting on his hand and mouth slightly opened. After the fifth time of turning around, Michael lifted up a crumbled up paper and tossed it at Gavin. Their teacher was paying no attention from being to indulged in a conversation with another student, so as Gavin gave up on trying to figure out who threw it and was giving into sleep again, Michael threw another crumbled up paper at him.

Gavin jumped in his seat and looked around, scanning each student, but Michael kept his back to him, struggling to hold in his laughter. After giving up again and putting his head back down, Michael let out a soft laugh.

Michael threw another crumbled up paper, but this time, he wrote something in it. Gavin was about to grab the crumble and demand the person to fess up, but then the writing caught his attention and he opened it up instead.

 _Stay the fuck awake, you idiot. You're worse than Ray in pre-cal._ It was Michael's handwriting, and Gavin smiled.

He immediately wrote back: _Entertain me then._ And with that, Gavin carefully tossed the paper back.

It hit Michael on the back of his head and fell, so Michael bent over to grab it off the floor. He read what Gavin wrote back and rolled his eyes.

He looked at Gavin and mouthed, “That's not happening.”

Gavin shrugged and mouthed back, “It was worth a try.”

When Michael shook his head and turned back to his computer screen, Gavin laughed quietly. He stayed awake the rest of the period, occasionally looking up to stare at the back of Michael's head, noticing how his curls were coming back.

After class, Gavin decided to walk Michael to third period.

“I feel like even when I get enough sleep,” Michael began, “I'm still tired as fuck in the morning. What's the point?”

Gavin smiled and nodded. “It happens.” He looked away as his thoughts went back to Friday night, how they fell asleep together at the office. He could remember how Michael's hair felt against his neck, how it smelled like soap with a hint of honey, or something sweet, but Gavin couldn't tell.

“Earth to Gavin?!” Michael's face was inches from Gavin's that Gavin jumped back. “What the fuck are you thinking about?”

“Uh, I was thinking about Friday,” Gavin casually answered, “and you know...”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Right... whatever that means.”

Gavin frowned. He wanted to continue on and say something around the lines of “Oh, you remember, don't you? How we went to the office and we fell asleep there?” and maybe add in the part where the snuggled each other as they slept...

But he decided against it and they continued their walk to Michael's class.

“Does Ray really sleep a lot in class?” Gavin asked instead.

Michael nodded. “Fuck yeah. My job in there is to make sure he doesn't get caught by our teacher, because our teacher sometimes kicks people out of class for falling asleep.”

Gavin's eyebrows rose. “Wow, nice teacher.”

“Yeah,” Michael laughed.

They stopped in front of Michael's classroom and Michael smiled at Gavin.

“I'll see you at lunch, Gav,” he said as he started taking steps back.

Gavin waved and returned the smile. Michael turned around and entered his class. Gavin sighed. He wasn't upset that Michael didn't want to talk about Friday, but a part of him hoped that it meant something to Michael as it did to him.

* * *

 

 

“I'm getting sick and tired of this food,” Barbara said as she walked up to the table at lunch and dropped her tray onto it.

Miles made a face as he looked at the sorry excuse for pasta salad and chicken tenders. “That's why I started bringing my own lunch,” he said as he held up his brown bag.

“What did you bring?”

“Edible food.”

“Mmm, delicious,” Lindsay said, “Care to share?”

Miles smiled and started taking out the items from his bag and set them on the table. He told his friends to feel free and dig in. Barbara took his pudding cup while Lindsay took one of his bags of chips.

“Miles, you're a lifesaver,” Ray said as he reached over and grabbed the bag of grapes.

Miles picked up his sandwich and nodded. “Glad I could be of help.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He picked at his mash potatoes before giving it a try. It wasn't as bad as everything else. They were relaxing, attempting to enjoy their meals when Gavin came rushing up and sat down. He was holding a paper and pencil and started scribbling down things on it. Ray was sitting next to the blond and couldn't help but look over.

“Economics homework?” Ray smiled. “Don't worry. Relax. Mr. Jackson doesn't actually check the answers. He just checks for blank spots.”

Michael squinted his eyes at Ray. Ray looked over and frowned in such a exaggerated way.

“What?” He asked Michael.

Michael pointed to Gavin. “He should still know the answers. Every answer on these dumb worksheets are _always_ on the test. I learned that the hard way.”

“Oh, when did you learn the hard way?” Chris asked. “You have a perfect A in that class.”

“Yeah, because I fucking study my ass off every night _and_ retook that test I practically failed from thinking the worksheets didn't matter.”

Gavin was smiling at Michael, amused by how this conversation was going. Michael glared at Gavin and stood up.

“Come on,” he said to him.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly. “Come on where?” He asked.

Michael tossed the remaining food on his tray away and put the tray on top of the trash can with the others. He pointed towards the cafeteria doors. “The library,” he said. “I'm going to help you with that worksheet so you don't fail like a dumbass.”

Without any hesitation, Gavin got up and quickly followed Michael. He waved to his friends and when he turned back, he smiled smugly. He was kind of hoping Michael would offer his help.

They got to the library, which was fairly full now that people were finishing off their lunches, but Michael and Gavin managed to find an empty table.

“Okay,” Michael said as he sat down, and Gavin sat down across from him. “Let me see that paper. Friday night's homework, right?”

Gavin nodded and passed the paper over. Michael took it and looked it over. He read some of Gavin's answers and tried not rolling his eyes or insulting Gavin but to say the gold standard in the United States ended because it wasn't enough to satisfy people was pretty ridiculous. Michael went on to explain, as nicely as he could, the real answer to the ending of the gold standard. Gavin listened intently, and did feel a bit silly about his answer afterwards.

“Oh,” he said simply as he took his homework back from Michael and erased his answer.

“Yeah, _oh_.” Michael shook his head. “Why didn't you tell me before that you were sucking at Econ? I could have helped you a long time ago.”

Gavin shrugged. “I didn't want to bother with any tutoring.”

“Don't think of this as tutoring,” Michael sat back in his seat, “think of it as just a friend helping out another friend.”

Gavin wrote in the correct answer and smiled up at Michael. “I could get used to that.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you could. Now, let's see the next question you fucked up.”

They went at that for a good fifteen minutes, considering the worksheet only contained 15 questions and they took a minute on each. Though Gavin almost prolonged that friend helping out another friend session by making jokes about some of the answers.

“Who would ever think to make money out of cotton?” Gavin laughed.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin and Gavin sighed.

“Go on, Michael,” he said. “I'm listening.”

“Yeah, you better be. This is for your grade, Gavin. Fucking concentrate.”

“I am!”

“Then stop making fun of everything!”

“I can't help myself. It's the only way to keep myself entertained with homework.”

Michael took a deep breath. He could understand how that could work, just like music helped others concentrate. “Okay,” he said, “last question.”

Gavin smiled as he listened to Michael explain it to him. Michael, when he wasn't yelling or anything angry of the sort, had a seriously calming voice. It had that hint of Jersey accent and it was unique, compared to everyone else's voice. It was deep, but not too deep. It was just right, and Gavin liked how Michael explained things. He would use examples that Gavin knew he would remember later, and even though Gavin was getting a bit distracted, he knew he was learning more from Michael in these fifteen minutes than he was in the months of sitting in class.

“You should be a teacher,” Gavin told him as he wrote in the last answer.

Michael smirked and shrugged.

The Brit sighed in relief as he put his pencil down. “I am finished.” He smiled at Michael. “Thank you.”

Michael lifted up his hands, that proud smile on his face as he sat back in his chair more. Gavin couldn't help but widen his smile at how adorably confident Michael looked at that moment.

“Oh, Gavin, where would you be without me?” Michael asked him.

 

 


	24. Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

Gavin felt more comfortable with how he was doing in Economics thanks to Michael's help. Michael felt proud of himself because of that, so when Gavin asked if Michael could possibly help him out with Algebra 2, Michael agreed with no hesitation. Ray overheard this tutor session and decided to join, considering that pre-cal wasn't his strongest subject and Michael could easily help him with that.

Their first session happened a few days after the first and it went on during lunch. Michael would ask to see their homework, go over the problems they couldn't understand with them separately, and Ray and Gavin would attempt to do the problem on their own. If that didn't work, Michael would try a different explanation until they understood.

The tutor sessions weren't only during lunch, though.

Eventually they started having them sometimes after school. Michael got away with coming home a little later than usual as long as it wasn't at some ridiculously late time. On the days he would have to go to church after school, he asked Caleb to cover for him.

“Just make up some excuse,” Michael told Caleb over the phone, “and if my mom calls, tell her I'm there. If for some reason she wants to talk to me, say I'm in the restroom or some shit.”

Caleb sighed. “Okay, but only because I think it's nice that you're using this time to help your friends out.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah, otherwise I would be there. Sorry if the kids give you a hard time.”

“I'm not worried about them. You know how they are.”

“Pretty well behaved,” Michael nodded.

“Yeah, so don't worry about them becoming too much for me. I can handle them. I mean I was on my own with them before you started working here with me.”

“That's true, but I mean, they might get a little squirmy because they love me and,” Michael made a clicking noise with his tongue, “they might miss me and throw a tantrum.”

Caleb laughed. “I'll be sure to let them know where you are then.”

Michael smiled. “Thanks Caleb. I owe you.”

“No. Just make sure your friends pass their classes.”

“I will.” And with that, Michael got away with skipping church and having his parents have no idea about it.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I think I get it now,” Ray said, though that's what he said every time he _didn't_ get it.

Michael and Gavin both narrowed their eyes at him. Ray kept it up, just like he always did, to try to convince Michael, but it never worked.

“Just be fucking honest with me, Ray,” Michael told him. “I'm not gonna get mad.”

“You did last time...”

“BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LIED!”

“Michael Jones!” The librarian scolded, “Watch your language, and do not yell in here.”

Michael huffed and apologized to her. He looked at Ray again and crossed his arms. “What do you not understand now?”

“Everything. I hate math.” Ray looked over at Gavin's worksheet and snorted. “What he's doing is ten times easier.”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “I'll have you know that you are a little knob who-”

“Gavin,” Michael said through clenched teeth, and Gavin didn't bother finishing his sentence.

Ray smiled at Gavin.

“Ray, pay attention!” Michael snapped his fingers, and Ray flinched.

This time, it was Gavin smiling at Ray in amusement.

Michael pointed to the problem Ray was stuck on and started his explanation. Ray covered his side view with his hand to avoid being distracted by Gavin making faces at him. Michael easily ignored the blond, but Ray was tempted to look.

“I know these are shitty,” Michael told Ray after he was done explaining, “but we have to go over this. Just remember that we only have three more lessons left and then we're done. The rest will be pure review for the final.”

“We're going to take a month on reviewing then because I know that's all starting after Spring break,” Ray whined. “You get break, and then you're expected to remember crap you learned months ago. I still feel like I'm mentally on Winter break.”

“Well then wake the fuck up and listen.”

Ray nodded and clasped his hands together as he listened to Michael's explanation again. Even though it had nothing to do with what Gavin needed to know, he still listened with a smile. Michael really seemed to like teaching others things, and he always got this bright look in his eyes when Ray or Gavin finally understood something. It was like he was so impressed with himself for being able to help someone else out with something they were struggling with.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and the three of them began gathering their stuff.

“Okay, Gav,” Michael looked at the blond walking next to him as they made their way out of the library, “You didn't get that worksheet done.”

“Shall we meet here again after school?” Gavin asked.

“No, fuck that,” Michael said, shaking his head. “I'll skype you.”

Gavin nodded.

Michael looked over at Ray. “It's up to you if you wanna join, but you did in fact finish.”

“I'll join just because I know Mr. Stevenson's gonna give us a shitload of homework tonight because he's a bit of an asshole like that,” Ray told him.

Michael smiled. “Alright then it's settled. Call will start at five.”

“I'll be ready,” Gavin said with a smile, and he went on his way to class while Ray and Michael went the other way.

“Be honest with me, Ray,” Michael started, and Ray looked at him as they walked, “am I just wasting my time with you guys, or are you seriously learning?”

Ray smiled. “Sometimes I get it and sometimes I don't, but I'll tell you one thing, I get it much better than I did before.”

Michael smirked. “Alright, fair enough.”

* * *

 

 

Their skype session were pretty much the least productive tutor session so far. They talked about actual math for around thirty minutes before one of them would get off topic. They would attempt to get back to math, but something else always seemed more interesting to talk about. Like the fact that Geoff was making homemade pizza for dinner, or that Ray tripped and fell on his way to his front door. Even mentioning the fact that Michael's hair was finally almost back to its original length was fascinating. They did have to admit, they were getting pretty fried with all the math talk that Michael didn't bother scolding them for getting distracted since he was getting distracted himself.

The three of them ended up putting all homework aside and began playing a few games together.

Now Michael couldn't complain about that. It had felt like a long while since they had all last played together.

“Gavin, stop sucking at games,” Michael told him.

Gavin sighed. “I'm not trying to suck.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, “Gavin just sucks. He can't stop that.”

Gavin frowned. “I'm trying.”

Michael only laughed as they continued to play.

“Now this,” Ray said as he leaned back in his chair, “this is what I call a great study session.”

“Don't remind me why we even started this call, Ray,” Michael warned him, and Ray's eyes widened.

None of them dared to mention the words 'study' or 'tutor' for the rest of their game play together.

The next day at school, however, Ray was out with, apparently, a stomach ache.

 

> Michael - February 20, 2014 12:10 PM: You're not fucking sick. Stop lying
> 
> Ray: You can't prove anything

Michael rolled his eyes at the message, but smiled as he thought it over in his head on his way to the cafeteria.

“Fucking Ray,” he mumbled to himself as he got in line.

It wasn't too full yet, considering everyone else took their precious little time getting to the cafeteria. That worked to Michael's advantage though, since he wasn't particularly fond of waiting in lines, but who was? He looked over his shoulder to find Chris and Lindsay walking in. He quickly grabbed his food and walked over to join them at their table.

“Another day for Mr. Jones' class?” Lindsay asked as Michael sat down.

Michael smiled at her. “I guess, if Gavin wants to have one, since Ray's out.”

“Where's Ray?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael raised his hands, “He's out _sick_.” He put air quotations on the word 'sick'.

Chris laughed and shook his head. “What is saying is wrong with him?”

“Stomach ache.”

“We'll see about that after school,” Lindsay said.

“Are you really going to go check up on him?” Chris asked her.

Lindsay shrugged. “He actually did come visit me when I was absent with that ridiculous fever.”

They looked over to find their other friends wandering over to them. Gavin sat across from Michael and smiled at him.

“Hi Gavin,” Michael greeted. “Do you wanna head to the library after this? I mean, Ray's not here but-”

“Of course!” Gavin grinned. “I don't see why we need Ray for. We aren't going over the same kind of math, so him missing out on one tutor session will not affect him.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, you got me there.”

“Aw, Ray's not here?” Miles asked with a frown. “I was wondering where he was third period, but I thought he just ditched class.”

Michael snickered. “Nah. He's not that bad ass.” He took a bite out of his apple and paused, “or at all.”

“Yeah,” Miles laughed.

Chris smiled over at him. “I don't think any of us are bad ass in any way.”

“Speak for yourself,” Barbara said, “I'm pretty dangerous.”

“If anyone's a daredevil here, it's me,” Lindsay spoke up.

“Says the girl who loves cats,” Miles mumbled to Michael.

Michael pursed his lips to prevent himself from laughing, but he did anyway. Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Miles, but smiled.

“Who said cats were innocent?” She asked.

Miles blinked. “Yeah, you're right.”

Lindsay went on to explain anyway how cats could be very dangerous. It was pretty amusing to see her seem a little passionate about those felines.

After Michael and Gavin were through with their food, they said their goodbyes to the others and went on their way.

“Do you have anything specific you want to go over?” Michael asked him.

Gavin thought about it before snapping his fingers and saying, “I really hate graphing.”

Michael smiled at him. “So do I, but they aren't so bad. I'll help you with that today.”

“Michael, I don't think I've told you how much I appreciate your help.”

“You have, in your own way!”

Gavin smiled softly and shook his head. “I think you deserve a proper 'thank you'.” He jumped in front of Michael before Michael could open the library door. “So, thank you.”

Michael sighed. “You're welcome. Now move or open the door.”

Gavin opened the door and allowed Michael to walk first before following behind. They sat down and Michael took out a sheet of paper. He drew a quick graph and wrote numbers on the side.

“I want you to graph this,” he handed the paper to Gavin who was sat next to him now.

The blond cringed at the problem in front of him.

“Come on, Gav, that's like regular algebra.”

“Have I mentioned how math is boring?”

Michael glared at him and Gavin picked up his pencil.

“Of course math is boring,” Michael said, “can you imagine what life would be like if everyone liked math? God damn, I'd be so fucking annoyed with everybody, talking about numbers and shit all the time.”

Gavin laughed a bit and nodded. He tried his best at solving Michael's problem before passing it back to Michael for inspection. Michael looked it over, an eyebrow raising as his eyes scanned the paper. Gavin frowned. He knew he had errors here and there, and just everywhere on that paper.

“Yeah, I see what your problem is with these,” Michael said as he looked up.

“So you can help me now?”

“Yep.”

And Michael did. He got a graph problem from Gavin's textbook and explained each step out. Gavin listened intently as Michael went over them and even did some himself before making Gavin try. Though it was pretty boring, Gavin did feel so much less confused about graphing than he did before they got to the library.

“It's so much more simple now,” he told Michael as he finished off one of the problems.

Michael smirked, that confident proud smirk, and raised his hands. “Well, you're fucking welcome.”

Gavin laughed and handed his paper over to Michael. Michael checked and look at Gavin.

“Did I forget a step?” Gavin asked.

Michael smiled and shook his head. “No, you fucking idiot. You finally got it right.”

“I did?” Gavin's eyes widened.

“Yeah!”

Gavin grinned lopsidedly as Michael patted his back.

“Congratulations, Gav,” Michael praised him.

Gavin felt something tingle inside his stomach and his smile softened into a nervous one as he looked down at his hands. “Thanks, Michael.” He swallowed roughly and looked back up at Michael's face. That tingle was increasing and Gavin knew it was because of the way Michael was still smiling at him. The blond wanted him to stop, and then he didn't want Michael to stop because seeing Michael smile was nice. Gavin tried just keeping his eyes locked with Michael's but he soon found his eyes shifting down to Michael's lips.

Michael's smile slowly faded. Why was Gavin staring at him like that? It reminded him of when he had stared at Gavin like that... Michael tensed up and looked away.

Gavin blinked hard and looked away as well. He needed to tone it down if he didn't want to risk getting more obvious. Yet that didn't stop him from blatantly asking, “Are we never going to talk about what happened last Friday night, on Valentine's day?”

“What happened on Valentine's day?” Michael asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Gavin turned his head to face Michael again, and he looked over his expression, trying to figure out whether Michael was kidding or not. But since he couldn't tell, he went on and said, “You know, how we fell asleep together.”

Oh.

Michael merely snorted and shrugged. “Yeah, because I was fucking tired.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “So was I.”

“Well, there you go.” Michael clapped a little. “We talked about it. I don't see why we even had to, though.”

“We had to.”

Michael squinted his eyes at Gavin. “Why?”

Gavin knew this was getting too weird for Michael, so he smiled and said, “I was only making sure you weren't feeling uncomfortable with it.” He looked at his things and began gathering them together.

“But why would I be uncomfortable?”

Gavin faced Michael, still smiling, but his eyes were immediately drawn to Michael's lips again. He forced himself to look at Michael's eyes – or even his forehead if it helped – and he did manage to get himself to make direct eye contact with him.

Michael touched his own face, beginning to wipe his chin. “Do I fucking have something on my face or?” He raised an eyebrow as he waited for Gavin's answer.

Gavin laughed nervously. “N-no. You're... you're fine.”

There wasn't much distance between since Gavin had chosen to sit next to him, and Gavin also couldn't help but notice how easy it would be if he just...

Michael's expression softened when he saw Gavin leaning in closer to him. The only thing he could think of doing was turning away, quickly, and he did. Gavin paused and then sat back, heat rising to his cheeks at his failed attempt.

 _Oh, bollocks,_ Gavin bit down on his lower lip.

Michael cleared his throat and said, “Gav?”

Gavin felt his heart jump and he looked at Michael again. “Yes?”

“What the fuck were you doing?” Michael asked, but his tone was soft, so at least there was that.

The Brit felt silly for thinking he could actually sneak in a kiss, and he really didn't know what to say now. He shook his head and just ended up saying, “Uh, I'm doing nothing. Nothing at all.” He also forced a smile on his face, his usual smiles.

Michael tilted his head a bit. “You were-”

“No.” Gavin shook his head again, hoping that 'no' sounded more stern than nervous.

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but then he thought, maybe he was wrong. Maybe Gavin wasn't just trying to kiss him. Maybe he had just seen things wrong, and he was _pretty_ sure Gavin was straight anyway... well, had never exactly talked about it, but...

Michael's lips parted.

“ _I don't know why you let yourself get involved with someone like that.”_ Someone like that, Mrs. Jones words came back to Michael.

Oh.

Ohh.

_Ohhh._

Michael looked at Gavin again. “Gav, are you...” he stopped himself. Would it be rude to ask? Did he want to ask? It wouldn't change a thing. It really wouldn't. But Gavin did just try to kiss him, or something that was around the lines. Curiosity was getting the best of him.

Gavin held his breath as the tingle in his stomach turned into something that didn't feel warm and nice.

“Am I... am I... what?” Gavin tried sounding casual, but with his racing heart, he was sure his voice sounded off. Did this mean that Michael knew? Michael wasn't supposed to know. Not yet. Not ever. Well, Gavin hadn't decided if Michael would ever know, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this, that's for sure.

Michael hesitated and thought about how to go about this now. Gavin sighed, though, feeling defeat overtake him. He wasn't going to pretend like he didn't know what Michael was thinking, and he certainly wasn't going to sit there like a frightened animal.

“I'm not gay,” he told Michael, his voice bland.

Michael faced him, feeling a bit bad for even bringing this up in the first place. He should have just ignored what had almost happened and they could have moved on. But now here they were.

“Yeah, but it's just-”

“It's just what?” Gavin interrupted.

Michael opened his mouth, but it took a moment before actual words came out, “Fuck, Gavin. Right now it just looked like-”

“It just looked like what?”

Michael's dumbfounded expression turned into a glare. “Fucking stop interrupting me so I can fucking tell you!” Okay, he'd admit that yelling at Gavin right then and there wasn't the way to go in this situation, but how was he supposed to say anything with the blond interrupting him every time he tried talking?

People were staring at them and Michael wanted to yell at them, too, but he resisted. Gavin remained quiet so Michael took that as a sign to talk.

“I'm sorry,” he started, “I only asked because, well, shit, it looked like you were...” he tapped his chin. “Look, Gav. I have no problem with you being into guys, _if_ you are, even if it's just a little, but I.. I'm not. At all, and... I...” _Damnit_. Michael tried to say more, but he was at a blank now.

Gavin felt his heart throb at Michael's words and looked down at the table, not able to face Michael as he asked, “Are you... are you sure about that?”

Michael's eyes widened. “Uh, yeah. I am sure.”

“You know there would be nothing wrong if you weren't sure. Lots of people don't figure it out until they're much older and-”

“I'm sure, Gavin. I think I would know by now.” Michael shook his head.

Gavin's eyebrows squeezed together as he found the courage to look at Michael again. “That isn't true,” and it was a bit frustrating that Michael thought it was. “The only girl you've ever shown interest in was Lindsay, and you said so yourself that you are no longer interested in her.” He tried calming down, to not make this out to be worse than it had to be, but he really didn't know what to say or do. “What I'm getting at is that, you can't always be completely sure.” And he decided to shut up.

“You're not?” Michael asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.

Gavin pursed his lips. No, he wasn't. He fucking wasn't, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that or not.

Michael took a deep breath. “Like I said, it doesn't bother me if you're into guys, but I'm just not. And I'm sure of it.”

There Michael was again with that 'sure' word. Nobody was ever quite sure of anything.

Gavin stood up and crossed his arms. “You know what, Michael? I _am_ into guys, but I'm also into girls.” He shrugged, “I like who I like, but only because I like guys doesn't mean I like _you._ ” Gavin felt his heart throb again after saying that, because what a big lie that was.

Michael gaped up at him. “Whoa, Gav. I didn't assume you did. I only brought it up because-”

“Because you assumed I was trying to kiss you?” _Oh, don't be rude to him,_ Gavin thought to himself, but he couldn't stop, due to this adrenaline rush he was suddenly feeling.

Michael mouthed, “What the fuck” before looking up at Gavin again. “Uhh, well, it just looked like you were. I thought-”

“You thought wrong, Michael.” Gavin began grabbing his things and shook his head. “Anyhow, the bell is about to ring, so I'm going to head to my locker. I will talk...” He frowned and stopped moving a moment. With a deep breath, he simply said, “bye,” and started walking off.

Michael's eyes widened. “No, Gav!” he called as he jumped up from his seat, “Gavin! I'm sorry!”

Gavin halted in his tracks and glared at Michael. “What in bloody hell are you apologizing for?”

“I wasn't trying to offend you,” Michael frowned, and Gavin tried not showing how much that frown hurt to see, because Michael truly looked like a lost child when he frowned because he felt bad, “I was just curious,” and his tone sounded so weak.

But Gavin didn't want to give in. He was a bit annoyed after all. So he rolled his eyes and just left without saying anymore. He was annoyed and he didn't know if it was more because of the fact that he now knew for sure that he would never have a chance with Michael, or because of the fact that Michael wouldn't even consider being attracted to guys. He knew some people really were just straight, but he also knew that he once believed that he was one of those people who really thought they were simply straight. And he guessed that's what frustrated him the most.

Michael slowly sat back down and ignored the sound of the bell. Why did he even bother to ask? That wasn't any of his business. It was Gavin's personal life and he should have just stayed the hell out of it like he made others stay out of his.

“I fucked up,” Michael whispered to himself. “God damnit, I fucked up badly.”

He looked around to see the library emptying out and decided he had to be on his way now too. He got up, grabbed his things, and headed out. When he got into his classroom and sat down, he took out his phone to text Ray.

 

> Michael: I think Gavin's annoyed with me.
> 
> Ray: Why?
> 
> Michael: It's a long story. I don't think I should tell you.
> 
> Ray: You guys are pretty close now. Hell, I'd even say he's closer to you than I am.

Michael rolled his eyes at that but read on.

 

> Ray: You know it's true, too. And it's cool. I know we'll always be brothers either way. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, you two are close. Whatever he's annoyed with you about, he'll get over it if your friendship with him means anything to him, which I know it does.

Michael put his phone down to rub his face and groan quietly. He hated having problems with any of his friends.

He picked up his phone again to reply.

 

> Michael: That doesn't change the fact that I still feel like shit for upsetting him. I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut. Why the fuck is it even my business?

Ray was lying in bed as he read the message. He had to read it over again, but really, he didn't know the exact issue between Michael and Gavin, so overall, he was confused by Michael's message.

 

> Ray: Don't worry, man. Gavin will come around. He doesn't look like the type to hold grudges.

Michael read Ray's message and then put his phone away as the bell for class to start rang. No, Gavin really wasn't one to hold grudges, but Michael still worried.

 

 


	25. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! and then something is said!!!! And then and then and then and then and then...  
>  ugh, you know what?  
> just read it!

The next morning in second period class, Michael imagined walking in there to find Gavin smiling and waving at him as usual, but when he did walk into class, Gavin wasn't there. Michael sighed and took his seat. Gavin would come soon enough. Although, when everyone started showing up and sitting down and Gavin still wasn't there, Michael frowned. He hoped Gavin wasn't purposely skipping second period. The bell rang and Michael ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration that Gavin still hadn't appeared. Mr. Jacobs stood up to greet the class. Michael barely listened to him explain their next project because he was too distracted with constantly looking at the door.

“This paper has all the information you'll need,” Mr. Jacobs said as he handed a stack to the girl sitting at the end of Michael's row. “I want you all to choose three out of the twenty options I listed and make something out of it. Be creative and have fun with it.”

The guy sitting next to Michael tapped him on the shoulder and Michael looked away to take the papers from him. He grabbed one for himself and when he turned to the girl on his left, the classroom door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see Gavin walking in.

“Mr. Free,” Mr. Jacobs crossed his arms, “I'm glad you decided to join us. Now, what's the excuse? Locker wouldn't open? Had an ' _upset_ ' stomach? Did you and your significant other have a fight?” Without wanting to, Gavin's eyes flickered over to Michael when Mr. Jacobs asked the last question.

Gavin sighed and shook his head. “No, I'm just late.”

Mr. Jacobs raised his eyebrows. “At least you're honest. Take your seat.”

Gavin began heading over and as he passed Michael, Michael turned around in his seat and whispered, “Hey, switch spots with this guy.” He gestured towards the guy next to him.

But Gavin only looked at Michael and continued walking. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and turned back around. So, was Gavin just going to ignore him now?

Michael rolled his eyes. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. He would still talk, or at least attempt to, to Gavin as if nothing was wrong. He was going to be, what he assumed, the better person in this situation. Gavin would have to get over it, right? And things would go back to normal... Michael sighed in defeat.

At least he hoped so.

He glanced at Gavin over his shoulder to find him reading over the paper. Michael wished he would have just kept his mouth shut and not have asked anything.

_Fuck curiosity,_ he thought to himself. He tapped his foot impatiently as Mr. Jacobs continued to talk. He just wanted the teacher to shut up so he could try and talk to Gavin again. Of course, though, Mr. Jacobs didn't stop talking until the period was over. It was mainly because others kept asking him questions about the project. Michael just continued to keep trying to make eye contact with Gavin, but it didn't work. 

Gavin would notice every time Michael looked at him, but he told himself to not look back. It was pretty difficult since he didn't want to be mad at Michael, but he couldn't help it. Something kept telling him to not give in, even though those brown eyes were making him weak.

After class, Michael was one of the first out of the classroom, though he waited outside for Gavin. When the Brit stepped out, Michael started walking with him.

“Ray wants us to do another tutor session at lunch today, if that's cool with you,” Michael casually said. “I mean, you don't _have_ to join us, but-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin answered, sounding dull but not completely rude. “It's fine with me.”

Michael smiled a bit and nodded. “Alright, yeah. Just checking because ya know, you're like my boy and I just...” he noticed how uninterested Gavin was so he stopped talking and halted in his tracks as Gavin continued to walk. “Guess I'll just see you at lunch, then...” Michael shook his head as he turned around and headed to his class. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you guys think: pizza or chicken nuggets for lunch?” Chris asked Barbara and Michael as they waited in line in the cafeteria. 

Barbara looked over to see the other options. She shrugged. “The pizza looks alright.”

“The nuggets look like shit,” Michael commented, and Barbara laughed. 

“I'm just hungry,” Chris told them, “I'll kind of eat anything.” 

Michael smiled at him. The three of them grabbed their food and headed over to their table where the others already were. Michael thought about sitting right next to Gavin, but he decided against it and squeezed in between Ray and Miles instead. Gavin mindlessly ate his crackers as everyone began talking to each other.

Michael stared at him a bit but turned away when Gavin looked up. Gavin squinted his eyes at him a bit before paying attention to his crackers again. Ray noticed the awkward tension between them and spoke up, “Uh, so... are we going to-”

“Yes,” Michael and Gavin answered, neither of them facing Ray.

Ray nodded. “Okay, because... well, I mean...” he cleared his throat, “are you guys sure you're up for it?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Gavin asked, this time, he looked up.

Ray blinked. “I don't know. You seem really... not yourself.” He looked at Michael, “Same with you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael scoffed. 

Lindsay was sitting next to Gavin, and she had overheard what Ray was saying, so she looked at Gavin and patted his back. “You okay?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Gavin smiled at her. “Yes,” he answered, though his smile faded when he glanced at Michael.

Lindsay looked back and forth from the two of them and pursed her lips. “Something going on between you two or-”

“No,” Gavin shook his head. “Just...” he shrugged, immediately changing his mind about telling Lindsay, “Nothing.” 

Lindsay rubbed her chin. “You know you can tell me. I love you both and well, it's kind of weird seeing you two not laugh and mess around with each other like you two normally would.”

“It's just one day,” Gavin told her. “That doesn't mean something's wrong.”

Michael heard that and spoke up, “Because there shouldn't be anything wrong. Right, Gav?”

Gavin sighed and looked at Michael. “Of course not.” He forced a smile. “Why would there be?”

Michael returned that exact fake smile. Ray and Lindsay exchanged looks, but they shrugged. 

“Okay,” Lindsay nodded. “Well, I was just asking.” 

 

* * *

 

Once they finished their food, Michael, Gavin, and Ray departed from their friends and headed to the library. Ray almost didn't want to go anymore, though. He wanted to say he had something else to do, but then he thought he was probably overreacting. Nothing was wrong, as Michael and Gavin had said, even though they said it pretty suspiciously.

The three of them found an empty table and sat down. Michael started with the same routine, asking them if they needed help with homework or with studying for a future test. Ray took out the study sheet he and Michael had gotten from their Pre-Cal class and Michael began helping him out on the questions he was stuck on. Gavin merely sat still and watched.

Ray squinted his eyes as he stared at the markings Michael had made on his worksheet. He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and he just sighed instead. Michael raised his eyebrows.

“Not getting it?” He asked Ray.

Ray shook his head. “Nope. This is stupid. Math is stupid and I'm tired.” He pushed the worksheet and his Pre-Cal textbook away from him.

Gavin patted him on the back for comfort and Ray smiled at him.

“Give it time,” Michael said to Ray, a soft smile on his face, “you'll figure it out.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow and snorted. “It's funny that you say that,” he mumbled.

Michael looked over at him and blinked. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Gavin shrugged. “It's only that you don't seem to want to give anything else some time to figure out.”

_Oh._

Michael glared at him because he knew exactly what Gavin was referring to. He huffed and said, “It's not that I don't _want_ to give anything else some time to figure out, it's that it's not my concern right now.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You seem so sour on the idea anyway.”

Michael scrunched up his nose. “I'm sour on the idea of _you_ right now.”

Gavin felt it, the way Michael's words stung him, how he literally felt his heart throb for a moment, but he didn't want to show it, at least not on his face. “Oh, _really_?” He stood up suddenly, “Well, let me help you with that by leaving.”

And Michael crossed his arms as he sat back. “Fine, go! I don't know why you're so fucking pissed that I'm not gay.”

Ray's eyes widened. “What?” he asked as he looked back and forth from his friends, trying to find an answer from one of them.

Gavin breathed out a laugh and sighed. “I'm not pissed that you aren't gay, Michael.” He grabbed his books and continued on, “I'm pissed about the way you approached me about it.”

“Well then I'm sorry, okay?!” Michael threw his hands up. “Now can you get over it so we can get back to math?!”

“I rather not,” Ray mumbled.

“Shut up, Ray,” Michael and Gavin simultaneously said to him and Ray looked down at the table rather than at the two arguing.

“Why is this even still biting you in the ass?” Michael asked Gavin. “I didn't mean for this to happen!”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at Michael and it was the kind of look that Michael never thought he would see on Gavin, but the blond looked genuinely angry. But Michael was angry as well – angry because he couldn't understand why Gavin was angry.

Gavin turned around and began to walk off. Michael merely shook his head and glared at the wall. He could see the Brit heading towards the door and he began tapping his foot impatiently. Ray looked up to face Michael and tried to find something to say, but he couldn't think of the right thing. Gavin was just about to exit the library when Michael jumped up from his seat.

“This fucking asshole,” Michael mumbled to himself before storming off after him.

He almost ran into a few people as he made his way out of the library, but he ignored the things they said to him because really, he could care less about them. His eyes stayed on Gavin as he picked up his pace to catch up to him. Gavin hadn't even realized Michael was coming after him until he felt his arm being grabbed and feeling himself being yanked back. He turned around and his eyes widened to be faced with Michael.

“What the fuck is really wrong with you Gavin?” Michael asked sternly, his teeth clenched.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and tried pulling his arm free, but Michael had his grip tight on him.

“Let my arm go,” Gavin told him, his voice calm.

“Is there more to it?”

The blond narrowed his eyes at Michael and Michael huffed before letting go of Gavin.

“Well?!” Michael stomped forward.

Gavin only groaned and crossed his arms.

“Gavin, talk to me!” The look on Michael's face was pure frustration that Gavin almost broke and apologized for making Michael mad, but Gavin stood his ground.

Gavin snorted and said calmly, “You're such a bastard, Michael.” He turned to leave but Michael practically jumped in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. For someone shorter than him, Michael was pretty strong, and threatening to Gavin. Michael pushed him up against the locker and just held him there, and Gavin didn't even try to free himself.

“ _I'm_ a bastard?!” Michael snarled at the blond. “You're the one who's acting fucking weird! And you know the worst part?!”

Gavin didn't answer. He continued to stare at Michael with what he hoped was a blank expression.

“It's that you won't tell me _why_!” Michael shouted in his face.

Gavin blinked a few times but remained silent. Michael wanted to punch Gavin in the face for being so quiet, to make him talk, but he held back, because this was Gavin, and at school wasn't the time to lose his temper that much. So he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Gavin...” he spoke in a more hushed tone, though he still sounded furious, “just tell me.” He held Gavin tightly against the locker. With eyes narrowed, Michael asked, “What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?”

Gavin felt his chest ache. He licked his lips, wanting to think of a way to get out of this, but Michael wasn't going to let this go, or at least, Gavin didn't really want him to. He wanted to be honest with Michael, especially from how close they have gotten. This wasn't fair to him.

Gavin looked down and shrugged. “I... I lied when I said...” he sighed quietly, “when I said I didn't like you. I do...” he furrowed his eyebrows and looked Michael in the eyes.

Michael's expression seem to soften as Gavin nodded.

“I do...” Gavin said, though he was sure it was more of a whisper, “I do like you...”

Now Michael's expression was completely softened that Gavin couldn't tell anymore what Michael was thinking.

“I...” Gavin looked away a bit, “I like you.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this, confessing what he had been feeling for months to the very person those feelings were directed to. He forced himself to face Michael again as he said, “And I'm being bitter, because you won't return those feelings.”

Michael seemed to have mouthed “Oh” as he let go of Gavin and stepped back. Gavin didn't move, though.

“You always call me an idiot,” Gavin went on, his voice getting a bit shaky, but if it weren't for that, Michael would believe Gavin was completely confident saying this. “I do feel like an idiot, because I honestly thought I had the slightest chance.” He laughed weakly as he looked at the ground, and then he got quiet for a moment. “I'm the one who's sorry,” he looked at Michael again, “for letting my feelings control me.”

Michael blinked. He felt his stomach turn, but not from disgust. No, he wasn't disgusted or horrified by what he was hearing, but the words did make him nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous though. He just couldn't speak, and his hands weren't really being steady either. He looked into Gavin's eyes and tried to say something – anything, because he could only imagine how much the silence was probably killing Gavin inside after confessing something like that.

And yet, Michael couldn't talk. He just had no clue what to even say.

Gavin swallowed hard and nodded. “Of course,” he said softly before taking off in the other direction.

“Gavin...” Michael said weakly. He thought about calling out for the Brit, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

 


	26. Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's funny that someone (shout out to you, sweetheart !! I'm totally not mad that you brought that up because I probably would have too lol) said that there hasn't been much mention of Michael's problems at home when this chapter....  
> oh, well, you'll see!!!

Michael returned to the library shortly after Gavin ran off. He sat back down in the chair and didn't face Ray. He didn't say a word either. Ray was quiet at first, too, from having no idea what he could even possibly say. From what he gathered earlier, Gavin was apparently mad at Michael because Michael wasn't gay? But Gavin was... ? That almost made no sense. So Ray spoke up.

“What happened?” He asked Michael.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt terrible and he didn't know how to say it. He shook his head and mumbled, “I'm terrible.”

That's all Ray got out of him, and he didn't try asking any more questions. When the bell rang, they headed to their class, neither of them saying anything. Ray wanted to bring up something funny, perhaps make Michael laugh a bit, because Michael looked like he was in need of a laugh. But Ray remained quiet because sometimes when people were upset, they didn't want cheering up; they just wanted silence. And Ray gave Michael exactly that.

Although, that also meant Pre-Cal was ten times more boring than usual, because at least when nothing was bothering Michael, Michael would talk a bit, but now, he wasn't talking at all. Ray wanted to help him, but then he figured he could also go to Gavin. Maybe Gavin would tell him? But after thinking it over, Ray decided that it wasn't any of his business and he needed to stay out of it.

It was a Friday and Michael was supposed to go to church, but he told Caleb he was too busy helping out Ray to go. But he just didn't feel like going.

When he got home, his mother asked how had church gone.

“Good,” Michael answered.

“Good,” Mrs. Jones said with a nod, “I'm hoping that going there has influenced you.”

Influenced what, exactly? Michael wanted to ask, but he didn't say anything at all, because he knew that if he tried, it wouldn't be pretty. Mrs. Jones didn't speak to him either, not until dinner when Mr. Jones came home. But even then, there wasn't much talking going on. Mr. Jones asked Michael how school was, went on to say how he prays Michael has his future plans in order, and Michael told him he definitely did. Michael also started talking about the colleges he's applied to and what they had to offer to impress his parents, but also to get them to shut up about it. Michael hadn't even thought about college, though. Most seniors had already applied and had been applying since November, but he... well... the only reason he wanted to go to college was to get away from his parents. But did he actually want to go? No. Not really.

His parents didn't have to know that, though. He would figure out a way later.

Hopefully.

 

 

* * *

 

“Michael!”

Michael opened his eyes and turned over to find his mom standing in the doorway. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as she told him, “Your father has to be at work a little earlier today. Hurry up and be downstairs in ten.”

Michael put his hands down and when she closed the door, he groaned as he lied back down.

“Fuck Mondays,” he mumbled.

When he got to school though, he found Gavin arriving at the same time. Michael quickly unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the car. Going the whole weekend without hearing from the blond had made Michael anxious for this moment.

“Slow down, Michael,” Mr. Jones told him.

“I thought you needed to be at work early,” Michael said as he stepped out. “I don't want to keep you waiting.” He smiled and closed the door. He waved to his dad as he drove off and then practically took off towards the stairs. Gavin was just entering the building while Michael was trying to be quick without looking like an idiot for chasing after someone.

“Gavin!” Michael called as he walked inside the school.

Gavin didn't stop or look at him, though.

“Gav!” Michael called out again, this time, a little louder. He tried running towards Gavin, but with people constantly stopping and getting his way, he couldn't exactly run.

“Gavin!” He shouted again. “Gavin! Wait!”

Gavin turned right and walked into the men's restroom, but Michael hadn't seen in time, so he was so confused when he couldn't see the blond anymore. He looked around frantically, scanning each person, but none of them with messy hair, big nose, and scruff on their face. None of them were Gavin, and Michael's hands curled into fists as he stood there, still looking around.

“What the fuck!” He shouted and people nearby jumped at the sound of his loud voice and made sure to get out of his way.

Gavin took the ear buds out of his ears once he got inside the restroom and wrapped the wires around his phone before putting it in his pocket. He stepped aside and waited until it was his turn.

“I'll probably ask her with some roses and a big poster,” one guy said to his friend.

“That's it?” His friend asked.

“What do you mean 'that's it'?”

“I don't know. It's prom. You should do something bigger. You know, make it special for her.”

“It's a school dance. It's not like I'm not proposing to her.”

Gavin frowned as he listened in.

Oh, prom.

So for the next month or more (considering prom wouldn't happen until the beginning of May), Gavin would have to deal with seeing people being asked in all sorts of different ways. He shook his head at the thought. Usually he wasn't so bitter about romance, but right now, couples got on his nerves. Michael wasn't to blame. He couldn't blame Michael for not returning the feelings, because he knew that Michael was straight, but it still stung. He would get over it, though. He had to.

After he was done in the restroom, he exited and almost ran right into Barbara and Lindsay.

“Whoa there,” Barbara said as she laughed. “Watch out.”

Lindsay smiled at Gavin. “Morning, Gav.”

“Oh... uh...” Gavin merely smiled at them before walking off.

“Where are you going?” Barbara asked.

Gavin looked at her over his shoulder and said, “I have... I just... I gotta go.” With that, he picked up his pace and headed off around the corner.

“Well, someone wasn't happy to see us,” Lindsay said.

“Something has been bothering him since yesterday,” Barbara told her.

“Oh, you noticed?”

“Kind of, and now that I think back, definitely.”

Lindsay sighed. “Whatever it is, I think it has to do with Michael.”

Barbara looked at Lindsay and frowned.

“What has to do with Michael?” Miles asked as he walked up to them.

The girls turned around to face him.

“Gavin seems...” Barbara shrugged. “He's not being Gavin.”

Miles looked around. “Where is he?”

“Exactly,” Lindsay answered.

“Aw, he's probably just having a bad day,” Miles told them.

“Then he's having a bad week because he's been this way since yesterday,” Lindsay told him as they began walking.

“We could always ask Michael.”

“That's what has to do with Michael, though. So I don't think we can just ask him.”

“Oh!” Miles shook his head. “Uh, then I don't know. If Gav wants to tell us what's going on, he will. We'll just let him be. Maybe he'll tell us at lunch.”

Michael could hear Miles' voice nearby and turned around to see them walking down the hall. “Guys!” He called out.

The three of them halted in their tracks and waited for him. Michael threw his hands up.

“I'm guessing you've guys talked to Gavin, right?” Michael looked at Miles.

Miles smiled and looked down at his feet. “Uh, he talked to them. Not me.”

Barbara rolled her eyes at him and looked at Michael. “Not really. He said he had to go.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Go where?”

“He didn't say.”

“God damnit,” Michael muttered under his breath.

“What did you do to him?” Miles asked.

Michael glared at him. “Why the fuck are you blaming _me_?” he pointed to himself.

“You two seemed so off yesterday,” Lindsay said, “and now he seems more upset. I'm not saying you did anything, but did something happen?”

Michael's expression softened as he thought back to it, how nervous Gavin sounded when he was telling him. Michael crossed his arms, wishing he could go back and say something so Gavin wouldn't have felt dumb.

“I fucked up,” Michael said.

“What do you mean?” Barbara asked.

The bell rang and Michael shrugged.

“I'll tell you guys later,” he said as he started stepping away from them, “I gotta see if I can find Gavin first.”

“Good luck!” Miles called out as Michael left.

Michael didn't find Gavin until second period, though, which was fine. It was better than never. The moment they were free to work on their project, Michael jumped up from his seat and sat in the empty chair next to Gavin.

“Gavin-” Michael tried talking, but then Gavin raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Free?” Mr. Jacobs asked.

“May I use the restroom?!” Gavin asked, sounding and looking eager as he stood up slowly.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin. _You little shit,_ he thought to himself.

Mr. Jacobs sighed. “Sure.”

The Brit sighed in relief and hurried to the door. Michael raised his hand as well.

“No, you may not use the restroom, Mr. Jones,” Mr. Jacobs said, “Remember the rules. I only allow one person out at a time.”

“It's an emergency,” Michael told him.

“Then you should have gone before class.”

Michael huffed and didn't bother trying again. He merely returned to his original seat and kept on a scowl on his face as he attempted to start on his project. When Gavin returned, almost twenty minutes later, Michael didn't even look at him, but Gavin did stare at him for a bit, contemplating whether to say something or not.

He never said anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael wasn't angry that Gavin wouldn't talk to him. It was kind of annoying – that was no doubt – but he wasn't mad. He was just upset that someone he was starting to consider an actual best friend along with Ray couldn't even look him in the eye. Gavin looked like he wanted nothing to do with Michael, and Michael blamed himself. He felt like all he could do was sit back and wait for Gavin to say something first. The thing was, Michael knew Gavin wouldn't, at least not anytime soon.

“Hey, Gav,” Chris tried greeting Gavin as he and Michael headed to the cafeteria.

Gavin only turned on his heel and headed in another direction when he noticed them. Chris furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Michael.

“I heard Gavin was upset, but wow,” Chris shook his head, “What's actually going on with him? Is he mad at us or...”

“Not at you,” Michael answered.

Chris raised his eyebrows and pointed at Michael. “At _you_?”

“Uh...” Michael shrugged. “Kind of? I don't know. I just know he doesn't wanna talk to me.”

“What? Why?”

Michael gestured towards the cafeteria. “Let's meet up with our other fucks and I'll explain why.”

Chris sighed and entered the cafeteria, followed by Michael. The others were already at the table so they headed over to join them.

“I just experienced Gavin's strange behavior,” Chris told them as he sat down.

“Is that what we're calling it?” Miles asked with a grin.

Chris merely smiled at him.

“I said I'd tell you guys, but...” Michael bit down on his lower lip. “It's kind of personal.”

Most of them groaned.

“I was going to say that he's our friend and we should know,” Barbara started, “But you're right.” She sighed loudly. “Is it really bad?”

“It's...” Michael looked down at his hands. “It's-”

“It's that Gavin likes Michael,” Ray finished for him. They all turned to look at Ray now. “Legitimately likes him.”

Chris widened his eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Yeah, how _do_ you know?” Michael asked Ray.

“Okay, I wasn't going to get into it because it's not my business,” Ray explained, “but Gavin texted me and told me himself.”

“Did he really?” Lindsay asked with an eyebrow raised.

Miles rubbed his chin. “Or did you force it out of him? Hmm?”

Ray smiled and shook his head. “I didn't. I wasn't going to ask at all. He texted me to apologize for what happened during our tutor session. I told it was fine.” He looked at Michael. “Gav then asked if you had told me everything, and I told him that you didn't, so he said 'Alright. Then it's up to me to tell you.' and he told me.”

“Just like that?” Barbara asked.

Ray nodded. “He also added that you all should know, because he didn't want to keep anymore secrets, especially since Michael knows anyway. Also so you guys would know why he's not exactly comfortable hanging out with us right now.”

“Are you sure he said it was okay for us to know?”

Ray showed an offended look on his face before taking out his phone and handing it to Barbara to show her the proof. Barbara read over the conversation and smiled innocently Ray.

“Sorry for not trusting you,” she told him.

“Yeah,” Ray smiled at her and she handed him back his phone.

“So, Gavin likes you,” Barbara said with a shrug. “I don't see anything wrong with that. He is cute, and a great friend.”

“I don't have a problem with him...” Michael sighed, “liking me. It was shocking at first, but I don't care. I wish he would stop avoiding us though. It's been a day, well a day and a whole weekend, and it just sucks. I feel like shit.”

“Why _is_ he avoiding all of us?” Miles asked Michael. “I mean, I don't think he should be avoiding you at all either, but what did _we_ do?”

“I told you,” Ray said, “He's not comfortable about this. It's awkward for him.”

Michael rubbed his face in frustration. “It's not for me.”

“Or any of us,” Lindsay said. “He's our friend and we love him no matter what.”

“He knows that,” Ray told her, then he looked around the table. “I don't think it matters how many times we tell him that, or if Michael says he's fine with it. Gav will still feel weird.”

Michael frowned. “So, what? That's it? He's just done with us?” _With me?_ He almost wanted to ask. They spent months building up the friendship they now had and Gavin was just going to throw it away? Michael looked away from his friends. Okay, he understood why it was uncomfortable for Gavin, but he still didn't think it was worth avoiding him, or all of them.

“He needs time,” Ray spoke up, noticing Michael was deep in thought.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. How long, though?

 

 

* * *

 

As Michael went through the rest of that Monday and his entire Tuesday morning with Gavin walking by him as if he didn't exist, he started to feel more miserable. In class when Michael tried making eye contact with Gavin, Gavin looked concentrated with his project and didn't once look up. Michael thought about calling Gavin Tuesday night, but then he realized he wouldn't even know what to say to him, so he put that idea aside and just went to sleep.

After school on Wednesday, Michael left with Ray to his house. It was another church day he skipped, but he really just wanted to be with Ray. He didn't feel like dealing with kids – even if they were pretty well behaved. He just wanted to talk to Ray, possibly cheer up about the whole Gavin thing, and then go home at the same time he would have gone home if he did go to church. He knew Caleb would cover for him anyway.

Except Caleb wasn't going to be there, either...

“Don't think about it,” Ray told Michael as they started their walk towards Ray's house.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I'm not.”

“Yeah, you are. Don't act like you can fool me.”

Michael looked at him. “Shut up.”

Ray smiled. “Look, I think you really should just cheer up.”

“I... why?”

“Because hey!” Ray stopped walking. “I still haven't told you the great news.”

Michael halted in his tracks and faced him. “What?” A part of him hoped it had to do with Gavin.

Ray grinned and said, “My dad's gonna teach me how to drive and he's talking about getting me a car for graduation.”

Michael raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Whoa, way to go, Ray.”

Ray laughed. “Thanks.”

And Michael genuinely smiled. At least Ray was happy. Then again, Gavin wasn't exactly avoiding him, so Ray didn't have a reason to be upset over that.

“I got a smile out of you,” Ray pointed out. “That's a good start.”

Michael's smile faded a bit. “Do you think Gavin's gonna be fucking avoiding me from now on?”

Ray pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he thought about it. “I don't think so. I'll try talking to him-”

“No.” Michael shook his head. “Don't fucking ask him shit for me. Don't even bring me up. Just...” he frowned. “If he doesn't want to talk to me, then let him be.”

Ray frowned as well, but he nodded. “Okay,” he said.

They walked in silence for a moment until Ray's brightened and he looked at Michael. Michael noticed and looked back at him.

“Let's get pizza,” Ray said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Jones ran downstairs to grab her ringing cell phone from the coffee table.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hi, this is Michael's mother, correct?” a woman asked on the other end.

Mrs. Jones sat down on the couch and said, “Yes. Who's asking?”

“I'm from St. Mary's and I'm just calling to see if Michael's sick or busy.”

“Oh, hello, well... Michael's fine. Why do you ask?”

“He's not here and we are in a bit of need of help since his partner is also out today.”

Mrs. Jones swallowed hard. “Michael's not there?”

“No, ma'am.”

“Well,” she laughed softly, “I can assure you that he should be on his way.”

“Okay,” the woman responded, “but he hasn't been here at all.” Mrs. Jones' eyes widened at that. “I can understand that school can get hectic and-”

“What do you mean he hasn't been there at all?” Mrs. Jones stood up from the couch. “He goes there every Wednesday and Friday after school, and we make sure he's there on Sundays.”

“Oh, of course he's here on Sundays,” the woman explained, “I always see you two in the pews and him in the back room with the other volunteers, but I just meant he hasn't been coming on Wednesdays and Fridays.”

Mrs. Jones didn't say anything as she glared at Michael's bedroom door.

“Hello?” The woman asked. “Ma'am, are you still there?”

 

 

* * *

 

Michael lied on his stomach on Ray's bed as Ray sat on the floor, his back against his bed. They had just finished playing some Mario Party together, in which Michael won by ten coins.

“That was stupid,” Ray said as he shook his head, “if you didn't get that happening star, I would have won.”

Michael smiled at him. “Yeah, keep crying about it. I'm just that good.”

“You suck.”

Michael was going to say something, but then remembered... “Oh, shit. What time is it?” He quickly sat up and took out his phone to check. He gasped quietly. “Oh, I gotta get home.” He jumped off Ray's bed.

“Alright, I'll walk you out,” Ray said as he stood up.

Michael smiled at him as he put on his jacket. “Ray... you are a fucking gentleman.”

Ray just laughed and the two of them headed out of his bedroom. Michael paused at the front door and turned around to look at Ray.

“I'm glad Gavin's at least talking to you,” Michael told him.

Ray raised his eyebrows. “Why?”

Michael smiled, “Because I'll have some way of knowing that he's alright.”

“Aw, you care about him.”

Michael's smile immediately turned into a scowl. “Yeah. And I actually fucking care about you, too, you idiot. That's what friends do. They care about each other!”

Ray laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Relax. I know.”

Michael shoved Ray away from him. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Ray said before Michael closed the door.

Michael didn't even want to go home. Spending time with Ray did help him feel somewhat better. Now he had to go back to his controlling parents. A good time ruined by what he called 'home'. He took his time walking back, because even though it was getting late, he was still in no rush to get there.

Though the moment he did arrive, he wished he would have taken longer, because what he was greeted with was his mother asking him, “Why haven't you been going to church?”

Michael froze in the doorway. How did she even find out? Caleb was supposed to... no. Caleb wasn't supposed to do anything. It wasn't Caleb's responsibility to help Michael out, so he wasn't to blame here. Michael closed the front door behind him and managed to ask, “What?”

“Don't you play dumb with me, Michael,” Mrs. Jones crossed her arms.

And Michael knew better than to continue acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. So he sighed and asked, “Haven't I gone enough?”

His mom scoffed. “Go now,” she sternly said.

Michael squeezed his eyebrows together. “I'm not going,” he said calmly as he walked around her to get to the staircase.

“Michael, go now!” Mrs. Jones raised her voice.

Michael stopped walking and wrinkled up his nose. “No!” He shouted as he turned around.

Mrs. Jones gasped. “Don't you _dare_ yell at me!”

Michael felt his eyes water and he wanted to yell at her more just to piss her off further, but he couldn't as his lower lip began to quiver.

“Why are you crying?” Mrs. Jones asked. “You have no reason to cry. You have a good life. What could possibly be making you cry?”

Michael glared at her. “Yeah,” he laughed weakly, “that's what you think.” He turned back around and started heading up the stairs.

Mrs. Jones followed and asked, “What's going on with you?”

“Nothing.” Michael wiped one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Michael!”

Michael groaned and turned to face her. “My friend isn't talking to me! Okay?! He's not talking to me and it's all my fault!”

Mrs. Jones was taken aback by Michael's tone, but she tried remaining calm. “What friend? Ray?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “No. Leave me alone.” He started walking again.

“I cannot believe your terrible attitude right now. I'm your mother and I will talk to you if I want to! ”

Michael reached the top of the staircase and Mrs. Jones was right behind him as she yelled, “Michael!”

“It's Gavin.” Michael turned to say to her. “He...” Michael huffed. “He won't talk to me anymore.”

“Gavin?” Mrs. Jones crossed her arms. “That's fine.” She shrugged. “I didn't like him anyway.”

“Mom...” Michael's vision was getting blurry now. “He's my friend,” he said softly.

Mrs. Jones laughed. “Michael, he's gay.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me..._ Michael glared at her again. He didn't even know what the hell to say to that, so he let her go on.

“The boy is gay, and he's a bad influence,” she said, “And we don't associate with those kind of people.”

_Those kind of people._

Michael shook his head. “Gavin's not gay, Mom. He likes girls, too. And he's not a bad influence.”

Mrs. Jones rubbed her forehead with two fingers and closed her eyes. “I thought that you no longer spoke to him. I was wrong.”

“Why would I stop talking to him? Because _you_ told me to?”

His mother opened her eyes again. “Michael! It's because _those_ people are a sin! Oh, goodness. Don't you know better?” She shivered as if she was completely disgusted by the thought and Michael couldn't even try to mask how angry he was now.

“Don't talk about him like that! He's MY FRIEND!” He shouted in her face without any regret.

Surprisingly though, Mrs. Jones only said, “You'll be fine without him.” She turned around and headed back down the stairs, “Now I want you to go to church and do what you have to do. Your father and I will be waiting for you to get back to have a _long_ talk with you.”

“I'm not going,” he told her.

“Oh, you will,” Mrs. Jones said as she disappeared into the other room. 

Michael cursed under his breath. He wanted to go down there and scream at her, just to tell her to fuck off and leave him alone, but he couldn't deny that he was still a bit afraid of her. He took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down, but as he thought about having to leave to go to the church, his anger grew inside. The way she told him that he would go was so confident and frightening. What the hell was going to happen if he didn't? And that pissed off Michael more, because of course he was going to go now. He didn't want to wait around and find out what would happen if he didn't.

He walked – well, it was practically stomping – down the stairs and headed to the front door. Before he opened it, he took out his phone to text Gavin.

> Michael – February 26, 2014 5:56 PM: I don't know why the fuck you won't talk to me. I'm fine with this. I seriously am. I promise you that I am. Just talk to me, Gav.

He hesitated a bit as he read it over, but then he just pressed 'send' and walked out the door, purposely slamming it behind him.

 

 


	27. Twenty-Seven

Michael didn't try to talk to Gavin the next day at school. Not receiving a reply from the blond when he got home from church was what influenced to not even bother. It wasn't worth it if Gavin wasn't going to try. So Michael decided that he would just give Gavin time. He only hoped that time wouldn't completely drift them apart. Gavin wouldn't let that happen, though, right?

The rest of the week dragged on. When Friday came around again, Michael did go to the church, as he did every time he was supposed to. He apologized to Caleb for making Caleb cover for him those many other times.

“At least you're here now,” Caleb told him with a smile.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, and I won't ditch you anymore.”

“That's good to know.”

Michael smiled at him and they began their lessons with the kids. The kids seemed happy that Michael was there a lot again, which did make Michael feel good about himself and helped him keep his mind off Gavin for a while. That is until he had to return home at night and grab his phone out of habit from expecting a good night text from Gavin. Even after not receiving one of those in over a week, Michael still expected one because he had gotten so used to them. He would even wake up the next morning and check his phone again, seeing if maybe he just fell asleep before Gavin sent it.

But there was never anything from the Brit.

And Michael would sigh in defeat as he just lied there in his bed for a moment before he needed to get up.

He couldn't believe how torn up he was about this whole thing. He didn't think he could ever miss Gavin this much. But then again, he never thought he would ever get this close to Gavin, and then ruin everything.

School even seemed more dull without Gavin being around Michael and his friends, fitting in perfectly with them, and talking nonsense with what sounded like made up words. Second period went back to being merely second period. There was no longer anything special about it. There was no more of that excitement because Michael was going to see Gavin. He would just walk in there and sit down, not even daring to look back at Gavin. Gavin would try not looking at Michael, but he couldn't help sneaking glances at him every now and so.

During lunch, Michael still found it entertaining listening to the crazy stories one of his friends would tell, and he loved spending time with them, but there just keep feeling like something was missing. He would look at the empty spot that Gavin usually would fill and roll his eyes, because he didn't want to cry about it, but it... it sucked. A lot.

Gavin sat at a table in the other side of the cafeteria where only groups of two friends would sit at. They would pay attention to each other and Gavin liked that. He didn't want any of them attempting to start a conversation with him. He would merely sit there, eat, and then leave. When he ate, though, he would find himself looking over where his friends – if he could still call them that – were sitting. He would always get a perfect view of Barbara, Chris, and... Michael. And when they laughed, Gavin would frown and look away. He wanted to join them, and he thought about doing just that everyday. Just taking a deep breath and taking a seat next to Ray. Ray was one of them he definitely still considered a friend, so Gavin knew it wouldn't be too strange, but then he would look at Michael and he could just never bring himself to walk over there.

What if Michael was lying about being okay with it? What if Michael was secretly grossed out by Gavin?

Gavin didn't want to imagine the look Michael would give him if he went to sit with them.

So everyday, he would remain at that table with the strangers and eat in silence.

“Why haven't I seen any of your friends lately?” Geoff asked Gavin one night as they were putting away the dishes.

Gavin sighed and shrugged. “They've been busy.”

Geoff nodded. “How's Michael?” He smiled a devious kind of smile.

And Gavin tried so hard not showing his disappointment. He tried so hard not to cringe at the mention of Michael, but despite his effort, he still ended up taking too long to reply, and because of that, Geoff knew something was up.

“Gavin?” Geoff raised his eyebrows. “What's going on?”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Geoff. He didn't want this story to sound like a complete sob story, so he said with a stern voice, “Michael is nothing to me anymore.” And though he wanted to cringe at his own words, he shrugged again. “It happens.”

Geoff blinked. “What? What do you know mean 'it happens'? What even happened?”

“I'm done chasing after someone who clearly isn't interested,” Gavin told Geoff.

“That doesn't mean you two can't be friends.”

“I can't even look him in the eye, Geoff.”

“I'm guessing he knows, then?”

Gavin nodded and Geoff pursed his lips.

“Hmm, I'm sorry, buddy,” Geoff told him.

Gavin forced himself to smile. “I'm slowly getting over it.”

“Well, what did he say to you when you told him? Or when he found out?”

That smile quickly faded from Gavin's face as Gavin thought back to that day. He could never forget how Michael just stared at him with that unidentified expression. It was taunting. He just wanted Michael to say something.

“You okay, Gav?” Geoff asked as he placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin shook his head. “He didn't say anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

> Ray – March 10, 2014 6:30 AM: I'm getting breakfast on my way to school and I'm getting you something. So don't eat at home.

Michael smiled at the text message and quickly typed in his reply.

> Michael: Aw shit. Thanks Ray

He put his phone down on his bed and headed for the bathroom to shower up. The past few weeks without Gavin had been getting better. Michael did still felt a sort of emptiness fill him every time he saw the blond. If someone even mentioned Gavin, though, Michael would merely mumble, “Shut the fuck up about Gavin. Nobody cares.”

And though his friends knew Michael still cared, they would stop talking about him for his sake. When they walked the hallways and saw Gavin passed them, Michael would laugh and say, “Look at that asshole.” but he wouldn't say it to get a laugh out of his friends, because he would usually whisper it. He only said it to disguise how he really felt. He didn't want his friends to know how down he was about it, because he didn't want them to “make everything better between the two of them.”

If things were to get better, it would be because both Michael and Gavin tried. Michael had tried, but he failed, and he didn't want to fail anymore.

“It's a beautiful day,” Mrs. Jones commented as Michael walked into the kitchen.

Michael looked out the kitchen window to see what she meant. “Oh, yeah. Clear sky.” He didn't care for conversation with her when he knew she could really care less.

Mr. Jones walked in at this point, saving Michael from needing to suffer being alone with his mother.

“Good morning, Dad,” Michael greeted him, and then made sure to get out of his way.

“Morning, Michael,” Mr. Jones smiled at him. “I was just thinking about how you only have around two more months of school left.”

Michael nodded. “Basically”

Was it really possible to have an actual conversation with his parents? They made it seem like it was painful to even try, so it was painful for Michael to make any effort. He didn't say anymore, and neither did they, and Michael didn't care. He was used to this.

After his dad got his coffee and a bit of breakfast, Michael headed out with him.

“Why didn't you eat anything?” Mr. Jones asked Michael in the car.

Michael sighed. “Uh, Ray told me that he's bringing me breakfast.”

“That's nice of him.”

Michael smiled as he thought back to the text message. “Yeah, he's a great friend.” He looked over at his dad, but made sure not to stare too long. Besides the brown eyes and freckles, Michael really didn't feel like he looked like his dad. And when it came to personality, well, they were complete opposites. The same went with his mother, and Michael knew that was probably why he just couldn't ever feel comfortable around them. That and the way they would treat him, as if he were some devil child who needed to be tamed when he slipped up a bit.

When his dad pulled up to the school, Michael unbuckled his seat belt.

“You shouldn't do that until I'm parked,” Mr. Jones told him as he stopped in front of the school.

Michael sighed and mumbled an apology before stepping out of the car. He waved at him and turned around to find Ray sitting on the front steps with... Gavin. Michael held his breath as he watched them. Gavin was smiling and nodding at something Ray was saying, and Ray used one hand to do movements as he talked while he held a brown paper bag in the other.

Michael swallowed roughly as he stepped forward, but he wasn't surprised when Gavin stood up and left Ray before Michael could even get close. Michael almost wondered if Gavin had seen him or if that was just some complete coincidence.

Ray smiled at Michael as Michael sat down next to him.

“So, what'd you bring me?” Michael asked him. “I'm fucking starving.”

Ray opened up the bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich wrapped in paper. Michael took it from him with a smile.

“Thanks,” he said as he unwrapped it.

Ray nodded and took out his own. “No problem.”

Michael took a bite out his sandwich and furrowed his eyebrows as he got the urge to ask Ray about Gavin.

 _No, don't even fucking bring him up,_ Michael thought to himself, _pretend like you didn't just see him talking to Ray. Just don't._

“You know,” Ray spoke up, so Michael looked at him, “it's not easy being out of the house before seven.”

Michael smiled and shook his head. “It can be.”

“Yeah, but you're forgetting the fact that some of us actually sleep later than you and have a hard time waking up.”

Michael shrugged. “Then fucking wake up earlier.”

Ray laughed. “Easier said than done?”

“It's not gonna fucking kill you, Ray.”

“It could.” Ray narrowed his eyes at Michael, an actual serious look on his face, and all Michael could do was try not choking on his food from laughing.

Ray grinned and shook his head. “So, I was thinking we can get the gang together and we can chill at my place on Friday.”

Michael raised an eyebrow at that. “Uh, what time?”

“Right after school, or later if you guys have shit to do first,” Ray told him. “And if any of you want to stay over, then fine by me. I also already asked my parents, so don't worry about them getting mad that you guys are there.”

Michael took a small bite out of his sandwich and sighed through his nose. He swallowed and said, “I... I don't know.”

“Oh come on, Michael. Just see if you can.”

Michael bit down on his lower lip. “Yeah, but I don't think I can, though.”

Ray frowned at that, but he nodded. “Well, you have until Friday, so if you find out that you can, then come on over.”

Michael smiled at him. “Yeah, I will.”

The bell rang and they both stood up. They finished off their sandwiches as they entered the building and threw away the wrappers into the nearest trash can. As they made it down the hall, Michael smiled at Ray and told him he would see him and everyone else at lunch.

“Later,” Ray nodded and headed off towards his class as Michael went the other way.

The feeling of someone staring at him, and the fact that he could _clearly_ see someone staring at him from his peripheral vision, made Michael turn his head. Gavin slowly looked away when he was caught and Michael continued walking as he watched the blond disappear into a crowd. Michael frowned.

 _So it's fine for you to be a fucking creeper, but it's not fine for you to actually talk to me,_ Michael rolled his eyes. _Oh fucking well._

* * *

 

“You sure you can't come to Ray's?” Lindsay asked Michael as they walked out of the school together after school on Friday.

Michael shook his head. “I mean, maybe later. I don't know. I doubt it.”

Lindsay crossed her arms. “Why not? Just tell your parents you'll be out for a bit. I'm sure they'll let you. It's just Ray and us.”

Michael licked his lips. “I'll try.”

“Great.” Lindsay smiled as she leaned to hug him. Michael wrapped his arms around her and sighed quietly, because he knew there was a five percent chance he would be able to go.

When Lindsay pulled away, she told him she'd hopefully see him later, and with that, she was gone. Michael didn't wait around for Ray to show up. He just headed off to the church. Upon arriving there, he saw that Caleb wasn't in the room, or anywhere in the church.

Figuring it wasn't a big deal, Michael smiled at the kids. “Hey guys,” he greeted them.

“Hi Michael!” one of the little girls, Cindy, waved wildly at him.

Michael smiled at her. “Any of you know where Caleb is?”

“I think he said something about a driver's test,” a boy, Jacob, answered.

“Oh,” Michael nodded. “Yeah. He did tell me something about trying to get his driver's license a few weeks ago. Well, good for him.”

“Do you have your license?” Cindy asked, and Michael shook his head no.

“No, but man, I need one,” he told her as he took a seat on the chair upfront.

All of the kids gathered around in the middle as usual and sat down.

“Do we _have_ to learn today?” Jacob asked, in a whiny voice that made Michael laugh.

“Well, if we didn't, then what would be the point of being here?” Michael asked him.

“To hang out!” Another kid answered, and others joined in, saying cheerfully, “Yeah!”

Michael smiled and nodded as he sat back in the chair. “Yeah, I can't deny that I do like hanging out with you guys.” Because they were all different ages, and it was amusing to see how they all communicated with each other, how they all got along, how they looked up to Michael and Caleb. They really did make Michael feel better about things without them even trying, because they had no idea what was going on with Michael. They didn't know about his parents and how awful they could be. They didn't know about Gavin and about how much he actually meant to Michael, because Michael... well, he was just barely realizing it himself.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michael got home, he didn't bother greeting his mother. He went straight up to his room for a shower. He thought about ways he could ask her if she could over to Ray's house, ways that would make her say 'yes', but with his mom, he wasn't sure if any of those options would even work.

In the end, he just decided to be home and not bother his parents with anything. They ate dinner, the same dull and uncomfortable setting at the dining table. Michael did more of listening than talking, which he was fine with since he didn't know what he could even say to them, but he also didn't care about what they had to say. So he would occasionally block them out and get lost in his own thoughts. He wondered what his friends were probably doing, and whatever it was, he knew it was something that was actually entertaining.

Michael cleaned up afterwards, as always, and then headed into his room.

He found that he had a message from Miles.

> Miles – March 14, 2014 7:50 PM: We're missing you here

Michael smiled and typed in his reply.

> Michael: Shut up
> 
> Miles: We need you.
> 
> Michael: For what?
> 
> Miles: We're about to play SMB and it'd be perfect if you were here for that.

Michael laughed, because he had to agree that yes, it would be great to see him rage at that when someone beat him.

> Michael: Sucks for you guys!!

He put his phone on the bedside table and lied down on his bed, not really sure of what else he could do. Then he remembered Rooster Teeth. Michael got back up to go get his laptop. He knew Rooster Teeth had their website up and ready with Red Vs Blue on there, so Michael went ahead to check it out. He hadn't bothered before, because Gavin had introduced him to Rooster Teeth and Michael felt like it wouldn't be as cool to check out Red Vs Blue without Gavin. But right now, he was bored out of his mind and he decided “Why the hell not?”

The website wasn't so bad looking. It could use some work, that's for sure, but it did have a nice professional appeal to it. Michael saw the link for RVB and clicked on it.

It lead him to the first episode. So far, there were only ten episodes, each of them being around two to five minutes. Michael loaded up the first episode and put on his headphones to listen in peace.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“You ever wonder why we're here?”

“It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why _are_ we here?”

Michael immediately recognized that voice as Geoff's. The other, it sounded like it could be Gus, but he wasn't quite sure, considering he only heard Gus' voice once in person. He lied back, resting his head on his pillow as he continued to watch.

 

* * *

 

A knock at Michael's door made Michael sit up.

“Uh, come in,” he said as he closed his laptop, took off his headphones, and put them all aside.

He checked the time on his phone. It was now nine. _Jesus Christ._

After watching all ten episodes they had of RVB, Michael went on to explore the rest of the website, even going as far as to make an account. He hadn't realized all of that had taken an hour.

His mother walked in and Michael tried not showing his disappointment in seeing her.

“I just came to say 'goodnight',” she said, and Michael almost asked 'why?'

But he smiled instead. “Okay, goodnight.”

Mrs. Jones didn't leave, though. She walked in further and Michael stiffened.

“Your father told me that Ray brought you breakfast this morning?” She asked.

Michael nodded.

“Oh, well, what a good friend he is,” she said.

“I know,” Michael answered.

Mrs. Jones patted Michael's head. “The kind of friends you should have, if any.” She turned to leave and Michael furrowed his eyebrows because he knew exactly what she meant.

For one, she was basically saying Michael shouldn't have any friends that weren't heterosexual. And two, she was trying to sneak in the part where “Family is what matters more than friends.” What bothered Michael the most about that, though, was how she was referring to Gavin on the first part and how Michael shouldn't be friends with him especially.

 _Bitch_ , he shook his head.

“You know...” he said softly, and Mrs. Jones looked at him, “Gavin's a good guy.” He licked his lips, “Just like Ray.”

“I'm sure he is, for someone of his kind,” she said. “But your father and I both agree, it's so much better this way.”

Michael blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we've noticed an improvement in you ever since you told me Gavin wasn't talking to you.” Mrs. Jones smiled at him. “Everything always works out for the better.” And with that, she stepped out of his bedroom and closed the door.

Michael snarled at the door and curled his fingers into fists. “Fuck you,” he almost shouted out, but he kept it at a whisper.

Michael jumped up from his bed and grabbed the nearest textbook. He had to throw something, so he tossed it across the room, not caring when it hit the shelves he kept all his video games in, knocking some of the games out. He just watched them fall to the ground before he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. He then proceeded to throwing the pillow at the wall.

“Those fucking idiots,” he hissed, breathing heavily.

A buzz from his phone made Michael wrinkle up his nose as he turned around to grab it.

> Ray – March 14, 2014 9:12 PM: You sure you can't come?

Michael held his phone tightly in his shaky hand as he decided on an answer.

“So I've made an improvement, huh?” He asked as he looked at his bedroom door. “Shows how well you know me, _Mom._ ” Michael shook his head and looked down at his phone.

> Michael: I'll be there soon
> 
> Ray: Awesome :)

 

* * *

 

The walk to Ray's house had given Michael a chance to relax and calm down a bit, but he was still annoyed about the whole thing. He rang the doorbell and waited with his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he looked up at the sky. He could hear voices inside and he took a deep breath. Being with his friends would definitely make him feel better.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Ray.

“You made it!” He said cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Michael shrugged, “I fucking told you I was coming.”

Ray stepped aside and let Michael walk in. He patted Michael's back and said, “Yeah, but it's nice to see you actually here.”

Michael rolled his eyes but smiled. They headed to the living room where everyone else was sitting on the couch and sofas. They were currently watching a movie, some horror movie it seemed.

“Michael!” They cheered.

Michael grinned and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Lindsay and Chris.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Lindsay whispered to him.

“Why?” Michael asked. “What's the big deal?”

“The big deal is that I like when you're with us. You make things fun.”

The corners of Michael's lips rose high. Leave it to Lindsay to be an actual sweetheart and already make Michael feel better within the first two minutes of being there.

“Ready to unpause?” Ray asked as he took his seat on the floor in front of them.

Barbara held up the remote, “Um...” she looked towards the hallway. “I'd say we're just about...”

Michael looked at her questioningly until he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They all turned to see Gavin walking in.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said, his goofy grin on his face, that is until he noticed Michael.

Michael's eyes widened at the sight of him and for a moment, he couldn't look away. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to look at something else. At least it was now clear why everyone wanted him there so badly.

Gavin looked dumbfounded, his lips slightly parted, as he just stood there in the middle of the room.

“Move, Gavin,” Barbara said as she pushed a button on the remote. “Let's finish this movie.”

Gavin blinked hard and looked at her. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but he couldn't form it into words. So he just sat down next to Ray on the floor, but he didn't watch the movie. He merely stared at the floor in front of him and wished he could disappear.

Michael tried paying attention to what was going on with the main character, but he kept glancing at Gavin.

Gavin was _right_ there. It would so simple just to walk over and talk to him.

It was clear Gavin didn't want to talk, though. The poor guy looked miserable. And Michael felt bad. Gavin was probably having a great time until Michael showed up.

When the movie came to an end, everyone started laughing and talking about the parts that were so ridiculously unrealistic. Ray stood up and headed into the kitchen to get everyone refreshments, and Gavin remained seated on the floor, not talking to anyone.

This was Michael's opportunity. He stood up, his heart starting to race. Why was he even nervous? It was just Gavin... but he hadn't spoken to Gavin in what felt like months. He slowly began to make his way over to him. For a moment, he stood just there behind Gavin, not knowing whether to go for it or not, but before he could decide, the blond looked up at him.

“You don't have to just stand there,” Gavin said softly as he looked at his hands.

Michael sighed and sat down next to him. “Does that mean it's okay if I sit right here?”

Gavin shrugged.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Gavin...” but Gavin didn't even look at him. _Fuck._ Michael placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder and said, “Talk to me, damnit.”

Gavin frowned. “Ray told me you wouldn't be here.” He faced forward. “It's the only reason I came.”

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but really, he didn't know whether to be offended or not. “Why do you want to avoid me so badly?” He managed to ask, and then regretted it, because of how defeated he sounded. He had tried to sound angry, to sound demanding, but he sounded as though he had just been dumped and now he was asking for an explanation. In fact, that's basically what was happening, but Michael didn't want to admit that.

“I don't want to avoid you,” Gavin said, still not looking at Michael. “Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do.”

“And yet, here you are, doing just that.”

Gavin licked his lips and said nothing.

“It's not just here, either,” Michael went on, “At school, too. In computer graphics, you won't even fucking look away from your computer anymore. In the hallways, you act like I don't exist. It's like that Monday after your party all over again, except, it never ends.” Gosh, he knew he sounded desperate, weak, and he hated it, but he had been holding all of this back for so long that he just couldn't help it anymore. “I never stop being invisible to you,” he almost choked. He swallowed the lump in his throat. No, he wasn't going to fucking cry, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel like it.

And Gavin still remained silent, still remained staring forward. Nothing on his face had changed either.

Michael was fed up now.

“Gavin!” He shouted, catching all of his friends' attentions.

The entire room went silent.

“Everything okay?” Barbara asked.

Michael nodded at her and mumbled an apology. He looked at Gavin who was finally looking back at him. Michael could see pain in those eyes, the eyes that were always so bright. He could see the pain, and even though it's a bit messed up, Michael was relieved about it. He was relieved because he knew that Gavin did care. He could see that Gavin was just as upset over this as Michael was.

“Michael...” Gavin's voice was quiet, his accent almost unnoticeable. He turned away slowly, and Michael knew Gavin felt ashamed.

Michael shook his head. “Gavin...” Gavin looked at him again, so Michael took a deep breath. “It doesn't bother me. I just... I miss talking to you. Everything's... everything's better when I talk to you.”

Gavin pursed his lips as he tried to think of something to say. What was there to say to that? Loads of things. He could start with apologizing for avoiding Michael. He could say that he missed talking to him as well. He could hug Michael. He could tell him they could get passed this, to start fresh. He could go on about so many things, yet, he didn't know where to start.

The silence was too much for Michael, and Michael was just done.

He threw his hands up and said, “I said what I needed to say.” He got up to his feet and Gavin looked up at him. “You come find me when it's your turn.” Michael didn't want for Gavin to respond in any way. He just spun around and stomped towards the front door. He heard Ray and Lindsay call out for him, but he ignored them as he practically ran out of the house, feeling his eyes water.

In the distance, he could still hear his name, but he kept on walking.

He had tried, and that's what counts, right? He had tried talking to Gavin. He had said what needed to be said, and if Gavin had nothing to say back, then maybe that was it.

Michael felt a tear roll down his cheek at the thought of that. He roughly wiped it with the back of his hand.

He just wanted to get passed this, to forget about what happened, and to not be affected by Gavin Free.

Gavin fucking Free.

Michael was close to sobbing when he reached his home that he stayed outside for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He took quick breathes as he clutched his chest, but the urge to cry grew stronger. His vision was completely blurred by the tears that not even his glasses helped him see. He almost fell to his knees, but he kept strong as he headed towards the tree he needed to climb to get to his bedroom. And he leaned against it, allowing himself to sob quietly. He just had to get it out, even if it was a little.

“Fuck you, Gavin...” he whispered as he shut his eyes. He wanted to shout it out in anger, but he couldn't take the risk. “Fuck you for making me get attached to your dumbass and then just walking away.” He sniffled. His head was beginning to hurt from how much he was crying, so he rubbed his temples.

Staring into the darkness of his neighborhood and listening to the quiet sounds of the night for what seemed like forever, Michael suddenly inhaled sharply and let it out loudly.

He wiped his face with his jacket's sleeve and shook his head.

“No,” he said sternly, “I'm not gonna fucking cry over you, Gavin. You're just a dumb idiot anyways. Who gives a fuck?” He turned and started climbing the tree. “I sure don't fucking care.” He stepped onto the roof and sniffled again. He felt his chest ache and he sighed.

“I do care,” he said softly. “Because I'm an idiot, too.”

Michael cursed under his breath and began opening up his window. He took another deep breath before crawling in. Once inside, he turned around and slid his window down.

And that's when the bedroom lights turned on. Michael held his breath and froze in place.

“Well, look who decided to come back,” he heard his mother say, but he couldn't dare turn around to face her.

“Shit,” he breathed out.

 


	28. Twenty-Eight

Michael couldn't move. He just wanted to crawl back out of his window, run, and hide from this confrontation. He had been caught, and it had to be during the worst nights of his life.

“Michael,” he heard his father say sternly.

Michael's eyes widened.

_Dad's here, too? Shit._

He was in trouble. No, he was more than just in trouble. He knew he was going to pay for being so stupid in thinking he could get away with sneaking out and sneaking back in. He should have known. He should have been more careful. The thing was, he thought he was being careful. How did they wake up to find him gone? He was sure they were already sleep... right? Yes, he did...

Michael cursed under his breath, because no, he hadn't checked to make sure. He just left.

There was no doubt one of them had heard the noises of Michael climbing down the tree and went to go see what the noise was. That then led them to see that Michael wasn't in his room, or anywhere in the house. And they had probably been waiting for him ever since.

“Look at us when we're talking to you,” Mrs. Jones said.

Michael swallowed hard, hoping to swallow his fear as well, because he was really afraid to turn around. Though he knew it'd be worse if he didn't face them. Michael slowly turned himself around, being instantly met with the disappointed looks upon his mother and father's faces.

“What were you doing out this late?” Mr. Jones asked, taking a step forward. “You didn't even ask us if you could-”

“I know, I know,” Michael said, his hands up in defense. “I'm so sorry.”

“Oh, you're _sorry_?” Mr. Jones shook his head. “Michael, do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing how he could even respond to that. They were worried? That was laughable, and probably not even true. But of course they were saying that in this situation, since it was what any parent would say – at least the good kind.

“Where were you?” Mrs. Jones asked, her voice more bitter than usual.

Michael felt that urge to burst into tears again. His heart was aching and he felt as though his voice would crack if he talked.

“Michael Vincent Jones,” his mother walked forward.

Michael stepped back, bumping right into the window.

“Answer me,” his mother said as she stopped walking halfway and crossed her arms.

“I-” Michael licked his lips. He couldn't tell them the truth. Anything but the truth. He refused to tell them he had sneaked out to go to Ray's house and hang out.

Mr. Jones tilted his head as he examined Michael's face. “Have you been crying? Why would you be crying?”

Michael turned away and wiped his eyes again, almost knocking his glasses off in the process.

“Michael,” Mrs. Jones sternly said.

Michael's lip quivered.

“Where _were_ you?”

Michael took a deep, shaky breath. “I- I went out for a... a walk,” a tear rolled down his face as he struggled to say more. _When did I become such a weak little shit..._

“A walk?” Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrows. “Why didn't you just tell us?”

“It's... it's late, and you two,” Michael scratched his head and shrugged, “you were asleep.” He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Another tear went down his cheek and he wiped it. “I didn't want you make you guys mad. I just...” he sniffled as his eyes watered. “I wanted to go for a walk.” Michael looked over at his dad, who was still near the door, “I just... I had a lot on my mind and I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. So, I went for a walk to get those things off my mind-”

“What on earth could be bothering you?” His mom asked, her hands now on her hips.

Michael stared at her with his lips parted and his eyes widened. What on earth could be bothering him? He was human. There was shit that got to him, and there was shit happening to him. For starters, the two people currently talking to him were the main causes of his pain. And then there was Gavin, but he wasn't going to mention that when they didn't even care, or like Gavin.

“My life's not perfect, Mom,” Michael said, his voice soft, “and I'm not happy.” He sniffled again and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from breaking down. “I haven't been happy for a long time.”

“And why not?” Mr. Jones asked. “What's going on with you, Michael?”

“Is this your way of trying to get out of us punishing you?” Mrs. Jones asked.

Michael shook his head and stepped away from the window. He was so tired of her and her idiotic questions and responses. When was she going to understand? When were they both going to finally understand?

“No, no, no!” Michael shouted as he headed to his bed. He grabbed his hair out of frustration and turned around to face his mother. “God, why do you think the worst of me?!”

“Don't you dare raise your voice at me!” Mrs. Jones shouted back as she walked up to him.

Michael let go of his hair and sat down on his bed. He crossed his arms and sighed in defeat. He didn't want to further that argument. He couldn't.

Mrs. Jones looked at her husband and gestured towards Michael. “What do we do? He left the house without our permission, _way_ passed his curfew, and now look at him! He's shouting at us.”

Michael rolled his eyes but stared at the floor.

“I don't know how to handle this,” Mrs. Jones said as she made her way towards Mr. Jones. “He used to be so good. I thought we were getting him back.”

“What?!” Michael shouted as he jumped up. “ _I_ never left! This is who I've always been, Mom! I can't be who you want me to be! It doesn't work that way! It'll never work that way!”

“You yell at your mother one more time, Michael, and we'll...” Mr. Jones stopped himself as he thought about what to say next.

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but despite the anger that was filling him, he couldn't get words out anymore. He already passed his limit, and he didn't want to go further. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his hands, which were noticeably shaky.

“I'm sorry,” he said in a whisper. “I didn't mean to disrespect you...” he didn't know exactly which parent that was directed to, or if he actually meant it, but he said it anyway.

“That twice that you're _sorry_ tonight,” Mrs. Jones told him. “If you haven't figured it out yet, Michael, you are indeed grounded.” She looked over at where his xbox rested. “You can forget about this,” she said as she walked over and picked it up.

Michael looked over at her and gasped. “Mom, no. Put that down!”

Mrs. Jones yanked it out, not caring if the wires were ruined in the process.

“Mom!” Michael cried out.

His mother handed the console to Mr. Jones and then proceeded to grab Michael's laptop.

“No,” Michael shook his head. “No, please.”

“You'll get these back when you know to behave,” Mrs. Jones said, “and when you stop acting like you can do whatever you want.”

“It was just a walk,” Michael said, his eyes watery once again, “I just... I just went for a walk. I won't do it again. I p-promise. I'm so sorry. Please, don't take those away from me.”

“Then behave,” Mrs. Jones said as she and Mr. Jones stepped out of the room, “and maybe you'll see them again.”

Mr. Jones shook his head. “This could have gone worse, Michael, but we're going easy on you. You should be happy.”

“That's the problem,” Michael choked out, “I can't be.” But his parents slammed the door shut and Michael was left alone in his room, in the dark.

He bit down hard on his lower lip, hoping that ache in his chest would just go away. It was difficult to ignore it, to pretend he could really just lie down and try to sleep. He was about to give into the pain when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

_They didn't take my phone..._

Michael quickly took it out and found a new message from Gavin. He held his breath as he read it.

 

> Gavin – March 14, 2014 11:30 PM: I'm so sorry, Michael. :(

Michael sighed and shook his head.

 

> Michael: You're an idiot.
> 
> Gavin: And you're amazing.

Something about those words made Michael feel warm inside, made the ache in his chest turn into a tingle, and he actually smiled a little.

 

> Michael: I fucked up, Gav.
> 
> Gavin: No, I did.
> 
> Michael: Shut up. I'm the one who did. I fucked up with being the perfect son, and I fucked up with you. I can't seem to do anything right anymore.

Gavin read over the message, trying to figure out why in hell Michael brought up the “perfect son” comment. He furrowed his eyebrows and typed in his reply.

 

> Gavin: Michael, what happened?

Something must have happened between Michael and his parents, and that thought alone was very unsettling. The blond was heading his way home, but he stopped walking to wait for Michael's reply. He was feeling anxious and worried now, and really, he didn't care about getting home at the moment. He needed to know that Michael was okay. Michael's reply wouldn't come in though, and Gavin looked in the direction he would have to go in to get home, but then he looked in Michael's direction.

He nodded to himself and ran off towards the direction of Michael's house.

Michael didn't reply only because he had buried his face into his pillow, letting himself cry again. He just wanted to get a little more out, and he hadn't noticed Gavin's message. He was too caught up in thinking, and feeling miserable, about what had just occurred between him and his parents.

He wasn't supposed to get caught. He was supposed go to Ray's, have fun, and return home safely. Gavin wasn't supposed to be there, and yet, Michael was relieved he was there.

But his parents... his parents had a small amount of trust for him, but now... well, that hard work for some trust was gone.

“I'm such a fuck up,” Michael said as he sat up. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table and wiped his eyes. He sniffled, hoping he was done with the crying, and he did feel a bit better.

And that's when he heard noises outside his window.

Michael froze as he listened. It sounded like ruffling.

He slowly got up from his bed. If it was someone trying to break in, he would be ready. He just hoped his red puffy eyes wouldn't make him look as weak as he felt. Just in case, though, Michael grabbed one of his textbooks. It was heavy enough to be used as a weapon, and it was the closest thing he could find.

Michael slowly approached his window, but it was the sudden “Ah” heard that made him stop. He dropped his arm and stepped in front of his window, the “tough” look on his face now completely gone, because he knew exactly who was outside. And sure enough, he was right.

Michael breathed out a laugh at the sight of Gavin with leaves in his messy hair and eyes wide. Michael opened his window and moved aside to allow Gavin to crawl inside.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael asked in a whispered tone.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Gavin told him as he brushed himself off. “You never responded to my text message.”

Gavin literally came all this way to make sure he was okay? Michael couldn't help but smile at that.

“Fuck you, Gavin,” he said, shaking his head.

Gavin frowned. “Why?” He asked, sounding genuinely offended.

Michael couldn't resist anymore. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gavin and buried his face in the crook of Gavin's neck. He sighed softly, feeling as though weight had just been lifted off him.

“I'm okay now,” he whispered.

The corners of Gavin's lips rose as he squeezed Michael back.

The two of them stood there for a moment, merely embracing each other until Gavin pulled away and led Michael to the bed. They sat down next to each other and Michael wiped his eyes again. Gavin noticed and cupped Michael's face when Michael looked at him. Michael tensed a little, but he had to admit, the touch felt nice.

“Your parents don't deserve you,” Gavin told him, and he smiled.

Michael rose his eyebrows and he tried ignoring the tingle in his chest and stomach. He looked into Gavin's eyes, into those practically mesmerizing eyes, and he returned the smile.

“I can't wait to get the fuck out of this god damn house,” he whispered.

“You'll be free soon.”

Michael closed his eyes and grabbed Gavin's wrist. He didn't pull Gavin's hand off his face, though. He just held on. “Well,” he spoke, “Graduation is on the 5th of June. My 18th birthday is in July...” he opened his eyes, “It seems like a long wait.”

Gavin bit down on his lower lip and put his hands down. He needed to cheer Michael up, get his mind off his parents for a little while. So he took a deep breath and smiled. “Do you want to know a secret?” He asked.

“What?”

Gavin looked away, unsure how to start with this, but it was now or never. “I'm actually barely going to be turning 18 in May,” he confessed, smiling innocently at Michael.

Michael squinted his eyes. “Didn't you fucking turn 18 months ago?” He raised an eyebrow. “That big party you threw? Wasn't that your birthday party?”

And Gavin laughed and shook his head. “No. A girl overheard me talking about how I wanted to throw a huge birthday party for my 18th birthday. I also mentioned throwing a party, the party you attended. It was originally supposed to be a small gathering. That girl somehow put all the information together and suddenly my small get together with whoever wanted to come transformed into my big 18th birthday party that everyone wanted to attend. I just went with it.”

“But you told me how Geoff and Griffon made you a birthday breakfast and shit.”

Gavin grinned and shrugged. “Ever heard of keeping up appearances?”

Michael wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted. “So you lied about your fucking age?”

“I didn't think it was a huge deal,” Gavin shrugged again.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, but then he just sighed. “I guess not. It's not like you're actually 26 and pretended to be 18..”

“No,” Gavin laughed. “That would be ridiculous.”

Now Michael rolled his eyes. “That's still dumb, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled. “I _am_ an idiot, aren't I?”

At that, Michael looked at him and smiled sadly, his expression softening. “You're something, that's for sure.”

Gavin smiled at him and Michael forced himself to look down at his hands instead. He was messing with his fingers when Gavin scooted over and placed a hand over Michael's. Michael didn't want to face him, but he couldn't help it, and they were locking eyes again seconds later.

Did Gavin know how much of an affect he was having on Michael? Did he know that his touch was making Michael feel the way he felt the first time he saw Lindsay – nervous, giddy, and just a bit nauseous. Did Gavin understand just how much his presence meant to Michael, especially in this moment?

Michael wanted nothing but to have the Brit stay there with him all night. He didn't want them to ignore each other anymore. He didn't want them to pretend as if one another didn't matter, because Gavin did mater. He mattered so much to Michael, and Michael wished those weeks they spent apart never happened.

And Michael smiled softly as he looked over Gavin's face.

_Gavin._

Gavin Free.

Gavin sighed and was beginning to say something, but he only got half a word out before Michael's lips were pressed against his. And Gavin felt as though he had lost his breath for a moment, trying to comprehend what was actually happening, and if it was _really_ happening. But it was.

Gavin was feeling Michael's soft lips against his, how the kiss was gentle, and once Gavin realized all this, he placed his hands on Michael's shoulders and kissed him back.

Michael pulled Gavin closer to him, so there was no way there was any space between them. He had one arm wrapped around Gavin's neck and one hand resting on Gavin's cheek, his fingers gently stroking the stubble on Gavin's face.

Gavin smiled against Michael's lips, because this was everything he had been wanting. He had Michael in his arms, and the kiss he may or may not have daydreamed about over and over was even better than he could have imagined.

It was the way their lips moved together that made Gavin realize that he had never felt this strongly about anyone. There had never been this much of a spark, and he idly wondered if it was because of how long it took or he was truly and utterly in love with Michael, but either way, he could barely handle the warmth he felt inside. And he liked it. So much.

And Michael... well, the emptiness he had felt earlier – how unhappy he was, and how he felt like nothing could ever get better – was suddenly completely better. It was as if Gavin was soothing Michael's wounds and Michael was reacting almost immediately to the cure. It was exactly what he needed, what he wanted, and Michael sighed into the kiss.

He was actually kissing Gavin...

But then Michael opened his eyes, because wow, he was... he was kissing Gavin!

Michael pulled back and looked at Gavin with wide eyes. “Holy shit,” he breathed out.

And Gavin grinned crookedly at him, feeling out of breath, “I could say the same.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect the next chapter on Wednesday if I can get it done by then, but I do want to stay on schedule, so yeah. Wednesday. If you follow me on tumblr, you could always send me asks to ask me how it's going. Encouragements and such always help me write faster because I get real motivated to write.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to listen to the song I listened to while writing the first part, and that song is, "This" by Ed Sheeran !!! :D

Michael could feel his heart racing in his chest, especially with the way Gavin was smiling at him. Why did Gavin look so irresistible right now? It wasn't fair, because Michael didn't want to give in to temptation, but he did anyway as he leaned in again and captured Gavin's lips with his own. Gavin could do nothing but reciprocate, and Michael smiled as he stroked Gavin's hair. It was the way their kiss deepened, the way Michael was kissing him like he would never get to kiss him again, sent chills down Gavin's back. This was _Michael_ he was with. This wasn't just anyone. It was the _one_ person he'd been wanting since the first he laid eyes on him – the angry teenager who would look like he despised his friends and just everyone in his sight, but Gavin always knew there was more to him than met the eye. Gavin just knew there had to be a soft side somewhere behind that rage, and after officially meeting Michael, Gavin knew he had been right. He never once doubted it, though.

Michael wasn't a bad person. He merely couldn't be blamed for having so much anger built up, especially with the life at home he was cursed to have. It was his way of releasing everything he felt instead of pouring out his actual emotions to someone, but he had opened up to Gavin. He had opened that door and allowed Gavin a peek inside into what he really dealt with at home. And Gavin was the only one.

The Brit would be lying if he said that didn't make him feel special, because it did. Michael had chosen _him_ out of _all_ his friends. And he was glad of it. He wanted nothing but to kiss away every scar his parents ever emotionally and mentally (but hopefully not physically) left him.

Gavin slowly lied Michael back only so he could slightly move on top, but he made sure to give Michael room.

A million things were running through Michael's mind. His head was still screaming “Dude, you're kissing Gavin. You are actually making out with Gavin Free.” but then there was a part of him that knew what he was doing, and yet he did not care. Michael pulled away a bit, though, and smiled at Gavin. The blond grinned at him before kissing him again, but this time, he began kissing the corners of Michael's lips, causing Michael to part them. Michael sighed softly as Gavin went on to plant small kisses along Michael's jawline.

But it was when Gavin reached near Michael's ear that Michael could no longer ignore the warning sign screaming inside. Despite how comforting it felt to have that kind of affection, Michael could no longer do this.

He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, practically knocking Gavin over.

“Was that too much?” Gavin asked as he sat himself better next to Michael.

Michael swallowed hard and nodded. “I think.” He didn't look at Gavin, though, because he was trying to relax his fast beating heart and the millions of questions running through him.

Gavin didn't expect Michael to fully accept what was going on. He knew this was all new to Michael, so Gavin scooted away from him, to give him some space. He smiled and started to say something when Mrs. Jones' voice appeared down the hallway.

“Michael?!” She called.

Michael's eyes widened as he gasped. He looked at Gavin now and Gavin stared back. The fear was so evident in Michael's eyes that Gavin immediately jumped up from the bed and quickly headed to the window.

“Michael!” Mrs. Jones called again.

Michael ran over waited for Gavin to crawl out.

“I'll talk to you later,” he whispered, and when Gavin nodded, Michael shut the window. He made it to his bed by the time his mother walked in. Mrs. Jones flipped on the bedroom light and stared at Michael who was now lying down on his bed with the covers on him.

“Yeah, Mom?” He asked, trying to sound casual, as if he hadn't just been making out with one of his best friends – a best friend that happened to be a guy. A guy... Michael had just kissed a guy... but... he wasn't... he wasn't gay. Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He would know if he was, right? But kissing Gavin, just always being with Gavin was nice, and –

“I thought I heard voices in here,” Mrs. Jones interrupted his thoughts.

Michael blinked hard. Now was not the time to contemplate his sexuality. He looked at his mother and forced a smile, “Sorry. The voices you heard where just me talking to myself about the future projects I needed to finish.”

Mrs. Jones placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her son with a raised eyebrow. Michael gently brushed down his hair with his fingers and swallowed hard. He didn't look like he had just been kissed, right? Oh, he hoped not... Was that even a thing that could be noticed? He had no idea.

The last time he had been kissed was probably in fourth grade on the playground, and it just wasn't a big deal at all back then. At least not to him.

“Are you lying to me?” Mrs. Jones asked as she stepped forward.

Michael sighed. “After all the trouble I just got in, do you really think I would want to lie?”

His mother pursed her lips as she thought about it. “Well, I guess not.” She turned and headed out the door, though she glanced at Michael one more time before closing the door.

Michael listened to her footsteps walking away and sighed in relief when they disappeared. He lied back down, getting himself comfortable before he let himself think about Gavin, and the kiss. He didn't know a kiss could feel so good. Well, he didn't know kissing Gavin could feel so good.

Michael rested his hand on the empty spot on his pillow and smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Although Michael said he would talk to Gavin later, later never came, until Monday that is. But over the weekend, he didn't bother to text, call, skype, or play online with Gavin. It wasn't because he wanted to avoid Gavin or anything. He just didn't know what to say. What do you say to a friend after you've made out with them? Michael hadn't been able to stop thinking about it either. He kept going over the scene in his head, how Gavin smiled at him, the gentle tickle of Gavin's scruff against his lips – it was all wonderful, and Michael couldn't decide whether to feel guilty for liking it or not.

But when he arrived to school on Monday and found Gavin with Ray, Michael took a deep breath and told himself to not let the kiss affect anything. He just got Gavin back on talking terms (and way beyond that), so he didn't want to ruin it already. He walked up to them and the tingle in his stomach grew when Gavin turned around and smiled at him.

The corners of Michael's rose and he was ready to step forward and maybe hug Gavin when...

“I'm so relieved you guys are friends again,” Ray told them as he stepped in-between them and wrapped his arms around their necks.

Although Gavin was a bit annoyed that Ray had to just blocked his way to Michael, he nodded and said, “Yeah, so am I.”

Michael sighed. He was both glad and mad about Ray getting between him and Gavin, but he too nodded.

“Yeah,” Ray sighed happily, “I knew inviting you two to my house would help.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael shook his head, “I still need to kill you for not telling me Gavin was gonna be there.”

Ray scoffed. “Well if I did tell you, would you two be standing here right now?”

Gavin grinned. “I guess not.”

“So it all worked out for everyone,” Ray was so proud of himself. It showed clearly with the smug smile on his face.

Michael laughed. “Well, thank you, then.”

Ray winked at him. “You're welcome.”

The bell rang and Ray gave them both a squeeze. Gavin cringed a bit, but smiled and Michael just squeezed Ray back.

“I'll see you guys at lunch,” Ray said before heading off in the direction of his first class.

Michael and Gavin were left alone. They waved goodbye to Ray and turned to each other. They didn't say a word, but smile slightly.

Oh, no. Michael hoped this didn't mean it was going to be awkward with Gavin from now on.

Gavin got closer to Michael and Michael found himself tensing up without wanting to.

“Can't wait to see you next period,” Gavin said as he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael looked at that hand and nodded. “Y-yeah. It should be cool,” his eyes shifted back to Gavin's face.

Gavin actually didn't seem uncomfortable about this. He had the usual expression upon his face – causal and well, Gavin-like. Michael idly wondered how the hell he probably looked. Hopefully anything but nervous.

“I'll see you later then, Michael,” Gavin said with another smile before walking off.

Michael stood there a moment, wishing that would have gone differently – better, that is. It didn't go so terribly, though, right? Michael shook his head and quickly went to class.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in what felt like way too long, Gavin sat down next to Michael in second period. Michael tried not showing how happy he was about it, so he resisted smiling and merely nodded at Gavin.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“I know the projects are due this Friday,” Mr. Jacobs started, “but I feel you could all deserve a break, so I brought a movie for you to watch today and tomorrow.”

The class cheered and Mr. Jacobs went back to his computer to put in the movie. Michael honestly could care less about it. He turned in his chair so he would be facing Gavin better.

“How was your weekend?” Gavin asked.

Michael thought about it and shrugged. “Same as always, I guess. I cleaned on Saturday and went to church yesterday.”

Gavin nodded. “How long are you grounded for?”

“Apparently until I ' _learn my lesson_ ',” Michael rolled his eyes after saying that.

Gavin snorted. “That's really dumb.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

They got quiet as the movie began, but once the beginning was showing, Michael faced Gavin again.

“I don't really feel like watching this right now,” Michael whispered. “I'm just sleepy.”

The blond agreed and Michael sat back in his chair to get comfortable. He had his hands rested on his lap and Gavin couldn't fight the urge to hold one. So he reached over, grabbed Michael's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Michael looked down at their hands before up at Gavin. Gavin smiled at him – that smile that Michael was becoming all too used to – and Michael smiled back. Though right after, Gavin let go of Michael's hand from fear that he was probably making Michael feel weird about this whole ordeal. But Michael didn't want to stop the hand holding.

This time, he grabbed Gavin's hand and held onto it. This was fine. This wasn't a huge deal. Michael could do this. He liked this. It was simple and sweet. And Gavin held his breath as Michael's thumb rubbed his knuckles.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered.

“Hmm?” Michael smiled at him.

Gavin wanted to ask how Michael really felt about everything – the kiss (oh how he wanted to discuss that) and this; them holding hands, acting like a... well, like a couple. But they weren't one. Gavin wasn't sure if Michael ever wanted their friendship to turn into something more. And he wanted to talk about it, but not now. Maybe after class?

Maybe.

He just didn't want to mess up _this_ moment.

“I missed you,” he said instead.

Michael sighed softly and nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

The Brit smiled to himself, putting the questions aside in his mind. They turned their attention to the screen to try and enjoy the movie. It wasn't so interesting, though. It seemed to have a western theme to it, but Gavin really couldn't tell what the plot was supposed to be. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched, trying to understand, but then sometime during the movie, Michael leaned over and whispered, “I don't know what the fuck happened last night,” Gavin turned to look at him as he talked, their faces inches away from each other. So much for waiting after class to discuss it.

There was a stern look on Michael's face that made Gavin nervous. Did that mean Michael regretted it? Well if he did, why were they holding hands?

But then Michael sighed and said, “But fuck, I liked it.”

Gavin's lips parted in awe. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. That was the exact opposite, but he wasn't about to complain. “Y-you did?” He looked around and then back at Michael. “Are you sure?” He rose his eyebrows.

Michael pursed his lips and shrugged. “I don't know. It... god damnit, Gavin. I told you I wasn't...” he lowered his voice more, “gay, but... I've just.” He frowned, not knowing how to say it, but he just went with it, “I never felt that way before.”

Gavin blinked and looked away. There was a million things he wanted to say, but he didn't know what to say first.

The bell rang and Mr. Jacobs told the students to have a good day. Michael let go of Gavin's hand and began gathering his things while Gavin just sat there in a sort of daze. Michael had his things together when he noticed Gavin staying still.

“Gavin!” He snapped his fingers next to Gavin's ear and the blond jumped a bit.

“What?” Gavin asked, though he realized suddenly that it was time to get out of there. He grabbed his binder and backpack and followed Michael towards the door.

Michael bit down on his lower lip, not able to believe what he had just told Gavin. It was the truth, though, so that's all that mattered. Once he stepped out of the classroom, Michael felt himself being grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

“What the-” But Michael was cut off by lips on his.

His first instinct was to cup Gavin's face as he returned the kiss, and Gavin placed a hand on Michael's side.

“Fucking gross,” Michael heard someone say, but he ignored whoever it was, and furrowed his eyebrows when Gavin pulled away a bit.

“I've never felt this way before either,” Gavin whispered to him.

 _Fuck, what am I doing..._ Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. His expression softened, though, as he said, “I-I'm not-”

“I know.” Gavin smiled at him as he brushed one of Michael's curls away. “Neither am I.”

Michael paid no attention to the people staring as he looked Gavin in the eyes.

Here he was, up against a wall with Gavin holding him there, feeling perfectly fine and even _happy_ in that position. He liked the way Gavin kissed him. He liked the chills Gavin's touch sent him. He liked the way Gavin was smiling at him, making him feel better about everything. Yet, he couldn't shake away the feeling that this was all wrong. He shouldn't be with a guy. What would his parents... Michael tried looking anywhere else but at Gavin. What would his parents think?

But as Michael gave up on focusing on something else and looked into Gavin's eyes again, he figured that he was almost eighteen and even if he wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling because everything was becoming really confusing and complicated, he wasn't going to stop it just because he was afraid of his parents and inner thoughts. One thing he was sure about was that Gavin did make him happy.

So he smiled and placed a small kiss on Gavin's lips. They were grinning when they pulled away and Michael said, “We're fucking idiots.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “So, you are okay with this?”

That question rang an alarming sound in Michael's head, but he ignored it and nodded. “Well...” he squinted his eyes, because that sound was getting louder. It wasn't as easy to ignore as it was to ignore the people staring. “I... it...” he sighed in defeat, “No, not exactly.” He _had_ to be honest with Gavin. He wasn't an expert at relationships, but he knew honesty worked wonders in one.

Gavin's smile fell slowly, but he understood. It would take time. He remembered feeling a bit strange when he realized he had a crush on Michael – the first guy he'd ever looked at in that way. He remembered thinking it was some phase he was going through and that it would go away, but his feelings only increased. And when he started to accept that it wasn't a phase and he really liked this guy, Gavin felt more okay about it. It had been months since that happened, so now he was completely fine with his feelings for Michael.

Now Michael needed that time to accept his feelings for Gavin. He needed his time to relax and think over everything else, and Gavin could do that. He had waited this long already anyway. It wouldn't hurt to wait longer, especially for Michael.

So he sighed and said, “All I will tell you is to not over think it, Michael.” He took a step back to give Michael some room. “If you ever need me to stop, I will.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “That's just it,” he stepped forward, “I don't think I want you to stop,” he licked his lips. “But I feel like I need you to.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should feel offended by that or not. “Oh,” was all he could think of saying.

Michael scratched his head and huffed. _Don't make this fucking weird._ “Look, let's just... let's just go with it and see what the fuck happens. Does that sound fine with you?”

Gavin nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “Yes.” He continued to nod, “Yes, it definitely does.”

The bell for third period to start rang and Michael's eyes widened. He looked around to find only a few students still wandering in the halls and he gasped.

“Shit, I'm late!” He practically shouted.

Gavin covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but it was sort of amusing to see someone freak out like that over a tardy. “It's your first time, Michael,” he said, able to resist his laughter. “They go easy on you your first time.”

Michael took a deep breath and nodded. “Oh... yeah. You're right. They do.” He swallowed hard, though, and Gavin patted his back.

“Let me walk you to class,” he offered, and Michael smiled, a smile that revealed relief, at that.

 


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still Saturday for me, so heyyy i'm still on schedule!!! woot woot  
> Okay, I wanted to post this waaay earlier, but I didn't feel like writing it and then I had to get ready because I went to a wedding, so...  
> BUT HERE IT IS!!  
> I hope you enjoy !  
> Oh, and I feel the need to let you all know that there is mention of homophobia (words and such). Not TOO much, but yeah it's there.

Michael found himself smiling every now and so during Spanish class. Even when he first entered the class late, there was a smile on his face. His teacher was extremely surprised to see Michael tardy, but she only warned him to be on time from now on. He agreed and went to take his seat. And now he could not stop smiling. A few of his classmates turned to look at him because seeing him smile that much in that class was a bit surprising to them. Michael wouldn't even bother making any eye contact with any of them. They didn't need any explanations as to why he was feeling happy. It was his own damn business and they needed to stay out of it.

Though he almost couldn't ignore the note that was passed to him. A girl put it onto his desk and said it was from someone else, but she wasn't allowed to say who. Michael eyed her curiously before looking down at the folded up paper on his desk. He hesitated a bit before picking it up. He made sure his teacher wasn't paying any attention to him before opening the paper up.

The note contained a drawing of two stick figures, one with glasses, curly hair, and a beanie. Michael assumed that was supposed to be him. The other figure had a large nose (Gavin) and messy hair. But the two had arrows pointed at them with the words “Gay”, Fucking gross”,” and “Get the fuck out” around them.

A few classmates sitting near him began to laugh as they looked at him. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and crumbled the paper up.

What the fuck was this? Middle school?

Michael rolled his eyes. That was much too pathetic for him to even pretend to be upset over. So what if some people saw him and Gavin kiss? He doubted the whole school saw or would even know about them. It didn't matter.

Michael merely glared at anyone who would turn to laugh at him, and the person would immediately look away or give him a look like they didn't care if they were offending him.

When the bell rang, Michael sighed in relief and grabbed his things.

“Hope you liked my drawing,” a classmate said as he shoved Michael out of the way.

Of course others laughed. Michael just huffed and shook his head before making his way out of class. He actually heard someone yell out a few harsh words his way as he walked through the halls, but he didn't bother looking to see who it was. It was most likely someone irrelevant anyway. But it continued to happen during each passing period.

Michael felt as though he handled all of it in a good way, though, by not responding or reacting to the words. He didn't need to give anyone a reason to continue doing so. Why were they being so immature at all? Because they saw two guys kissing?

The thought did irritate Michael, the fact that he was being called names and picked on from a distance because he was with another guy. Because people still couldn't except the fact that there was nothing wrong with that. Because... he too wasn't sure what to think or feel about it, either. This was all new to him.

But it never bothered him to see two people of the same sex be with each other. He always just thought the sight of two people infatuated with each other was sweet, no matter who they were. For his parents, though, it was a _whole_ different story.

He recalled their first week in Austin – he went with his parents to do some grocery shopping and in the cereal aisle were these two girls. They seemed like merely friends at first sight, that is until they began holding hands and kissing. And Michael could hear his parents whispering to each other about how horrendous and repulsive that was. They immediately grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him out of that aisle so his eyes wouldn't have to see “such filth anymore”. And Michael just didn't understand why that was wrong.

But seeing how his parents were homophobic (and to the extreme, unfortunately) made Michael relieved at the time that he had a crush on a girl. He knew he was straight and he was glad of it, so he would never have to disappoint his parents like that. There would be no worries there.

Flash forward to senior year, though... Here he was, contemplating his feelings for another guy. And not just any other guy – Gavin Free.

He wanted it to feel wrong. He wanted to get over it and move on. Perhaps even find some _girl_ he could be fond over instead.

That wasn't possible, though. He couldn't just want a girl so he wouldn't have to fear his parents. He wanted Gavin. He did. It seemed crazy and scary to him, but it was the truth, and the truth he just couldn't deny.

It's not like his parents needed to know about Gavin, though. Michael made a mental note of keeping that a secret for as long as he could. He couldn't risk letting them know that their son was romantically involved with another guy. He didn't even want to think about their reactions. He knew they wouldn't be accepting, not even slightly.

That was what scared him most about his feelings for Gavin.

What was crazy about those feelings was how he didn't realize them sooner, because they certainly weren't easy to forget about now. And Michael wasn't going to let some ridiculous teenagers ruin it for him.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch, the friends all met up at their usual table. All of them celebrating the fact that Gavin was joining them again, with him and Michael finally not looking like they wished they could disappear from each other's sights.

“All that awkward tension is gone,” Barbara commented as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Gavin smiled at her. “Yeah, it's good to be back.” He glanced over at Michael who was busy playing with his spaghetti instead of actually eating it.

The Brit knew he and Michael weren't going to be announcing their – whatever it was – to their friends. At least not until they were sure about it. He was giving Michael time and would respect it by not letting anyone know about it. But when Chris looked at him and smiled, Gavin felt the urge to at _least_ talk to Chris about it, since Chris was the first to know about his feelings for Michael. Would it be so bad if Chris knew? Chris wouldn't betray him and go on and tell someone else, because Chris wasn't that type of person, so Gavin knew he could trust him with this big of a secret.

Gavin looked at Michael again. Michael was deep in some conversation with Miles to even notice Gavin, so Gavin took the opportunity to tell Chris he needed to talk to him about something.

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked around the table. “Right now?” He mouthed.

Gavin nodded, so Chris stood up.

“I'm going to use the restroom,” Chris said, “I'll be right back.”

Gavin smiled as he got up as well. “I have to use it, too. So I'll go with you.”

Their friends mumbled a “See you guys in a bit, then.” as the two hurried out of the cafeteria. Gavin was silent at first as they made their way towards the restroom that Chris felt the need to ask what was going on. He waited instead, though. Gavin would eventually speak up.

And then he did.

“I hope Michael doesn't kill me for telling you,” the Brit started, “but uh...” with the way the corners of his lips rose crookedly, Chris already knew what he was going to say.

“No way,” Chris stopped walking, a small smile forming on his face.

Gavin was grinning by now as he halted in his tracks and looked at Chris.

“R-really?” Chris asked.

Gavin nodded and Chris' jaw was wide open in awe.

“Oh my... wow!” Chris pulled Gavin into a hug and Gavin couldn't help but laugh a little.

He patted Chris' back before they stepped back from each other.

“So, how?” Chris asked. “I mean! Well, what happened?”

Gavin took a deep breath and nodded towards the direction of the restroom. “Let's continue to walk and I'll tell you everything from start to end, or at least how it takes for us to walk from the restroom and back.”

“We'll walk slow,” Chris smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

Michael moved seats so he could be sitting next to Ray now in the cafeteria. Barbara was busy telling some story that had Miles and Lindsay's full attention, so Michael leaned closer to Ray and whispered, “I got news.”

Ray blinked and looked at him. “What kind?”

Michael opened his mouth to start when Gavin and Chris arrived back at the table, loudly announcing that they have returned. So Michael sighed and merely told Ray he'd tell him in class.

“That was a long pee,” Lindsay joked.

“There was a line,” Chris said as he sat down. He smiled over at Gavin, and the blond grinned as he looked down at his tray.

Gavin peeked up at Michael and Michael caught him. Gavin's grin softened into a gentle smile in which Michael returned. And Chris tried not reacting in anyway because of that. He knew Michael couldn't know that he knew about the whole thing, so he bit down on his lower lip and just nudged Gavin when Michael turned away.

“Don't act like a child about this, Chris,” Gavin whispered to him.

“I'm sorry,” Chris sighed, “I couldn't help myself. I'm cool.” But then he grinned like an actual child as he said, “I'm just happy for you.”

“Shh,” Gavin put his finger up to his lips, though he laughed softly afterwards and thanked Chris.

“So guys,” Barbara spoke up, “since we are all friends again,” she smiled over at Michael and Gavin, “I think we should celebrate.”

“The hangout at my house was basically the celebration,” Ray told her.

“No that was _the_ plan,” Barbara corrected him, “the one to get these two to talk. Now we need to have another where we all hangout without two of us feeling awkward for being there at the same time.”

Michael shook his head. “Where and when would this _celebration_ ,” he used air quotes, “take place?”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Thanks for sounding exciting, for one.”  
Michael smiled. “You're welcome.” He put his tray aside, giving up on finishing that horrible and cold spaghetti.

“Well, we can pitch in ideas,” Miles added. “Or just hang out at one of our houses.”

“Hmm,” Ray sighed, “the easiest way to go.”

“Or safest,” Lindsay said with a nod.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and they all stood up with their trays.

“I guess we'll work out the details later,” Barbara said as she tossed away the remaining trash on her tray.

“Sounds good to me,” Lindsay said as she followed her.

Gavin put his tray away and smiled at Michael. Michael thought about hugging Gavin, but only hugging Gavin and not his other friends would give some people the wrong, or rather, right idea about them. So he resisted and merely smiled back, also adding that he'd talk to Gavin later. Gavin nodded and headed out with Lindsay and Barbara to their next class. Miles and Chris said their goodbyes and went ahead and walked out together, leaving Michael with Ray.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to tell Ray. He felt as though Ray had the right to know first before anyone else, considering they were best friends and if Michael could trust anyone with this, it would be Ray.

“You okay?” Ray asked after a moment of Michael merely staring off into nothing.

Michael blinked hard and looked at him. He smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah.”

They made their way out of the cafeteria and towards their Pre-Cal class. Ray kept glancing over at Michael. He knew Michael had something to say to him, and he was beginning to worry what it could even be about.

“Are you sure you're okay?” He asked, just because silence wasn't such a normal thing with Michael.

Michael sighed loudly and glared at Ray. “Yes. I'm fine.”

Ray nodded. He was going to drop it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Okay, well now it's time for me to bring up the part where you told me you needed to talk earlier,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Michael.

Michael pursed his lips. Okay, it was time to spill the truth. They stopped walking once they reached their classroom and waited outside as classmates entered. Michael looked around, making sure not too many people were in sight.

“Michael, just talk already,” Ray said, “or whisper already. I don't know, man. The suspense is killing-”

“I kissed Gavin,” Michael practically blurted out, leaving Ray speechless for a bit as he stared at Michael with his lips slightly parted.

“Y-you... what?”

Michael crossed his arms. “I told you,” he whispered, “I kissed Gavin.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Is... is that a good thing? I mean, you... that means you like him, right?”

“I... I think...” Michael licked his lips as he thought about it, “yes,” he finished.

“What? Are you serious?” A huge smile began to form on Ray's face.

Michael said nothing, but the tint of red on his cheeks told Ray everything.

“Aw, look at you, Michael,” Ray said as he patted Michael's back, “All grown up and with a-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael slapped his hand on Ray's mouth to get him to stop talking immediately. Ray's eyes widened. “Don't fucking say it out loud.” He waited a bit before putting his hand down.

“I wasn't gonna say the actual word,” Ray told him. He glanced around before leaning in and whispering, “I was gonna say ' _lover_ '.”

“Lover?” Michael scrunched up his nose. That felt worse than just saying “boyfriend”, even though Michael and Gavin weren't boyfriends. At least not yet? Michael wasn't even sure.

Ray shrugged. “I don't know. Anyway, I had no idea you were... into him.” He smiled again.

Michael nodded as he said, “Yeah, well, neither did I.”

“Really?”

Michael threw his hands up. “I don't know, Ray. It just,” he looked at their teacher who was staring at them, wondering why they weren't inside the classroom yet. Michael flashed him a quick smile and looked at Ray again. He whispered, “I feel better when I'm with him, and I guess I just, yeah, I guess I really like him.” When he was done talking, the smile on Ray's face was bigger than any smile Michael has ever seen on Ray. And Michael rolled his eyes at the sight of it. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

Ray laughed quietly. “I didn't say anything.”

Michael glared at him for a moment until Ray laughed again and asked, “What?” When Michael said nothing, Ray asked once more, “Wait, what?”

Michael shook his head and walked into the classroom. Ray followed him to their desks.

As they sat down, Ray still saw the stern expression upon Michael's face and had to ask again, “What?”

“Fuck off,” Michael said as he finally smiled.

 


	31. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention how there’s a few homophobic slurs again. Again, it’s not a lot, but it is there.

On Wednesday after school when Michael went to church, he found Caleb in an even better mood than usual – which was almost annoying. It was as if he was _too_ happy. Michael resisted asking at first, but by the time they were standing next to each other, he couldn't help but ask when Caleb was practically bouncing next to him.

“Dude, okay, what the fu-... uh, heck is going on?” Michael asked with his arms crossed.

The kids were barely gathering around, settling down from a laugh fit they were all having, so Michael knew Caleb had time to talk.

Caleb grinned at Michael before sighing and saying, “Do you remember that girl-”

“Oh,” Michael smiled as he looked away. “I already know what you're going to say.” He faced Caleb again and patted his shoulder. “Hey, congrats. I'm happy for you.”

Caleb looked down at his feet, seeming to try so hard to not smile so much anymore, but Michael knew it was probably impossible. It is impossible to not feel giddy when you finally get something, or rather someone you've been wanting for so long. Michael basically felt that way with Gavin. He didn't know exactly when he started to _want_ him, but he knew the feeling of being with someone that makes him happy. So he did genuinely smile as he listened to Caleb talk on and on about how it happened, how it's been going, and how he hopes it continues to be that way.

“I'm glad it all worked out for you, Caleb,” Michael told him.

“Thanks,” Caleb continued to smile.

Michael began telling the kids to settle down because they were about to start their lesson when Caleb suddenly asked, “How about you?”

Michael opened his mouth to say more to the kids when he heard the question. He paused and turned to look at Caleb. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, “Huh?”

“I just feel bad standing here, talking about my own life and everything,” Caleb said, “and you know, let's talk about you now. What's been going on in your life?”

At first, Michael merely stood there and stared at Caleb. There was so much he could say, but how much could he tell? He obviously wasn't going to mention anything that had been going on at home – like the fact that ever since he was grounded, his parents have been ignoring more than usual. Then there was also everything with Gavin, but considering they were at church and Michael didn't know what Caleb's views were on that, Michael knew he couldn't discuss that. Or could he?

“There's um,” he swallowed hard, “there's this.... girl...” he sighed. He should just be honest, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

“There's a girl?” Caleb's eyes brightened as he sat down in one of the chairs to listen.

Michael sat down next to him and nodded, though he hesitated a bit before going on, “Uh, y-yeah. She's, well, she's kind of been a friend of mine for a while now.”

“Lindsay?”

Michael shook his head.

“Barb?”

“No. It's someone I just met this year.”

Caleb nodded and smiled. “Well, how is she?”

Michael looked up at the tall ceiling. He felt silly pretending he was into a girl instead of a guy, but he needed to keep safe for now. Baby steps... baby steps... he'd get comfortable with revealing the truth sooner or later. He hoped sooner, because he didn't want to be ashamed for liking Gavin. It was nothing to be ashamed over, and he knew that, but that didn't stop the nerves he would feel when he thought about the truth coming out to everyone else.

“How is she?” Michael asked Caleb, and Caleb nodded.

“Yeah, you know... what's she like? Is she funny... uh, tall... short?”

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at Caleb.

Caleb laughed “I don't know,” he shrugged. “Just, tell me about her.”

Michael licked his lips as he began to really think about Gavin. Well, there was many things to Gavin; from the way he could come off as this extremely intelligent person to this hilarious clumsy person the next. There was also the way he actually cared to listen to people and help them out as best as he could, even when he probably couldn't. There really wasn't many people like him, at least not that Michael knew of.

He didn't want to tell Caleb all of that, though. So he smiled as he sat back and merely said the first thing that came to mind.

“Absolutely incredible.”

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, Michael headed straight for his locker since he knew he would need his textbook for Economics. They were apparently going to work on a study guide for a test they were taking the following Tuesday. Michael rubbed his eyes lazily, feeling the urge to go back home and lie down on his bed. Of course that wasn't going to happen, so he took a deep breath and tried staying awake as he put in his locker combination.

“Faggot,” a guy Michael had never seen before whispered into his ear, but immediately walked off.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around. He watched the guy walk away, and thought about yelling out to the guy, to ask him what his problem was, but really, Michael knew the guy's problem, so he didn't bother.

“Seriously can't keep your eyes off a guy for one minute, huh?” Some other guy, this one Michael recognized from Pre-Cal, asked him as they walked by, and Michael heard the guy's friends laugh.

Michael just rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. “I wasn't fucking staring at him for that reason,” he muttered under his breath, “fucking idiots.”

He huffed and opened his locker. As he reached for his textbook, he felt himself being embraced from behind. His first instinct was to elbow whoever the hell it was, but he stopped when he felt lips and scruff against his cheek.

Gavin.

Without being able to control it, Michael grinned and turned to look at him. Gavin returned the smile and stepped back.

“Good morning, Michael,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Morning, Gav,” though Michael's smile fell a bit when he noticed the same guys looking at them. _Don't let them get to you, because they're not worth it,_ he reminded himself.

He grabbed his textbook and closed his locker. Gavin was still smiling, and admittedly, it was getting creepy.

“What?” Michael asked. “Why are you so happy? It's morning.”

Gavin laughed a bit and shook his head. They began to walk down the hall and Gavin sighed.

“I guess being with you does that to me?” He nudged Michael and Michael glared at him, and Gavin immediately put his hands up to shield himself.

Michael smiled again and put Gavin's hands down. “Relax. I wasn't seriously mad.”

Gavin bit down on his lower lip and looked away. “You might be seriously mad after I tell you something...”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Oh, shit. What did you do?”

“Why do you assume it's something I did?”

“Why else would you tell me, then?”

“Well...” Gavin halted in his tracks and Michael did as well.

Michael crossed his arms as he stared at the Brit and waited for an explanation.

“It's nothing particularly something I did,” Gavin started, “it's something I said...” he thought about what he had just said, then added, “something I told someone.” And Michael's eyes widened.

“Gavin, you-”

“I told Chris,” Gavin turned away, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Michael's face. “Before you say anything,” Gavin went on, his back to Michael, “Chris was the first to know about my feelings for you,” his voice was low, so no one else could really listen in on them, “and I figured it'd be okay if he knew first about... us...” He peeked at Michael over his shoulder.

Michael looked to be thinking it over, but when he locked eyes with Gavin, he shook his head. “You could have let me know you were going to tell him.”

Gavin turned back around and nodded. “It was kind of a 'spur of the moment' sort of thing.”

“Of fucking course it was.”

“Sorry? I don't think it's a huge deal, because he's our friend and he under-” Gavin stopped talking as his eyes widened as he realized he almost spilled Chris' secret crush to Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “He what?” He asked.

Gavin shrugged. “He just won't tell anyone, that's all.”

Michael wanted to be annoyed with Gavin for even thinking it was okay to tell someone about them, since they weren't exactly official, but... he couldn't. Obviously he couldn't be. He did happen to tell Ray about them, so he couldn't get mad at Gavin.

So he smiled and said, “I... I told Ray.”

Gavin scoffed and crossed his arms. “Why do you go on and tell the whole bloody world?”

Michael blinked, taken aback by Gavin's reaction. “It was just Ray-” he stopped when he saw the smile forming on Gavin's face. Michael rolled his eyes. “You're an idiot.”

The bell rang and Gavin and Michael started walking again.

“I may be an idiot,” Gavin said, “but I'm _your_ idiot.”

Michael sighed sadly and frowned. “Great,” he sarcastically said, then laughed when Gavin looked at him with an offended expression on his face.

“I knew that disappointment was bullshit,” Gavin said.

“Yet you still almost cried.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows as he looked at Michael. He was going to go on about how he doesn't cry over little things like that, or probably at all, but he decided against it and merely smiled at Michael. Gavin tried turning the corner in the direction of Michael's class, but Michael grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

“What is it?” He asked Michael.

“I'm gonna fucking walk you to class, so come on,” Michael nodded in the other direction.

Gavin grinned and followed him. He liked this, how they weren't exactly a couple, yet they could act like one while still just being the same friends they had been for months. It felt natural and nice, and Gavin wouldn't want it any other way.

“Don't worry about Ray, by the way,” Michael said as they walked, “he won't tell anyone. He knows what would happen to him if he did.”

Gavin shrugged. “I'm not worried.”

Michael smiled. “Good. Just making sure.” Because he knew he sure was getting worried of more people finding out too soon.

A majority, or what felt like a majority, of people already knew, and the results weren't really great (aside from Chris and Ray). And Michael didn't want to care about what others thought, but it wasn't so simple to ignore people yelling slurs at him.

They stopped near Gavin's classroom and Gavin turned to face Michael better.

“I'll talk to you later?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded. Michael couldn't help but notice how Gavin's hair wasn't as messy as it usually was. It actually looked tamed that Michael felt like messing it up on purpose. He also felt like grabbing Gavin's face and kissing him in front of everyone remaining in the hallway, to show that even though words did sting him, he would get over his fear and allow himself to feel comfortable with Gavin – romantically, that is. But he resisted as he just got closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Gavin.

The blond practically squeezed him back and Michael closed his eyes for a moment as he smiled.

“I feel that I should tell you that you shouldn't worry about me telling anyone else,” Gavin whispered in his ear.

Michael opened his eyes, but didn't pull away from the hug.

“We won't do that until you're ready,” Gavin added.

Michael sighed in relief and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. “I get that you're all fine with everything and hey, you know, good for you. I wish I could be that brave.”

Gavin smiled. “Dan was the one who taught me that you can't let anything stop you from getting what you want. That's why, Michael, I don't care what anyone would have to say about us.”

 _It's because you haven't heard any of it,_ Michael thought, but he continued to listen to Gavin.

“That doesn't mean I'm expecting you to feel the same way about it,” Gavin said, “I can wait. I've waited this long already.” He smiled.

The one minute warning bell rang and Michael cursed under his breath.

“God damn that fucking bell,” he shook his head. He actually did want to talk about this with Gavin, but now it needed to wait. “Alright, well, see you next period.”

Gavin smirked. “Don't be late to class.”

Michael squinted his eyes at him as he started to walk away. “Shut up, Gavin.” And then he took off running, because yes, he didn't want to be late. Not again.

 


	32. Thirty-Two

Things seemed to be going well for Michael and Gavin. Michael would occasionally bring stuff up to Ray, just because he did kind of like the idea of having a friend he could talk to everything involving Gavin about. He also knew he could talk to Chris about it if he needed to, but he felt as though Chris was more of a listener for Gavin than for him. Besides, Ray was his best friend. It was more casual and comfortable for Michael to talk to him about it.

“Do you think we should tell everyone else?” Michael asked Ray one night on the phone. He kept his voice to a whisper so his parents wouldn't hear him. They had told Michael that they allowed him to keep his phone for purposes of only contacting them. That didn't mean Michael was going to listen and merely use it for that. He didn't have his laptop or Xbox so he could talk to Ray online, so phone calls and text messages were the way to go. Did they really think Michael could go about not talking to Ray and Gavin after school? There wasn't enough hours they could talk in school to get what he needed to say out. Also, it wasn't always safe to talk there anyway.

“Who's left to know?” Ray asked, his voice at a normal volume.

Michael lied back on his bed and stared at his blank ceiling. “Uh, Lindsay, Barbara, Miles, and... yeah, that's basically it. And I guess all the other friends I talk to, but from our group, just those three.”

Ray pursed his lips. “Hey, I'll be there with you if you want to tell them, but there's no pressure about it. If you're not ready-”

“I'm not,” Michael sighed. “I just feel like they should know already. It's been a week.”

“It's not like it's been a month.”

“Yeah.” Michael rubbed his face and shook his head. “There's also Gavin, though. I think he just wants them to know already so we don't have to be so secretive about it.”

“So you want everyone to know for Gavin's sake?”

Michael shrugged. “I guess.”

Ray laughed a bit. “Don't do it.”

“You really think I shouldn't?”

“Not for Gavin... ah, no offense or anything. I know he's cool and you really like him, but man, you can't just do something because you know it'll make someone happy.”

“Isn't that what a good boyfr-...” Michael swallowed hard and said instead, “isn't that what you do in relationships? Make the other person happy?”

“If Gavin really likes you, he'll give you all the time you need.”

“Well, he is. I just _feel_ like he would rather just tell our friends.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, but don't. Not until you know you're ready. Don't let that thought be the reason you tell everyone else when you're not comfortable enough yet.”

Michael pursed his lips as he began to think about something. “Ray...”

“Yeah?”

“What if...” he looked at his bedroom door, a bit of paranoia making him think someone was outside. He listened a bit and nothing. “What if I never get comfortable? What if my feelings for him kind of... go away?”

“What? Are you scared that this is just a phase?”

Michael licked his lips. “I don't know. I just know that Gavin makes me feel the way Lindsay did. I just know that I do want to be with him, but I don't know why that also makes me feel weird.”

“You can always take a step back from it if you need to,” Ray told him. “I'm sure Gavin will understand.”

Michael frowned. They were already taking it slow as is, and he didn't want to risk making Gavin impatient or something.

“I just... I don't know,” he simply said.

A beep on his phone signaled that he had another incoming call. He checked to find that it was Gavin himself. Michael felt his heart jump in his chest and he held his phone to ear his again.

“Speaking of Gavin,” he whispered, “uh, he's calling.”

Ray smiled. “Well, answer. I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Bye Ray.” Michael hung up on Ray and answered Gavin. “Uh, hi... hi Gavin.” _Jesus, why am I so fucking nervous?_ But he figured it was probably because he had just finished talking about the blond.

Gavin was just getting in bed when he heard Michael's answer. “Hi Michael.” He smiled.

Michael took a deep breath and smiled as well, because hearing that voice never sounded so sweet.

And he thought, maybe he did know after all. He just didn't know how to say it out loud.

 

* * *

 

 

“Michael, wake up.”

Michael opened his eyes and turned over to find his mother standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed as she stared at him.

“It's Sunday,” she said, “hurry up and get ready. Your father and I don't want to be late and get seats all the way in the back.”

Michael nodded and she left. Michael rolled his eyes, though. He really wasn't in the mood for church. He didn't want to have to deal with the other teenagers that helped out on Sunday mornings at church. They were always the ones who claimed to be the definition of a perfect child when really, Michael knew almost all of them did worse things than he could ever. But they would put on a show for their parents and every other adult at the church, and it annoyed Michael to no end. Especially because they didn't mind being rude to him when Michael has never done them any wrong.

But of course, whether he wanted to or not, Michael still had to go.

So he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and probably do something to his hair to look “decent”.

“Don't you think it's about time we end his _punishment_?” Michael heard his dad ask. It made him hesitant about leaving the bathroom when he was done, because his parents sounded as though they were right outside the door. He didn't want to walk in on them talking about him.

“I can see he's been behaving,” his mom admitted, “but how long is it going to last? I'm sure the moment we give him back his little toys, he'll slip again.”

“Toys?” Michael asked himself in a quiet voice as he squinted his eyes. He shook his head and continued to listen.

His parents were quiet for a moment until his dad finally said, “We'll take the things back if that happens.”

“No,” Mrs. Jones quickly answered. “We cannot go easy on him. He needs to learn one way.”

At that, Michael didn't care about walking in on them. He opened the door and entered the hallway, but they weren't in sight. Their bedroom door was opened, though. Michael stepped closer. He could see his mother looking at herself in the mirror. His father was standing nearby, fixing his tie.

Michael turned around and headed back to his own room before they could look over and notice him. His eyes felt tired and begged for more sleep. He was so tempted to crawl back into his bed and close his eyes for a few minutes, but he knew that would probably result in him actually falling asleep. So he ignored the urge and went ahead and started changing into some formal clothes he owned – a white button down with black jeans and black dress shoes.

He walked over to the small mirror on his wall to look himself over.

“Good enough,” he said with a small smile before exiting his bedroom.

His parents were downstairs already waiting for him. His father smiled at him as he reached the bottom step and his mother immediately began fixing his collar.

“You don't want to look like you barely tried,” she said to him.

Michael almost glared at her, but he remained calm as he took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he sighed, “you're right. What was I thinking?”

His parents made their way out the front door and Michael was following behind when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to find a message from Gavin.

> Gavin – March 23, 2014 7:20 AM: Good morning love

Michael couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

“Michael!” He heard his mother call.

Michael sighed and looked at the message again. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't have his parents seeing him do so. He put his phone away and walked out of the house.

They were one of the first people to arrive at the church, and as Michael's parents went to take their seats, Michael headed to the back. Caleb never helped out on Sunday mornings because he helped out on Saturday nights, and Michael wished his parents would go to church on Saturday nights instead. Michael wouldn't mind the other church volunteers if Caleb was there. But life wasn't always fair.

He joined the others in the back room as they waited to begin. Most of them were indulged in conversation with each other already, not bothering to acknowledge Michael's presence. Michael didn't mind. It was better than when they did say something to him.

He heard one girl tell the others how she had plans to go out that night to a party where she hoped would have something stronger than just beer. Michael raised his eyebrows and looked over at her. She noticed him then and merely rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her friends. They knew that Michael was honestly a good person compared to them, and they couldn't stand him because of that.

Michael shook his head as he stood by the door so he could be the first one out when they started.

 _Don't worry,_ he thought to himself, _you only have to deal with these assholes for an hour._

Michael didn't mind it. An hour was long, but it also wasn't _too_ long. Therefore, he told himself to relax … that is until he heard one of them say, “I can't believe people that aren't ashamed of openly expressing themselves when they know it's a sin.”

Michael's eyes widened a bit.

“I can think of two guys at our school that do that,” another said, and when Michael glanced at them over his shoulder, he realized they were all staring at him.

Oh. So they were talking about him and Gavin.

Michael crossed his arms and turned to face them. “You guys would know a lot about sinning, right?” He smiled smugly at them.

“You're so gross,” a girl said. “How do you even have the nerve to show up in church?”

Michael blinked. _Are you fucking kidding me._ He didn't feel like really arguing with this girl right now, though, or any of them. They were all so full of themselves and Michael wasn't going to give in to the anger growing inside.

“Okay,” he just said before turning back to the door, but his eye twitched when he heard them all begin to laugh.

He could not let them get to him. Not about this.

 

* * *

 

During lunch on Tuesday morning, Michael sat in silence mostly. He listened to his friends laugh and joke around with each other, how carefree they all seemed. He turned to Ray who was whispering something to Chris, and Michael smiled when he saw them both laugh. Ray had told him to not tell everyone about Gavin until he was ready, but Michael suddenly had the urge to just _say_ it. Would it be so bad? Would he completely regret it afterwards? These were his closest friends.

He knew they wouldn't judge him, because he knew they didn't judge anyone because of their sexuality, or because of anything. But Michael was a little scared that his feelings for Gavin would become all too real once he told them all. He didn't want to be afraid. He was already afraid of enough things. He didn't need to be afraid of this. He also wanted to just _show_ that he actually was not ashamed of it. Not at all. He looked at Gavin, who was sitting right next to him. Gavin grinned at him and Michael took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry for making you keep us a secret,” Michael whispered to him.

Gavin's smile softened and he shrugged. “It doesn't bother me.”

“Shut the fuck up, because you know you'd rather just be honest.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you-”

Michael covered Gavin's mouth with his hand, though his hand was a bit shaky from the nerves he was now feeling.

“If I don't tell them now,” Michael said, “I'll never be able to.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, and his heart was starting to beat faster. Michael was really going to tell them? This was big. No, this was bigger than big. Telling Ray was one thing, but openly just telling the rest of their friends was... huge! Gavin watched as Michael just gulped and turned his attention to the others.

“Hey guys,” he spoke up, and they all stopped talking to listen to him. Michael licked his lips. He looked at Ray who was eying him suspiciously, and Michael nodded at him. Ray's lips parted slightly, because he knew what Michael was about to do.

Michael looked at Gavin's hand before grabbing it. He squeezed it gently and then faced his friends again.

“So, um, Gav and I are kind of...” Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. “We're kind of a thing.”

And almost instantly, Barbara screamed, or rather, she squealed – or she did something along those lines. It was just a loud noise, but Michael knew it was a good sign, considering the large smile on her face. After Miles and Lindsay were done being freaked by that response, they clapped.

“I knew there was something between you two,” Miles teased them as he winked at them.

Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“So did I,” Lindsay said, scooting closer to Michael. “Aw, Michael and Gavin.”

“They grow up so fast,” Chris commented.

“I knew already,” Ray added.

Michael glared at him and Ray smiled.

“What?” He asked. “I can't feel special for being one of the first to know.”

“One of the first?” Barbara asked as she looked around the table. “Who else already knew?”

“Me,” Chris answered as he pointed to himself. “But only because I knew about Gavin's crush on Michael a long time ago, so he kind of trusted me with this.” He smiled shyly, “Doesn't mean I'm special, but I am.”

Miles laughed and patted Chris' back. “You're alright.”

Michael sighed in relief. “I don't know why I was so fucking worried about telling you guys.”

“Why were you?” Lindsay asked. “It's just us.”

“Yeah,” Barbara nodded, “and we love the idea of you and Gavin together.”

Gavin smiled at that and looked at Michael. “I can finally do this whenever I feel like it,” he said right before pressing his lips softly against Michael's.

“And make the rest of us single people jealous,” Barbara said, “that's nice.”

Gavin laughed as he pulled away. Michael shook his head but laughed himself.

“Well, glad I got that off my god damn chest,” Michael said, and he did. He really did. It was a relief how supportive they were, and a relief to not have to hide it so much at school anymore.

But just because they were supportive didn't mean everyone else would be. Because not everyone else was.

After that day, Michael actually noticed a few guys walking behind him. They kept their distance, so Michael didn't really think anything of it. He could hear them laughing, but he didn't bother to try and figure out what about.

“Hey you!” one of them called out to him.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, you,” the guy said.

Michael looked forward again and continued to walk.

“Who the fuck said you could keep walking?” The same guy asked.

 _God damnit._ Michael huffed as he started to walk faster, but it didn't take long for those guys to catch up to him. They practically jumped in front of him that Michael was forced to halt in his tracks.

“Wow, okay,” Michael mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He did know these guys from his classes, but he didn't want to look them in the eye. He knew why they were there.

“What happened to you?” The guy, apparently the leader, asked. “You were kinda cool and now look at you. You're a-”

“First you follow me,” Michael interrupted, looking up at him now with a stern expression, “which is fucking creepy, by the way. Now you're going to go ahead and label me in an absurd way?”

“I'm just here to ask, where did it all go wrong?”

Michael raised his eyebrows.

“All you're doing is ruining Gavin's reputation,” the guy said. “And your own, too. Why bother doing that, Michael? Why can't you just go find a girl, get laid, and move on?”

“You act like I have a choice.”

“You do.”

And Michael had to laugh, because this idiot seriously didn't know anything.

“Fuck you,” he said as he walked around the guys. He was surprised, and relieved, when they didn't hold him back or go after him.

What they did, though, was yell out to him, “Better fucking watch yourself, Jones. We're not gonna have your kind at our school.”

Michael only shook his head and hurried on his way home. Entering through his foot door, Michael breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized his heart was racing until he put his hand to his chest.

“That didn't just happen,” he whispered to himself, “No. Damnit. Leave me alone.”

“Michael?” He heard his mother.

Michael took a deep breath and answered, “Yeah, I'm home. Hi, Mom.” He quickly headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He knew he probably looked and sounded confident when talking to those guys, but now that it was over and he was thinking back to it, he honestly felt threatened.

He wasn't the only one at school who was pretty much out. There was plenty of people who were, so why were they just picking on him? Not that they should be picking on the others, but why was it wrong for him to like someone of the same sex? Why...

Michael allowed himself to fall onto his bed and hug his pillow.

“Don't be a dumb scared shit,” he told himself as he forced a laugh, “you're fine. Shut up and forget about it.” He rested his head on the pillow. “It's okay. Just forget it.”

Though he wasn't surprised when he had no appetite that night. He also didn't bother responding to anyone's text messages or phone calls.

He just wasn't in the mood. The day started out pretty great, especially with his friends after telling them the news, but now...

Now his day was ruined and he just wanted to sleep.

His father eventually came into his room to ask him if he wanted anything to eat, but Michael merely shook his head and said, “I ate a lot at lunch.”

“Michael,” his father's voice was stern, “you have to eat.”

“I know, Dad. I just... I promise I'll eat well tomorrow. I'm not feeling well tonight.”

“Everything alright?”

 _No_. “Yes.”

“At least come down to clean up.”

“Okay, I'll be there in a second.”

And with that, his father left and Michael closed his eyes. The sound of his phone vibrating made him open them again. He checked and saw it was another message from Gavin, asking him where he was. Michael put his down and got up to go downstairs and clean up before his mother got on his case about it.

 

* * *

 

Michael thought about just texting everyone and telling them 'goodnight', so they wouldn't completely worry about him, but after he took a shower, he didn't even feel like making that kind of effort.

“Finally I can sleep and not think about stupid shit,” he mumbled as he got into bed.

He made himself comfortable and sighed softly as he closed his eyes. It was just passed nine-twenty when Michael felt himself slipping into a deep sleep, and then felt someone crawling into bed with him. Michael's eyes shot open wide and his first instinct was to turn over and punch the person in the face, but then he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin spoke quietly.

Arms wrapped around him and Michael turned his head to be faced with the Brit.

“When the fuck did you get here?” Michael asked, his voice a whisper.

Gavin smiled. “Just now. You didn't hear me coming in?”

Michael shook his head. “No... I actually didn't. You fucking scared me.”

Gavin laughed softly. “Did you think someone was here to kill you?”

“Something like that.”

Gavin let go of Michael as Michael rolled over to face him better.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked him.

“I couldn't sleep.”

Michael smiled slightly. “So you come to my house?” Gavin nodded and Michael scoffed. “Fucking dumbass,” he muttered.

“And you haven't responded to any of my messages,” Gavin told him. “I was a bit worried. Is everything alright?”

“Of course. Everything's better than alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure.” Michael smiled reassuringly at him.

Gavin returned the smile and closed the gap between them by capturing Michael's lips with his own. Michael placed a hand on Gavin's cheek as he kissed back, taking in how it made him feel inside. He smiled against Gavin's lips because kissing Gavin was like kissing him for the first time each time. It was exciting, different, and even comforting.

Michael couldn't help gently biting down on Gavin's lower lip. Gavin raised his eyebrows, surprised that Michael was the first to do that. He always assumed Michael was such a soft kisser. Michael could hear his heart beating in his ears, especially when Gavin bit his lip in return. Michael pulled away slightly and grinned at Gavin before crawling on top of him. Gavin stared up at Michael in awe and their lips met again, this time more roughly. Gavin reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Michael's curls.

There it was again – that feel of weight being lifted off Michael. Being with Gavin seemed to do that. Suddenly what happened on his way home didn't feel like a big deal anymore. But just as Gavin was going to roll Michael over, Michael pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows at him.

Gavin blinked. “What?”

Michael then smiled, an apparent shy smile. “Uh, sorry for bringing this up right now of all times, but... do... do Geoff and... Griffon know... about us?”

Gavin grinned. “They've known all along.”

Michael's lips parted. “Oh...” was all he said. He honestly didn't know what he expected that answer to be, but he didn't think Geoff and Griffon had known since the start.

Gavin squinted his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out exactly why Michael brought that up now. Then it clicked and his expression softened. “You don't have to tell them, Michael,” he said quietly.

“I don't want to hide from anyone anymore,” Michael told him, and it made Gavin smile to know Michael wanted to show off what they had to everyone. Michael didn't smile, though. He frowned as he said, “But we both know how they are.”

So Gavin frowned as well and nodded. “Terrible, awful, fucking insane.”

Michael rolled off Gavin and landed on his back. They both just looked up at the ceiling and remained silent. Gavin tried thinking of something to say, but then Michael spoke up, “Sorry you got feelings for an idiot with a crappy life.”

“Hey,” Gavin shoved Michael and Michael looked at him. “ _I'm_ the idiot, remember?”

Michael looked away, trying hard to hide his smile, but Gavin could see his dimple clearly and it was enough to give him away. The blond grinned as he got closer to Michael and sat up a bit. At first he just stared at Michael, just admiring him, until Michael faced him. Gavin leaned down and planted a small kiss on Michael's forehead. Michael closed his eyes as Gavin did so and opened them when he felt Gavin pull away.

“You have to go,” Michael whispered, his eyes feeling weak.

“I know.”

Michael smiled and turned over onto his side as he got ready to sleep. “But I want you to stay,” he practically mumbled.

Hearing those words made Gavin's smile fall and he looked away, not able to look at Michael anymore.

“Me too, Michael,” was all he could say.

And Gavin sat there until he heard Michael begin to breathe audibly, signaling that he had fallen asleep. It hadn't taken long. Gavin finally looked at Michael again and smiled a little at the sight of a sleeping Michael. With a sigh, the blond got out of Michael's bed and headed for the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning." gaaaaah, "All Of Me" by John Legend has been stuck in my head and I find it perfect for this fic right now omg


	33. Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE !!   
> um, warnings of homophobia !!! Some violence too

Gavin was indulged in conversation with Barbara and Ray the next morning at school. The were standing around Ray's locker as Ray talked about his experience with someone random that joined his game the night before.

“It was hilarious, because he just comes in, and we're all 'oh, well, whatever',” he explained, “but then the dude puts on his mic and starts yelling at us. I swear I thought it was Michael fucking with us at first, but this guy was too much of a total asshole for no reason.”

“At least Michael's got reason?” Barbara smiled.

Ray nodded. “Well, yeah. Most of the time, he does. So, anyway, this dude's here screaming at us, and I want to tell him to go away, but I just, man, I can't stop laughing. It was crazy and that dude was weird, but overall, I got a good laugh out of it.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head. Michael smiled when he spotted them standing together. He slowly walked up to them, not wanting Gavin to turn around and notice him due to noise. And once Michael reached him, he quietly stood next to Gavin and said, “What's so funny?”

Gavin did actually jump a bit and then sighed when he realized it was Michael.

“Good morning, Michael,” Gavin smiled at him and Michael grinned before leaning in and kissing Gavin gently on the cheek.

Barbara sighed happily and rested her head on Ray's shoulder. “Isn't that adorable?”

Ray gently shoved her off and smiled at Michael and Gavin. “Can't believe my Michael's found someone.”

Michael only rolled his eyes at that.

“Miles told me to meet him and Chris by the staircase,” Barbara said as she checked her phone. “So, let's go?”

The others nodded and began walking with her to their destination. Gavin licked his lips and looked down at how his hand and Michael's hand were brushing against each other. He wondered if he should take the chance and hold Michael's hand as they walked. Would that be too much? Or would that be just the right amount of public affection at this point? Gavin didn't want to over think it. He grabbed Michael's hand. It felt a bit awkward, considering it was just Gavin holding it like he was holding a child's hand, so Michael smirked and interlocked their fingers together.

Much better.

Gavin looked at Michael as if to ask if this hand holding was okay, and Michael's smile was the perfect confirmation of “yes”. Though Michael couldn't help himself from flinching a little every time someone looked at them the wrong way.

Once they reached the staircase, Chris nodded towards Barbara, Ray, Michael, and Gavin to let Miles know they were there. Miles looked over his shoulder and smiled wide when he noticed Michael and Gavin.

“Why do you gotta go on and do that?” Gavin asked him. “I should do that every time you and Arryn are in the same room.”

“She and I aren't official, though,” Miles told him.

“Yeah, and neither are we,” Gavin reminded him.

Miles shrugged. “But you two are my friends... it's... it's cute seeing you two... okay. I'll stop.” He smiled innocently.

Chris sighed and greeted each of them. Ray squeezed in between Michael and Gavin, causing them to let go of each other's hands as he wrapped his arms around them.

“Well, we can stand here all day and talk about how great these two are together,” Ray began, “or we can head to the cafeteria for breakfast because I didn't eat this morning and I'm starving.”

Barbara checked her phone and raised her eyebrows. “The bell is going to ring in five minutes. I highly doubt there's any breakfast left, Ray.”

“I can always hope.”

Miles shook his head, but he agreed.

“Well, you guys go ahead,” Barbara said, “I'm going to wait around and see if Lindsay shows up soon.”

“See you later, then,” Ray told her as she started to walk in the other direction.

“Hoping they're having some of those cinnamon rolls this morning,” Ray said with a grin and Michael just laughed as he threw his arm around Ray's neck, and Gavin did the same.

And when they did get to the cafeteria, Ray was pleasantly happy to find a few cinnamon rolls left. Once the bell rang, though, Gavin walked Michael to his class after they said their goodbyes to their friends who took their time eating those cinnamon rolls while they walked.

“I woke up like an hour after you left last night,” Michael told Gavin.

Gavin smiled at him. “Did you really? You looked deep in your sleep when I left.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, I was pretty tired, but I did wake up for a bit, and I was kind of confused because you weren't there, then I-” Michael stopped talking when he noticed the guys who had confronted him the day before. His eyes widened a bit when the guys looked over at him and glared.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for Michael to keep talking. “Everything alright?” He tried looking to see if he could find what Michael was staring at, but the guys already began walking off in different directions.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell Gavin. He didn't want Gavin to worry or anything. It would pass. The guys would get tired of messing with Michael and they would move on to someone else – but the thought of them picking on someone else wasn't exactly comforting either. So Michael looked on the even brighter side – graduation wasn't _too_ far away. He had no problem having to deal with bullies until then.

“Michael?”

Michael blinked hard and looked at Gavin. “You gotta get to class,” he simply said before turning the corner and practically running towards his own.

Gavin was left standing there, watching Michael dash to class even though they had at least three minutes left until they were officially late. Clearly something was bothering Michael, but if he didn't want to talk about it, Gavin wouldn't make him. Gavin just hoped it didn't have anything to do with him. Though that hope decreased when Michael seemed distant in second period.

Gavin sat down next to him like usual, but every time he tried telling Michael something that would possibly make him laugh, Michael merely smiled slightly but he wouldn't face the Brit. If Gavin only knew, though, that Michael only feeling weird because one of the guys happened to be in that class with them. That guy happened to be eying them every now and so, therefore, Michael didn't want to be cozy with Gavin, even though he really did feel like it.

“Michael...” Gavin frowned after his fifth attempt of trying to get Michael to laugh.

Michael finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah Gav?”

Gavin didn't want to make Michael talk about it. He didn't want to bring it up, but if it had to do with him, he felt like he should know. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. “Was sneaking into your bedroom going too far?”

“No,” Michael said as he looked back to his computer screen, “You've done it before, it's just... it's nothing. No, it's nothing. I'm fine, if you're wondering about why I'm being quiet.”

“I am, actually... which is why I asked.”

Michael sighed and rubbed his face. “School's just getting to me. I feel like I'm not doing as good as I should be and-”

“Stop that,” Gavin shook his head, and Michael looked at him again, “You try harder than anyone here.”

Michael licked his lips and looked down at his hands. Gavin actually believed that little lie and now he was trying to cheer Michael up about it. It made Michael want to smile, though he did feel bad that Gavin was just fooled.

“I admire how much you care about your grades,” Gavin added and Michael felt his heart throb.

_Shit, Gavin, just shut up,_ Michael swallowed hard and forced himself to look the Brit in the eye. 

“I honestly think you need to give yourself a break,” Gavin told him.

Michael nodded. “Yeah... uh, maybe I do.” From the corner of his eye, he could see the guy (Robert? Michael couldn't even remember his name. Maybe it was Ronald. No, that didn't sound correct, either.) watching them again. But Michael ignored him, for Gavin's sake, and he smiled at Gavin. 

Gavin felt himself relax, because he thought he knew what was really wrong, and he thought he was helping out. Michael wished he would have been convincing enough to show that everything was fine, but with the constant reminders of what happened, that wasn't easy. With the fact that some people apparently weren't allowed to be with a certain someone was what bothered Michael the most. Because that's why the guys and many other students were looking down at him. That's why he could never talk to his parents about it. That's why he couldn't just stay happy. 

 

 

* * *

 

When lunch came around and after Gavin had finished his food, Michael asked him to go to the library with him. 

“Oh, just you two? Alone?” Miles asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him and Miles laughed. Michael and Gavin headed out together and walked with little to no distance between them. Michael knew he could not be comfortable showing any kind of affection to Gavin if he knew that group of guys and other homophobic students were around. Most of them were in the cafeteria and remained in there during lunch. He knew none of them would be in the library, but if they were, well, it was much easier to hide in the aisles.

Which is basically what they did once they got there.

Gavin asked Michael why they were there and Michael took a look around before grabbing Gavin's arm and dragging him towards one of the aisles. He pushed Gavin up against one of the shelves, almost knocking over some books in the meantime.

“Michael,” Gavin laughed. “What has gotten into you?”

Michael smirked before taking Gavin's lips with his own. Gavin raised his eyebrows but didn't hesitate in kissing him back as he placed his hands on Michael's hips.

“I've kind of been wanting to do that all day,” Michael whispered to him as he pulled away a little. “Sorry about acting fucking weird earlier.”

“I get it,” Gavin nodded and Michael's eyes widened.

“What?” He asked.

Gavin smiled. “Stress.” And Michael relaxed.

“I get the pressure school can have on people,” Gavin continued, “I don't let it get to me, but I know it's gotten to you. But like I told you in class, you need a break.”

Michael licked his lips and shook his head. “You're my break,” he said before their lips met again.

Gavin smiled against Michael's lips, idly wondering if what he said made sense, but in the end, he didn't care. He just held Michael close and enjoyed their moment of peace together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do I want steak for dinner, or do I want chicken?” Ray asked as he and Michael walked out of the school building.

Michael squinted his eyes at him and asked, “What?”

Ray looked up from his phone and smiled. “Oh, my mom asked me what I wanted for dinner.”

“Speaking of dinner, I'm kinda hungry.”

“Yeah, because you barely eat lunch.”

Michael laughed. “I don't see you eagerly finishing the cafeteria food either.”

“Yeah, well...”

Michael patted Ray's back. “I'll talk to you later.”

“Alright, man. Bye.”

Michael walked off the steps and headed on his way to church. He took his phone out to text Gavin something when he heard what sounded like stomps behind him. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked over.

And it was them...

“Fuck,” Michael breathed out. “Shit.”

“Oh, hey, fag,” the “leader” greeted, a very angry and intimidating look on his face.

“Fuck off,” Michael sternly said, hoping he sounded just as angry as they looked. He looked forward again and picked up his speed.

“Where are you going?!”

“FUCK OFF!” Michael shouted, though he didn't look back at them.

Yet it was seconds later that he felt hands on his shoulders and felt himself being dragged down.

“Go away!” Michael shouted up at them.

“We would have gone easy on you,” one of them said, “but you had to go on and be a little bitch.”

Michael tried getting up, but then he felt a sharp pain in his side and he gasped. He fell over to his left and managed to get up on his knees.

“Oh, look, a position he's used to,” one of them joked.

_Are you fucking kidding me..._ Michael snarled up at them. “Fuck you-” but it didn't take long for another to punch him in the face, and Michael was almost knocked over from it. He had never been punched before, but he never expected it to hurt  _that_ badly. Then again, he never thought someone could have knuckles that felt so boney, and mixed with the impact, it was quite painful. Then came another punch, this one hitting mostly his jaw. He didn't know what felt worse – being hit close to his eye or on his jaw. He pretty much figured it out when he could taste blood in his mouth.

With a shaky hand, he touched is lips and when he checked his hand, he did see the blood. 

_Oh, fuck..._

Michael looked up at the guys and shook his head. “No, stop. Please.”

That guy – Robert or whatever – grabbed Michael by his shirt and started lifting him up when someone called out, “Hey! Leave him alone!”

Robert let go of Michael immediately, practically pushing him in the meantime, and they all ran off.

“Hey!” the person shouted.

Michael dropped backwards, his head landing on the lawn on some house. He quickly realized that lawn belonged to the person who had stopped the fight. Michael felt like closing his eyes and somehow adjust to the way his face was throbbing. It would eventually stop hurting, right? Michael wasn't so sure at this point.

“Are you okay, kid?” He heard the person ask.

Michael groaned as he turned over and spit out blood. “Oh, that's fucking gross,” he muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you need help?”

Michael shook his head. “No, my face just hurts, but I think I'm okay.”

“Your lip is bleeding.”

_Yeah, no shit. And it's the inside of it, too._ Michael didn't bother looking at whoever was talking to him as he struggled his way to his feet. The ache in his side was more noticeably now that he was standing that he bent over a bit. 

“I'm fine,” he breathed out, though his face ached and he felt nauseous, “I'm fine,” he repeated, mostly for himself, and he began walking away. 

He touched his bottom lip again and cursed under his breath. “Stop fucking bleeding,” he said. “Just stop. They didn't even hit you that...” he furrowed his eyebrows, “badly.” 

He was dragging his feet now, heading his way home instead of to church. He didn't even care about what his mom would say for skipping church. He just wanted to lie down and soothe his aches. He just wanted to scream and curse at the wind. He just wanted to cry and be in Gavin's arms, because nothing bad ever happened in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

Geoff poked at Gavin's side as he walked into the kitchen. Gavin jumped a bit and smiled at him. 

“Welcome home,” Geoff said as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. “Want some water?”

“I'm fine,” Gavin said as he sat down. 

“How was school?”

“Same as always,” Gavin said with a shrug.

“Shut up. No, it wasn't. You know it's not the same anymore that-”

Gavin held his hand up and Geoff laughed, so Gavin smiled.

“When it comes to classes,” Gavin began, “it's the same. When it comes to Michael,” the blond sighed and smiled shyly as he looked down at his hands. “It's... fantastic. He's fantastic.”

Geoff couldn't help but smile at that. “I'm glad it worked out for you, Gavin.”

Gavin's smile fell a bit. “Yeah, I'm glad it worked, too, before... you know.” He slowly turned away as he frowned completely. 

Geoff walked over to Gavin's side and comfortably rubbed his back. “Hey, buddy, if it goes as planned, things will work out for you two.”

Gavin shook his head. “I'm not too sure about that, Geoff.” 

“Well, not with that attitude!” Geoff smiled at him, and Gavin barely returned it.

He was quiet a moment after that, merely thinking about Michael. He really had never felt this way about anyone. He never felt the need to be there for someone, to make them happy, to feel complete with them, to just enjoy their company overall. It was all so different and he liked it. He didn't want it to be over. He never wanted it to end.

“I love him,” Gavin said softly. 

Geoff smiled wider. “I know you do.”

 

* * *

 

Michael slammed the front door shut behind him and sighed quietly as he felt the urge to cry. He was home, finally, after the long struggle there. His face didn't throb as much anymore, and his lip had finally stopped bleeding, but it stung, and his side wasn't too happy with him.

“Michael?!” His mother called. “Why are you home?” He could hear coming closer. “You are supposed to be-” and then a gasp as she appeared in the doorway.

“Michael!” She covered her mouth as she noticed the dry blood on his lip to his chin, and the bruise forming underneath his eye.

“What happened?!” Mrs. Jones asked as she walked up to him.

Michael held his hands up, indicating that he did not want to be touched, especially not by her.

Mrs. Jones glared at him. “Who did this to you?” She asked, her voice stern, and when Michael didn't answer, her voice got louder, “Tell me!”

Michael looked at her with squinted eyes. Now she cared? Michael shook his head and headed for the stairs.

“Michael!”

“Just some stupid guys, okay?! You don't care, so don't ask me!” Michael curled his fingers into fists and began walking up the stairs.

“Michael, you tell me _right_ now who they are! And tell me why they would hurt you! MICHAEL!”

“Leave me alone!” Michael shouted at her, his eyes watery now.

“I will call that school and-”

“Mom, stop!” Michael stopped walking and turned to look at her down the steps. “Stop pretending that you care, okay?!”

“I am NOT pretending, Michael. I'm your-”

“I know what you are.” Michael blinked away his tears away and shook his head. “That doesn't mean anything.” He started walking again, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, and he didn't stop until he was inside his bedroom. He fell to his knees, tears slowly running down his face, but he took a deep breath and sniffled.

“I can't believe that happened,” his lower lip quivered. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and with a shaky hand, he took it out.

> Gavin – March 26, 2014 3:14 PM: Hey Michael. Guess what? You're amazing. :)

And Michael couldn't help but break down after reading that.

He cried as he dragged himself onto his bed. He cried as he typed his reply to Gavin, not saying a word of what happened, pretending everything was okay as he replied back, “You kind of are, too.” because he wanted Gavin to think he was okay. He didn't want Gavin to know. He didn't want Gavin to worry about him anymore.

And so he cried until his dad arrived and he was called downstairs.

His parents told him to take a seat and asked him to explain everything.

Michael played with his fingers at first, not making any eye contact with him, but then he sighed.

“These guys, uh,” he licked his lips. Of course he wasn't going to tell them why exactly he was attacked, so he shrugged and just said, “I'm smart, and you know, they can't stand me for it.”

“So they had to hit you?” Mr. Jones asked.

Michael nodded. “It's okay, Dad. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine. Can I go back to my room now?”

Mr. Jones looked like he was concentrating on a thought, but he nodded and let Michael go. Michael jumped up from the sofa, something he quickly regretted because it only reminded him of the pain on his side. He tried not cringing, though. He didn't want to hear his mom pretending to care again.

He did hear about them talking about calling the school and complaining, and all he could hope was that they didn't. That would do nothing to help him.

 

* * *

 

Taking a shower was a challenge the next morning. Michael's side actually hurt more than the night before, so he spent the shower leaning against the wall. Sometime during the night, Michael had heard his father screaming about what had happened, saying how kids these days were disrespectful and needed to be told how to behave. Michael had to put in his ear buds and turn on his music to help him get to sleep and to block out his parents' voices. He had seen a 'goodnight' text from Gavin, but he couldn't bring himself to reply to it. Gavin sounded so happy and he... well, he was the opposite. He just didn't want to sound off at all, even though that was almost impossible through messaging. He still just didn't feel like lying to the blond.

But he knew he couldn't hide from this at school.

The bruise underneath his left eye was much too obvious to hide or make an excuse out of.

It was the first thing Ray and Lindsay pointed out when they saw Michael walking towards them in the hallway. And Michael was not going to lie.

“I got beat up,” he explained, “for being with Gavin.”

Lindsay shook her head and crossed her arms.

“Who were the guys?” Ray asked, and he had the kind of look on his face that Michael had never seen.

“I barely know them,” Michael told him. “Some of them are in my classes, but I've _never_ associated with them. They just hate me for being with Gavin, because we're guys.”

“Fucking homophobic assholes,” Ray angrily muttered.

“I'm fine,” Michael told them. “I mean, my rib is bruised and my face is pretty fucked up, but I'm fine.”

Lindsay opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Gavin walking up behind Michael. The blond grinned as he hugged Michael from behind, squeezing him gently. Michael cringed and hissed through his teeth at the squeeze and Gavin immediately jumped back.

“Michael, what's-” And Gavin noticed Michael's face. His eyes widened and he cupped Michael's face. “What the fuck happened?”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. “I just... I...” he looked to Ray and Lindsay for help, but no. It was better if he said it. “Gavin,” he held onto Gavin's wrists, “Gavin, these guys... they... they hate me for being with you.”

The Brit slowly furrowed his eyebrows and he had a look of disgust on his face now. “What?”

“Yeah, I... I didn't want you to know,” Michael explained. “I didn't want you to worry.”

“How do you expect me not to find out?” Gavin asked him, his teeth clenched. “Who were they?”

Michael looked down at his feet.

Gavin scoffed and stepped back. “No, I think I know _exactly_ who you're talking about.” He said right as he took off down the hall.

“Gavin!” Michael called out. He, Lindsay, and Ray took off after him. Michael was holding his side as he tried catching up to Ray and Lindsay, but they halted in their tracks as they came across Gavin confronting the exact guys.

“What do you want?” The “leader” asked, sounding more than annoyed that Gavin was there.

“You have a problem with Michael being with me?” Gavin asked, scowling at the guy.

The guy laughed. “Well, I kind of just have a problem with you two being together, because you're faggots.”

Gavin stomped forward and was ready to say more when a punch came to his face. Gavin almost lost his balance and then completely lost it when another pushed him. Ray and Lindsay gasped but Michael pushed through them and ran up to the guy, not caring slightly now about the ache in his side. It didn't matter. He needed to help Gavin.

“Hey!” He shouted. “Remember me?!”

The “leader” rolled his eyes but Michael didn't give him time to speak because it wasn't long until Michael punched him. Being caught off guard, the “leader” bumped into the locker as the impact pushed him backwards. Michael turned around and went ahead and punched another one of the guy's friends to get him out of the way.

“Michael!” He heard Ray call out to him.

The “leader” managed to get his balance back and went at Michael, but Michael grabbed his wrists and held him back.

“Don't ever fucking think about hitting him again, you prick ass prick!” Michael shouted at him before teachers came out. One grabbed Michael and pulled him away as another did the same to the “leader”.

The other friends tried running off but security guards caught them in time. Gavin was slowly getting himself up from the floor when the teacher that had Michael grabbed Gavin by the sleeve.

“Seriously?” It was Mr. Jacobs that had Michael and Gavin. “Two of my students? _Really_?”

Gavin smiled innocently at him and he, along with the other teacher and security guards, began to escort them to the principal's office.

“Wait, am I getting suspended?” Michael asked as he looked at Mr. Jacobs. “I can't get suspended. No, I just can't. Please-”

“You're lucky suspension is the worst they give you,” Mr. Jacobs told him.

Michael's eyes widened. He could feel his heart beginning to race and his mind was racing with thoughts of how his parents were going to react to this. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be suspended. He worked so hard to get this far without getting in trouble. And now it was over.

“Oh, fuck me,” he said out loud.

“Are you seriously using that word right now?” Mr. Jacobs asked him, and Michael just sighed in defeat, because what could he do now?

 

 


	34. Thirty-Four

Michael sat there in the office right next to Gavin, his foot tapping furiously as he thought about how his parents were going to take the news.

_Fuck, I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up. God damnit! I screwed up!_ His mind wouldn't leave him at peace. He didn't want to over think this. He didn't want to freak himself out, but he couldn't stop it. 

Michael ducked his head a bit as he grabbed his own hair. The “leader” and his friends were currently talking to the principal and it was taking much too long. Michael was worried of what lies they were probably feeding the principal. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

_Maybe I can get out of this,_ he thought,  _maybe I'll just get detention... maybe-_

“Michael...” Gavin spoke up.

Michael blinked hard and looked at him.

“Don't worry about this,” the Brit whispered to him, “look at suspension like a week long break from school. You don't have to get up early and come here for five days. Five days worth of relaxation-”

“Shut your fucking face, Gavin,” Michael sternly said and Gavin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Michael leaned closer to him and said, “Do you think this is a fucking joke? Do you think it's going to be _that_ easy for me? Do you really _think_ my parents are going to just let me relax during those five days? Because _I_ don't fucking think so.”

Gavin licked his lips and nodded. “You're right. I forgot. I'm sorry, Michael. I... I do understand how they can be-”

“No you fucking don't, Gavin,” Michael shook his head as he looked away from the blond. He sounded as though he wanted to laugh from how ridiculous he thought Gavin was being. “You don't know everything, okay? You just don't get it. You don't get them. _I_ barely get them.”

“I've seen-”

“Gavin.” Michael was facing him again, this time with narrowed eyes.

Gavin sighed. “Yes?”

“Shut up. You don't know anything. You're gonna just have to deal with Griffon and Geoff probably just grounding you for the whole time you're suspended, or better yet! They're probably just give you a long lecture on why violence isn't the answer and then move on and forgive you! You know what _my_ parents are gonna do, Gavin? _Do_ you?”

Gavin didn't answer. He just slowly looked away.

“That's right! You don't,” Michael said and Gavin crossed his arms as he sat back in his seat. “I'm already grounded, Gavin, so they aren't just gonna simply add a few more weeks to that punishment. _Oh no_! They're gonna fucking _make_ me regret this until I apparently ' _learn my lesson_ '.” He stopped talking there when he did think about what they were going to do to make him “learn his lesson”. And he cringed. Or maybe it was just from the pain in his side, but he suddenly felt weak and he sat still.

The principal's door opened and the group of guys walked out, none of them daring to make eye contact with anyone. They went ahead and stood by the main office door, but they didn't leave. They just waited.

“Michael Jones and Gavin Free,” the principal, Mr. Frowler, called in Michael and Gavin.

Michael took a deep breath and stood up, along with Gavin. He entered into the office first, though, and Gavin followed behind.

“Shut the door please,” Mr. Frowler told Gavin.

The Brit nodded and obliged before going ahead and taking a seat next to Michael.

“I got their side of the story,” Mr. Frowler said as he gathered some papers, “What is _your_ story?”

Gavin looked at Michael but Michael didn't look like he was going to speak up. Gavin was much for speaking up either, but he did anyway.

“Uh, well,” he started, “those boys, they aren't practically our friends.”

“What problem do they have with you two?”

“What problem did they say they had?”

“They only told me that you went up to them, looking for a fight.”

Michael scoffed and shook his head.

Gavin smiled. “Well, I had a reason.”

“And that reason being?”

“They hurt Michael yesterday,” Gavin nodded towards Michael, “as you can see.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked down so Mr. Frowler couldn't exactly examine his face.

“I just wanted them to know that they couldn't mess with Michael and get away with it,” Gavin explained.

“Either way, Mr. Free, we don't tolerate violence here.”

“I do apologize.”

“I accept your apology, but you and Mr. Jones will be getting suspension.”

Michael felt something sting inside him at those words, the words he never thought he would hear being directed at him. He was actually getting suspended. No, he couldn't be, though. He shook his head and jumped up from his seat.

“That's not fucking fair!” Michael yelled out and Gavin gaped up at him. “That fucker threw the first punch! I was just defending Gavin!” Michael pointed to the blond, though he kept his eyes on Mr. Frowler, “Why aren't you fucking punishing them instead?!”

Mr. Frowler sighed loudly. “They too are getting suspension,” he kept his voice calm. “And I have to say, Michael, I'm surprised. I didn't think of you as this kind of student.” He shook his head slowly, “and so close to graduation.”

Michael groaned and sat back down. Gavin frowned and reached over. He placed a hand on Michael's hand and began rubbing it as a comforting gesture, but Michael wasn't having any of it as he slapped Gavin's hand off him.

Mr. Frowler picked up his phone and began dialing numbers. He waited... waited... and then, “Hello, Mrs. Ramsey? Yes, it's Mr. Frowler, Gavin Free's principal. Yes, I'm calling to say that, well, Gavin's going to be suspended from school for five days due to a fight he was involved in.”

Michael felt his eyes water and he shook his head. His parents were next. He couldn't deal with this and he started to breathe harder. Gavin looked over at him and grabbed his shoulder.

“Michael, calm down,” he whispered.

Michael jumped up from his seat again. “I-I can't be in here when you call my parents,” he looked at Mr. Frowler. “I'll wait outside. I'm sorry. I can't-” and Michael just walked out the door before getting a response.

Gavin looked at Mr. Frowler for permission to step outside as well and when Mr. Frowler nodded, Gavin hurried out. He closed the principal's door behind him and found Michael pacing back and forth. Gavin went up to him and wrapped his arms around him, forcing Michael to stand still.

“Michael, they can't hurt you,” he whispered into Michael's ear. “I won't let them.”

Michael pursed his lips, hoping it could help the urge of crying go away. “You don't get it, Gavin,” he whispered back.

“What don't I get?”

“Everything!” Michael shouted as he squeezed out of Gavin's grip. He looked at Gavin's face, how miserable Gavin seemed to look, and he felt bad, because he knew Gavin was just trying to comfort him, but Michael didn't want it. “Just... just leave me alone,” he said, his voice softer, “You don't understand and I don't want to explain anymore. I just... leave me alone.” He sat down in a chair and looked over at the group of guys leaning against the wall, looking at everything but at him and Gavin.

Gavin didn't move from his spot. He just stood there as he waited for Griffon to arrive. Michael took a deep, shaky breath and frowned.

He wasn't ready for his parents to arrive, and he hoped they took their time getting there.

Around twenty minutes later, Griffon and a few other parents arrived. Michael assumed those other parents belonged to some of the guys, but Michael just paid attention to how Griffon quietly spoke to Gavin. She had a serious expression on her face and Gavin merely nodded at everything she said. Then she and Gavin walked into the principal's office as the other parents waited for their turn. Michael slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. Every time the door opened, he would flinch, thinking it was his parents, but it would just be another parent that was with one of the guys.

And when his father did arrive, Michael wasn't paying any attention until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Shit._

Michael looked up at his father and tried smiling, but he failed at doing so. 

“Are we next?” Mr. Jones asked. Michael couldn't tell whether he was mad or not.

He shook his head. “Um, no. I think one of them are next,” Michael nodded in the other parents' direction. “I think we're last.”

Mr. Jones nodded and took a seat next to Michael, which only made Michael stiffen. Griffon and Gavin walked out of the office and Michael kept his head down so he wouldn't need to make eye contact with them. 

“Come on, Gav,” Griffon said to him as she patted his back.

Gavin looked over at Michael but he sighed and nodded as he walked out of the main office first. Griffon followed behind, and Michael watched as another pair entered the principal's office. He glanced at his dad who was indulged in his own thoughts it seemed, so Michael decided against saying anything to him.

Maybe he wasn't so mad afterall... or maybe he was just waiting until they were home, in their own privacy. Michael gulped at that thought. 

Once it was their turn to speak with the principal, Michael kept looking down at his hands as Mr. Frowler began to explain everything. The only thing keeping Michael from completely feeling sick was the fact that the mention of his sexuality. It wasn't mentioned at all, and Michael was almost surprised the guys didn't say anything about it in front of his dad, but hr wasn't going to question it. He at least got away without his father knowing that. 

“So, Michael should be back in school next Wednesday,” Mr. Frowler said, “because I'm counting today as day one of his suspension.”

Mr. Jones nodded before standing up. “Thank you, sir. I will make sure he's here on Wednesday.” He headed for the door so Michael quickly got to his feet and followed behind, seeming fidgety enough to make Mr. Frowler question if he was okay.

“I'm fine,” Michael answered him, “and I'm sorry for what I did.” And with that, he left with his father.

The car ride home, it wasn't exactly pleasant. There wasn't any yelling or anything, which was the problem. It was quiet, complete and utter silence. Michael felt uneasy and nauseous from how scared he was to confront his mother with his father. He wish he could take it back, stop himself from hitting that guy, but when he saw Gavin get punched, it was as if his anger took all control of him. He couldn't let that guy hit Gavin and walk away like nothing happened, so he fought back. He fought to defend Gavin. He fought to defend himself. He fought to defend everyone who was ever picked on by that group, by any group and person like that.

And that did make him feel good, but when he and his father arrived at their home, Michael closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Mrs. Jones was waiting for them in the living room, and when they walked in, she stood up and crossed her arms. Michael flinched at the sight of her and he turned to run, but his father blocked his way. So he sighed and faced her, hoping he didn't seem so afraid.

“Tell me everything,” Mrs. Jones spoke. “Tell me why.” Her voice was stern, cold, and Michael didn't want to say anything to upset her further.

Michael went ahead and sat down on the couch. He wiped his palms on his jeans and looked up at her. “It was those guys,” he said, almost too quietly, “they... they were trying to hurt me again, but I didn't let them. I didn't want to look weak.”

“So you go on and fight them?” Mrs. Jones asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Michael shrugged. “More like just defending myself. I couldn't just take their hits, Mom. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me either.”

Mr. Jones cleared his throat. “Gavin?”

“Gavin?” Mrs. Jones practically scoffed. “What about that one?”

“He was there, too,” Mr. Jones told her. He looked at Michael and asked, “Why was he there?”

_Fuck._ Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged. “Uh, because we were... we were... uh he was being nice and trying to help.” He couldn't look them in the eye as he talked about Gavin, so he had his head down the whole time. “He's a nice guy,” he whispered.

“I don't care _what_ he is,” Mrs. Jones told him, “you don't talk to him, okay?”

Michael shook his head. “That's not the point-”

“You're right! The point is that _you_ went ahead and got yourself suspended! Suspended, Michael! How do we even begin to describe how disappointed we are in you?!”

“You don't handle your problems like that, Michael!” His father jumped in. 

“How _stupid_ are you?!”

Stupid? Michael glared up at his mother and stood up from the couch. “So you think I'm stupid? Me? The one who's been getting nothing but straight A's to keep  _you_ happy. Me? The one who's  _always_ listened to you, who's  _always_ done as you told. Me? Stupid? Why doesn't that make any sense to me?”

“Don't you DARE get smart with me!” Mrs. Jones said as she stepped closer to him.

“Get the hell away from me!” Michael shouted at her as he backed away. 

“Michael!” Mr. Jones grabbed his arm. “Don't disrespect your mother!”

Michael pulled his arm away and headed for the stairs. “I don't have to deal with this!” He turned around to face them. “I was just trying to protect myself, so if protecting myself is a crime, then fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I keep messing up!”

“Lower your voice,” Mrs. Jones said through her clenched teeth. 

Michael huffed. “I can't be perfect. I can't. Stop trying to make me!” He turned around and started stomping up the stairs.

“And to think we almost gave you back your little toys,” Mrs. Jones said.

“They're not toys,” Michael muttered.

“Michael!” Mr. Jones shouted. “We're not done with you! Come back here RIGHT now!”

Michael halted in his tracks and looked at them over his shoulder. “Why? So you can yell at me and tell me what a terrible son I am? I already apologized.”

Mrs. Jones headed up the stairs towards him and with the angry look on her face, Michael gasped and tried getting away. She caught him, though, by grabbing his sleeve, and she yanked him towards her. Michael grabbed onto the stairs railing to prevent himself from falling down the steps. And when he got his balance back, he followed as his mother dragged him back down the stairs. She let go once they were back on the first floor, but Michael stayed by the stairs. 

“You better make sure,” Mrs. Jones said as she pointed at him, “you better make sure you do not mess any of your grades up because you need to stay home.”

Michael shook his head. “I'll ask Ray or Lindsay to bring me my homework-”

“And don't you even start to _think_ that you can get away with shouting at me.”

Michael looked away from her. “I didn't think I could.”

“Michael, please don't talk right now,” Mr. Jones told him, and Michael was at least relieved that his father wasn't screaming at him.

Michael wanted to seem calm, to seem brave, his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were getting shakier by the second. 

“What are we gonna do with you, Michael?” His mother asked, and when Michael wouldn't turn to look at her, she cupped his chin and jaw tightly with her hand and forced him to look at her. 

“I did it to save myself,” Michael told her. 

“There could have been a much easier way of doing that, Michael.”

“I wasn't thinking.”

“You weren't.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sure you are.” Mrs. Jones let go of him and walked out of the living room. 

Michael stood still for a moment before he touched his face. The grip she had on him stung from how sore his jaw still felt from the punch. He looked to his dad and waited to hear a lecture from him, but when nothing came, he raised his eyebrows.

“Go to your room,” Mr. Jones said, “I hope you realize the mistake you made. There were other options, Michael, other ways in handling bullies.”

“They weren't just bullies, Dad,” Michael told him, but he didn't wait for him to answer as he headed back up the stairs. He didn't need to explain anymore to his parents, because saying more would only lead to the truth, and the truth was what Michael was trying to avoid telling them. 

Once he was inside his room, Michael lied down on his bed and took out his phone. He had a new message from Ray.

> Ray – March 27, 2014 9:40 AM: If you ask me, those guys deserved way worse than suspension, and you deserved way better.

Michael smiled for the first time that day as he read that, though he didn't reply. He put his phone back in his pocket and just lied there, staring at the wall, half expecting Gavin to crawl into his room, but it wasn't nighttime. Maybe that night he would. Maybe they would laugh about the whole thing and Gavin would make Michael look on it on the bright side. Michael was sure Gavin wasn't offended about how he acted earlier. He was sure Gavin understood, even though Michael told him he didn't. Gavin did understand, though, better than his other friends, even better than Ray and that was really saying something. 

So Michael relaxed. He didn't let the pain in his side bother him. He didn't let the bruises on his face sting him when he buried his face in his pillow to get comfortable and maybe, possibly, take a nap.

Because he knew everything would be okay. He knew his parents' anger would lessen and things would go back to being their average awkward home.

And because Gavin was going to come over later and make him feel better, just like he always did. So Michael didn't care when his mother kept calling him down to do stuff throughout the day, not allowing him any time for that nap. 

Things would get better, he kept reminding himself as he cleaned up after dinner. Things had to get better... even though Gavin never did come over that night. 

 


	35. Thirty-Five

Gavin slowly put the controller down after pausing the game he was currently playing. He set the controller on the coffee table and smiled up at Geoff, who was standing in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

“Hi Geoff,” Gavin said cheerfully, hoping it would make Geoff stop looking at him with that serious expression of his.

“Hi Gavin,” Geoff replied, not as cheerful. Not at all. “Remember your suspension?”

Gavin smiled again. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“I'm not letting you spend them with freedom,” Geoff said as he turned off the Xbox, and Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but this wasn't really his home. He needed to respect Geoff.

So Gavin frowned and stood up from the couch. “I'm sorry. I just got bored in my room alone.”

“You were alone in here, too before I came in.”

“Yes, but at least I knew you and Griffon were in the next room, which is much closer than when I was in my room.”

Geoff couldn't help but laugh at that. He patted Gavin's back as he headed out of the living room. “I'm going to work,” he said. “Don't do anything fun.”

Gavin grinned and nodded. “I promise I will.”

Geoff halted in his tracks and glared at him, which only made Gavin's smile wider, if that was even possible. Griffon grabbed her things before following Geoff out.

“Make sure to clean up the house,” she said to Gavin as she waved goodbye.

“I will,” Gavin assured her, and with the front door closing, Gavin sighed in relief that he was alone.

It was Thursday morning, technically day two of his suspension, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do, besides cleaning. He hadn't bothered with texting or calling Michael. The thought of sneaking over there and spending time with him had crossed his mind, but he decided against it when he remembered how angry Michael's parents probably were, so sneaking over there was too much of a risk. Besides, Michael didn't seem all too happy with him the last time they saw each other.

But not speaking to Michael was so dull, and Gavin was just about to give into temptation and text Michael when an incoming call from Dan appeared on his phone. He gasped and snatched his phone immediately off the coffee table.

“Dan!” He answered excitedly.

Dan smiled as he heard Gavin's voice on the other end. “Gavin!” He hoped he sounded just as excited, because he was excited to be talking to Gavin again. It had been a while and he almost felt bad for not trying better in keeping contact with his best friend.

“Guess what, Dan?”

Dan didn't say anything for a moment as he tried to figure out what Gavin was going to say. “Oh no, what?”

“I got suspended,” And Gavin sounded so proud about it that Dan wasn't quite sure at first if he had heard correctly.

“You... what?”

“Five days. No school. No worries.”

Dan sighed and shook his head. “It's that nice, isn't it?”

“Well, when you don't think about it affecting your grades and all, it is.”

“Oh, Gavin.” Dan rubbed his face. “How did you get yourself suspended?”

The blond bit down on his lower lip as he sat himself down on the sofa. “There's so much I have to tell you, Dan.”

Dan went ahead and got himself comfortable on his own bed and held the phone closer to his ear. “Go on. I'm listening.” He smiled.

So Gavin began from where Dan had left off on the last time they had spoken. He told each moment in brilliant detail that Dan couldn't help but smile a bit even if the moment Gavin was telling wasn't so sweet, Dan would still smile just from how well Gavin would tell it. He would explain as if it had barely happened, so he was able to remember everything well enough, but most things had happened weeks and months before. But the moments that had only happened in the past week were told the best, because Dan could just tell those moments were the best Gavin had experienced since he arrived in America. Probably even the best Gavin had experienced ever.

“So I went to defend Michael,” Gavin went on, “and myself. I wanted to defend our relationship. I didn't mean for it to go that far, but the bastard hit me and Michael jumped in.” Gavin frowned at that. “I didn't want Michael to get in trouble. I feel like it's my fault that he did. I should have waited to confront those guys when Michael wasn't around.”

“You got caught up in the moment,” Dan told him, “You were angry and-”

“I acted on impulse,” Gavin said with a sigh.

“No, I was going to say that you were angry and felt the need to get revenge on those that hurt...” Dan smiled before he went on to say, “the love of your life.”

Gavin practically snorted. “Well, when you say it like that, I do feel much better about it.”

“And Michael understands that, doesn't he?”

“I don't even know. I haven't spoken to him since. He seemed very upset with me, or just upset at everything, and I think I was only making it worse.”

“Don't say that.”

Gavin smiled slightly and then sighed. “Do you think I should try calling him?”

Dan squinted his eyes as he thought about it. “Well, I think you should do what _you_ feel is right.”

“I was thinking about giving him time, especially if I really did anger him.” He stayed quiet a bit and then said, “Dan... I'm sure you've heard... how are things with my family?”

Dan frowned. He had heard news surrounding the Free family and he almost didn't want to talk about it. “I know as much as you do,” he answered, “things haven't changed, but that doesn't mean they're seeming to get better.”

The blond closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Bollocks,” he said weakly.

“Don't worry, B. If anything comes up, I'll let you know, even though I'm sure you'll have a million of others telling you the news first.”

“Then I hope I don't hear from any of you.” Gavin smirked.

And Dan laughed a bit. “Take care, Gav.”

Gavin licked his lips, wanting to say something more, but he couldn't get the words out. So he merely nodded and said, “You too, Dan.”

 

* * *

 

Michael felt like screaming after hearing his name being called by his mother for the tenth time that morning. He would go downstairs, help her with whatever she needed help with, then he would go back to his room only to be called by her again. She was purposely doing that, too, which made the whole thing more irritating.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he muttered under his breath. Mrs. Jones wasn't even going to let Michael get a little time of fun during this suspension. She wasn't even going to think about giving him time of peace because she kept coming up with things that she needed “help” with. It was becoming ridiculous but Michael wasn't about to piss her off even further.

“Michael!” Mrs. Jones shouted up the stairs that Michael jumped.

“I'm coming!” He made sure not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

“Oh, it's about time,” Mrs. Jones said when Michael got to the bottom step.

Michael almost glared at her, but he resisted and asked, “What did you need?”

“I'm going out to run some errands,” she said and Michael's eyes brightened. “I want you to clean the kitchen while I'm out.”

Michael smiled, the thought of having some alone time finally making him feel better, and he nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He watched as his mother headed for the front door. “I'll see you when you get back!” Michael called as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Michael sighed in relief that she was gone. It wouldn't be for long, but it was enough time for him to catch a break. He supposed the only downside was that being alone allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, his thoughts containing a certain British idiot. _His_ British idiot... if he could still call him that. Michael headed into the kitchen to get started on the cleaning. He was going to give it a quick clean up, just to give it the illusion that it was cleaned. It's not like the kitchen needed an actual scrub up. It was good enough, but his mother just wanted to give him something to do.

Before beginning with the dishes, Michael checked his phone. He had messages from Lindsay and Ray, but none from Gavin. Michael rolled his eyes. He really didn't think Gavin would take what he said literally, and he wondered if he should give Gavin a call to clear things up. He didn't want them to go back into that awkward stage where they pretended like one another didn't exist. The way they made up was amazing, but Michael figured if that happened to them again, their make up wouldn't be as great.

“Fuck, you win, Gavin,” Michael said to himself as he pressed 'call'.

Since no one was home, Gavin began playing his video games again. He literally had nothing else to do. He knew Griffon had told him to clean up around the house, but he took that as just putting away things that weren't in their original spots, and after doing so, he was back to being bored. Geoff couldn't completely stop him from playing some games if he wasn't home. But in the middle of Gavin playing, his continuously vibrating phone caused him to groan and pause the game. He figured it was just Geoff or Griffon checking up on him, but when he saw Michael on the caller ID, Gavin held his breath. That was the second unexpected call he had gotten today. And he was hesitant about answering it, too. He wondered if Michael was only calling to argue with him, or maybe he was just being too worried about it and Michael was just calling to have a normal conversation with him.

It could go either way.

And Gavin knew it was best just to not ignore Michael again.

“Hello,” he answered, sounding as hesitant as he was feeling.

Michael felt his heart jump at the sound of the all too familiar voice, especially since he was beginning to think Gavin wouldn't answer. The corners of his lips rose a little as he said, “Hey asshole. You forget about me already?”

Gavin chewed on his lower lip as he thought of what to say. He hadn't really thought at all since he decided no longer than two hours earlier that he was going to give Michael time, but Michael wasn't letting him do that now. That was fine with Gavin, though. He would rather talk to Michael now than later.

“I just thought you were angry with me,” he admitted.

 _I knew it._ Michael shook his head. “Why? Because of what I told you? Gavin, you know that's how I am.”

Gavin frowned as he sat back in the couch. “I know, but...” he sighed. “Michael, they hate us for being together.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Does it bother you?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. “It doesn't bother me, but I don't want you getting hurt because you're with me.”

Michael leaned against the counter. He wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Gavin without worrying about what anyone else thought. Relationships weren't supposed to be difficult. This was Michael's first one so he didn't expect it to be perfect. He never expected any relationship to be perfect. Gavin wasn't perfect. He himself wasn't, either. And that was okay, because he really liked Gavin for who he was and how he was, and Gavin liked him, which was all that mattered. Michael just wished everyone who had a problem with them could see that as well.

“I can take care of myself,” he told Gavin.

“Oh, believe me, I know you can.”

“Good.”

“How did your parents handle finding out about the suspension?” Gavin asked, even though he was almost afraid of asking that. It was mainly because he was afraid of the answer. Michael sounded fine, though, so maybe things didn't go _too_ badly.

But then Michael asked, “What do you think?” And Gavin didn't know what to even say. Michael could tell, so he went on and said, “They were pissed, _beyond_ pissed, obviously. And now I think my mom has made it her mission to make everyday I spend here with her a living hell, but considering she's religious, it's... well, actually, I think even she would still call it 'hell'. Her version of it anyway.”

Gavin pouted. “I'm sorry, Michael. I shouldn't have done anything, but seeing you-”

“Yeah, shut up,” Michael interrupted him. “I don't want to hear it. It happened already. Let's just move on from it.” But then Michael remembered something. “Wait...”

“What?” Gavin asked.

“How did you know that group was _the_ group of guys that beat me up?”

Gavin laughed and Michael furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't get what was even funny about that, though he didn't question it, since it was Gavin.

“Michael, I'm not oblivious to my surroundings,” he answered and Michael's expression softened. “I did hear them talk about us from time to tim. I would see the looks they would give us. And I was silently waiting for them to tell me something, but I guess they went to you instead.” The blond shook his head. “They should have bothered me with this, not you.”

“Are you saying I'm not good enough to handle some fucking dumbasses who think it's funny to kick people around?”

Gavin sighed. “No. I'm saying you're too good to be messed with.”

Michael tried not smiling at that, but since Gavin wasn't there to actually see him smile, he did smile. “Was that your version of a compliment? Because it sucked.”

Gavin laughed again and it sounded much sweeter than his previous laugh. “That depends. Did it work?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Did I make you smile?”

Michael remained quiet as he tried to stop himself from smiling more, but he couldn't help it.

“I'll take that as a 'yes',” Gavin said, “since you're probably still smiling.”

“I'm hanging up now,” Michael said with a grin, and Gavin could practically hear that grin in Michael's voice.

So Gavin grinned as well and said, “I'm sorry for getting you in trouble.”

“You didn't force me to punch that guy, Gavin.”

“I pretty much started it, though.”

“And I pretty much ended it, so it's okay.” Michael looked around the kitchen and knew he had to get started on his quick clean because his mother could surprise him by appearing at any time. “I really gotta go, so I'll talk to you later.” He didn't wait for Gavin to respond as he merely hung up, and Gavin frowned as he checked to find that the call was over.

He was at least glad that things between him and Michael were the same.

Gavin put his phone down and picked up his controller right as Geoff walked through the door.

“Geoff!” Gavin said as he jumped up from the couch. “What are you doing home? It's not even lunch yet!”

Geoff raised his eyebrows and then looked down to find the controller in Gavin's hands. He sighed and shook his head. “Gavin, turn that off and go to your room.”

“Well, I have an Xbox in my room as well,” Gavin reminded him.

Geoff crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit. “Get dressed then. You're coming to work with me. I just came home because I forgot some papers I was going to show Burnie. So hurry up. I told them I wouldn't take long.”

Gavin's face lit up at that. “I have _no_ problem with that!” He said as he headed for the stairs. “I'll be down in ten!”

“No, make it five,” Geoff called up to him, but he smiled when Gavin looked back at him.

 


	36. Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kind of bitter sweet, but with more sweet lol I mean... well you'll see.

**Suspension Day #3**

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael mumbled into his pillow. He had been woken up by his mother constantly yelling out for him, of course. With squinted eyes, Michael checked the time on his phone to find that it was seven-thirty in the morning.

“Wow, thanks Mom,” he whispered before getting himself out of bed.

It was always better to start the day early, he supposed, since he barely knew the meaning of sleeping in. The latest he had ever slept in was around eight-thirty, but that was one time his sophomore year on a weekend his parents left to visit his grandparents. The only reason Michael stayed home that weekend was because his parents didn't feel like allowing anyone else in their home to watch over the house. That was indeed a good weekend. Michael always hoped another one like that would come along, but so far, and so sadly, none have. He figured none would now that his parents barely could trust him out of their sight for longer than an hour.

He rubbed his face as he made his way down the stairs, still wearing his pajamas of baggy shorts and a tank top because he really didn't care about getting dressed just to be bossed around. His father was just about to head out to work, so he was in some conversation with his mother, probably why Mrs. Jones hadn't yelled out for Michael in the past three minutes.

But when Mrs. Jones turned and noticed Michael in the doorway, she sighed and said, “Good morning.”

Michael raised his eyebrows and tried holding back his yawn. “Good morning,” he said back, his voice more soft.

“Why aren't you dressed?”

Michael looked down at his attire and furrowed his eyebrows. “I am dressed.”

“I mean in clothes other than what you sleep in,” Mrs. Jones said as she put a dish away, she then paused and turned to him again. “And don't you dare try to be smart with me.”

“Sorry,” Michael said, though he rolled his eyes when both of them weren't looking. “Uh, why did you need me?”

Mrs. Jones merely stared at him at first as if she was trying to figure out what Michael was talking about. Then it clicked to her. “Oh, I was just waking you up. You don't need to be in bed all day.”

Michael's jaw dropped open. All day? She was acting as if it was around ten already, but it was still seven. Why did she assume he would sleep in til noon?

“Oh,” he said, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was, though it was pretty difficult because he had to look at her, “I see. Thank you.” He practically clenched his teeth at those last words.

Mr. Jones smiled at him as he headed on his way out of the kitchen. “I'll see you both when I get home,” he said.

“Okay, bye,” Michael told him, still unable to even pretend like he wasn't irritated.

“I'll see you at dinner, honey,” Mrs. Jones said as her 'goodbye'.

She and Michael waited until they heard the front door open and close, indicating that Mr. Jones was gone. Michael sighed quietly and faced his mom again.

“Go get dressed into some decent clothes,” she told him.

Michael turned around and headed out and up the stairs. “What the fuck's the point in changing my clothes?” He asked himself once he reached his bedroom. His phone lit up next to his bed and he grabbed off the nightstand.

A message from Gavin...

Michael smiled.

 

> Gavin – March 28, 2014 7:50 AM: I'm bored

Michael shook his head at the message and sat down on his bed as he typed in his reply.

 

> Michael: And what do you want me to do about it?
> 
> Gavin: Come kiss me for a while

Michael almost laughed much too loud at that. He had to cover his mouth to steady his laugh.

 

> Michael: I can't believe you just fucking flirted with me
> 
> Gavin: If that's what it takes to get you over here
> 
> Michael: You know I can't.
> 
> Gavin: One day :)

Michael licked his lips as he put his phone down. One day. One day he could freely go to Gavin's place without having to worry about being caught or getting back home on time. One day he could hold Gavin's hand and kiss him without caring if anyone was looking, without having to risk anything. One day felt too far away though. So Michael changed into clothes that were apparently more suitable for chores and whatever else his mother would make him do, but he didn't smile. He didn't smile when his mother decided to make jokes about how he was cleaning a certain thing. He didn't smile when she praised him on a “good job done”, because none of that was nothing to smile over.

None of that made his heart warm up. None of that made him feel better about himself. Her jokes? She thought she was being funny. She thought it was appropriate to make Michael feel like he couldn't do anything right. But Michael didn't expect anything better of her. And when he was done with her orders, he headed back to his room as he always did, because at least in his room he could be away from her. At least in his room, he could call and text Gavin.

Gavin actually did have a message waiting for Michael when Michael was done. It was a picture message, too. Michael raised his eyebrows as his curiosity was piqued. There were about a hundred things Michael could think up that Gavin would send him, most of them being pictures of the most random things that probably just made Gavin want to take a picture of for the hell of it. Though when Michael viewed the photo, it was of Gavin sitting in a chair in what looked to be the Achievement Hunter office. That clarification was made when Michael noticed Geoff in the background. Geoff was sitting at his desk looking at his computer screen, seeming very concentrated in what he was looking at. The look on Gavin's, on the other hand, was of pure joy with that big smile of his. He sent another message saying, “This is how I'm spending my suspension!!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Good for you, Gav.” It wasn't like he was angry at Gavin for having it easy. He never tried to be envy of anyone who had these amazing parents that actually showed their affection and understood their kids, because there was no point of wishing he had their life. He just had to deal with the life he got and make the best of it, which is what he always did – at least what he would attempt to do. And he was glad that it looked like Gavin wasn't bored anymore, but sometimes, he really couldn't stand his home life. There was nothing complaining would do, though.

 

> Michael: Tell Geoff I said hi!

 

* * *

 

Gavin smiled as he received the reply from Michael. He turned to Geoff who was just finishing up what he was doing on his computer, and he said, “Michael says hi.”

Geoff looked at him and smiled. “How is he?”

Gavin's smile fell a bit at the question. He didn't know whether to be completely honest with Geoff and give him a story for an answer, or just simply reply with one word. “Uh,” he scratched his head, “his parents are really mad at him.”

Geoff turned to him again with a worried look. “Is he okay?”

Gavin nodded. “He is. I just wish his parents would take it easy on him. I do understand why they got angry, but they're always angry.” He shook his head at the thought.

“I can do something about it,” Geoff said, his voice pretty quiet, but Gavin could hear him.

“I want you to,” Gavin told him. “I'm just worried he'll get angry with me.”

“Have they hit him?”

Gavin's eyes widened. Had they? He had no idea and he didn't know whether he wanted to know that or not. Of course it was best if he did know that, just in case they really had, but the thought of Michael being physically abused was too much. Only because the evidence wasn't on his face didn't mean they weren't there, but Michael never seemed physically hurt until the group of guys got to him. Gavin must have had a real concentrated look on his face, showing how deep in thought he was, because Geoff scooted his chair close and placed a comforting hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin blinked and faced him.

“Gavin, if they have,” Geoff started, “I will-”

“I don't know, Geoff,” Gavin answered. “He's never talked about it. He's never seemed hurt.” Then he gasped. “Don't make me ask him, either. I won't do that.”

Geoff nodded. “No, I know asking won't help. So don't worry.”

Gavin turned in his chair and sighed. He wanted to help Michael. He wanted to make sure Michael could always wear a smile and genuinely mean it. He wanted to make sure Michael never had to worry again about getting home on time or about disappointing anyone. But to do that without pissing off Michael first was a challenge, though it was a challenge Gavin was really thinking about risking to take.

The door to the office opened and in entered Jack Pattillo and Burnie. Jack was laughing at something Burnie probably said and Burnie just smiled at him before turning his attention to Gavin.

“Hey Gavin, how are you?” Burnie asked as he took a seat in the empty chair next to him.

At this point, Geoff had returned to sit in front of his desk and Gavin glanced at him before facing Burnie completely with a small smile.

“I'm fine, and yourself?”

“Fantastic,” Burnie answered with such enthusiasm that Gavin smiled more. “And well, I'll just skip to the reason I came in here.”

“Alright, go on.”

“I talked to Geoff, Gus and Matt about this new short we're planning already,” Burnie said as he looked at Geoff.

Gavin looked at Geoff over his shoulder to find that Geoff was staring back at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Geoff asked Gavin.

“We need another person in to be in the short,” Burnie went on to say, and Gavin was facing him again, “I was talking it over with Ben, you know, that new guy? He agreed to it, but that still leaves us short one person. One more _important_ person.”

“Are you talking about that secret door short?” Geoff asked.

“Shut up, I'm explaining it,” Burnie told him.

Gavin laughed a little at that.

“Anyway,” Burnie continued, “Do you think you'd be interested in being in it?”

“Are you kidding?!” Gavin grinned. “I'd love to! Yeah! Getting involved in anything here is a definite yes.”

“Which is great, because this is just the start of everything else you'll be doing once you fully join us here,” Burnie told him.

Geoff raised his eyebrows and looked over at him and Gavin. He waited to see what Gavin was going to tell Burnie about that, but Gavin didn't say anything. He merely seem to struggle with keeping the smile on his face as he nodded slowly. Geoff sighed and stood up from his chair.

“Uh, so when exactly are we filming this short?” He asked Burnie.

“Well, I'm going to let Gavin know all the details and such, and once we have everything ready to go, we'll start,” Burnie explained. “I'm thinking sometime next week.” He looked at Gavin. “Does that sound good for you?”

“It sounds great,” Gavin told him. “I can't wait.”

“Yeah, it should be a fun one.”

“Especially because it's going to revolve around you being cloned,” Geoff said with a grin.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “Cloned?” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, an amused expression upon his face now. “Okay, I think it's time you tell me what the plot of this short is exactly.”

Burnie laughed and nodded. “I'm getting there.”

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend wasn't any better for Michael. His father was home most of the time, though, and he kept his mother occupied enough to allow Michael _some_ free time on Saturday and Sunday afternoon. In that free time, he stayed in his bedroom and called Gavin. He mainly did the listening as Gavin explained to him the RT Short he was going to star in. Michael just laughed when he heard about the plot.

“I'm just laugh at you when I watch it,” Michael teased.

“Oh, you won't be watching it alone,” Gavin told him. “We're watching it together.”

“Or we can just get all our friends together and laugh at you while we all watch it.”

Gavin grinned. “Why do you insist on laughing at me?”

“Because...” Michael shrugged even though Gavin couldn't see him. “Because it'll be you... acting. I don't know. It's kind of funny to me. Not in a particularly rude way, Gavin, just... well, I'm happy for you. This is how I show my excitement.”

Gavin sighed happily. “Thanks, Michael, but you can tone it down a bit.” He grinned again.

Michael shook his head. “Shut up. I'm serious, though. That's cool, Gav. Everything's working out there, then, right?” He smiled to himself. “I started watching Red Vs Blue, and I don't think I ever mention that to you.”

“Oh, you have? How are you liking it?”

“It's pretty hilarious.”

“Yeah, I think so, too. And Geoff's character is my favorite.”

“Of course he is.”

Gavin sat up in his bed more. “How are your... bruises?” He honestly had no idea how to word that without sounding offending in any way.

Michael smirked. “Fading. And my side doesn't hurt like a mother fucker anymore either.”

“That's a relief.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Gavin smiled slightly. “I'm kind of hoping things will be different when we go back to school on Wednesday.”

Michael frowned. He hoped so too, but a part of him told him things would probably just be the same. Perhaps those guys wouldn't pick on him anymore, but there was no doubt they would secretly think up some plans to get Michael back sometime in the future for getting them suspended. Michael knew he was forever stuck on their “hit list”, but the good thing was, that “hit list” would be forgotten the second they graduate. He just needed to deal with being on it for around two more months.

Two months.

He could do that.

And knowing now how hard he can hit, Michael didn't feel as afraid of them anymore anyway.

“Well, whatever happens,” Michael spoke up, “We'll have each other.” He then pretended to cringe and did it audibly, “Never mind. That doesn't even sound pleasant.”

Gavin laughed, and loudly, too that Michael found himself smiling a little too much at the sound.

“Are we going to play that game again?” Gavin asked after catching his breath from his laughter.

“What game?” Michael asked, trying to sound serious, but he was still smiling. He was momentarily thankful Gavin wasn't there in person because of that. “I was serious.”

Gavin shook his head. “No, you weren't.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Michael opened his mouth to say something when he heard his mom calling out for him. Again.

“God damnit,” he said under his breath.

“What was that?” Gavin asked.

“Uh...” Michael rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I gotta go.”

“Michael!” Mrs. Jones sounded closer now that Michael almost dropped his phone from being startled.

And Gavin heard her this time. The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I hear her.”

“Yeah,” Michael practically whispered, “Sorry. Bye.” And he hung up just as Mrs. Jones walked into his room with the usual sour look on her face.

Michael slowly slid his phone under his pillow and smiled at her. “Hi, Mom.”

But even his mom interrupting his phone call wasn't the worst thing that had happened that Sunday. During church in the morning, Michael was with that usual group of teenagers and they did more talking about him than ever. And as they began helping out, they would keep “accidentally” shoving him and causing him to drop whatever was in his hands at the time. But they wouldn't help him, unless someone was looking. They would mutter a simple “Sorry” and walk off before they burst into laughter.

“It's a good thing you still come here,” one girl said before she headed on her way out, “because you seriously do need Jesus.”

Michael couldn't even be bothered to answer her, but he glared at her as she walked out. He just really hated how they pretended to be saints. If they weren't so fake about it in front of everyone (specifically the adults they were trying to kiss up to), maybe, just _maybe_ , he could tolerate them.

That wasn't happening anytime soon though.

 

* * *

 

 

**Suspension Day #4**

 

“I'm going to lose my shit,” Michael said through his clenched teeth. He was staring out his bedroom window, arms crossed. His mother was downstairs on the phone with one of his aunts and she wasn't even trying to keep the conversation between the both of them. It was clear she wanted Michael to hear, even when he was upstairs.

The only thing keeping Michael from lashing out at her completely at this point was the fact that she didn't make him do much in the morning or at all that day. And knowing that there was only one more day of his suspension, Michael remained as calm as can be.

“I never thought I'd have to have one of those kids,” Mrs. Jones said, “the ones who go looking for trouble and bring it home with them.”

What the fuck did that even mean? Michael rolled his eyes and wrinkled up his nose.

“Oh, and then he has the nerve to say we don't care about him,” his mother said as she laughed.

The sound of her laugh sounded so off, as if it was painful for her to be happy. Michael glared at his bedroom door, thinking about marching out there and telling her to shut up, but he knew better than to do that. But wow was she making it hard to resist.

Now she was making fun of the fact that he told her she didn't care about him. Of course. Michael made sure to talk even less to her now, because apparently she was going to turn it all into one big joke.

“I fucking hate everything,” Michael mumbled to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Suspension Day #5**

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Gus asked Gavin as he read over the script for the RT short.

Gavin tried not smiling so he wouldn't break character, but considering this was only a read through, he allowed himself to smile a little bit. “Nothing,” he read, “I was just gonna put these DVDs away, I thought this might be the closet.”

“Why don't you let me take care of those for you...” Gus said as he pretended to actually take something from Gavin.

Geoff sat down in the empty chair next to Gavin as he read his line. “Why don't you let him take care of those for you?” He squinted his eyes at the Brit.

“Oh... okay,” Gavin read. He then swiveled in his chair to face Burnie who was sitting behind him. “Hey, I just had this really weird conversation with Gus.”

“Oh yeah?” Burnie asked. “He's probably hitting on you.” Gavin couldn't help but laugh, which only made Burnie laugh as well.

“Gavin, stop,” Burnie told him, “Let's try to be serious.”

“I can't with you looking at me like that,” Gavin said through his laugh.

Geoff shook his head. “Is it because Gus is hitting on you? I wouldn't be offended by that. It was bound to happen eventually.”

Gus narrowed his eyes at Geoff, then he looked at Gavin. “Relax, Gavin. You're not my type.” He smiled.

“Alright, let's just continue,” Burnie said. “Go ahead, Gav. Read your next line.”

“What, no-”

“No, I'm just saying,” Burnie interrupted him perfectly, “you're a good looking guy. That kind of thing happens to good looking guys. I really wouldn't know about it but-”

“Oh no, I'm not...” Gavin shook his head.

“I know, you're not _good looking_ good looking. I'm just saying, you know, you have that crazy accent. It goes a long way. Plus, you have that weird ass Euro haircut.”

Gavin put his script down and sighed. “I think you wanted me to be in this so you could say that.”

Burnie laughed and shook his head. “That's not true. I just took the opportunity when you said 'yes' to this.”

Gavin smiled at him. “I could pretend to believe you.”

“Believe me, Gav. Now let's keep at this before lunch.”

The four of them went on to saying their lines, each trying to put as much of their acting skills even though it was a mere read through. There was nothing wrong with getting ahead, or rather, trying to, if any of them could remain serious for longer than two minutes. But after they were done with that for the day, Gavin headed out with Geoff to eat lunch back at home with Griffon.

“I'll see you guys in an hour,” Geoff said as he headed for the door.

“I won't,” Gavin said as he waved to the others.

“Oh thank God,” Joel commented as he walked passed, and Burnie had to laugh before he could say bye to Gavin.

Gavin only shook his head and followed Geoff to the car. He got in the passenger's seat and took out his phone to find a few messages from Ray and Michael. The corners of his lips rose as he read Michael's first.

 

> Michael – April 1 st , 2014 12:10 PM: Hey, you're the fucking greatest. Haha, April fools, idiot. You suck.

And then there was another message from him followed right after.

 

> Michael: Just kidding. I fucking hate April Fools day.

Gavin was grinning by now that Geoff had to ask, “Okay, what did he say?”

“Michael was just being Michael,” Gavin answered.

“And that's enough to make you melt.” Geoff smiled and began pulling out of the parking lot. “That's good, though. That means you two are really good then, right?”

“I'd go as far as to say better than just good.”

“So why aren't you two actually official yet?”

Gavin thought about a moment and shrugged. “To be honest, Geoff, I don't really mind what we are. I like how things are going.”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Have you figured out if things are okay with him at home?”

Gavin instantly remembered his phone call with Michael on Sunday night, and how his mother was practically screaming out his name in anger to get his attention. That could mean anything, though... she could have just been frustrated that Michael still hadn't responded to her. Then Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. Oh hell, why was he trying to make excuses for that terrible woman? He figured it wasn't really trying to make excuses for her specifically. It was more like he was trying to convince himself that Michael was perfectly fine at home.

“Uh,” Gavin licked his lips. “No.”

Geoff could see Gavin's face go completely serious after answering that, so he sighed and said, “Michael's lucky he has you to care for him, you know?”

Gavin squinted his eyes. “Maybe,” he said, “but maybe I'm the lucky one.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Okay, both of you are lucky. Is that better?”

Gavin grinned and looked at Geoff. “Probably.”

The rest of the ride home was silent, but not in an awkward sense. Gavin felt calm from just sitting there and staring out the window, watching the buildings pass him by as he thought back to everything that had happened to him in the past few months. It almost felt like a blur – one thing happening right after another, including the start of him and Michael, which was something he really didn't think would actually occur. But it did, and that was his favorite part.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael slowly opened his eyes the next morning. He had to think about what day it actually was before stretching and sitting up.

It was Wednesday. His suspension was officially over, and Michael was more than relieved about it. He preferred going to school than staying at home with his overbearing mother because she had nothing better to do than to be home all day. Michael quickly got out of bed to change and get ready. He wasn't just excited about getting out of the house. He was also excited about finally seeing his friends and seeing Gavin. The thought was what encouraged him to hurry up and get downstairs before he and his father were supposed to leave.

“Where's Dad?” Michael asked his mother when he walked into the kitchen. He didn't really want to talk to her, especially since she talked to his aunt about him, but a simple question like that was okay.

“He's still getting ready,” Mrs. Jones answered. “What makes you so eager?”

 _I've been in this fucking house with you since last Wednesday. What do you **think** has me so eager? _ Michael looked down and merely said, “Uh, just glad to be going back to school.”

“Well, if you would have behaved in the first place,” Mrs. Jones began, “Maybe you wouldn't be so glad.”

 _Trust me, I'm always glad to be away from you,_ Michael smirked to himself at his own thoughts.

“Ah, ready, Michael?” he heard his father.

Michael turned around to find him standing in the doorway.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod.

“No breakfast? I think you should eat something first.” Mr. Jones headed for the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I'll get some from the school's cafeteria.”

Mrs. Jones looked over at him. “How do we trust that you will eat? It's rare now when you actually come down to eat dinner with us.”

Michael shrugged and turned away so he wouldn't have to look at her. “I don't know. I haven't been hungry at night. I eat a lot during the day.”

“You're not eating right now. Why aren't you eating, Michael? Are you trying to make yourself sick?”

Michael's eyes widened. “What?” He faced her now. “No. Why would I do that?”

“Seems like you're looking for a lot of attention these days.”

 _You fucking..._ Michael huffed. “Now I'm an attention seeker?” His voice was louder and just as Mrs. Jones was about to answer, a furious look on her face, Mr. Jones quickly walked over to Michael.

“It's time to go,” he told his son.

Michael was glaring at his mother as his father headed for the front door.

“Michael!” Mr. Jones called. “Let's go.” He sounded pretty serious, so Michael grabbed an apple and walked out of there, leaving Mrs. Jones gaping at him.

“What was _that_ all about?” Mr. Jones asked him as they walked to the car together.

“She called me an 'attention seeker', Dad, and I just wanted-”

“No, stop that. Stop talking back. You're already in enough trouble.” Mr. Jones got into the driver's seat and slammed the car door, making Michael flinch.

Michael took a moment to take a deep breath and got in the car as well.

“I don't try to get in trouble,” he said softly. “I don't do it on purpose. I just...” Michael looked down at his hands.

“You what?” Mr. Jones asked. “And put on your seatbelt.”

Michael obliged. “I just make mistakes, I guess. I'm only human, Dad. I'm sure you've made mistakes.”

“I have. The one thing I never did, though, was talk back to my parents.”

“How do you expect me to be nice to her when she treats me like that?” Michael asked, his voice almost cracking halfway through his sentence. His chest felt heavy and his eyes were beginning to water. But he couldn't cry... not now.

Michael adjusted his glasses and tried to stay calm. This wasn't the right place and time for this discussion.

“She doesn't do it to hurt you,” Mr. Jones said as he began to drive.

“Well, it does anyway,” Michael hoped his voice wasn't giving him away.

“Michael... she does love you. She's just frustrated with your attitude lately.”

Michael blinked. He had to bite down on his lower lip to prevent himself from actually crying. “Okay,” was all he managed to say, because he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

When they arrived at his school, Michael quickly grabbed his things. Just as he was going to open the door, his dad gently grabbed his arm. Michael stopped moving and looked at him.

“I do believe you're a good kid, Michael,” Mr. Jones said, and Michael couldn't even answer, so he just nodded and got out of the car.

His eyes were much too watery now. He decided on heading right to the restroom, locking himself in a stall and allowing himself to cry, just until the bell rang. That would give him enough time to get over what he felt. He just needed to get it out.

He avoided people as best as he could, but he still kept running into someone and receiving glares from them. Michael would pay no attention to them, though as he kept speeding through.

Gavin held the restroom door open for Ray to walk out behind him.

“Aw, Gav,” Ray sighed dramatically, “you're such a gentleman.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head.

“No, seriously. I'm glad you're back,” Ray told him. “It was boring as hell here. I mean, yeah we're all still funny and shit without you and Michael, but it just doesn't feel the same.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, I'm happy about being back, too.”

“And it's not just because you get to see Michael again?”

“Well...” Gavin smiled a little and Ray shoved him gently.

That's when they saw Michael rushing towards them, tears slowly running down his face. Gavin froze and Ray immediately spoke up.

“Michael, hey,” he said as he stepped in front of him and held him back. “Hey, what's wrong?”

Michael was breathing pretty heavily from trying to hold in his tears and relax, but it had failed.

“What happened?” Ray asked. “Was someone else an asshole to you?”

“Who was it?” Gavin asked, though at the moment, his only concern was to comfort Michael.

And Ray moved aside so Gavin could do so.

“Michael,” Gavin said as he cupped Michael's face. He wiped the tears with his thumb and Michael wrapped his arms around him tightly as he hid his face in the crook of Gavin's neck.

“Did something happen at home?” Gavin whispered into Michael's ear so Ray couldn't hear.

Michael just nodded.

“How bad was it?”

Michael took one deep breath and stepped back. The urge to cry subsided a bit so he was able to talk. He sniffled and shook his head, “It was just... I... I don't wanna talk about it.”

“No, wait,” Ray spoke, “but did someone fuck with you?”

Michael shook his head. “No, it's... it's personal. I just don't feel like talking about it right now.”

Ray patted his back comfortably. “You're okay though?”

“I'm...” Michael nodded. “Yeah, I'm better.” He looked at Gavin and smiled softly, “Much better now.”

Gavin returned the smile, equally as small and gentle as Michael's. And Ray took a step back.

“Well, I'll let you two have your moment,” he said, and they both smiled bigger at him. “I'll see you guys at lunch.” And with that, Ray headed down the hall.

Michael sighed in relief that he really did feel better.

“So, what happened?” Gavin asked.

“Just this talk with my dad,” Michael answered, “he wasn't rude or anything, but it just... it got to me since we were talking about my mom.”

The Brit frowned. “I'm sorry.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin. It wasn't your fault,” Michael said just as he hugged Gavin again. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

Gavin pulled out of the hug but kept little space between him and Michael. “I missed you, too,” he said before leaning in and pressing his lips against Michael's.

Michael sighed into the kiss and smiled when Gavin looked at him afterwards.

“This little reunion was supposed to go differently,” Michael admitted, and he rolled his eyes.

Gavin laughed softly and grabbed Michael's hands. “Well, nothing ever quite goes as planned, but sometimes, that's okay.”

Michael shrugged. “I guess.” Though he smiled again and Gavin planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

Despite almost having a breakdown in the car and then in the hallway, Michael was still happy to be back at school, and with Gavin especially because phone calls and text messages just weren't enough for him.

 


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the return of Caleb....

As the time went on, things did seem to cool down at school for Michael and Gavin. They still received a few dirty glares their way, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. And just to show them they didn't mind it, Gavin would grab Michael's hand and Michael would interlock their fingers together as they walked confidently down the hallway together. They didn't want to be afraid to show their affection. They didn't have a reason to hide, because they weren't doing anything wrong but expressing their feelings for each other, just like any other couple would. So they stopped worrying about it at school.

At home, on the other hand, Michael would never mention Gavin, and he felt quite bad about it. He knew Gavin openly spoke about him to Geoff and Griffon. For Michael, if he even tried to bring up Gavin, his mother would scold him for talking to someone “like that”. Michael barely talked to his mother anymore anyways. They would merely say a few words in the morning and when he came home after school. The words would usually just be an exchanged of “Good morning”s and “Hi, I'm home,” with a reply of “That's good.” And Michael thought it would eventually get to him. He thought he would feel empty that his relationship with his own mother had gone down so drastically since the beginning of his senior year.

But he didn't feel sad at all.

If anything, he was relieved. He preferred not having to talk to her or hear her unpleasant replies. Each time he would hear her start talking about him to anyone, Michael would just put drown her voice out by calling Gavin or Ray and get completely lost in whatever conversation he was having with them to even concentrate on what his mother was saying. And it was okay. It felt... quieter in the house when he didn't have to talk to her. Sure sometimes she would still call him down to do stuff, but he would do it, go back to his room, and that would be the end of that.

Mrs. Jones knew what was happening and she could have done something to prevent it, but she was just letting her son drift more and more away from her. That's probably the only thing that maybe hurt a bit, was that she didn't seem to care, either.

Michael was fine overall, though. His father stilled talked to him as if nothing had ever happened, and Michael didn't have much problems with him. That didn't mean Mr. Jones was in line for Father Of The Year, or anywhere close to it, but he wasn't so terrible, nothing compared to Mrs. Jones. Michael sometimes wondered how those two ended up together when his father actually seemed to have a heart.

The only thing that occurred to Michael that almost made everything fall apart was when he went to church after school on a Wednesday and Caleb seemed off.

“Hey,” Michael greeted him with a smile. Although he and Caleb usually only talked when Michael went there, he really liked Caleb. He felt good talking and spending time with him. It felt natural, basically the way it was with his close friends.

But that was close to changing when Caleb turned to him and said, “There isn't a girl in your life. There never was.”

And Michael froze, unknowing of what to say. They hardly, practically never (if Caleb hadn't mention once that he went to the same school as Michael, Michael would have never known), saw each other at school. How would he know? Michael felt his mouth go dry, but he couldn't close it. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say.

Caleb blinked, noticing the fear in Michael's eyes. “That girl was Gavin... why did you lie?”

Michael held his hands up as... a defense? A shield? He honestly didn't know. “Look, Caleb... I'm still me. Who I like, who I'm with, doesn't change who _I_ am. I'm still the Michael you knew since I started coming here and-”

“Wait,” Caleb stepped forward, “What are you talking about?”

Michael relaxed a bit as he slowly put his hands down. “You're not gonna freak out on me because I'm...” he looked around and whispered, “with Gavin, a guy?”

Caleb laughed softly and shook his head. “Well, you're the one who's freaking out on me. Honestly, I'm just offended you wanted to hide that from me.”

“Look, it's just...” Michael sighed, “That group I work with on Sunday, they're not a big fan of it. Not at all, actually. They hate me for being with... you know who.”

Caleb frowned as he looked down at his feet. “I'm sorry, Michael.”

Michael shrugged. “I just... you don't?”

And Caleb met his eyes again with a smile. “Like you said, it doesn't change who _you_ are. I can't judge you, or anyone else, for who they want to be with. That's not fair. And I get that. I don't hate you, Michael. I was just seriously offended you just didn't tell me the truth to begin with.”

Michael sighed in relief. “Yeah, well. I didn't know you were cool with it.”

“Well, we just never had a reason to bring it up, I guess. I mean, it's not like you can just go up to someone and introduce yourself with, 'Hi, I'm Caleb, and I support everyone.'” Caleb held out his hand and smiled.

Michael laughed. “Can you imagine the look on some people's faces? They can be all 'Well, alright. I do too. Nice to meet you.'” And Michael shook Caleb's hand, resulting in them both laughing.

After a moment of merely listening to the kids laugh and talk about with each other, Michael turned to Caleb. Caleb looked back at him and Michael started to say something when he just shrugged and hugged Caleb instead, because words failed him and he wanted to show his appreciation somehow. The corners of Caleb's lips rose as he patted Michael's back.

And Michael found the push to say, “Thank you... for understanding.”

They pulled out of the hug and Caleb told him, “Don't feel like you need to hide it. I know not everyone is accepting, but-”

“Not my parents,” Michael shook his head, “I can never tell them.”

Caleb frowned. “Are they really crazy against it?”

“You have no idea.”

Caleb sighed as he took a seat. “I thought my parents were, too, to be honest. Then my cousin came out last year and, well, let's just say, my parents were the first to accept him. They didn't care at all. They even let him stay at our house to give his parents some time to adjust to the news, but now he's back at home, he's happy, his parents are happy, and everything's good.”

“What's your point?” Michael asked, then he widened his eyes when he realized how rude he probably sounded. “I mean... that's great! And... shi-uh... I mean-”

Caleb laughed. “No, it's okay, Michael. My point was that you'd be surprised.”

Michael nodded and crossed his arms. “I don't want to take that risk. I... I can't, Caleb. I just can't.”

Caleb could see that Michael was truly serious about that. He could see how vulnerable Michael now looked from just the mention of his parents and telling them the truth. So Caleb stood back up and smiled at him.

“And you don't have to,” he told Michael. “You're never forced to. I just wanted you to know, you aren't alone.”

Michael smiled softly as he thought about what Caleb had just said. He really wasn't alone. Others struggled with the same problem he was going through and he didn't need to stress so much about it. There was no need, and he was just so happy Caleb knew about it and didn't mind it at all. And Michael almost felt bad for thinking Caleb would have reacted completely differently.

* * *

 

When Spring break came along, Michael's friends set out to make all these plans they could do together, most of which Michael knew he couldn't do with them. Most of them consisted of leaving Austin and Michael knew he couldn't do that without taking much too long for his parents' liking. And although he said he would ask, he didn't. He merely said to his friends that his parents said no, because he had “other” things to do. The only one who knew that wasn't true was Gavin, and Gavin always felt bad when the others kept making plans he knew Michael wouldn't be able to do with them.

“Do you think... I should... maybe try asking?” Michael asked Gavin on the phone one night. He was barely whispering and it was hard for Gavin to hear him, but Gavin could make up most words.

“Well, how would they feel about last minute plans?” Gavin asked, frowning because he knew the answer.

Michael sighed. “I just hate that you guys will be having the time of your lives at Six Flags tomorrow while I'm just here.”

“I was thinking about not going.”

Michael sat up a little at that. “What?”

“I don't like the idea of you not being able to go and us leaving,” Gavin told him.

“But I _want_ you guys to have fun. Go ride some crazy ass roller coasters and throw up a little, or a lot. You know, just go crazy. Don't worry about me staying home. Don't let me ruin your fun.”

Gavin smiled at that, but shook his head. “But Michael, I don't see a problem with staying home and talking to you all day.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I do. Now go to sleep so you're not tired tomorrow.”

Gavin looked at the clock on his nightstand to find it was nearing midnight. “I guess I should,” he told Michael.

“I should, too, before someone wakes up and catches me talking to you.”

“Isn't that a thrill, though?”

Michael snorted. “No.”

Gavin grinned. “Well then, it's time for us to say goodbye.”

“You don't have to make it sound so dramatic, you idiot.”

“I do it to amuse you.”

Michael smiled a little. “It worked.”

“Good.” Gavin rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Goodnight, love.”

“Have fun tomorrow. Have fun for me too.” And with that, Michael hung up and put his phone down on his bedside table. He got himself comfortable in his bed and frowned. Every Spring break was the same. His friends would make plans with each other or go off with family for the week while Michael did nothing but be trapped at home. There was that one Spring break during his freshmen year where he actually went with his parents to visit some relatives, but there wasn't much excitement there, and they only went for three days, so Michael barely got to spend anytime with his cousins.

But just because he couldn't have a good break didn't mean he wanted to stop his friends from having the time of their lives.

Michael closed his eyes, imagining briefly how it could be to go on the biggest roller coaster at Six Flags Fiesta Texas. He would sit next to Gavin, Barbara would be with Lindsay, Miles would sit with Chris, and Ray would sit with Kerry since they had invited him along. He imagined his heart racing as the train made its way up the up to the peak, how he tried to pretend he wasn't freaking out, but just as the train stopped for a moment at the top, Michael would grab Gavin's hand right before they went down. He would scream, wondering why the hell they all thought it was a good idea to get on that ride. Then Michael would look over to see the expression on Gavin's face, and that would be enough to calm himself down and laugh about it because the look on his face was probably just as hilarious.

All of which wouldn't happen, because he wouldn't be joining them at Six Flags.

But perhaps one day, he hoped.

* * *

 

> Gavin – April 22, 2014 12:30 PM: Wish you were here with us

A picture followed that message with Gavin standing in front of the entrance to Six Flags. He had a frown on his face, but what caught Michael's attention the most was the way Ray was posing with Miles in the background. Ray was up against Miles with a look of horror on his face as Miles grinned at the camera. It was an odd sight, but Michael got a hard laugh out of it.

“Michael,” he heard his father's voice behind him.

Michael jumped and dropped his phone before turning around to see him standing in the doorway. Mr. Jones watched as the phone hit the floor and he raised an eyebrow. Michael almost forgot his father had a day off.

“Be careful with that,” Mr. Jones told him.

Michael relaxed and shrugged. “Yeah, you kind of caught me by surprise, but hi Dad.” He bent down and picked his phone off the floor. It didn't take any damage, thanks to the carpet. Michael set it down on his bed and smiled at his father.

“I came to ask if you were hungry,” Mr. Jones said, “Your mother made some lunch.”

Michael nodded. “Uh, yeah. I am actually pretty hungry. I'll be down soon.” His phone vibrated, then it vibrated again, and Michael glared at it.

“Someone certainly wants your attention,” Mr. Jones commented.

And if that wasn't worse enough, his phone vibrated a few more times. Michael picked it up to put it on silent. He noticed the vibrations were coming from text messages from Gavin, Ray, and Lindsay.

“Who is it?” Mr. Jones asked.

“Um, Lindsay and Ray,” Michael told him. “They uh... they went to Six Flags today and they're just updating me on what rides they're going on and everything.” He silenced his phone and put it back down.

“Six Flags?” Mr. Jones asked. “That insane theme park in San Antonio?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, well... it's insane, but the rides look fu...” his eyes widened and he quickly saved himself, “fun and really cool.”

Mr. Jones sighed through his nose. “I suppose. I don't see anything fun about feeling like you're being tossed back and forth.”

“It all depends which ride you go on, though.” Michael grabbed his phone once again and began searching up the rides they had at the Six Flags his friends were at. “Look, let me show you,” he said as he walked up to his dad.

Mr. Jones did look, his eyebrows raising at the sight of how big many of the roller coasters were and how many of them had all sorts of turns and loops to them.

“Why do you find that 'fun'?” He asked Michael.

Michael smiled at him. “It's just a thrill.” He looked back to his phone's screen to see a text message from Gavin come in. With a small gasp, Michael immediately locked his phone before his father could read Gavin's name at the top of the screen.

_God damnit, Gavin,_ Michael pursed his lips, hoping Mr. Jones really hadn't seen anything. It didn't appear that he did, though, since he merely just started walking off, telling Michael to be down soon. Michael nodded at him and closed the door, his heart getting steady again, but that was much too close for safety. 

Michael took the time to finally read what his friends were constantly texting him about.

> Lindsay – April 22, 2014 12:36 PM: I'm getting you something cool from here :)
> 
> Ray: Do you think I can finish all of this?

And that came with a photo of turkey legs and sausages. 

> Gavin: Barb's too scared to go on the Iron Rattler. 
> 
> Gavin: Help me convince her.
> 
> Gavin: Never mind. She agreed to go on that ride, but only if we save it for last. 

Michael went ahead and replied to each one.

> Michael to Lindsay: I appreciate it. Thanks! 
> 
> To Ray: Not a chance.
> 
> To Gavin: Take care of her, Gav. She's not a fan of heights. 

So they were all going to get a huge roller coaster together, and Michael was starting to feel angry that he couldn't be there to ride that as well. He shook his head, telling himself to not let it get to him, because there was nothing he could do about it now. He headed downstairs where his mother served three plates filled with pasta salad. She looked over as Michael walked into the kitchen and simply handed him a plate. 

Michael mumbled a 'thanks' before grabbing himself a fork and heading into the dining room. Mrs. Jones walked in not too long after with two plates in her hands. She placed one in front of Mr. Jones before sitting down. They held hands as Mrs. Jones said a prayer. Michael looked up to see how antsy his father looked to be to have the prayer over with, and it made Michael smile slightly before he closed his eyes again. 

“Michael, I feel like we haven't talked much about school,” Mr. Jones spoke and Michael frowned. “How is everything? There won't be much left after this break is over.”

Michael nodded. “School's going better. My grades are still the same.”

“Still straight A's?”

“Of course.”

“And what about college? You don't mention college at all. Your time is running out.”

_But that just means I'm closer to freedom,_ Michael thought to himself. “I haven't gotten any acceptance letters, but I'm confident the University of Texas will accept me.”

“That's great,” Mr. Jones said, “if you go there, you won't have to move out.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his food. “Uh, well... Don't you think it's best if I do move into the dorms, though?” He didn't bother facing either of them. “You know, so I can learn to be independent?”

“And have us spend more money?” Mrs. Jones asked.

Michael licked his lips and shrugged. “I just...” he picked up his fork and started eating, deciding he wouldn't say anymore about it. He didn't apply to that college anyway, or any. College could wait. What he was aiming for was to move out of that house first. 

They all continued to eat their lunch in silence. Mr. Jones would say a thing here and there, but nobody would respond until Mr. Jones stayed completely silent and didn't try anymore. Michael cleaned up the dishes and kitchen after his parents were done eating, he did so before he could be told, because he didn't want to hear his mother telling him to do anything. He knew what he had to do, and afterwards, he went to his room to grab his phone before heading out to the backyard. He sat down on the porch step and checked to see if he had any new messages. 

Ray had sent him another photo of his food, only half of it eaten.

> Ray: You were right...

Michael laughed a little at that.

> Michael: No shit, Ray. I know you better than you know yourself, apparently.
> 
> Ray: I wanted to believe.
> 
> Michael: Well stop that.

He looked up to see the yard and how plain and lonely it was. He remembered when he asked his father to build him a playground when they first moved there. He knew he was getting too old for playgrounds, but he had never had one in his backyard and seeing that this yard looked pleasing for one, Michael wanted one for the hell of it. Mostly so he could sit on a swing and just relax there until it got too dark and he had to go back inside. 

Mr. Jones would just keep saying, “I'll get to it” every time Michael brought it up, but he never got to it. Eventually, Michael did feel too old for one and never bothered bringing it up again.

At least there were parks...

Another thing Michael always kind of wanted was a dog, just to have a companion there on days like this one in particular when all his friends were gone and he was stuck at home. His mother was allergic, though, so that was quickly out of the question.

“I'm getting a damn dog the moment I'm out of here,” Michael told himself. 

He remained there, just sitting and enjoying the small breeze, and he didn't know how much time had passed before he received another message. Lindsay had sent him a photo of herself holding a key chain with a text underneath it saying, “Got your mini present!”

Michael smiled.

> Michael: I feel special!!

He saw that it was just passed three now and he figured it was time he headed back inside before his mother started to say how he was wasting his time or something. And right as he entered the house, Mrs. Jones immediately told him to clean up his room and came right back down to assist her in making dinner. 

Well, the peace and quiet was nice while it had lasted. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Dad,” Michael said as he walked into the living room.

“Yes, Michael?” Mr. Jones asked as he turned away from the TV screen.

“Uh, can I go to the library? There's some books I want to look for so...” Michael stopped as he thought of a good excuse, “so I can use them for a book report I have to do for English.”

Mr. Jones nodded. “That seems with me. You have to be back in at least two hours, though.”

“Yeah, I will.” Michael grinned and started heading for the front door when his father added, “Tell your mom first.”

_Damnit._

Michael sighed quietly and went looking for her. Mrs. Jones was in up in her bedroom, changing the sheets to fresh ones. Michael hesitated as he made it halfway there. He didn't want to talk to her. What if she tried making him stay? Or worse... what if she saw through his lie? Michael read the message Ray had sent him again to feel persuaded to go through with it.

> Ray – April 24, 2014 4:10 PM: Hey! Meet us at Gavin's. We got pizza!

Michael smiled and put his phone back in his pocket as he entered his parents' bedroom.

“Mom,” he said in a sort of monotone.

Mrs. Jones turned to face him. “Yes?”

“I asked Dad and he said it was fine if I go to the library. I have a book report to do for English so I want to go see if I can find a good book.”

“Well, we have a whole bookcase of books you can choose from,” she told him.

Michael frowned more, if that was possible. “I've looked through those already. None of them catch my interest. Can't I just go? Dad said to be home in a few hours, and I will.”

“How do I know you'll really be going to the library?”

Michael ran his fingers through his hair. “Why won't you trust me for once? I'm not lying. This is about school. I don't lie when it comes to school.”

Mrs. Jones stared at him, her eyes squinted as if she was trying to figure out how honest Michael was being. The staring continued on for an uncomfortably long time before she said, “Be back soon.”

Michael forced a smile upon his face and he left the bedroom.

“See you in a bit, Dad,” he said as he headed out the front door. And once he was outside, he replied to Ray.

> Michael: I'm on my way

The corners of his lips rose into a genuine smile now and he began his walk. This would be one good thing to happen during this Spring break. He felt he deserved this much of a break from having to be cooped up in that house everyday. He actually felt like he was getting stir crazy from having the same routine every _single_ day. It was great to be doing something a bit different and with people he was fond of.

When Gavin's place came into view, Michael noticed the Brit standing outside. Michael felt his insides warm up at the sight of him and he quickened his steps to reach him faster.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Gavin spun around and grinned at him. “Michael!”

“What are you doing out here?” Michael halted in his tracks as he came face-to-face with him.

“Waiting for you.”

Michael smiled and shook his head. “Well, I'm here now.”

And it was as if Gavin could no longer resist since he grabbed Michael and closed the space between them by pressing his lips gently against Michael's. Michael's eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss. He hadn't even realized how much he wanted to kiss Gavin until they were actually kissing. He could feel the need build up and he grabbed Gavin's face as he deepened the kiss.

“Shit, I think I've been away from you too long,” Michael said when they pulled apart.

Gavin smiled a sweet smile that Michael couldn't help but return it.

“I know,” Gavin said.

“You never fucking told me how Six Flags went.”

“It was absolutely top! We all had a blast, but we all also admitted it would have been a ton better if you would have gone.”

“I wish I would have gone. I saw the pictures you guys sent me and god damn, I was jealous.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, we were missing you.”

“I know,” Michael smirked and Gavin was going in for another kiss when the front door opened.

Ray and Chris stood on the other side.

“Oh hey!” Chris greeted cheerfully. “Michael's here!” He yelled over his shoulder, and a few seconds later, Lindsay, Barbara, and Miles were at the door.

Gavin groaned a little before stepping away from Michael and Michael laughed.

“Hey assholes!” Michael greeted them as he walked up to them.

“Michael!” Lindsay wrapped her arms around and Michael smiled as he squeezed her, and then everybody else took turns giving Michael a hug as Gavin waited aside.

Miles noticed the small hint of annoyance on Gavin's face from being interrupted. “Oh, lighten up, Gavin,” he teased. “At least you get to kiss him. We don't.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “You're saying you want to?”

Miles looked at Michael and cupped his face. “Of course,” and he leaned in, but stopped when he was only inches away from Michael's face. And from there, he only made smooch noises.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and gently pushed him away. “Yeah, not gonna happen. I don't care how close we are.”

Miles laughed and shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

“Alright, well come in,” Barbara said to Michael, “the pizza's getting colder.”

The others agreed and started heading back into the living room, leaving Michael and Gavin alone once again. Michael turned to Gavin and held out his hand.

“Come on,” he said with a smile.

Gavin returned it as he grabbed Michael's hand, but as Michael tried walking inside, he was held back by Gavin not moving. Michael looked at him and said, “Gav, come on.” He tugged Gavin's hand gently and Gavin took a step forward.

As they were face-to-face again, Gavin leaned in and whispered, “I'm so happy I met you, Michael Jones.”

Michael didn't understand why Gavin would suddenly say that, and the way he said it, too. It wasn't his usual playful sounding voice or anything, and it wasn't so serious either. It was gentle and loving, and it made Michael's heart rate speed up that his entire chest felt tingly. He never thought he would ever see someone look at him like he was their absolute center of attention. He never thought he would ever have someone to tell him things like what the blond had just told him. But here was Gavin proving Michael wrong, and in the best way possible. 

Michael realized, after what felt like a long moment, that his mouth was partly opened as he stared at Gavin. He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Gavin's hand.

“I'm happy I met you, too, Gav...” Michael smiled softly, “Gavin Free.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels crazy, because I think next Wednesday will be the day that I post the final chapter D:  
> EDIT: Okay, it has come to my attention that I did NOT explain that well. The final chapter won't be the next chapter I post. You're still getting a chapter for this wednesday and saturday, and next monday too!!! I might add another chapter so... maybe it'll be next Saturday that's the final day. So there's still going to be 4-5 chapters left!!


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the longest Mavin fic on here, what up

“I just got here and I'm already sad,” Ray said as Michael walked up to him on the front steps of the school on the Monday morning right after break.

“Hey, at least you got to do a whole bunch of shit over Spring break,” Michael told him. “You know what I did? Nothing.”

During the last days of Spring break, Michael had remained home as always while his friends made other plans. They kept insisting Michael went with them, but Michael kept throwing in excuses as to why he couldn't. Eventually, they stopped asking – not because they were tired of Michael's excuses, but because they figured they didn't have to constantly ask Michael if he seriously just didn't want to go, or because his parents apparently kept saying “no”.

Gavin would keep Michael updated on what was going on, though, with pictures and text messages. He would also call Michael at night and talk to him until Michael began to feel paranoid of being caught. They got away with staying up until one AM once, and they probably would have tried going longer, but Gavin ended up dozing off. Which was best for Michael, since he had been sleepy since eleven, but he continued on with the phone call because talking to Gavin was nice, and entertaining.

“We asked you to join!” Ray threw his hands up.

Michael smiled slightly and shrugged. “Yeah, well, whatever. We're almost completely done with school anyways, so there's a bright side.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Ray said with a shrug. “But that's probably why I'm taking a year off from college.”

Michael nodded. “So am I.”

Ray's eyes widened at that. “Shit, really? _You_?”

“Yes, _me_. Why is that so fucking surprising to you?” Michael pushed opened the front doors and he and Ray walked into the building.

“Because it's _you_ , straight A student, the one who'll be sitting with the other smart ass kids at the graduation ceremony.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It's barely an achievement.”

“Dude,” Ray halted in his tracks. “It's a _huge_ achievement.” He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw no change in expression on Michael's face. “I thought good grades were a huge deal for you.”

 _Not really._ Michael shrugged. “Considering how hard it was to maintain those grades, I'm just fucking exhausted and don't care anymore.”

“I get it. You're a shoo in anyway.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled at Ray as they headed for Michael's locker.

“So we technically just got like one more month,” Ray pointed out. “Maybe a little over a month, but hey, I think I can deal with that.”

“Whether you can or can't, you'll still have to, Ray,” Michael said as he began putting in his combination.

Ray frowned and leaned against the locker right to Michael's. “Yeah, well...”

Michael took out his economics textbook from his locker and slammed the door shut. He stood there a moment as something crossed his mind.

“What?” Ray asked him.

Michael turned to him and asked, “Can you actually believe high school is basically over for us?”

“Yes, I can. That's why I'm excited.”

“This is how you express your excitement?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “It looks like your everyday face.”

Ray placed his hand on his chest. “It's what's on the inside that's freaking out.”

Michael sighed. “Wow, that's deep.”

Ray laughed and the two of them headed down the hallway where they met up with Barbara, Lindsay, and Chris. They were already in some deep conversation with each other, but they stopped to greet Michael and Ray.

“Hey,” Ray smiled at them. “What were we talking about?”

Lindsay smiled back at him and crossed her arms. “We were actually just talking about the senior trip. You know, grad night?”

“Yes, I have heard of the legends,” Ray joked. “What about it? Are we going?”

Michael looked down at his feet. Even though the school was in charge of the grad trip, it didn't mean Michael could automatically go, because it took place at night until morning. Pretty much anything too fun was a 'no', especially now.

“Well, that's what we were talking about,” Chris answered, “We were saying that we could try going-”

“Or just do something on our own while everybody else goes,” Barbara finished.

“I'm liking the second option more,” Lindsay admitted, “because it doesn't require spending over a hundred and fifty dollars.”

“Let's do that, then,” Ray told them. “We can find some shit to fuck around with that night. It'll be a Friday, right?”

Chris nodded. “That's the good thing.”

“Then it's perfect!” Ray looked at Michael and raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Michael licked his lips and shrugged. “Uh, yeah. Sounds fun and shit. Guess we just have to tell Miles and Gavin and-”

“Have to tell Miles and me what?” Gavin asked as he walked up behind Michael.

Michael looked over his shoulder at Gavin, but instead of answering his question, he smiled, caught up in the fact that Gavin was there now. The Brit returned the smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on Michael's nose. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back.

“Who the fuck told you that was okay to do?” He asked, trying to sound offending but the corners of his lips twitching up slightly gave him away.

“I could do it better,” Gavin said with a grin.

“Oh please,” Ray interrupted as he shook his head, but he smiled at Michael and Gavin when they looked at him.

“We were just talking about how we won't be going to grad night,” Barbara said, “but instead, we'll be doing our own thing together.”

“Sounds top,” Gavin said as he wrapped arm around Michael. “What exactly, though?”

“We haven't gotten to that part yet, dumbass,” Michael told him.

“Well bloody hurry up before I make other plans and steal Michael away from yours,” Gavin said as he wrapped both his arms around Michael.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. Michael glared at the Brit before pushing him away.

“No, get the fuck off me and be patient,” Michael said to him, and Gavin just laughed, along with the others.

“So, we're all in?” Barbara asked as she looked around at her friends.  
“Yeah, and I'm sure Miles will be, too,” Chris said, his small smile turning into something bigger, clearly from the excitement he, along with everyone else, now felt over this idea.

Michael wanted to join in their excitement, too. There was no guarantee he would be going along with whatever they ended up deciding to do that night. Maybe he could sneak out again? The last time that happened he was caught, and he still didn't have his Xbox and laptop back because of that. Sneaking out almost felt too risky, but most likely that was his only option. Of course he could go the safe route and just ask his parents for permission, but he would rather sneak out than watch the expressions on his mother's face go from dull to annoyed in seconds because he was asking them something. If his relationship with her was anywhere near as it was when Gavin's party happened months earlier, maybe they would consider allowing Michael to do something, or to stay out for a little bit. There was hardly a chance they would let him now.

“Michael?” He heard Gavin's voice, and he turned to look at him.

“What?” Michael asked.

Gavin smiled. “The bell rang. Don't you think we should be heading to class?”

Michael's eyes widened. “The bell rang? When?” He started to look around and noticed his other friends were gone.

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded. “About a minute ago. I didn't want to distract you from what you were thinking about, though. Then I remembered how you hate being late.”

“It's not that I hate it,” Michael said as he faced him again, “It's-”

“I know,” Gavin said.

And Michael sighed loudly. “Alright, well. Guess I'll see you later.” He turned to leave but Gavin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “What the hell is wrong-” and the blond managed to shut Michael up with a gentle kiss on the lips. Michael felt himself relax, and he placed a hand on Gavin's cheek as he returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, Michael opened his eyes and said, “You can kiss me like a normal person, you know? Instead of fucking scaring me by yanking me towards you or planting one on me by surprise.”

“Yeah, but where's the fun in that?” Gavin asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Go to class, Gavin,” he said while he gently pushed Gavin in the other direction, a playful grin on his face as he did so.

 

* * *

 

There were certain teachers that loved to give out tests right after a break to “refresh” their students' memories. What they were doing, really, was merely annoying the hell out of each student. And Mr. Stevenson was one of those teachers. Right as Michael and Ray took their seats in Pre-Cal, Mr. Stevenson walked by and slammed a paper on their desks. Michael looked over and saw the horrified look on Ray's face as Ray lifted up the paper and realized what it was.

“Why would he do this to us?” Ray asked Michael. “I don't fucking remember anything.”

“Ray, it's been a week.”

“Exactly!”

Michael smiled and shook his head. “You'll do fine. Just do the problems-”

“Yeah, yeah. Do the easy problems first and go back to the ones you're struggling with last.”

Michael laughed. “Exactly,” he said.

“I know you all probably hate me right now,” Mr. Stevenson said as he walked to the front of the classroom after giving everyone a test worksheet. He received a few groans in response.

“Is there anything stronger than 'hate'?” Ray asked Michael.

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Because I think I'm feeling it right now, and it's directed towards him,” Ray nodded towards their teacher.

Michael covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

“But I need to know where each of you stand at this point,” Mr. Stevenson went on to say. “It's not that many questions and won't be worth too much of your grade. If you fail, you won't have to worry too much.”

“Oh, jeez, thanks,” Ray mumbled.

“Pencils out and ready,” Mr. Stevenson told the class, “No looking at your partner's or anyone else's test, and feel free to get started. You have half of the period. The other half will be dedicated to correcting the test.” With that, he headed to his desk and started looking at something on his computer.

Michael picked up his pencil and began reading the first question. Ray did the same thing, though he found himself looking through the test for those “easy” questions instead. Michael could see from his peripheral vision that Ray seemed uninterested and lost in some of the questions. He looked over at Ray and then at Mr. Stevenson.

“Ray,” Michael whispered.

Ray looked over at him. “What?” He whispered back.

“What problems are you stuck on?”

Ray looked down to check. “Just number 1, 4, and 8.”

Michael was watching Mr. Stevenson as he moved his paper around so Ray could see it better. Ray raised his eyebrows.

“It's okay, Michael,” he whispered.

“Just hurry up so you can finish,” Michael whispered back.

But Ray only copied down the answer he really couldn't figure out, number four. With number one and eight, he just the best he could and turned his paper over to signal to his teacher that he was done as well. Mr. Stevenson waited until the last remaining four students finished before he got up.

“Passed your paper forward and person in the front, pass it to the last person in your row,” Mr. Stevenson explained.

The students did so and Ray sighed in relief.

“Thanks, man,” he said to Michael.

Michael smiled at him, though he didn't know why he was being thanked. “Ray, you're my best,” he said, “Of course I'm going to help you out.”

“Yeah, well...” Ray smiled as well.

“But we're probably going to have to start that tutor session up again.”

Ray looked up from the paper he was going to correct and glanced at Michael. “I have no problem with that,” he said. “It was actually helping me out a lot.”

Michael looked back at him. “Good, because it's happening. I'm thinking... tomorrow at lunch?”

Ray nodded. “Is Gavin gonna join us again?”

“Why?”

“Because he's funny...”

“Well if that's the only reason you want him there, then no.”

Ray shrugged. “It was worth a try,” he smiled slightly.

“Alright,” Mr. Stevenson said as he got out the answer key. “Let's get started on this. Number one...”

 

* * *

 

Lindsay walked with Michael to his locker after school so he could retrieve his English textbook. She was throwing in suggestions on what they could do for grad night and Michael just nodded and told her each idea was great.

“You don't even sound excited,” Lindsay pointed out.

Michael closed his locker and they began walking towards the front doors. “I just don't know if I can go.”

“To be honest, I don't know if I can, either.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “Really?”

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah, I don't know if my parents will be completely cool with it because it will be at night and who knows how long we'll be out.”

“They were cool with you hanging at Barb's place for New Years eve, though,” Michael reminded her, “and cool with you going to Six Flags.”

“They don't know that I went to Barb's,” which instantly surprised Michael, “and Six Flags, well, it was during the daytime.”

“Are they going to be like that for prom, too?” Michael asked her, then he paused a moment. “You are going, aren't you?”

Lindsay shrugged. “If our other friends go, sure.”

“Or if you get asked, which you will.”

“Almost half the seniors and juniors have been asked already,” Lindsay pointed out, “I feel like maybe if someone was going to ask me, they would have already. I do know Miles is going to ask Arryn sometime soon.” She halted in her tracks and smiled widely at Michael, “Are you going with Gavin?”

“To prom?” Michael wrinkled up his nose. “I hope not.”

“You actually have a reason to go, though. Take it!”

Michael sighed. “I don't really care about prom. It's just a dance.”

“It's our last high school dance,” Lindsay told him. “And you've never been to another dance. You should at least go to this one.”

“The reason I've never gone to dances is because they're fucking lame, Lindsay. Prom will be nothing different.”

Lindsay laughed and shook her head as she and Michael pushed open the doors and stepped out. “Oh, Michael Jones. What will you do if Gavin asks you, though?”

Michael looked at her with slightly widened eyes. He hadn't thought about Gavin asking him. Michael figured he wouldn't, because Gavin knew about Michael's parent situation. There was a possibility that Gavin would try asking still. _Shit._

Michael didn't have time to answer, though, since Gavin walked right up to them at that moment.

“Oh, hey Gavin,” Lindsay said as she smiled at him.

“I'm here to ask if you want Barb to give you a ride?” Gavin asked her.

“Is she giving you a ride?”

Gavin nodded, the smile Michael was getting much too fond over appearing on Gavin's face.

Lindsay thought about it and then just nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She looked at Michael and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Think about it,” she told him, and Michael knew she was referring to prom.

Michael shrugged. “I guess I will.”

“Good,” Lindsay smiled at him before she headed off towards Barbara's car, but Gavin stayed behind to say his 'goodbye' to Michael.

The two of them merely stared at each other at first before Gavin started to lean in, his eyes fluttering shut. Michael was about to do the same when he glanced over at the parking lot and noticed a familiar car parked near the front. And he stopped moving, and his heart felt as though it had too. That was his father's car...

“Oh fuck!” Michael shouted as he pushed Gavin out of the way.

Gavin almost lost his balance, but he caught it on time as he turned around and watched Michael practically running down the steps. Michael looked at the Brit over his shoulder and said, “My dad's here!” The panic in his eyes made Gavin start to feel nervous.

And because of that, Gavin felt like he couldn't move eyes. He shifted his eyes to the parking lot in search of the car and found that Michael was indeed correct. “Oh bollocks,” he muttered under his breath.

Michael swallowed hard, his hands trembling as he made his way towards his father's car. Once he reached the passenger's side, he closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself down because if his father had seen him, then this wasn't going to be pretty at all. And he wasn't ready. He had never been ready, and he wasn't sure he ever was going to be. He felt his breathing quicken as he grabbed the door's handle. He had been afraid of his parents before, but never this much. Maybe it didn't look obvious that he was about to kiss Gavin? But even if it didn't, Michael knew how his parents felt about Gavin in general.

Michael swallowed hard again and opened the door before getting in.

“Dad, before you say anything-” But Michael stopped talking when he saw the book in his father's hands.

Mr. Jones looked up from it and smiled a little. “Oh, Michael. I was just about to call you to let you know that I was here to pick you up.”

“W-wh-” Michael let out a loud sigh, his fast beating heart going to a slower pace. “Uh... oh, well I saw you from the steps,” he knew his voice sounded shaky, but he was still freaking out.

Mr. Jones closed his book and put it the backseat before turning on the car. “I had a short day at work,” he explained to Michael, “so I figured I'd come pick you up instead of making you walk all the home.”

Michael wiped his forehead and nodded. “Thanks, Dad.” He looked out the window at where he and Gavin had just been standing. “S-so you didn't notice me at all until I got in here?” He couldn't dare to face his dad as he asked that.

Mr. Jones started pulling out of the parking space. He shook his head. “No, which makes me relieved that you saw me, otherwise I would have had to go after you.”

It wasn't funny, but Michael laughed, and loudly, too that Mr. Jones looked at him with genuine confusion.

“Are you alright, Michael?” He asked.

Michael nodded. “I'm great! Yeah, I'm better than great! And hey! Did you know I'm on the honor roll?”

Mr. Jones looked forward again and nodded. “Yes, I figured you would be, but congratulations.”

Michael sighed again and turned his attention to the cars passing by. That was close, much too close, which was a shame because school was supposed to be some sort of a haven for Michael and Gavin to be intimate, especially since the bullies decided to stop. And even though Michael was happy he didn't have to walk, he really wished he would have gotten a warning first.

 


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that there won't be any specific final day for this fic. There will be no more schedule at all. Chapters will just be posted whenever I finish them. I am pretty sad it's almost over though...

The day Miles asked Arryn to prom was the day everyone in the hallway, including Miles' friends, gathered around to see how it played out. Miles had many different ideas on how to ask Arryn, but then he settled on something easy. He came to school dressed in some of his best clothes. He carried a bouquet of roses in her favorite color and told her to meet him by the staircase in the morning, which she did.

She was waiting with Barbara, Lindsay, and Kara, and they were just having a casual conversation since she honestly had no idea why Miles asked to meet her.

“Isn't he great?” Barbara asked about Miles.

Arryn smiled. “I do think he's really sweet.”

“So why aren't you guys married yet?” Lindsay asked as she smiled.

Arryn laughed. “I know. You guys need to help me stick some courage into him.”

As Barbara noticed Miles heading towards them, she said, “I think he has enough in him for now.”

Arryn furrowed her eyebrows and turned around when the girls signaled her to. Miles grinned, nervously, as he walked up to them. Arryn covered her mouth as she looked back to the girls who were now holding up a poster that read 'Arryn, will you go to prom with me? (Miles)'

Arryn turned to Miles again and nodded. “Wow, I... of course I'll go with you!” She spread her arms out and Miles gladly accepted her hug.

Chris stood with Michael, Ray, and Gavin, and as Michael clapped and cheered for Miles and Arryn, Gavin looked over at Chris. Chris smiled softly as he began to clap. Gavin placed a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder and Chris merely smiled bigger. Once everyone began to walk off after congratulating Miles and Arryn, the friends stayed.

“Are any of us going to do something like that?” Ray asked. “Because I don't think we can be that cute.”

Miles laughed and shook his head. “You can if you try, Ray.”

“Not possible,” Ray looked down, seeming to be disappointed, and Michael laughed now.

The rest of them decided to go to prom as a group, thinking at first that Michael and Gavin would be apart of that, but Michael had already discussed prom with Gavin. They had planned to spend that night talking on the phone as long as they could while their friends danced to some ridiculous music surrounded by every other junior and senior (possibly even sophomores and freshmen if they were invited, but that was just a low maybe).

Prom night actually fell on Gavin's birthday – May 23rd. And while friends were at their homes getting ready for their prom night, Michael managed to find time to bake Gavin cookies while Mr. and Mrs. Jones were out doing the grocery shopping. He made sure to clean up everything and mask the smell of baked goods before his parents returned. He hid the cookies in his bedroom, wrapped up and ready to go. He remembered how his friends were extremely disappointed that he and Gavin weren't going to prom with them.

“This is like your guys' opportunity to spend a long night together,” Barbara had explained. “You _have_ to go.”

They would also try the excuse of “It's your last school dance.” But Michael had heard that one from them too much and too long that it didn't even matter to him anymore. So what if it was the last high school dance? It didn't mean anything to him. It didn't mean anything to Gavin either. Michael knew their friends tried getting Gavin to ask Michael to prom in some elaborate way, but Gavin always turned down the ideas.

“Yesterday they were explaining to me to ask you by spelling out 'Prom' with a question mark in rose petals,” Gavin told Michael one night on the phone.

Michael just snorted and said, “That would only work on Ray.”

And then came the week of the dance and their friends had given up at this point on convincing them to go to prom together, or at all. Michael was relieved, too. He didn't want to even ask his parents for permission. They had brought up at dinner one night, his father casually asking, “Isn't that dance coming up soon?”

“It's this Friday,” Michael answered. “I didn't want to go, though. I don't see the big deal in it.”

Mr. Jones nodded and talked about how he agreed with that and how he wouldn't have gone to his if it weren't for the girlfriend he had at the time. That only led up to Mrs. Jones practically glaring at Mr. Jones, and Michael wished he could just disappear from the table.

“But you don't have a girlfriend you wanted to go with, did you?” Mr. Jones asked.

Michael had taken a deep breath and shook his head. “Not at all.”

And that was the end of “prom” talk with his parents, well... right after he asked if they would have let him go to prom if he had wanted to. His father went on to say that it would only move his curfew up an hour and Michael was glad he didn't want to go, then. Leaving prom at ten would have been a waste of money.

Therefore, he here was now, on prom night, hiding a plate (paper plate to be exact) of cookies in his bedroom. He carefully placed them in his backpack as best as he could before heading downstairs with it.

“Mom, Dad,” he spoke.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked up at him from what they were previously occupied with.

“I know it's kind of last minute and I'll apologize now for that,” Michael started, “but since I didn't go to prom, neither did Ray,” he lied, “And we wanted to hang out tonight instead.” He knew how much his parents despised last minute plans. It's why he didn't bother asking them if he could go to Six Flags the morning his friends had left for Six Flags, but he needed to find some way of getting to Gavin's house. So he was risking it. This time only, though.

Mrs. Jones checked the time. “Oh, it's around six PM.” She looked at Mr. Jones.

“It's only Ray,” Mr. Jones said. He stood up from the couch and grabbed his car keys off the coffee table.

“Oh, I could walk...” Michael started to say but his father held his hand up.

“It's not that long of drive,” Mr. Jones said as he headed for the door.

Michael sighed but pretended to be grateful, even though this meant he would have to walk from Ray's house to Gavin's. In the car, Michael stayed silent. He would merely nod at certain, simple questions his father would ask him until they arrived at Ray's. Michael hoped Ray's parents weren't paying any attention to what was going on outside, because explaining why he was being dropped off there and walking away would be funny to explain – and probably a weird conversation overall.

“I'll be here to pick you up at eight-thirty,” Mr. Jones said to him.

Michael nodded at him before closing the car door. He watched his father drive off and waited until he knew he wouldn't be seen at all before turning on his heel and heading to Gavin's.

“This is the worst service I've ever received,” Ray complained to Gavin on the phone.

Gavin was sitting in the living room with Geoff and Griffon after enjoying a special birthday dinner with them. He laughed at Ray's complaint.

“It's prom night, you donut,” Gavin said, “What do you expect?”

“Good service!” There was a pause and then a soft, “Ow.”

“What happened there?” Gavin asked.

“Lindsay just hit me for _loudly_ complaining,” Ray told Gavin.

“As much as I agree,” Gavin heard Miles' voice, “I actually think you're not being loud enough.”

“Yes, _thank you_ , _**Miles**_ ,” Ray proclaimed.

Gavin then heard laughter and it made him grin.

“Sounds like a pretty top time,” he told Ray.

“If only you and Michael were here.”

The doorbell rang and Gavin immediately got up to go answer it.

“At least tell me you two will be together tonight,” Ray said.

Gavin was about to say 'no' when he opened the door to find Michael on the other side, holding up a plate of cookies.

“I didn't know what kind you liked,” Michael spoke, “so I went traditional. Fucking chocolate chip.” He smiled

Gavin found his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling now, and he was _sure_ his smile was pretty goofy, but he couldn't help it.

“Gav?” Ray's voice appeared in his ear.

Gavin blinked hard and remembered he was still on the phone with Ray. “Of course we will be, Ray,” he answered, “Actually, he just got here.” With that, Gavin hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Happy birthday?”

Gavin breathed out a laugh and moved aside to allow Michael to walk inside. He took the plate of cookies from Michael and headed into the kitchen with them as Michael entered the living room.

“Michael,” Geoff said with a gentle smile. “Haven't seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, hi Michael,” Griffon also smiled at him as she stood up. “It's so nice to see you. How are you?”

Michael smiled at both of them. He liked Geoff and Griffon. Of course he didn't know them too well, but he knew them enough to know how good of people they were.

“I'm good, thank you,” Michael told Griffon. “And it's nice seeing you guys, too.”

“So you came over to celebrate Gavin turning eighteen?” Geoff asked.

Gavin walked up at this point and smiled. “I don't care why he came over,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Michael's waist. “I'm just glad he did.”

Michael felt a bit of heat rush to his cheeks, but he ignored it. “Well since we didn't go to prom and our friends did, I decided that yeah, I would come to celebrate Gavin's birthday,” he explained.

“Why didn't you guys go to prom?” Griffon asked. “I was actually looking forward to seeing you all dressed up, Gavin.”

“Imagine these two idiots matching with their ties and vests,” Geoff teased.

Griffon nudged Geoff and laughed.

“That would have been cute,” she admitted.

 _Oh god,_ Michael and Gavin both thought, though they didn't say it out loud.

“We'll just be in my room,” the Brit said as he started heading for the stairs.

“Oh, no, wait!” Geoff called, and both boys halted in their tracks. “Michael, help me sing 'happy birthday' to Gavin,” Geoff said as he stood up from his spot. He practically ran over to Gavin's side. “He got us to not during dinner, but now that you're here-”

“Geoff, please,” Gavin tried to protest but Geoff only slapped his hand against Gavin's mouth.

“Ready?” Griffon asked as she joined them.

Michael laughed as he nodded. Gavin looked pleadingly at him but it was too late. The singing had begun with Geoff.

“Happy birthday to you,” Geoff sang.

“Happy birthday to you,” Griffon joined in.

“Happy birthday dear Gavin,” Michael added as he patted Gavin's back.

Gavin pursed his lips and looked down at his feet as they continued to sing to him. And as they came to an end, the three of them sang together, “Happy birthday to _you_.”

The blond forced a smile on his face as they all cheered and clapped. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, it was just that he knew exactly why Geoff wanted to sing it to him – to make him uncomfortable, and it worked. It worked very well.

Gavin sighed in relief when it was over and he grabbed Michael's hand before dragging him up the stairs.

“Behave you two,” Geoff said with a laugh. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Michael looked back at Geoff questioningly for a moment until he turned back to watch his step. He followed Gavin into his bedroom and watched as Gavin headed right to his Xbox. Michael closed the door behind him and crossed his arms as he continued to watch the Brit.

“How did you manage to get over here?” Gavin asked.

Michael smirked. “I lied.”

Gavin looked at him with a small smile. “Are you going to walk home?” He asked as he grabbed his spare controller and handed it to Michael.

Michael took it from him and sat down next to Gavin on the bed.

“Uh, I think my dad's going to pick me up,” Michael said, “but he thinks I'm at Ray so I'll have to leave early to get back there in time.”

“What time is he planning to pick you up?”

“Eight-thirty.”

Gavin looked at the time on his phone and sighed. “Then we should get started on having some fun.”

“Yeah, let's have a grand ole time,” Michael said as he got comfortable on the bed, “You're finally eighteen... for reals this time.”

Gavin laughed. “I already explained why I lied.” He began to start the game up and Michael just watched him do so in silence at first, seeing the determined look upon Gavin's face.

“Are you gonna tell everyone else the truth?” Michael asked. “Or well... at least our friends?”

Gavin shrugged a shoulder and didn't face look at Michael as he said, “Yeah, yeah... I will someday.”

Michael blinked. “You could have just-”

“The game's starting,” Gavin said, now facing Michael. “I challenge you.” He smiled.

And although the smile seemed off, Michael turned his attention to the screen and nodded.

“Yeah, alright,” Michael said, sitting up a little more. “I'd love to kick your ass.”

It was exactly what Michael did – video game wise. Gavin would constantly try to do some sneaky moves or trick Michael in some way, but Michael was always one step ahead of him. And that led for a victory for Michael.

“Fuck yeah!” Michael shouted as he jumped up from Gavin's bed. “Who the fuck's the champion? Obviously not _you_!” He pointed right at Gavin's face.

The blond narrowed his eyes at Michael and frowned. Michael continued to boast, though, on purpose, just to further piss off Gavin. What he didn't know, though, was how Gavin was only pretending to be so angry for Michael's sake. So after Michael was finished and sat back down next to Gavin, Gavin leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Congrats,” he whispered.

Michael smiled at him. “It didn't call for that much yelling but hey, I entertained myself.”

“Yeah, I was pretty entertained there, too,” Gavin told him.

Michael laughed and scooted closer to him. “Happy birthday you fucking idiot,” he said softly that Gavin smiled and closed the small distance between them by pressing his lips against Michael's. The second Michael reciprocated by grabbing Gavin's face, Gavin placed his hands on each side of Michael's waist. After that long play of video games, Michael only had little time left with Gavin until he had to get back home.

But they didn't think about that. Michael especially tried not to. This was Gavin's day. This was his birthday. They even ignored when their phones went off from their friends sending them pictures from the prom. Michael and Gavin knew they could always look at those later. All that mattered was just being with each other for as long as they could – to hold each other close because who knew when they could have an intimate moment like that again.

Michael pulled away from kissing Gavin's lips and began trailing kisses up Gavin's face, making Gavin laugh softly. Michael stopped once he reached Gavin's forehead and he pulled Gavin into a tight embrace as he tangled his fingers in the Brit's messy hair. Gavin took this time to plant small kisses just underneath Michael's jaw. Michael smiled crookedly and Gavin sat up better so he could be face-to-face with Michael again. Gavin was going in for another kiss when Michael's phone rang.

“Ah, fuck,” Michael mumbled as he reached into his pocket. It was his father, but that was no surprise since it was nearing eight-thirty. “Hi, Dad,” he answered, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

“Michael, I think it's time I go pick you up, don't you think?” Mr. Jones asked.

Michael scowled at the wall. No. He didn't want to leave yet. He was having such a good time and now his parents were going to ruin it. Michael looked at Gavin and said into his phone, “Is it fine if I get a ride there?”

“I'd feel better if I went to pick you up,” Mr. Jones told him.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Dad, come on. Please? It won't make much of a difference.”

There was a sudden pause that made Michael regret saying anything at all. But then his father's voice appeared and said, “Your mother and I expect you home in fifteen minutes.”

Michael's eyes lit up because he actually didn't think that would go his way. “Great, see you soon! Bye, Dad.” He hung up and sighed. “I have to go... but... do you think Geoff could maybe...” he smiled innocently at Gavin.

Gavin immediately jumped up from his bed. “I'll go ask him!”

Michael followed him, though. They found Geoff and Griffon still in in the living room, the plate of cookies almost completely empty on the coffee table.

“Hey, those were mine,” Gavin said as he walked over to it and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

“You left them in the kitchen,” Geoff said, “and they're really fucking good. Holy shit. Michael, did you bake these yourself?” He looked at Michael over his shoulder.

Michael smiled. “Yeah. I kind of used to bake cookies with my grandma when I still lived in New Jersey.”

“Aw, that's nice,” Griffon said. “They are really good. Geoff and I said we would have just one but-”

“You ended up eating practically all of them,” Gavin complained as he grabbed another.

Michael laughed. “I'll try making you guys more soon.”

“Oh, yes, please!” Geoff said.

“Anyway,” Gavin changed the subject, “Michael has to go home. Can you give him a ride?” He smiled at Geoff.

Geoff sighed and stood up. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Gavin quickly began heading towards the garage and Michael followed.

“You two just need to learn how to drive,” Geoff teased. “I'm not your fucking chauffeur.” He grabbed his key cars and told Griffon “bye” before walking out with Gavin and Michael.

“Thanks for coming,” Gavin told Michael on the ride to Michael's place.

Michael smiled at Gavin and gently grabbed Gavin's hand.

“Did you have a good time?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded, his goofy smile on his face. “Of course I did. I was with you.”

“Oh, please,” Geoff snorted, and Michael started laughing.

When they arrived at Michael's, Michael quickly gave Gavin a kiss on the lips before opening the car door and stepping out.

“Thanks, Geoff,” Michael said to him.

Geoff smiled over at him and said, “No problem, Michael. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too,” Michael said before looking at Gavin. “Happy birthday again, Gavin.”

The corners of Gavin's lips rose a little. “Goodnight, Michael.”

Michael closed the car door and started walking up to the front door. Geoff drove off, but something kept lingering in the back of his mind.

He sighed and said, “So, you two are getting pretty serious...” He then figured he should have waited until they got home to say anything, but really, how close and in love Michael and Gavin seemed to be worried Geoff. He looked at Gavin through the rear view mirror and saw the look of... concern? Sadness? It was like a mixture of both on Gavin's face and Geoff just knew.

“You haven't told him yet?” Geoff asked.

Gavin shook his head. “How can I?” He sighed quietly as he looked out the window even though there wasn't much to see. Geoff was going to say something, but Gavin looked deep in thought.

“I should be there already,” Gavin spoke after a long moment of silence. “I'm running out of time.”

Geoff frowned, because he could only imagine how Gavin felt. “Just a few more weeks here and then you're back, Gav,” Geoff reminded him. “They gave her six months.”

“It's not guaranteed.”

“We can arrange a flight for you to go back earlier-”

“No,” Gavin shook his head. “I want to be there, but I want to be here, too, for as long as I can. If that means only two more weeks with Michael, then...” Gavin rubbed his face and huffed. “Then I'll try and enjoy it and not think about anything else too much.”

“That also means that you _gotta_ tell Michael, Gavin.”

“Geoff... he told me once I make everything better for him. He told me he never felt anything like the way he feels for me. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm not staying here after graduation like I had originally planned to?” He looked at Geoff through the mirror.

“You just have to be honest with him,” Geoff told him. “You know, this is something he should have known about a month ago.”

“I know, I know.” Gavin groaned. “I don't want to leave him here. I can't imagine him having to be in that house of his any longer.”

“I already told you that if _anything_ happens, I'll be there.”

“But how would you know if anything _does_ happen?”

Geoff opened his mouth to respond, but Gavin was right. He wouldn't exactly be able to know, but he had told Gavin before that he would still try to find a way.

“Just don't worry, Gavin,” he said, “I'll know. I'll make sure he's okay after you leave. I promise.”

Gavin trusted Geoff more than anyone, just as he trusted his real parents, so he nodded and didn't say anymore on the subject. Geoff was also right about telling Michael, but Gavin didn't know how to break the news. It had to be soon, though. It felt too soon. Things were getting so great for them. It was everything Gavin had wanted for them. Just being with Michael felt like a dream, but it was time for reality, and Gavin started to think of ways he could tell Michael during the rest of that car ride.

 


	40. Forty

“So how was the ultimate prom night?” Michael asked his friends the Monday after at lunch.

Ray stuffed his mouth with french fries (his favorite thing from the cafeteria, also something he claims will be the only thing he'll miss about high school). He looked to the others for an answer and Lindsay laughed.

“It was really fun,” she answered, “didn't you guys see the pictures?”

Michael and Gavin squinted their eyes at her and she laughed again.

“We purposely kept sending you guys pictures,” Barbara chimed in.

“I kind of got the feeling after the tenth one,” Michael told her, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, why such a mad face?” Miles asked as he pouted. “Did we interrupt _something_?”

Gavin's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Barely anything,” Michael said, though he winked at Gavin when the others weren't looking.

Gavin grinned and looked down at his food as he began to eat some of it.

“It was actually a better dance than I ever expected,” Ray admitted.

“Even though the service at the restaurant we ended up at was the worst,” Chris said, practically shuddering as he thought back to it.

“I can't really blame them,” Barbara started, “I know prom night can get hectic, but then again, they were seriously starting to just blatantly ignore us.”

“Maybe because we had Ray screaming about how angry he was about it,” Lindsay reminded them.

“No, not angry. Frustrated,” Ray corrected her. He ate another french fry and sighed. “The music was kind of boring, but I don't know, overall, not a bad time.”

“Well, that just tells me that I have nothing to regret for not going,” Michael told them all. “Especially since with all those pictures you guys sent Gav and I, it's like we were there.”

Lindsay smiled at him. “Good,” she said.

“Oh!” Barbara suddenly said as she picked up her carton of milk.

Everyone else looked at her, genuinely confused as to what the hell she was up to. Barbara smiled wide.

“Here's to the last week of school,” she said, “May we spend it well, have fun, laugh at those who leave for the trip as we just do our own thing, because we stick together and don't follow the crowd.”

For a moment, they all just stared at her, and then Chris and Lindsay lifted their milk cartons.

“Barb,” Ray spoke.

“Yeah?”

“That was the cheesiest speech I have ever heard, it almost hurt to listen to, and not for the reasons you wanted it to hurt,” Ray told her, and Barbara was about to say something when Ray lifted up his milk carton and finished off by saying, “To us.”

Barbara smiled again and nodded. “That's what I thought.”

Michael, Gavin, and Miles also rose their cartons and they clinked, well more like, bumped their cartons together in the air before taking a sip from them.

“Maybe we'll actually have alcohol after graduation and have a proper toast,” Miles said.

“Nah,” Ray shook his head.

“Oh, there's... there's going to be a graduation party?” Gavin asked and Michael looked at him, noticing the hint of uneasiness in Gavin's voice, but Michael didn't question it.

“Of course there is!” Miles said, an excited smile spreading across face, but it faded when he looked around the table. “There will be, right?” He asked.

“Sure,” Chris answered.

Miles grinned again and looked at Gavin. “Of course there is!” He repeated and everyone began laughing.

Everyone but Gavin. Gavin tried to laugh, but it fell weak. Graduation night was supposed to be the night he was supposed to pack and make sure he had everything ready, because his flight was supposed to leave early the next day. No worries, though, he figured. He could always pack earlier so he could still party with his friends. Leaving for England didn't mean he was gone forever. He would be back... He would try his best to.

Gavin looked at Michael laughing – making his dimple show more than ever, his eyes crinkling just at the corners, and Gavin smiled.

He definitely needed to find a way back to Texas if it meant he was coming back to that laugh. But he needed to tell Michael what was going on first.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and the friends got up with their trays. During the last week of May, everyone became restless. All that was going on were finals and in the minds of everyone, the thought that school was almost over was endless. Especially for seniors.

Walking in the hallway was a ridiculous sight. The seniors were louder than ever, proudly showing their excitement whilst annoying everyone else. Miles was tempted to join in their excitement, but Barbara held him back.

“Remember my little speech?” She asked him.

“The one Ray called 'cheese'?” Miles raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

And Barbara rolled her eyes as she let go of him.

“Yeah, come on, Miles,” Ray said, “We don't follow the crowd. We're our own crowd.” Though it didn't take long for him to laugh right after saying that.

Michael laughed as well and he pushed Ray down the other hall as they reached the corner.

“We'll see you guys later,” Michael told the others as he waved to them, though he stopped when Gavin walked up to him and just kissed him before Michael could really react.

“Definitely will see _you_ later,” Michael said with a smirk when Gavin pulled away.

Gavin laughed softly and turned around to head back to the others.

Michael and Ray began walking off together. Ray was serious again as he swallowed hard. Michael could hear it and he sighed.

“Let me guess, nervous about that final?” He asked Ray.

“I was trying to have fun before I had to walk into the class,” Ray told Michael. “But now we're walking down the hall, we're getting closer, and man, who makes a final on a Monday?”

“Mr. Stevenson,” Michael smiled. “But you should know that already.”

“Yeah, he's a little-” Ray stopped talking as he turned around and realized they had reached their classroom door.

The both of them walked into the classroom and took their seats. Classmates around them were looking hard at their notes and textbook for any last minute help. Michael turned to Ray who was digging through his stuff to find notes.

“Hey,” Michael said, “That study session we had almost everyday last week? Yeah, that's gonna fucking help you. You're welcome. Now stop stressing and sit up.”

“Michael, it's not that I don't trust you,” Ray said as he look through the same pile again, “but I don't trust myself right now.”

“Ray,” Michael said, but he got no response. “Ray... Ray, look at me!”

So Ray did.

“What?” He asked Michael.

“Look, you have managed to keep a B plus in this class,” Michael started, “which is fucking better than a lot of people have in this class.”

“And?”

“And so you're going to sit there and tell me you don't trust yourself enough to get a good grade on this final?”

“It's _the_ final, Michael.”

“Which honestly, doesn't mean much shit. You'll do fine, Ray. You're smarter at this crap than you give yourself credit for.” Michael huffed after he was done talking. “And like I said, I helped you last week. You'll be fine.”

Ray looked at the pile of papers in his hand and put it back into his backpack.

“Alright,” he said as he zipped his backpack. “Alright, I'll relax.”

“Thank you,” Michael said, and he sat forward just as Ray did.

Class started with another ring of a bell. Mr. Stevenson greeted the class, told them the test rules, and immediately started handing out the test. Once he reached Ray's desk and handed Ray a worksheet, Ray looked at Michael. He waited until Mr. Stevenson couldn't hear before he said, “Shit.”

 

* * *

> Michael – May 26, 2014 3:15 PM: Watch you get a better fucking grade than me.
> 
> Ray: Whoa, let's not get crazy now.

Michael laughed as he read that message. He was currently on his way home, leaving right after his last class was over because he really just wanted to lie down in his bed. Of course his mother might end up making that impossible, but he could dream a little.

> Michael: I'll admit that I was looking over at your answers from time to time and I gotta say, you did good.
> 
> Ray: Thanks man. That does help!
> 
> Michael: It's what I'm here for.

Michael was about to put his phone away when another text message came in. He thought: either Ray sent another message or he just happened to reply _really_ quick. But Michael found it was a message from Gavin. The corners of his lips rose, but his smile faded a bit when he actually read what Gavin texted him.

> Gavin: Can we talk?

That was never a good sign. Michael started to walk slower as he read the message again. In relationships, from the stupid movies he's seen, that meant a breakup. Gavin was dumping him? But things had seemed fine between them. Well, there was that one moment at lunch that Gavin seemed down, but it quickly passed and Gavin was back to being... well, Gavin.

> Michael: Yeah sure, what's up?
> 
> Gavin: In person, I mean.

Now Michael came to a full stop. He'd be lying if he said that didn't make him nervous, because it did. A lot. He took a deep breath and thought of what to say. He could go and meet Gavin somewhere, but if he was late home, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Michael looked back down at his phone and sighed.

> Michael: Yeah, sure. But tonight. I can't right now.
> 
> Gavin: How does the lake sound? Let's say seven?
> 
> Michael: Yeah, seven sounds like a good time.

Michael put his phone away and hurried home. How was he supposed to go meet Gavin? He thought of excuses he could tell his parents, but he was so tired of excuses, and he was sure his parents were getting close to discovering he was lying about a lot of places he was going. The thought of sneaking out crossed his mind, but doing that when his parents were awake was way too risky.

Then an idea hit him.

It was going to be another excuse, sure, but it was going to have backup.

He took his phone back out and looked through his contacts until he found Caleb.

> Michael: Caleb, I hate to ask for a favor and I'm sorry, I owe you! Big time. But can you possibly text me at around seven asking for help at church?

Michael hesitated before pressing 'send'. Caleb was such a nice person and Michael felt like he was using him, so he was just about to text him again to say he changed his mind, but Caleb replied first.

> Caleb: Sure! Does this have to do with Gavin?

Michael sighed in relief.

> Michael: It does actually. Like you know, my parents don't know.
> 
> Caleb: Yeah, I have you covered. Don't worry.
> 
> Michael: Are you sure? I feel like an ass now for asking this of you.
> 
> Caleb: It's okay. I understand it can be hard to see Gavin out of school. Don't feel like you owe me. You're a good person, Michael.

“No, you're the fucking good person,” Michael said as he deleted the conversation. He was grateful for how good of person Caleb was, otherwise, he would not be able to see Gavin tonight without taking a huge risk of being caught.

When he arrived at his house, his mother was on the phone, so Michael merely waved at her before heading up to his room to think about what the hell Gavin might need to talk about. It was probably nothing serious. Maybe Gavin was trying to sound serious on purpose, to scare Michael. Maybe it was just some really good news such as that Gavin got an official job at Rooster Teeth or something around those lines.

Then Michael figured he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

So Michael rubbed his face and stopped pacing back and forth in his room. He needed to relax and occupy himself with something else, which was kind of a hard thing to do without his laptop and Xbox.

“God damn parents,” he mumbled angrily.

Michael was basically watching the time pass by. He ended up downstairs at around six for dinner when his dad arrived. The three of them ate in their usual awkward silence and Michael cleaned up after they were done, and by that time, it was six-fifty five. Michael's foot was tapping because his nerves were coming back – nerves from wanting to know what Gavin had to say, nerves from his excuse not working. But then his phone vibrated in his pocket and he mentally cheered.

> Caleb: Michael, I need your help at the church. I know you're not supposed to come until Wednesday, but I could really appreciate it if you could come by right now.

Michael smiled at the message, but he put on a serious expression as he re-entered the dining room where his parents still sat.

“Hey, Mom, Dad,” Michael spoke, and they turned to look at him. “Caleb just texted me. He needs my help at the church.” He turned his phone so they could read the message.

“Oh,” Mrs. Jones stood up. “Well, what's even going on there tonight?”

“Caleb actually teaches the kids every night,” Michael said, “sometimes later than other nights, so I guess he's busy and needs help. Can I go help him?”

Mrs. Jones exchanged looks with Mr. Jones.

“If the boy needs help,” Mr. Jones spoke, “then I say it's fine.”

“It's a good kind of help,” Mrs. Jones admitted. She looked at Michael and said, “Hurry then. I don't want you home late.”

Michael nodded and quickly walked out of there. He paused once he reached the front door to text Gavin.

> Michael: I'm heading on my way.

And with that, he walked out of the house.

 

* * *

 

Gavin didn't really think any of this over since he and Geoff talked about it on his birthday. He had the whole weekend to find the right words to tell Michael, but he didn't want to think about it. But at school, it was all that was on his mind, because he was with Michael again, and he just kept thinking how he wouldn't always be with Michael anymore. And it bothered him, more than he ever thought it could. So he decided, it was now or never. Michael seriously needed to know _now_.

Time was running out. Why did time had to run out and ruin everything?

Gavin had been waiting for Michael long before they were supposed to meet, so when he received Michael's text, he merely put his phone aside and continued to wait. It wasn't too long after that text that he heard footsteps directly coming towards him.

“Hey,” Michael's voice appeared behind him.

Gavin sat there a moment longer before looking up at Michael with a soft smile. He stood up and immediately wrapped his arms around him. Michael was taken aback, because this was completely the opposite of everything he was expecting. He expected a serious Gavin with no affection at all, but now here was Gavin, hugging him – tightly, too. Michael returned it with the same amount of strength. Perhaps this wasn't a breakup then...

“Gavin,” Michael broke the silence.

Gavin took a deep breath before saying, “Yeah?”

“You said you needed to talk.”

The blond nodded. “Yeah. I...” Without even wanting to, he pulled out of the hug and nodded again. “I do.”

“Alright, then talk!” Michael furrowed his eyebrows after saying that. He hadn't meant for that to sound demanding or at all rude, but he was still nervous about what this was all about and he just wanted to know.

Gavin seemed to understand that, too, because he smiled again. “I don't know where to start,” he said. “I should have planned this ahead.”

“Planning shit ahead never works out, Gav,” Michael told him.

Gavin sighed. “Yeah, you're telling me.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and stared curiously at Gavin. The Brit pursed his lips and it felt like too long that he was quiet. Now Michael wasn't just nervous, he was getting impatient.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Michael huffed. “I don't have all day. You know this. So just tell me what's going on already before I-”

“I'm leaving,” Gavin interrupted, but it was just basically came out of him. There wasn't a better way to say it, so he just _said_ it.

Michael didn't move or say anything at first. He just stared, mouth open and eyes squinting.

“Wait, what?” Michael finally asked. “What do you mean you're... leaving? You...” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “You said that if it works out-”

“I just can't,” Gavin said as he turned around.

Michael blinked hard. “W-... w-why? What happened?” He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of his own explanation to this whole thing. “Are they not letting you stay?”

Gavin looked at Michael over his shoulder with a frown, but he didn't respond.

“Gavin?” Michael tried, but nothing.

The Brit decided to drop huge news such as that one and now he wasn't even going to explain it? No, fuck that. Michael narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

“Why are you leaving?” He asked Gavin.

Gavin sighed and turned back around. “I have some stuff to take care of back at home.”

That wasn't enough. “Like what?!” And this time, Michael didn't care if he sounded rude. He wanted answers. He _needed_ answers, but he got silence again.

Michael groaned and shouted, “Just tell me!” Because he almost couldn't help himself anymore.

“Michael...” Gavin said weakly as he looked at the ground.

“Gavin!” Michael grabbed Gavin's shoulders. “Why. Are. You. Leaving?”

Gavin wanted to say why, but he couldn't talk about it. Talking about it hurt. Talking about it just reminded Gavin of why he should be at home rather than there in Austin. So he couldn't say anything.

“Fine!” Michael shouted as he threw his hands up. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Gavin and asked, “How long ago did you decide on this? _At least_ answer that!”

 _Oh, bollocks._ Gavin bit down on his lower lip before saying, “About over a month ago.”

And Michael's eyes widened, but not with fear. Not with shock, well... some shock. But it was mostly anger.

“About over a month ago?!” Michael asked, and Gavin nodded. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” Gavin just sighed as Michael continued, “So around the same time we got...” Around the same time they started talking again, the same time they started what they had now. Gavin let it happen even though he knew he wouldn't be staying. And that's what got to Michael – not on an angry level, but on a painful one.

“No,” Michael said as he shook his head. “No, you can't just... you can't leave – what?!” This was too much and Michael tried putting it all together but it was like it didn't make sense. And it didn't, because Gavin wasn't telling him enough. “Why, though?” Michael asked. “Is something wrong?” He looked at Gavin with pleading eyes. “Are you just tired of being here?” Then he thought back to what his original thought was for having to meet Gavin there. “Are you...” He didn't want to ask, but he did anyway, “Are you tired of me? Is this your way of dumping me without actually having to dump me?”

Gavin shook his head frantically, “What? No! I could never get tired of you, Michael. This has nothing to do with you.”

Michael could feel something throbbing in his chest. “Then why?” He practically choked out as he felt his eyes water. “Why are you leaving me, Gavin?”

Gavin closed his eyes as he thought about what to say next, but also so he wouldn't have to look at Michael close to tears. “Michael, it isn't like we can't still keep in contact.”

“Y-yeah, I know that, but... it won't.” Michael sniffled. He squeezed his eyebrows together, struggling to hold in his tears. “It won't be the same,” he told Gavin.

Gavin opened his eyes again and sighed softly.

“You knew for over a month, Gavin,” Michael shook his head.

“I did,” Gavin said as he nodded. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you right when I found out.”

“Yeah, why didn't you? I mean, all you had to say was 'hey, Michael. I have to go back to England after graduation'.” Michael felt his lower lip quiver after he said that.

And Gavin felt his heart ache. “I didn't think...” Words failed him.

At this point, Gavin was becoming much too frustrating to handle. Michael curled his fingers into tight fists as he shouted, “Yeah, you didn't!” He took a deep, shaky breath. “You could have just told me instead of letting me fall in love with you even you _knew_ you weren't going to stay!”

Gavin's eyes widened as a few words in particular caught his attention. “Y-you're in love with me?” He wanted to smile and say that he loved Michael just as much, possibly more, but Michael didn't give him the chance.

“Fuck off!” Michael's voice practically cracked, and he turned on his heel as he stormed off.

Gavin gasped and felt frozen in place. “Michael... Michael!” He called out before taking off after him. “I'll still keep in contact with you! We'll talk everyday! I promise!” He had slowed his pace, clearly seeing that Michael wasn't going to stop.

“No!” Michael shouted back. “I don't want to fucking talk to you right now! Leave me alone!”

“But Michael!”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin!” Michael screamed, causing people nearby to turn and look to see what was happening. Michael paid them no attention and he also didn't stop walking away despite the fact that he could still hear Gavin calling after him.

“Just leave me alone!” Michael cried out as he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Half of him hoped Gavin was still following him, still coming for him, to fight for him, but when things suddenly sounded too quiet and he was already a long walk away, Michael knew Gavin had stopped. And that only increased the pain.

Michael knew people were staring at him as he walked by because he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He didn't care. He needed to let this out. It was as if he had basically been dumped, and worse, by the love of his life. Though he knew Gavin was right about being able to keep in contact. That could be nice, but Michael didn't want a long distance relationship. He wanted Gavin there with him. He wanted to watch Gavin get his dream job at Rooster Teeth, he wanted to see the adorable smile on the Brit's face as he told Michael that the job was his.

But that wasn't going to happen anymore.

And Michael just couldn't stop crying as he thought about that, and so much more.

By the time his house came into view, his head hurt and he knew his eyes would give him away instantly. He checked the time. It was just passed eight.

Michael sniffled and wiped his eyes again before opening the door and stepping inside. The TV was on but the only person in the living room was his father.

Without looking at him, Mr. Jones asked, “What did Caleb need help with?”

Michael bit down on his lower lip. He had forgotten all about that excuse.

“Uh,” he sniffled quietly, “Uh, he uh... he wanted...” Michael scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say.

Mr. Jones looked at him now and noticed his face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

'Are you okay?' was the way to make anyone start crying again. Michael's lip quivered once more and he shook his head.

“No,” he choked out.

Mr. Jones stood up from the couch and slowly led Michael towards the sofa.

“Michael, you're scaring me,” he said as he sat back down.

Michael took his seat and tried to stop crying. He managed to calm himself down a little after a moment of deep breaths. How did he explain this now? He was hysterically crying and he couldn't just say something simple had made him cry. And this was his father, the one parent Michael felt he could count on, even if it was a little.

Michael swallowed hard, the ache in chest still very much there.

It wasn't fair. So many people got to be with the ones they loved with no trouble. So many people got to wake up next to them, kiss them whenever they felt like it, and smile whenever they smiled.

But Michael couldn't, and he found that so unfair. He found it so unfair that life gave him Gavin and was now going to take him away – take away the _one_ person Michael could truly say he was in _love_ with. He loved Gavin so much. The worst part, he didn't realize that he did until tonight, but Michael kind of knew that he always knew his feelings. They just only showed when he figured out he was going to lose Gavin. What _perfect_ timing...

“Michael,” Mr. Jones' voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts, and Michael looked at him. “What happened tonight?”

Michael squinted his eyes as he stared at his father. He couldn't lose Gavin. He just couldn't. He wanted to be able to go visit him whenever he could. And maybe... well, maybe his father would understand.

Maybe it was only his mother who was the actual terrible parent.

And maybe if he told his father, his father would help him find a way.

Maybe, just maybe...

“Dad,” Michael practically squeaked out. “I-I... I have something important that I need to tell you.”

Mr. Jones softened his expression as he could genuinely see the pain in his son's eyes. It was a kind of pain he had never seen before, especially not on Michael. So he nodded as he said, “Okay, go on.”

Michael felt his heart pick up its pace. He could hear it thud in his ears. The tears were burning in his eyes again. He wanted to let them out, but he didn't want to seem anymore weak. So with a deep breath, he looked his father in the eyes and started to say, “Dad... I... I,” he could back out now. He could back out and merely say that he was still friends with Gavin and wanted to visit him in England after he left. But he didn't want to hide anymore. He was so tired of keeping this a secret. It was weighing on him. Everyone at school already knew. And really, it was better that his father heard it from him rather than some jerk teenager.

But... what exactly was he trying to say? That he was... gay? Michael hadn't even really thought of what his sexual orientation was, and he hadn't really cared to put an actual label on it. This was not the time and place to contemplate that, though.

He looked down at his hands to find them trembling and he decided he wanted to look at them instead of his father.

And a tear rolled down his cheek as he just went ahead and said, “I'm gay.”

 


	41. Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left!!! AHHHHHHH  
> and warnings of abuse. I have to put it there for those who are triggered

It felt like much too long that Michael was staring at his hands. They wouldn't stop shaking and they seemed to only increase after his confession – a confession his father had still not said anything about. How long had it been? A minute? Ten? Michael couldn't even tell. The only noise was coming from the TV and the sound of his heart thudding rapidly against his chest. And even though he wanted an answer, a reaction, anything! Michael couldn't bare to look up.

He would just sit there, where he felt safe, and wait. Waiting felt eternal though, but then...

“What did you just say?” Mr. Jones asked, his voice stern.

Michael felt sick that he had to swallow hard to contain himself. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet his father's eyes. _Please don't make me repeat it... please..._

But his father was now the one waiting.

“I-I said,” Michael noticed he was breathing fast from fear and he wanted to calm down, but there was no such of being calm at that moment. “I'm... Dad, I'm-” But he didn't even get to finish until he saw the TV remote being thrown at the wall. The remote crashed into the wall and fell right onto the floor that the lid that covered the batteries fell off, along with one of the batteries. Michael watched the battery roll on the floor a little until it came to a halt once it reached the rug underneath the coffee table.

Mr. Jones stood up and started to head out of the room before he stopped and turned back. It was then that Michael could clearly see how furious his father was. It wasn't like any other kind of anger he had ever seen on anyone.

“Of all the things that could be wrong with you,” Mr. Jones started to say, “it had to be... _this_.” The look on his face was utter disgust that Michael felt his eyes burning with tears again.

_Ah, fuck._

“Dad-”

“Did I say you could talk?!” His father shouted loud enough to make Michael really not want to try saying another word. The way Mr. Jones shouted made the veins on his neck seem to pop out from how angry he was that it scared Michael to look at him.

“Where did your mother and I go wrong, Michael? Huh?” Mr. Jones asked.

Michael was staring at the TV now as he took deep breaths.

“ANSWER ME!” Mr. Jones snapped and Michael shut his eyes.

“This doesn't mean you guys fucked up with me,” Michael was fully aware that he had actually said that word in front of his father, but at this point, he figured there was nothing holding him back with just being completely honest. Michael did, however, see how saying 'fuck' made Mr. Jones' eyes widen.

“This has nothing to do with you!” Michael tried explaining, but he stopped talking when he saw his dad walking towards him. His first instinct was to shield himself, so he practically curled up on the sofa but Mr. Jones managed to grab and pull him off the couch so that Michael was forced to stand and be face-to-face with him.

Michael immediately tried pushing his father away, but the look he was getting from him made him stop. “Dad, just... let me explain this to you,” Michael hoped he sounded calm enough. “I'm still _me_. I'm still Michael. I just-”

“Don't say it!” Mr. Jones shouted in his face that Michael closed his eyes again.

From all the yelling happening downstairs, Mrs. Jones ran out of her bedroom to see what was even going on. She stood at the top of the staircase and crossed her arms.

“Why are you yelling so loud?” She asked Mr. Jones. “I have been trying to sleep and-”

“Look at we raised,” Mr. Jones interrupted her by pointing at Michael, “our son is a sin! He's nothing but a sin!”

Mrs. Jones blinked and looked back and forth from Mr. Jones and Michael.

“No!” Michael cried out as he looked up at his mom.

“Shut up!” Mr. Jones shouted.

Michael wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his dad again. “I'm not a fucking sin!” He screamed, and he instantly regretted it when Mr. Jones pushed him back.

Michael was grateful the couch was still behind him as he landed right on it.

Mrs. Jones gasped at the sight and she quickly started walking down the stairs. “Explain to me what exactly is going on! Why are you calling him that?”

Mr. Jones breathed out a laugh, a bitter, so full of anger sort of laugh. “Our son just admitted to me that he is gay,” he told his wife.

Mrs. Jones stopped walking as she looked at Michael.

“Did you hear that?!” Mr. Jones asked. “Our son is a sin!”

Michael fought back the tears by chewing on his lower lip. He looked at his mother and could clearly see the look of horror on her face.

“No, Mom,” he spoke. “No, Mom, this doesn't change anything. I'm still me,” he choked out. “Who I was yesterday to you both, two hours ago even... t-that's still who I am. Who I like doesn't matter.”

“Shut up!” Mr. Jones yelled at him.

But Michael continued to cry out, “Mom! Please don't hate me. God, just fucking please listen to me!”

Mrs. Jones only covered her mouth as her eyes began to water.

“Mom!” Michael tried again. He never really cared about what his mother thought of him. Really, her opinion of him was always the last of his worries. But at this moment, he just needed her to understand, to listen to him, to hear him out and hopefully get where he's coming from. He just needed an actual _Mom_.

But Mrs. Jones shook her head. “I can't look at you right now,” she said as she turned away. “No, I can't believe this. I can't believe you... oh, _God_.” The disgust was so evident in her voice that Michael didn't bother saying anything more to her.

“How can you be such a disgrace to this family?” Mr. Jones asked him.

Michael opened his mouth to answer when his mother asked, “It's Gavin, isn't it?” And Michael felt like his world had now officially and completely spiraled out of control and he would not get back on track.

And his father...

Well, if Mr. Jones looked angry before, then it must have been a warm up, because nothing really explain how he looked now as he shouted, “Gavin?! Is it him?! Is _he_ the one who turned you?”

Michael shook his head. “He didn't turn me...” he cried softly.

“Oh, Michael. Why?” Mrs. Jones asked. “I told you to stay away from him! He was a bad influence! And look what's he's done to you now!” She truly seemed hurt that it was almost laughable.

And Michael couldn't sit there and let her say any of that. He jumped up to his feet and practically pushed his father out of the way as he walked to the stairs. He stayed at the bottom and looked up at his mother.

“No,” he started, glaring up at her, “No. Gavin isn't how you think he is!” Michael voice got louder the more he talked, “You just don't understand, and you're never _going_ to understand if you won't listen to me!”

Mrs. Jones sniffled and placed her hands on her hips. “What am I not understanding then?” She asked. “Please, inform me!”

“That I'm in love with him!” How much Michael yelled as he told her that actually made his throat hurt, but they had to know They had to understand, and even if they didn't understand, he still wanted them to know, because Michael wasn't ashamed of it.

Mrs. Jones' eyes widened and for the longest time, she just stared at him.

“Get out of here,” Mr. Jones' voice appeared next to Michael, causing Michael to jump. Mr. Jones grabbed Michael by his shirt's sleeve as he started dragging him towards the front door.

“Dad!” Michael struggled to get out of his grip, but it was seeming to be useless. “Let go of me!” He cried out.

“I don't need someone like you in this house!” Mr. Jones screamed before he opened the door and practically tossed Michael out.

Michael stumbled a bit, almost losing his balance, but he caught himself and was able to catch one more, and last, look at his father before Mr. Jones slammed the door shut. And Michael just stood there at first, not knowing what to do or where to go. He merely gaped at the door, unable to believe that he was actually kicked out of his own home. He listened closely and could hear his parents arguing about him inside. He heard his mother screaming, then his father yelling, and then a smash. And Michael flinched before taking a step back.

Michael didn't bother waiting any longer before he took off running. Everything seemed like a blur as he ran passed houses and crossed streets, not exactly looking both ways as he ran passed. He was actually lucky he never got ran over, but that had to be because he was quick – because he was determined to get where he was running to as fast as he could. When he got to his destination, he would feel safe and far enough away from his home, far away from the commotion he had caused; a commotion that didn't need to happen. It happened, though, and that was only due to the fact that his parents couldn't just accept him for who he was.

Sexual orientation didn't define a person, but according to Michael's parents, they did, and that defined Michael as a great sin in the family.

A part of Michael wanted to stop running and sit down to cry about it all, about how his plan had failed miserably. That his plan to let his parents into his life was ruined. But what did Michael really expect knowing exactly how his parents were? He just wanted to believe that maybe they could change, or at least, they could see that this was their son and they couldn't reject him because of who he preferred to be with. Of course not, though. Michael had too much hope there and all for nothing.

So he kept running until the house came into view.

He stopped once his feet were on the lawn and just stared at the house, breathing heavily and heart pounding. Michael wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and began walking to the door. The urge to let out what he felt was becoming too much as he knocked.

He knocked again. Again... louder... louder, until he was practically banging on the door with both of his fists. It wasn't the ideal way to get someone to answer, but Michael couldn't help himself. This was urgent.

Then he heard noises coming from inside and what sounded like a mixture of mumbled voices. And finally, the door opened and Ray stood on the other side.

“Michael?” Ray asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He was ready to ask why the hell Michael was pounding at his door like a maniac, but his expression softened once he could see that Michael had clearly been crying, and running, apparently. “Oh, shit. What's-” though he was cut off by Michael wrapping his arms around him.

Ray immediately held him back, and tightly as he heard Michael begin to softly sob.

“Hey, it's okay,” Ray whispered to him. “It's okay. Just... tell me what happened.”

Michael nodded as he pulled out of the hug and sniffled before wiping his eyes. “I can't go home, Ray,” he started, and Ray blinked, not quite understanding. “I can't. I...” Michael licked his lips and sighed. “I came out... to my parents.”

Ray's lips parted as his eyebrows rose.

“And they were pretty pissed,” Michael said as he breathed out a laugh, but when he saw Ray not laughing or smiling back, Michael cleared his throat. “My dad kicked me out. He doesn't want me there. He says he doesn’t need someone like me in his house.”

“What?” Ray asked as he shook his head. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Would I actually be kidding about this?”

“But what the fuck! He just _told_ you that?”

Michael wanted to laugh again, but he held it in. “Ray, there's so much you don't know.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean? Tell me, then.” He stepped aside to allow Michael room walk inside.

Michael hesitated before doing so. There was something about just being there with his best friend that made him feel strangely so much calmer and stable.

He began to follow Ray to his room when Ray's mom called out, “Who was that at the door?!”

Ray stopped walking to call back out, “It was Michael. He's had a rough night. We're going to my room.”

“Oh, is he okay?” Mrs. Narvaez asked.

Ray looked at Michael for an answer. “No,” he told his mom. “No, not at all.”

Michael looked down at his feet.

“But I'm gonna take care of him,” Ray added, and Michael looked back up at him again.

The corners of Michael's lips rose slightly and so did Ray's.

“Come on,” Ray said as he patted Michael's arm.

The two of them headed into Ray's bedroom and Michael sat down on the edge of Ray's bed.

“You know,” Michael spoke, “I thought I'd fucking cry more once I got here, but I think that run helped a little.”

Ray closed the door and sat down next to Michael. “Did they... did they hurt you?” He asked, though he didn't really want to.

Michael pursed his lips as he thought of an answer. “Not exactly,” he decided to go with. “I mean, my dad pushed me and dragged me out of the house, but really, I guess it could have been much worse.”

“I met your parents like once,” Ray said, “so I don't know them well, but I honestly thought they were good people.”

Now Michael laughed and Ray looked at him with a baffled look.

Michael smiled at Ray, and then shook his head. “They think they are,” Michael explained, “because they're religious and follow the rules from the Bible, but... no. They're not. You know, I... I always tried to think of them as good people, because we went to church and you know, we were just always following God's will, or whatever, but man. I was wrong. We were never happy.” Michael frowned as he thought back to all the times they had gone to church. “Every time we went to church, I would see this family there, and they were happy. The kids would mess around a lot, but their parents wouldn't get so harsh on them about it. Yeah they'd get fed up, but it wasn't to the point where you would be worried for the kids' safety. They were actual good people, and I could tell they were just as religious as my parents, so I didn't get why my parents couldn't just be like that – understanding, easy, and lov-... and loving,” he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ray could see Michael beginning to choke up as he started to rub Michael's back comfortably.

Michael took a deep breath and continued, “You know, I never really considered myself having a bad life. Like just because my parents didn't let me do all the shit that other parents let their kids do didn't mean anything was wrong.” He sighed as rubbed his eyes. “That was just me defending them, though. I always tried to defend them, because I wanted to a good son, and obey their stupid rules.” Michael put his hands down and faced Ray now.

“But then Gavin came along,” he went on, “And suddenly, my parents' rules didn't seem so fair anymore. I just wanted to be able to hang out with you guys more. I mean, it's our senior year. I wanted to do a whole bunch of fun shit and not have to worry about disappointing them.” Michael jumped up from the bed and started pacing. “But I-I still continued to fucking disappoint them even though I never did ANYTHING WRONG!” He huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ray thought about walking over to him, but he just continued to sit there and let Michael finish.

Michael turned around to look at him. “Everything was fine until Gavin came along.”

“Are you sure?” Ray asked.

Michael looked down and shook his head. “Well, that's what I thought. I thought that Gavin coming along got me all excited about everything and I was just being a stupid teenager that was starting to misbehave because of him, but that's just what _they_ tried to make me think. Gavin did nothing wrong, and I always knew that, but I still didn't want to piss off my parents. I was scared of making them mad. I was scared of letting them down. And I think Gavin tried showing me that I wasn't letting anyone down, but that they were letting _me_ down.”

The ache in Michael's chest began to show itself again and Michael had to take another deep breath.

“Gavin showed me how it felt to be loved,” Michael said, “because that was something my parents always failed at. And... I love him for that. I love him _so_ much.”

Ray smiled at that, but he still remained quiet because he could tell Michael wasn't done.

“And Gavin's such a dumbass!” Michael continued, “He's a dumbass and I love him, and just, god damnit! He's done so much for me and he didn't need to! But he did anyway, like the... _idiot_ he is. He's fucking being perfect in his own way and shit. _God_ , it's annoying!”

How frustrated Michael looked and sounded as he said that made it easy for Ray to believe that Michael genuinely, and really, was in love with Gavin, and it was an honest nice thing to see.

Ray stood up now and walked over to Michael. For a moment, they just stood there, not really looking at each other, but it felt comforting in a way. There was nothing awkward about it.

“I can't go home, Ray,” Michael then said, in a soft, almost whisper-like voice.

And without saying a thing, Ray just pulled Michael into another hug.

 


	42. Forty-Two

“Here, wear this!” Ray said as he tossed a random shirt at Michael.

Michael would have caught it instead of letting it hit his face, but he was still in the process of waking up. After his whole confession to Ray the night before, Michael then spent another half hour explaining how exactly his parents have been treating him since Gavin came along. Somewhere around ten, they slowly fell asleep on Ray's bed. Michael had opened his eyes when Ray's mom had walked in at some point though. He only remembered her saying something about turning off the bedroom light before falling asleep, and then she proceeded to turning off the light for them before she said “Goodnight, you two.” The door closed and Michael dozed off again.

Now it was morning, and they still had to go to school. Michael almost didn't want to, though, but he did have some finals to do that day, so he figured he should. But when he was kicked out of his house, he brought nothing but his cell phone, and that's only because his phone had been in his pocket. He had no other clothes to wear for school other than the ones he was currently wearing. Ray was trying to be a good friend and find spare clothes for Michael to wear, but there was one problem with that.

“Ray, you're like a hundred pounds of nothing,” Michael told him, “How am I supposed to fit in this?” He held up the shirt.

“Stretch it,” Ray said with shrug.

Michael sighed. “I'll just go to school with the same outfit.”

“Gross.”

Michael groaned and dragged himself off of Ray's bed. “Well, what else am I supposed to wear, Ray?” He asked, seeming frustrated at this whole situation.

Ray sighed and looked back into his drawer of clothes. “Uh, oh... well, this shirt is too large on me,” he said as he pulled it out and handed it to Michael.

Michael fully unfolded it to see the whole thing. It was a plain black shirt that seemed just about his size.

“Yeah, it'll do,” Michael said as he started taking off his current shirt.

“And then I have these shorts that are stretchy,” Ray said as he held the cargo shorts.

Michael finished putting on the new shirt when he saw the shorts Ray was showing him. And he sighed.

“God damnit, just... give them to me,” he said as he practically yanked them from Ray's hands.

Ray laughed and shook his head. “Could be worse,” he told Michael.

“Yeah, you're right,” Michael started, “I could have been kicked out of my own house for liking guys... oh, wait. I was.”

Ray frowned at that but didn't say anything more. He just stood aside and waited for Michael to finish changing before they both headed into the kitchen.

Mrs. Narvaez was taking two pieces of toast out of the toaster when she noticed the boys.

“Oh, Michael,” she said with a small smile. “Hi, sweetie. Did you sleep well?”

Ray furrowed his eyebrows. “You never ask me how I slept,” he told her as he took a seat at the table.

Michael smiled and sat down next to Ray.

“You're not a guest in this house, Ray,” Mrs. Narvaez told him. She looked at Michael again.

“I slept fine, thanks,” Michael said to her.

“Well, I'm just making toast this morning because I'm running out of time,” she told them both, “so I'm sorry if you two were craving something better.”

“I can deal with cereal,” Ray said as he got up to go grab a box. “Want any, Michael?”

Michael nodded, though he felt strange being there. He had been to Ray's house, but he had never stayed there before. It was different and he just didn't want to seem like a burden. Mrs. Narvaez placed the plate of toast in the center of the table and walked over to the refrigerator where Ray now was to get the milk.

“Mom, you know you could stand beside me instead _right_ behind me,” Ray told her.

“Well excuse me for being in your way,” Mrs. Narvaez joked.

Ray merely smiled at her and headed back to the table with the milk, cereal, two bowls and two spoons. He handed Michael a bowl and spoon before sitting down.

“Thanks Ray,” Michael said as he grabbed the cereal box.

“You know I didn't ask this last night because I didn't want to intrude into your business,” Mrs. Narvaez began to say, “but Michael, are you going to need to stay here for longer than a few days? What exactly happened?”

Michael paused midway in pouring himself milk and looked at her. “Uh...” He put the gallon down on the table and sighed. “I don't want to bother you guys by staying here-”

“It's not a bother at all,” Ray's mom assured him.

Michael licked his lips. “I came out to my parents last night,” he explained, “And I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird because I slept in your son's bed last night,” then his eyes widened, “N-not that your son is the one I'm... uh...” Michael looked at Ray to see Ray's eyebrows raised as if he was trying to figure out where Michael was trying to go with this.

Michael faced Ray's mom again and smiled innocently. “Ray and I are just friends. I'm not interested in him like that at _all_ and never will be.”

“Well, thanks,” Ray said.

Michael glared at him and Ray had to hold in his laugh.

Mrs. Narvaez did laugh though, and she nodded. “I get it. Don't worry, Michael. I have nothing against you. I am sorry, though, that your parents can't just accept you the way you are.”

“I tried telling them that I'm no different, but they didn't listen... or at least, didn't _want_ to listen,” Michael told her.

“It can be hard for some people to understand that, so you can stay here as long as you need to. Okay?”

Even though Michael didn't want to feel like he needed to stay there, he nodded and thanked her.

After they all finished eating, they headed out with Mrs. Narvaez and she drove them to school. Michael was quiet as he sat in the back seat and just listened to the way Ray and his mom talked to each other. It was such a natural and loving relationship between them, nothing compared to what he had to deal with at home with his own mother. It kind of made him envious of Ray, but he shook it off and decided to just be relieved that at least none of his friends had to deal with the crap life he had.

Michael and Ray got out of the car once Ray's mom pulled into the parking lot, and she kept on telling them to have a good day and that she would be there after school to pick them up.

“Bye Mom,” Ray called back before following Michael into the school building.

Michael still had his backpack at his parents' house, but he did manage to keep his binder in his locker and that's all he really needed to get through that day.

“Are you going to tell Gavin?” Ray asked as Michael reached his locker.

Michael stopped and looked at Ray. “About my parents?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, I mean, this way you guys won't have to worry about any secrets at all anymore.”

Michael frowned a little and turned back to his locker to open it.

“What?” Ray asked, clearly noticing the frown.

“Uh, I forgot to mention that Gav and I kind of got into an argument after he told me he was going back to England,” Michael said so quickly that Ray had to think it over to make sure he had heard it correctly.

“Wait... Gavin's leaving?” Ray asked.

Michael nodded as he grabbed his binder and shut his locker. He faced Ray now and sighed. “And he knew he was leaving for a while now, but he barely told me yesterday.”

Ray sighed in what sounded like such disappointment.

“Hey, man, I'm sorry,” he said to Michael. “That's really fucked up of him to do.”

Michael shrugged. “Hey, you know, I'm used to being let down. Besides, maybe when I see him later in class, we'll talk and things will get better. It was just one fight.”

“But this is like your guys' third fight.”

“Third?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, one when he started hanging out with us,” Ray used his fingers to count, “two during that first time when had our tutor sessions, and well, yesterday was the third one.”

“Oh, well... we made it passed those, so we can make it passed this one.”

Ray smiled. “That is a good point.”

Michael returned the smile and the two of them started heading down the hall to see if they could find any of their other friends.

“You know what I was thinking?” Ray asked.

“What?”

“Since you're going to be staying with me, I think-”

“I'm not going back to my house,” Michael interrupted him because he already knew what Ray was going to say. “I know my shit's there, but I don't want to risk running into my dad, or mom. I just. I can't. Not today.”

“Don't worry,” Ray patted his back. “I'll just have my mom take me and we'll get your stuff for you.”

Michael sighed deeply. “God, Ray. The second my stuff leaves that house, it's official.”

“Official that you'll finally free, yeah.”

“That's the bright side, sure, but...” Michael stopped walking. “Even though they're terrible parents, well, they're still my parents. It sucks that I'm kind of upset.”

“I don't blame you! You're human, Michael. Of course this shit is gonna hurt.”

Michael took a deep breath and nodded. No matter what, though, he was just glad he had Ray to keep him sane enough.

* * *

In second period when Gavin was nowhere to be found, Michael immediately became worried. He kept staring at the door, expecting the Brit to come running in late or something, but by the time there was only five minutes left and still no sign of Gavin, Michael knew Gavin wasn't at school at all. And after class, he took out his phone to text him, needing to know if everything was okay, because he couldn't take not knowing anything from Gavin.

> Michael – May 27, 2014 9:50 AM: So I know things didn't end well yesterday, but where the fuck are you? You better not be avoiding me or I'll fucking kick your ass.

Though he figured that's exactly what Gavin was attempting to do and it was pretty annoying. After every class, Michael would check his phone and still have no replies from Gavin. He thought about sending another message, maybe even call him, but he didn't want to seem like a bother. He knew their fight the night before was bad – probably their worst one yet, but Michael was trying to reach out to him now.

By the time lunch rolled around and there was no sign from Gavin, Michael felt guilty for yelling at him. Maybe he should have been more easy on him and try to work something out, but in the moment, he couldn't. He just felt like everything was falling apart and it wouldn't get better, and it made him bitter. It made him blow up without his control and now he felt like he couldn't fix it, because Gavin wasn't giving him the chance to.

Michael arrived at the table and practically dropped his tray onto the table.

“Whoa, someone's in a bad mood today,” Barbara pointed out the obvious.

“Is it because Gavin's not here?” Miles asked.

Michael sighed roughly and looked at Ray. “It's so much more than that,” he answered.

“What do you mean?” Lindsay asked Michael.

Michael figured it was time all of his friends knew about everything. They had a right to know. He took a deep breath and began, “Well, guys. I'll start with the fact that Gavin told me he's going back to England.” He watched as everyone's eyes widened. “Yeah, I mean, it's expected, right? But he made it seem like he would actually stick around if things worked out for him here and if he got a job at Rooster Teeth. So I had hope that I would have him here, but apparently around a few months ago, he decided that he would be going back. And he didn't bother telling me until yesterday.”

“Michael-” Miles tried saying something, but Michael held up his hand.

“Let me just tell you guys the rest of what happened last night,” Michael said, “let me just get it all out now.”

His friends nodded and continued to listen.

Michael licked his lips and went on to say, “I pretty much went home crying and my dad asked me what was wrong... long story short, I came out to him, and to my mom, and they didn't accept me.” He looked at Ray again before saying, “My dad kicked me out. I went to Ray's last night and stayed there.”

Now the look on his friends' faces were of absolute devastation that Michael rolled his eyes.

“I don't want you guys feeling sorry for me, okay?” He narrowed his eyes at them.

Barbara looked down at her hands. “We're just...” She looked up at Michael again, “That's... terrible. I'm so sorry.”

Lindsay reached her hand over and placed it on top of Michael's. “We're here for you, okay?” She assured him.

Michael smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, I know you guys are. I had no doubt you wouldn't.”

“Wait, so does Gavin know about that part?” Chris asked. “Or, what the hell? Where is he?”

Michael sighed. “My guess is that he doesn't want to come to school because I'm mad at him, which would be a stupid reason to not come, but I don't know. I don't want to tell him this news through a phone call or a text message.” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Are you going to get your things?” Barbara asked.

“I am for him,” Ray answered, “because he doesn't want to go and I actually would feel better if he didn't.”

“I'll help you then,” Barbara told him with a nod.

Ray raised his eyebrows. “Really? I was just gonna ask my mom to take me there after we drop Michael off at my place.”

“No, look, tell your mom not to worry about picking you up today. Michael can stay with the others while you and me go get his stuff,” Barbara explained.

Michael didn't know what to say. Here were his friends practically wanting to do all the hard work for him and he didn't know whether to just thank them or find ways to repay them.

“Look, guys,” he finally spoke up, “I appreciate this, but it's not necessary.”

Lindsay wrapped an arm around Michael and smiled. “No, but we want to help,” she told him. “So, you and me will hang out while they go get your stuff and then we'll all meet back at Ray's.”

Miles nodded. “Sounds like a good plan,” he said.

Without much thought, Michael took his phone back out to check for new messages, but there was nothing, and he also noticed his phone was running out of battery.

“Great,” he mumbled before putting it back into his pocket.

As his friends began discussing other things, Michael leaned closer to Lindsay and whispered to her, “Can we go to Gavin's after school? He still hasn't responded to me and I'm getting worried.”

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah, of course. We'll head there right after the bell rings.”

Michael forced a smile on his face and thanked her. But that only caused him to feel more anxious for the rest of the day. He found himself staring at the clock throughout 5th and 6th period with his leg shaking and his fingers tapping on his desk. He just wanted the day to end – no, he just wanted school to end. He wanted to graduate already and not have to worry about anything anymore. He was so tired of school, so tired of feeling trapped. He just wanted to talk to Gavin, to work things out, and to feel happy again.

Right when his last class was over, Michael jumped out of his seat and headed out into the hallway in the search for Lindsay. He noticed Ray meeting up with Barbara but he kept walking until he spotted the redhead. Lindsay was putting something away in her locker when Michael walked up to her.

She smiled at him. “Ready?” She asked.

Michael nodded, then he shook his head right after. “I have this really fucking bad feeling,” he admitted. “When Gavin doesn't reply, it... it makes me uneasy, especially because of what happened.”

“I know. I tried texting him too and nothing.”

Michael huffed. “Then let's go see what the hell is going on with him.”

Lindsay closed her locker and nodded as she began to follow Michael out. Inside Lindsay's car, Michael started to want to back out of this. Maybe it would be better if Gavin was just left alone for now, to let him think about whatever was going on with him, but by the time Michael turned to Lindsay to tell her that, Michael noticed how they were already on Gavin's street.

There was no backing out now.

Michael sighed and just sat still as Lindsay parked in front of the Ramsey's house.

“Do you want to go talk to him alone or?” Lindsay started to ask.

Michael swallowed hard as he thought about it. “I guess so,” he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He told her he'd try to be quick, but Lindsay told him there was no rush.

Michael started heading up to the front door, but he didn't even have to knock or ring the doorbell because the door opened before he even got to it. Gavin stood in the doorway with a look on his face that Michael couldn't really pinpoint. The Brit stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

“Why weren't you at school today?” Michael asked.

“There's really no point,” Gavin blandly answered as he looked down at the ground.

Michael squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to figure out what Gavin exactly meant by that. “Why?” He asked. “Yes, there is. Gavin, I kind of fucking hate school now, but... it-”

“I'm leaving earlier than I planned,” Gavin interrupted, his eyes slowly moving up to make eye contact with Michael.

And then there was that ache again in Michael's chest.

“You're... when?” Michael asked.

Gavin sighed and took a few steps closer to Michael. “After you left last night, I came back here and my mum called me,” he said as he looked at everything but directly at Michael. “My... my grandma is sick. She's _very_ sick. They gave her a few more months to live, but...” Gavin pursed his lips and decided on staring at his feet again, “but my mum called me yesterday and it's not looking too well.”

“Oh, man,” Michael said under his breath.

“I didn't skip school because I didn't want to see you,” Gavin went on to say, finally looking Michael in the eye, “I was going to keep going until we actually graduated, but then she called and... I told Geoff. I told him I wanted to go back as soon as I could. He and my mum arranged some things and well, they were able change my flight to tomorrow.”

Michael's eyes widened. “You're leaving tomorrow?!” He hadn't meant for his voice to be so loud, but with the shock of that news, he couldn't help it. 

Gavin nodded slowly almost seeming guilty that he had to tell Michael that. 

Michael took a moment to let that sink in until his eyebrows furrowed and he said, “You weren't going to fucking tell me, were you?”

Gavin shrugged. Just shrugged. That would have completely pissed off Michael, but knowing that Gavin was probably feeling really upset about his grandma, Michael decided to go a little easy on him. 

“You would have just left me like that?” Michael asked him.

“A part of me probably would have wanted to,” Gavin admitted, “but I don't think I'd actually go through with it. I didn't reply to your message or call, because I didn't know what to say.”

“You could have just told me this yesterday, about your grandma, I mean.”

“I didn't want to talk about it.”

Michael frowned, but he nodded, because he could understand that. “So... I guess we say 'goodbye' tomorrow, right?” 

“My flight is during classes,” Gavin told him, “I wouldn't want you to miss school because of me. Your parents would probably-”

“They don't matter anymore.”

Gavin blinked, but then he looked over at where Lindsay was parked. His lips parted as he started to come to the conclusion himself. 

“You're not the only one who had a rough night after our fight,” Michael told him.

Gavin's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Michael again. “You... they know?”

“They know,” Michael said with a nod. “And they hate me for it.”

Gavin cupped Michael's face and looked it over as if he was trying to find something. “Did they hurt you?” He asked. 

Michael turned away as he said, “No, not really. They just kicked me out.” He looked at Gavin again and sighed. “I'm staying with Ray, though. In fact, he and Barbara are apparently getting my stuff right now because I can't go over there. Not now. Maybe not ever. I just don't want to face my mom or dad. It's too soon. I don't think I'll be staying at Ray's for too long, though. I know that I'm also not an adult yet, but hey, soon enough I will be, right? I don't give a shit if I get in trouble or something, I just can't fucking go back to that house.” 

“If you don't plan to stay with Ray too long, where do you plan to go?” Gavin asked. 

“Maybe I'll try finding a job and then I can find my own place,” Michael said with a shrug, because really, he wasn't sure. This was all so sudden and he had no idea what he was going to do. “I'm scared,” he said as his eyes began to water. “I mean, what's gonna happen to me?”

Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around Michael and Michael tried not letting himself cry, though it happened anyway. The blond ran his fingers through Michael's hair as an attempt to soothe Michael's pain, to make him feel relaxed, and it was working, because Michael's cries quickly settled down. 

“I'll try coming back,” Gavin whispered. 

As comforting as that sounded, Michael shook his head and sniffled. 

“No,” he said, “I don't want you to come back for me.” He pulled out of the hug. 

Gavin stared at Michael, practically gaping at him. “But Michael-”

“No, Gavin,” Michael said as he wiped his eyes. “I want you to go back home and handle everything that's going on over there without thinking or worrying about me. You worry about you. I'll worry about me.” 

Gavin tried coming up with something to say, but Michael went on, “Tomorrow we'll say 'goodbye' and hey, maybe we'll see each other again in the future.”

“You really don't want to give us a try?” Gavin asked, and the way he was looking at Michael, well, it was the first time Gavin ever looked even remotely close to being completely heartbroken. It was almost too much to look at. “You can't give the whole 'long distance' a chance?”

Michael shook his head and said, “I just don't want to hold you back, Gavin.”

“How could _you_ hold _me_ back? It's not possible.”

The corners of Michael's rose into a smirk. “It could happen,” he told Gavin.

“Gavin,” Geoff's voice appeared from the door.

Gavin looked back at him.

Geoff was holding up Gavin's phone as he said, “It's your mom.”

The blond nodded. “Okay, I'll be there in a sec.” He turned back to Michael and frowned. 

“I'll be here tomorrow morning,” Michael told him, “before school starts.”

Gavin sighed softly. “Okay.” He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Michael's cheek before turning around and heading inside to take his mother's call. 

Geoff was still at the door when Gavin fully entered the house, and he looked at Michael. 

“Hey Michael,” he greeted with a gentle smile.

Even though Michael felt the tiniest urge of breaking down again, he smiled back at Geoff as best as he could. But with that, he turned around and walked back to Lindsay's car.

* * *

“Is that it?” Ray asked Barbara as she brought out one last box filled with some of Michael's things.

She nodded, “Pretty sure. Well, we got the most important things like his clothes, his Xbox, his laptop... headphones, and all that other fun stuff,” she said. 

Ray closed the trunk and wiped his hands on his shirt. “We're ready to go then.”

Barbara sighed in relief. “Good, because we spent most of our time here just trying to get inside.”

“I don't blame his mom for acting that way,” Ray said, “I mean, we were coming here to take her son's stuff.”

“But after the way she treated him and after not accepting him for who he was, she shouldn't start caring now. It's too late.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, you're right.”

Mrs. Jones stepped out of the house at this time, though, and Ray and Barbara exchanged looks. 

“I can't believe you two children think you have the right to walk into _my_ house and take Michael's stuff,” Mrs. Jones spoke, “If he wanted them, why didn't he come for them himself?”

“He doesn't want to see you,” Ray told her. “Or your husband.”

“That's his father.”

“Not really,” Barbara mumbled. 

“What kind of parents just kick out their son because of who he likes?” Ray asked. 

“We did the best we could for him,” Mrs. Jones said.

“Bullshit.”

“Well I hope you do let Michael know that if he really is deciding to leave, I don't expect him back.”

Barbara crossed her arms and glared at Mrs. Jones. “He's better off without you,” she said.

“Yeah, and I wouldn't let Michael return to this hell hole anyway,” Ray added. He walked over to the passenger's side as Barbara headed to the driver's seat. “By the way,” Ray said before opening the door, “He didn't decide to leave. You guys just threw him out like he was some sort of wild animal that didn't belong.” And he didn't wait for her to answer. He just opened the door and got inside.

“To your place now, right?” Barbara asked Ray.

“Yeah, let's go. We're done here,” Ray told her.

 

* * *

When Michael received his stuff from Ray and Barbara, he really didn't know how to tell Ray he wasn't planning on staying there. He just hated the feeling that he was intruding on a family. He knew he would figure something out eventually and while he thought about it, he would stay with Ray. So he didn't say anything about it, but he did let his friends know everything that was going on with Gavin and how Gavin was leaving the next day.

Michael actually felt nervous about having to say 'goodbye' to Gavin. It was something he just never thought he would have to do. He had grown so used to Gavin's company that it didn't feel like real that the Brit was leaving. And would he be back? That all depended on Gavin, but as Michael had told him, he didn't want Gavin to come back for him. Michael didn't want to be the reason or cause for anything anymore. He just wanted everyone to live their own life and well, let fate do its own job.

So the next morning, Mrs. Narvaez drove Ray and Michael over to Gavin's. Gavin was sitting outside on the front step with Miles, Chris, Lindsay, and Barbara. Gavin stood up, though, when he noticed them driving up.

“You okay?” Ray asked before they got out of the car.

Michael licked his lips. “Not really,” he said, “but I will be. I'm Michael, ya know? It's kind of my thing to be okay.”

“No it isn't,” Ray told him. “Don't ever think that. You're allowed to be sad sometimes.”

Michael sighed and stepped out of the car. Ray walked over to Gavin first and Gavin smiled at him. They both hesitated a bit before just hugging each other with small laughs.

“I didn't think they would all beat us here,” Ray told him as they pulled out of the hug.

“Yeah, they got here fast,” Gavin said. “You both took bloody long.”

“Traffic,” Ray lied, but it was really because he had the hardest time waking up from such a good sleep.

Gavin smiled at him again and Ray took a deep breath. He patted Gavin's shoulder and said, “You take care of yourself, okay?” When Gavin nodded, Ray continued to say, “Sucks because this probably means we aren't doing shit for grad night.”

Gavin laughed weakly. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Nah,” Ray shook his head, “No need for one. You just... don't forget me.”

“I won't.”

Ray nodded and walked over to join his other friends. Michael was the last to say 'goodbye', and really, it was what he wanted, to be the last. He walked up to Gavin and crossed his arms.

“Save the best for last,” he joked as he smiled at the blond.

Gavin wanted to laugh, but it was barely audible, because reality hit him and he found it hard to pretend like he was happy.

“I'll miss you, Michael,” Gavin said.

“Well, I'll give you permission to call me or whatever,” Michael said with a shrug.

“Stop playing around,” Gavin finally smiled a little.

“I know,” Michael nodded. “This isn't anything to joke about.”

The front door opened and Michael saw Geoff walk out.

“This is the first time I've had so many kids on my lawn,” Geoff commented, causing them all to laugh. “Why is that funny?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Michael smiled at that before looking at Gavin again. “Bye, Gav,” he said simply.

The Brit sighed loudly and took a step forward. “Bye, Michael,” and he closed the space between them by pressing his lips against Michael's.

It was gentle, and slow; just them trying to take each other in one more time, to savor each other's taste. Michael placed his hands on Gavin's cheeks and Gavin held Michael close against him as their lips moved together. And when they slowly pulled away, they both still had their eyes closed for a moment before opening them to look at each other.

“I should hate you for doing this to me,” Michael said, “I should fucking just let you leave without a goodbye for taking so long to tell me everything that was going on with your grandma.”

Gavin nodded. “You should.”

“But I won't...” Michael sighed, “Well, obviously, I didn't, since I'm here now.” He stepped back and out of Gavin's embrace, but he felt how Gavin almost held on for longer.

“We should probably head to school,” Miles said as he checked the time on his phone.

Everyone else agreed and Gavin frowned. He looked around at everyone and said, “Well, goodbye then. Have fun for your last few days at school and don't miss me too much.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Gavin. We'll really try not to.”

Gavin grinned at her. “Good.”

They all got up and started heading to the cars they came in while walked Ray passed Michael and Gavin to get to his mom's car.

“Bye Gavin,” Ray said again.

“Bye Ray,” Gavin said back.

Michael took a deep breath and smiled at Gavin. He didn't know what else to say or do, so he merely turned around and headed to Ray's mom's car. And Gavin stood there as he watched Michael walk away from him. He had to admit that getting a proper goodbye was better than nothing at all, but it still hurt like hell.

Gavin looked at Geoff over his shoulder and said, “Take care of him,” but he kept his voice quiet.

“I'll let him know what we talked about last night after graduation,” Geoff assured Gavin.

Gavin smiled. “Thanks Geoff.”

Michael was about to get inside the car when he remembered something. “Oh... shit,” he looked up to see Gavin still standing there and called out for him, “Gavin!”

Gavin looked back at Michael with wide eyes. “Yeah?!”

Growing up, Michael really didn't know much about love and what exactly it meant. His parents never were a good example. He had seen other couples, though, and the way they would look at each other as if no one else was around, and just how mesmerized they were of one another.

When he had moved to Austin in middle school and he developed a crush on Lindsay, he wasn't like some others in his grade who assumed everyone they had a crush on was automatic _love_. No, he knew he wasn't in love with Lindsay, even though she was practically perfect in every way. He knew he was just infatuated with her and the way she was, the way she treated other, and by her beauty overall. But she didn't give Michael that special feeling in his heart. He knew he didn't look at her the way he had seen couples look at each other. 

He just knew it wasn't  _love_ .

And really, he was never in any rush to find love either. He knew that when it happened, it would happen. He didn't expect it to happen in high school, though.

But then Gavin Free came along.

Gavin fucking Free.

The corners of Michael's lips rose as he stared at Gavin now.

“I love you,” he said.

Gavin felt something tug at his chest at the sound of those words coming from Michael's mouth. And he couldn't speak, or even feel like he could move, so he just stared in awe of Michael. All those months he spent silently chasing after Michael felt extremely paid off, because he just had the honor of being told that he was loved by Michael himself.

After a few moments, Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but Michael didn't give him a chance since Michael immediately opened the door and slid into the backseat.

Mrs. Narvaez began pulling out of the driveway and Gavin locked eyes with Michael one more time before they drove off.

“Ooh, Michael just told you he loves you,” Geoff teased behind him.

Gavin grinned crookedly and said, “I love him, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now listen, before you want to yell at me, remember there's still one more chapter left !!! It's not over yet.


	43. Forty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. The final chapter. Oh my god. I'm nervous as to how you're all going to react. But no matter what, I'm so thankful to all of you who have read this whole thing. It means SO much. Thank you !!!

“I like how the music just stopped. It stopped.” Michael shook his head as he continued to play the ridiculous game called 'The Impossible Game'. It was the second level pack from the first one he played around the time he started working at Rooster Teeth, over a year ago, and he was doing just as badly as he did the first time. “It's like 'You suck so hard, you've played so long, we ran out of music! We're not even gonna loop it again,” he continued, “Fuck you. Suffer in silence. You're a fucking piece of shit. You're no good and you're a worthless fucking person to humanity. You contribute nothing. Go back to your fucking rock that you live under and NEVER COME OUT AGAIN, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!'” Michael was ready to give up at this point, but that was the idea. He was _rage quitting_. And as he continued to fail going through the level, he shouted at the screen, “AHHHH! Fuck you! MOTHER FUCKING TRIPLE SPIKES!” And with that, Michael tossed his controller aside and jumped up from his seat.

“I'm fucking done!” He shouted before exiting the room.

Ray, who sat next to him in the Achievement Hunter office, laughed a bit at Michael's rage. He shook his head and continued editing the video he was working on.

“All done with the screaming?” Miles asked as Michael ran into him in the break room.

“Yes,” Michael sternly answered. He huffed. “Damnit, that game pisses me the fuck off.”

Miles only laughed.

The days after Gavin had left, things were rather quiet between Michael and his friends. Their plans for their own grad night were indeed canceled, and when they thought about it, it didn't exactly have to be. But without Gavin, it just didn't feel as exciting. Michael continued to stay with Ray, though he tried applying to places for a job so he could eventually gather enough money to move out of there.

There was a day after school where Michael was heading to Mrs. Narvaez's car with Ray that Michael noticed his father's car. Michael just stared at it as he continued walking with Ray. Ray was talking to him about something, but then he stopped when he noticed Michael distracted.

“What are you staring at?” Ray asked as he tired looking in the direction Michael was staring in.

Michael blinked hard and turned to Ray. “My dad,” he said, a sort of shake in his voice.

Ray raised his eyebrows and looked again, and sure enough, the car was there. He shook his head and gently grabbed Michael's arm.

“Come on, let's just keep walking,” Ray said, “My mom's waiting.”

Michael nodded and happily followed, because there was nothing in him that wanted to even think about facing his father. He couldn't stop wondering, though, why his father had even dared to appear at the school. What did he want? Michael would find himself thinking about it at night, which were becoming practically sleepless nights since he could never bring himself to stop over thinking and remembering everything. He went over different scenarios in his head of what his father would have done if Michael went up to him that day.

Would he have humiliated Michael in some way? Would he have apologized? Michael wouldn't have forgiven. Neither of his parents deserved forgiveness, so if they ever planned on giving an apology, Michael wouldn't even bother to listen.

Gavin also was the cause of Michael not being able to sleep. Michael found himself going over everything they had gone through together, how easily comforted he could be with the Brit around, how everything just seemed to work when Gavin was there. He had told Gavin to not come back for him, but he was almost regretting saying anything at all. Michael didn't realize just how much he would, or could, actually miss Gavin, though. He didn't realize it until the morning after Gavin left. He didn't know just how much until he noticed that every last thought he had every night was about Gavin.

When graduation finally came around, on the night of the 5th of June, Michael spent about ten minutes staring at himself in the mirror after putting on his graduation gown. He looked down at the counter where his cap and tassel rested. His heart began to ache, but he didn't know why. Was it because he was going to miss being in high school? Was it the lingering little thought of Gavin running through his mind? Or could it be because he wished his parents could be actual parents and see him walk up to receive his diploma with all their support?

All of the above, he decided.

Michael took a deep breath as he picked up the tassel and placed it on the cap.

“Michael?” Ray's voice appeared on the other side of the door.

Michael grabbed his cap and looked at the door. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Ready?”

Michael turned back to the mirror and smiled softly to himself before placing the cap on his head. “I'm ready,” he answered.

Michael was silent in the car. He kept his attention at everything they drove passed, and Ray just talked on and on with his dad about how he did want to try getting a job over the summer. His dad was suggesting places he could apply to and all Michael could think was, “I tried that place already.” at almost every suggestion.

Arriving at the school felt strange. It would be the last time Michael would have to be there. It would be the last time any of his friends would have to be there. And something about that just felt funny. High school really didn't feel like it took so long to end.

Michael looked at Ray as Ray got of the car.

“I don't know about you,” Ray said, “but I'm so happy.”

Michael grinned and nodded. As his parents went ahead to find seats in the bleachers, Ray and Michael met up with the other graduates to get in their proper order.

The ceremony went pretty smoothly, and just as any other graduation ceremony should go. Mostly everyone did throw their caps in the air once every had gotten their diploma and the graduation class was officially announced. Michael looked over at his friends to see them all cheering and practically jumping up and down.

They all gathered around together and headed out of the field together to meet up with their family members in the parking lot. Michael stood aside, though, because of course he wasn't expecting anyone to be there for him. He just watched with a smile as his friends ran up to their parents and other family members and how they all hugged. Ray looked over his shoulder and gestured Michael to join him, but Michael shook his head.

Just because he lived with Ray didn't mean he was actually apart of that family, especially since it was only temporary.

And to stay out of everyone's way, Michael decided to just wait for Ray and his parents by the car. He took off his cap on his way there and just admired it for a bit before a voice interrupted him.

“Congratulations, Michael.”

Michael halted in his tracks and immediately looked up to find Geoff smiling at him. Michael couldn't even stop himself from returning the smile.

“Hey, thanks,” he responded, “I didn't expect to see you here since...” his smile fell a bit, “Well, you know.”

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows. “And miss your big moment? What kind of a person do you think I am?”

Michael blinked. “Wait, you actually just came to see me?” He wrinkled up his nose. “What's makes me so special?”

“I know everything that happened,” Geoff explained, and Michael's expression softened. “Yeah, Gavin told me.”

“Oh,” was all Michael said to that.

“Listen,” Geoff took a step forward, “I'm so proud of you.”

“For coming out to my parents?”

“Fuck yeah. Michael, that takes so much courage, and I'm damn proud of you for being able to do that.”

Michael breathed out a small laugh and said, “Thanks, Geoff.”

“So you're staying with Ray now?” Geoff asked.

Michael sighed and shrugged. “I am, but I don't plan on staying there forever. I just... you know, I feel like that's just a family I'm getting in the way of. They're nice for letting me have a place to stay, but...” Michael stopped talking there, because he really didn't know what else to say about that.

Geoff noticed and began to talk now, “Michael, I want you to know, that you can _always_ stay with us.”

Michael frowned. “No, Geoff-”

“You're not gonna be getting in the way of anyone,” Geoff told him, “It's just Griffon and me. We could always use someone else. Especially since the house feels so empty now.”

Michael looked down at his feet, trying to find ways to say 'no'.

“The way you're feeling at Ray's house,” Geoff began, and Michael looked back up at him again, “you don't have to feel that way in my house, because it'll be yours just as much as it is mine.”

“You don't have to be nice to me just because I was with Gavin,” Michael told him.

Geoff nodded. “Alright, then let me be nice because I wanna help you,” he said, but he noticed that Michael still didn't seem convince, so Geoff went on, “Michael, I don't want you to ever feel like you don't belong, because you fit right in with my wife and me.”

Michael smiled slightly. He didn't know Geoff too well, not nearly as well as Gavin did, but somehow, Michael felt comfortable with Geoff. And really, living with the Ramsey's did sound like a better idea than hanging around Ray's.

“I promise I'll help out as much as I can,” Michael started to say.

Geoff smiled. “So that's a yes?”

“I'll stay out of the way and let you guys-”

“No, shut up. If you live with us, you're gonna live how we do. You treat that house like it's your actual home, because now it is.”

Michael laughed a little and nodded. “Thanks, Geoff. I don't even how to repay you.”

“Well, you just thanked me. I say that's about it.” Geoff spread out his arms and said, “Come here.”

Michael smiled as he hugged Geoff. He didn't know how living there would be different from living at Ray's. He didn't know if it would be hard to be there knowing that Gavin once lived there. He knew eventually it would get easier and the memories would end up just being that – memories.

And Michael had two options when he moved into the Ramsey house a few days after graduation – take the guest room, or take the room Gavin had stayed in. Michael knew the obvious answer should have been the guest room, but when he walked passed Gavin's old room, something in him told him to choose that room. Of course all it would do was make the memories painful, but at least Michael would be sleeping in a bed he knew just a little bit, no matter how crazy that sounded.

“I think this is the last of your stuff,” Ray said as he walked into Gavin's, well now Michael's room, with a box. “It's your Xbox and your games,” he placed the box on top of the bed and sighed before sitting down next to Michael.

“You're not offended that I decided to live here instead of your house, right?” Michael asked.

Ray shook his head. “Wherever you wanna be is fine with me.”

Michael smiled at him. “Thanks Ray, just fucking thanks for everything.”

“I'm always here for you,” Ray told him. He looked around the bedroom and smiled, “You can just tell this was inhabited by Gavin once.”

Michael looked around as well and laughed. He didn't really see how since Gavin did clean up everything when he left, but he laughed anyway.

“You sure you want this room?” Ray asked.

Michael nodded. “I know it's stupid that I do, but fuck. I like it.”

“Yeah guest rooms always feel too neat or like they're just there for storage,” Ray said.

It was a little after Michael's 18th birthday that Rooster Teeth began hiring others. Michael had thought long and hard about it before finally deciding that he did want to work there. Geoff had talked about it with him almost every night at dinner, too, which was how Michael was finally convinced to go for it.

“I've heard the way you rage at games,” Geoff said. “It's kind of hilarious.”

“I'm glad my anger amuses you, Geoff,” Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

Griffon laughed and put her fork down. “Geoff finds amusement in everyone's anger.”

“Yeah, apparently.”

Geoff held his hands up. “What I was getting at was, it's entertainment. You can be yourself while entertaining others, and now that you're eighteen and an official adult, you'd be perfect at Rooster Teeth.”

Michael stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth and nodded, because that seriously sounded like something he could have fun with. The only thing was, Gavin had wanted to work there, and it hurt to think that Gavin wasn't going to be there, to work at his dream job, but Michael did want to go for it. No other place seemed to be hiring anyway and Michael did want a job. What better place to work at than at Rooster Teeth?

The idea of getting his friends hired there was just a silly comment Michael had made an hour before his interview with Burnie.

“Can you imagine us all working there?” Chris asked. “I'd feel sorry for that company.”

“It'd go down within weeks,” Lindsay joked.

And they all had a good laugh about it as they sat around in an ice cream shop that afternoon.

“I really would love working there,” Barbara then said. “You know ever since Gavin introduced it to us, I've been constantly on their site. I think I'm a little bit obsessed.”

“I'm right there with you,” Miles said.

Michael smiled and got up to toss away his trash. “Do you think I'd make a very good impression if I got there forty minutes early?” He asked them.

“Sure would make you look eager,” Ray told him.

Michael sighed and sat back down. “I don't want to be too eager,” he said. “I'll wait like ten more minutes.”

“That's the way to do it,” Miles joked, and they all laughed again.

A few weeks later after Michael had been officially hired, Lindsay and Barbara went for an interview. It was seeing how much the company had to offer that really got them wanting to go for it. Barbara loved the community Rooster Teeth had. It wasn't so huge, but she noticed everyday how it would slowly grow. And she wanted to help out, to do things to get the community more involved. So at her interview, she mentioned all of that to Burnie and Matt.

“The dedication and skills you seem to have,” Matt said to her, “I really can see you making a big impact here.”

Therefore, Barbara was hired practically on the spot. Then came Lindsay for her interview. Michael wasn't all that surprised when he heard she was hired as well. He knew she would be with all her hard work and everything she knew how to do with computers and programming. Michael was relieved, too. Working with a few friends would definitely make the job much better than it already was.

Though he thought it would stop there, then came September, and Ray went out for a job there, specifically to be apart of Achievement Hunter after Michael officially became a part of it. Ray was pretty much hired on the spot, just as Barbara was, because Geoff believed in him, even made a predication that Ray would quickly become the favorite Achievement Hunter.

Having Ray work with Michael was great, better than great, especially when they got desks next to each other. Ray also got a front row seat to Michael's rage when Michael recorded another episode of Rage Quit.

In December, Chris grew more interested in the company and decided to show them what he could do. He really did impress Burnie and Matt enough for them to consider him. It wasn't until it was nearing Christmas that Chris got the news that he was indeed hired.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Chris called it.

And Miles, well, he was the most recent hire out of Michael's close friends. He did the traditional interview and Burnie liked him almost instantly, because of how kind and interested he really seemed to be. It also had to do with the good word Michael and Ray put in for him.

“He's kind of an idiot,” Michael said, “But when he puts his heart into something, he's fucking all for it.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, fuck yeah. I never had a day where he let me down-”

“Okay, okay, guys,” Burnie stopped them there, “I get it. I'll talk to Matt and the others and we'll see.”

Slowly, Rooster Teeth added more to the family, expanding it further and better. It was nice seeing new faces, meeting more people, and really feeling close to everyone because of how much time they spent together on their free time – even on their non-free time.

And it was almost weird how that all occurred in the span of over a year. It felt longer than that, but Michael had no complaints. He liked making his Rage Quit videos and seeing people actually look forward to them. It gave him a sort of satisfaction and joy inside.

But that didn't make The Impossible Game anymore fun to play.

Michael left the break room to return to the Achievement Hunter office where Ryan and Jack now were.

“Hey, Michael,” Jack greeted.

“Hi Jack,” Michael smiled at him. He sat back down at his desk.

“We came back in here because we were told it was safe,” Ryan joked.

Michael just glared at him and Ryan laughed.

A knock at the door made them all turn to find Joel walk in. Joel made a face from seeing them all looking at him, so slowly, they all turned away to mind their own business.

“Ray,” Joel said, and Ray looked at him again, “Ready for lunch?”

Michael looked over at Ray and smiled slyly at him. Ray rolled his eyes at Michael and nodded at Joel.

“Yeah, I'm coming,” he said as he got up from his desk.

“Have fun,” Geoff whispered.

Ray sighed and took off his headphones before following Joel out of there. Once the door was closed again, Michael grinned.

“Ten dollars says they finally make out,” Michael said, and the other guys laughed.

Geoff's phone went off but everyone else went back to work as Geoff took the call.

“Yeah?” Geoff answered, and Michael couldn't help but overhear, even though he didn't really care. “Oh shit, really?!”

Michael glanced at Geoff over his shoulder.

“I'll be looking forward to that, then,” Geoff said to whoever was on the other line, and Michael noticed the smile that was now on his face.

“Okay, bye,” and with that, Geoff hung up.

“Something good, Geoff?” Michael asked.

Geoff smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, but nothing you need to know right now,” he stood up and clapped his hands. “Hey, guys, so... I was thinking, what would you guys think if we added someone else to the team?”

“More Achievement Hunters?” Jack asked as he squinted his eyes to think about it. “That's actually not a bad idea at all.”

“Because I have someone in mind,” Geoff began to say, “Had her in mind for a while now, but I wanted to get another opinion.”

“Her?” Michael asked as he fully turned away from his screen, and when Geoff smiled at him, Michael grinned. “It's Lindsay, isn't it?”

Geoff sighed and said, “Damnit, Michael. I knew someone was listening in on my conversation with Griffon the other night.”

“I heard my friend's name and well, you know,” Michael said as he smiled innocently at him.

The door opened and Michael turned around to see Barbara walking in. She seemed to force a smile on her face and Michael knew something was wrong. The blonde sat down in the empty chair next to Michael as she sighed loudly. That's when Michael noticed the paper clutched in her hands.

“I wasn't sure what you would have wanted me to do with this,” Barbara spoke. She looked down at the paper and sighed, “A part of me assumed you would have just told me to throw this away, but then, well, I think if you want to get rid of it, that's your decision. I want to look out for you, but...” She smiled softly, “I'm going to stop talking now and just let you read it.”

Michael took the paper from her. It was a letter from... “My mom,” Michael said under his breath. He looked up at Barbara who offered another smile.

“I think it's dumb that she's writing to you now,” Barbara said, “that's why I wanted to throw it out without showing you. I didn't want you to get upset-”

“Wait, she sent it here?” Michael asked.

Barbara nodded.

“How did she find me?”

“You're kind of internet famous,” Barbara explained, “I don't know, words get around, especially since she still lives here where Rooster Teeth is.”

Geoff took off his headphones and turned around in his seat. “What does she want?” He asked Michael.

Barbara and Michael looked at Geoff.

Michael picked up the letter and started to read:

 

> _Dear Michael,_
> 
> _I know the last time we saw or spoke to each other, it didn't end well. I'm writing to you now because I don't know any other way of getting in contact with you. I do hear that you are doing well and that you have a good, steady job. Although I am bothered by the fact that you didn't even bother with college, I cannot say I'm completely disappointed._
> 
> _Your father and I still cannot say we support you one hundred percent in your decisions and the people you choose to be with. We do hope, however, that you will give us a chance to try to understand._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Your mother._

Michael hadn't even noticed how tightly he was clutching the paper until he saw the wrinkles. He immediately just crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside with all his strength. Geoff got up and grabbed the wadded up letter from the floor.

“If she really thinks one stupid letter is going to fix everything,” Geoff said as he walked over to the trash can, “Then what the hell is her problem?”

“Everything,” Michael answered sternly.

“I'm sorry,” Barbara started to say, but Michael held up his hand.

“Barb, stop,” he told her, “you didn't do anything bad.”

Barbara took a deep breath and nodded before she got up from the seat and headed out of the office. Geoff walked to Michael and patted his back.

“You okay there, bud?” He asked.

Michael looked up at him and smiled slightly. “I'm fine,” he replied.

“I know this has been one tough year for you-”

“Not tough,” Michael corrected him, “It's been a hell of a year, but so much good shit has come out of it. So what if my parents fucked up and now think that they can make up for it? So what if the one guy I loved left and hasn't bothered to call or even let me know how he's doing? I told him he could call if he wanted to. I know I got a new number with you guys, but there's also the website. He could contact me from there, but he hasn't!”

“I'm sure he's fine, Michael” Geoff said, “I know he's _Gavin_ , but he's also Gavin.” He laughed a little.

“But despite those downsides, Geoff, I ended up getting one of _the_ best jobs,” Michael said, “And I'm fucking happy living with you and Griffon. I couldn't change those things. I don't want to change anything about that, so if the shitty stuff was what helped me get to where I am today, then I'm fine. I really am fine. It's just how life works. You go through the bad to get to the good.”

Ryan cleared his throat before he said, “You know, Michael, I don't mean to sound like I was eavesdropping-”

“But you where,” Geoff interrupted.

Ryan smiled and admitted, “Okay, a little. Especially that last part.” He looked at Michael, “I just want you to know that, Gavin was your first love, but he won't be your last.”

Michael nodded. “I know, Ryan. I just always had this stupid idea in my mind that maybe when I found my first love, I wouldn't have to look anywhere else.” He squinted his eyes before going on, “Then again, I kinda thought I'd find love when I was passed twenty, not seventeen.”

“You're young, Michael,” Ryan said, “Don't give up.” He put his headphones back on so he wouldn't be tempted to hear anything else that was Michael's personal business.

Geoff headed back to his desk but he looked at again and said, “Why don't you go take a real break?”

Michael sighed and shook his head. “I'm okay. I'm not hungry,” he mumbled.

And they all went back to work.

 

* * *

“So, how was lunch with Joel?” Michael asked Ray, purposely grinning at him. He had been wanting to ask since Ray came back after lunch, but they all got busy with needing to record something, and Michael didn't want that question recorded.

But it was the end of their work day and Michael decided it was fine to ask now.

Ray closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Michael, you promised you would shut up about it.”

“Well, shit,” Michael said as he crossed his arms, “Forgive me for wanting my best friend to stop acting like nothing's happening-”

“Because nothing is happening,” Ray told him, trying to seem annoyed, but he couldn't hide his smile.

Michael got up from his chair and nodded. “Alright, I'll leave you alone.” He started heading for the door, but stopped and turned around. “I'm gonna get a Red Bull from the break room while I wait for Geoff. You want anything?”

Ray shook his head. “Nah, I'm just gonna head out soon with...” he got a serious, dull look in his eye before saying, “Joel.”

Michael couldn't help but smile again, though Ray spoke first, “Shut up.”

Michael raised his hands in defense. “I didn't say anything, and I won't,” but he winked at Ray before walking out of the office and heading down the hall.

Geoff was in a meeting with Matt, Gus, and Burnie, but Michael didn't mind having to wait around a little longer. He grabbed a Red Bull from the refrigerator. And he just stood there, thinking back to the letter he had received. He didn't want to think about it, but how could he not? He heard footsteps nearing him and he spoke up, “How was the meeting?” assuming it was Geoff.

“It was top.”

Michael froze. He could feel goosebumps rise on his arms and chills run down his back. That voice, the accent... although Michael hadn't heard it in so long, he couldn't deny that he knew exactly who that was. And of course, that word, “top”. He only knew one person that said that.

Michael turned around slowly and nearly dropped his Red Bull when he made eye contact with Gavin.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me,” was the first thing Michael could manage to say.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you here?” Michael then asked.

“Hmm, nice seeing you too, Michael,” Gavin said. His eyes shifted down to the Red Bull in Michael's hand. “You can't enjoy that if it's not open,” he said as he walked up to Michael and gently took the drink from his hand.

And Michael just watched as Gavin opened it for him. The Brit smiled before handing it back. Michael hesitated, but he took it back.

“Okay, thanks,” he said blandly, “Now answer my question.” Michael was trying not letting his fast beating heart get in the way. He didn't want to seem nervous, but he really couldn't believe that Gavin was actually there... standing right in front of him. Michael almost felt like wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly, just like they used to. He wanted to relive the comfort he always felt with Gavin, the way everything that felt as if it could never get better suddenly felt like it didn't matter every time Michael was in Gavin's arms. And at that moment, after that letter from his mother bringing back all the crap he used to have to deal, Michael knew he could really use one of Gavin's hugs.

But he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, so he fought back the urge to do so.

Gavin walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He gestured for Michael to take the seat next to him, but Michael shook his head.

Gavin sighed and spoke, “Well, Geoff and Burnie wanted me to come down to help out with Red Vs Blue. Actually, they've wanted me to come for months now, but I only now got the free time to come.”

“Been busy?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded. “I have. Especially after, well...” he looked at Michael and Michael knew exactly what he was referring to.

“I'm sorry,” Michael said softly.

“Nah,” Gavin shook his head, “I've had time to grieve. I'm okay now.”

“Yeah, you seem okay. You seem more than okay. Actually,” Michael squinted his eyes, “you seem different.”

Gavin smiled. “Different?”

Michael walked over to that empty chair next to Gavin and sat down finally. He nodded and said, “Yeah, I don't know what it is. You just do.”

Gavin's smile widened. “You do as well. How have you been? Every time I asked Geoff, he always gave me the same answer. I want to hear your own answer, though.”

“You know, I'm honestly not surprised I didn't know anything about them wanting you to come here,” Michael told him, “What was this supposed to be? A surprise for me?”

Gavin tilted his head a bit.

“Did Geoff want to surprise me with you showing up out of nowhere?” Michael asked. “Was this supposed to make me happy or something?”

Gavin was practically gaping at Michael, and it took him a moment to actually anything, but he did. “Uh... I don't know. Does it?” He asked.

Michael looked away as he took a sip of his drink. Of course it made him happy, but whether he wanted to admit that or not was a different story. So he skipped that question and went back to the question Gavin had originally asked.

“I've been good,” he said, facing Gavin again. “How have you been?”

“Hey, B,” they both looked over to find a man, possibly their age, walking into the break room. But what really caught Michael's attention about this stranger was the accent... and the nickname. B?

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him.

“Geoff keeps insisting we stay at his place,” the stranger said.

Gavin smiled as he shook his head. “Of course he does.”

Michael blinked and looked back at Gavin. “Well, hey, that's my place now, too.”

The blond got off the seat and walked over to the stranger, and Michael watched.

“Michael,” Gavin said as he stood next to the guy, “This is Dan.”

Michael's eyes widened.

“Dan, this is... Michael,” Gavin seemed to force a smile on his face after that saying that.

Dan smiled and looked at Michael. “Oh, hi. I've heard so much about you,” he said.

Michael licked his lips and nodded. “I've heard some things about you, too.” He took another sip of his drink.

“Oh,” Dan said softly. An awkward silence began to fill the room, so Dan turned to Gavin and said, “Should I tell Geoff that's okay, then?”

Gavin looked at Michael as he thought about it. He sighed and nodded, though. “Yeah,” he answered, “Fine by me.”

Michael looked over at them in time to see Dan giving Gavin's hand a gentle squeeze before Dan walked out.

Michael raised an eyebrow and said, “Wow, you two really are close.”

Gavin looked down. “Michael...” his voice was soft that it only increased Michael's nerves.

Michael swallowed hard. “What?” He asked.

“I think it's better if you hear it from me first,” Gavin began. He took a deep breath and looked back up. “Dan... well, he's not just a friend. Not anymore, anyway.”

_Oh..._

Michael had to look away. He stared at the can in his hands.

Was he even surprised? In a way, he wasn't. Dan was there for Gavin when Gavin needed someone. Of course Gavin was going to start feeling a different kind of affection towards him. Who wouldn't when someone was there to lessen the pain and help mend the broken pieces? It was the exact reason Michael fell in love with Gavin in the first place. Because Gavin had made everything better for Michael, just like Dan had made everything better for Gavin.

So Michael nodded and said, “Well, that's good for you guys,” he forced himself to look at the blond, “I'm glad you... congrats!” He laughed nervously.

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “We're going to be staying at your house. I just don't want things to be-”

“No!” Michael shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. “Gavin, you and I haven't been a thing in over a year. We- there's... no. It's great. And Dan,” Michael pointed towards the direction Dan had left in, “Dan seems great. He seems nice. That's the kind of guy you should be with, you know? Someone that' will be there for you and make you smile, and _all_ that crap,” Michael laughed again, but it sounded even less joyful than the last one.

“Michael,” Gavin frowned, knowing Michael was nowhere near okay with this. “Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've had to do-”

“Yeah, no yeah!” Michael nodded. “Yeah, it was hard for me, too. But things got better. I mean, I work here now, and I already had this fucking conversation today,” to shut himself up, Michael took a chug of his Red Bull.

“We can stay somewhere else,” Gavin began to say.

“No, Gavin. No. You'll stay with us. You'll stay in the guest room, because I took your room, which would have been considered the guest room anyway if I had taken the original guest room and-”

“Michael,” Gavin said as he walked up to him, and Michael stopped talking again.

“I didn't think the next time we saw each other would go like this,” Gavin told him.

 _Yeah, you're telling me..._ Michael smiled, and he didn't care whether it looked fake or not.

“I am so happy to see you,” Gavin went on, “I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, but then Geoff called, and I immediately tried making time to fly out here. It took me a while, but I got here.” And Michael didn't say anything but stare at Gavin, so Gavin continued, “I know you said not to come back for you. I didn't. But coming back here and seeing you is just a bonus.”

“Okay, Gavin, you have a boyfriend,” Michael finally spoke.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “That doesn't mean I still didn't want to see you.”

“Why?” Michael asked, and he was well aware of how annoyed he probably sounded.

The corners of Gavin's lips rose slightly as he said, “Because you're Michael.”

Michael held his breath as he made direct eye contact with Gavin. He wanted to look away again, but he couldn't, not with those eyes, those beautiful eyes, looking back at him. His chest seemed to flutter and his stomach began warming up, and he almost, just _almost_ , smiled.

“Hey!” Geoff called.

Michael blinked hard and looked over. Gavin pursed his lips but turned around to face Geoff.

“You guys ready to go?” Geoff asked.

Michael got off his seat and quickly headed over to Geoff. “You have a lot of explaining to do,” he whispered.

“Why?” Geoff asked, making sure Gavin couldn't hear him.

“He's who you were talking to on the phone earlier, wasn't he?”

“Yeah,” Geoff nodded, “I was expecting him to come tomorrow, but he surprised me.”

“Yeah, he's _full_ of surprises,” Michael sternly said before he walked out of there.

Geoff sighed loudly and looked at Gavin. “Well, come on. Let's go. Griffon's waiting. She can't wait to see you.”

Gavin smiled and followed Geoff out.

 

* * *

Michael used to think there could be nothing more awkward than the dinners he used to have to go through with his parents. But here was this dinner at the Ramsey's, with Gavin and _Dan_. Michael couldn't help but squint his eyes every time Dan opened his mouth. In all honesty, Dan did seem like a very, genuinely nice guy, but Michael didn't care. He was feeling bitter, and he admitted to himself that he was indeed, jealous. But what good did being jealous do? It wasn't going to change anything.

If Gavin was happy, then he should be happy, too, right?

Well, Michael only wished he could make Gavin just as happy as Gavin had once made him. Seeing the way Gavin looked at Dan every time Dan told story was enough for Michael to know that Dan really did mean a lot to Gavin. And it sucked to see. Though Michael smiled every time Gavin looked at him.

Geoff could see, and _feel_ , the tension in the room, so he spoke up, “So, Michael, are you gonna play that Happy Wheels game everyone keeps telling you about?”

Michael put his fork down and shrugged. “I guess I could give it a try,” he said.

“Oh, Happy Wheels?” Dan asked, a smile forming on his face. “Oh, that game is hilarious.”

Michael forced himself to smile. “Yeah, that's... great.”

“We could play it sometime,” Dan offered, “I can show you how to play it so it doesn't frustrate you so much like it did to me when I started.”

“The point of Rage Quit is to not play the game well,” Michael explained. “That would take away the real frustration. You know, the actual rage.”

Dan slowly frowned and nodded. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense.”

Gavin took a sip of his water and licked his lips. “I think I'm full,” he said as he scooted out and stood up.

And Michael felt the guilt rise in him. He should have gone easier on Dan about that, but he was feeling stupidly jealous and it was getting the better of him.

He sighed and said, “I'm full, too. I'll be in my room.” With that, he got up and left as well.

Dan looked at Geoff and Griffon and smiled. “This is delicious,” he said before eating more of his pasta.

Michael practically ran up the stairs, but he almost screamed out when he saw Gavin just standing in the hall.

“God damnit, Gavin,” he said under his breath, trying to calm his heart down.

Gavin turned to look at him. “Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“Kind of,” Michael answered, “I didn't know you were just gonna be standing there!” He shook his head and started heading to his room, but Gavin's voice stopped him.

“Michael,” Gavin had said.

Michael turned around and crossed his arms. “What?”

“I wouldn't have asked him to come with me if I knew it was going to upset you this much.”

“I'm not upset,” Michael answered, though he sounded just like a child saying that.

Gavin sighed. “I'm not an idiot, Michael.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“When it comes to you, I'm definitely not.”

Michael's expression softened at that.

“Look, Gav,” he said after a moment, “It's fine. We had a thing, the thing ended. You moved on, and so will I. We all eventually move on. Ryan was actually just telling me that today, how my first love won't be my last. So it's fine. Don't worry about it.” Michael turned to leave, but he didn't want to leave it at that.

This was _Gavin_ he was talking to. This was the person he had lost so much sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about them on certain nights. And Michael wasn't going to let jealousy stop him from actually enjoying the time he was getting with the blond.

So he turned back around and said, “I am happy that you're here. Fuck, I'm more than happy. And I'm especially happy that you're okay.”

Gavin smiled softly. “I'm happy that you're okay, too.”

“You know, it's funny,” Michael took a step forward, “I actually got a letter today from my mom.” Gavin's eyebrows rose. “It was the first time I've heard from her since I was kicked out.”

“What did she want?” Gavin asked.

“Forgiveness.”

“That's bullshit. She doesn't deserve it. Neither does your dad.”

“Which was why I threw that letter away.”

“Good.”

Michael smiled and took one more step forward until there was only little space between him and Gavin. “And then you came,” he said, “and suddenly, my day was completely better. It was just like old times.”

Without any warning, Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael and practically squeezed him. Michael stiffened at first, but he sighed and hugged the blond back. And that comfort Michael was yearning for was received. Michael gave Gavin one squeeze before pulling out of the hug.

“I'm gonna get ready for bed,” Michael said, “I'm kind of tired.”

Gavin nodded. “Okay, I probably am, too. It was a long plane ride.”

“Yeah, okay,” Michael said, “Well, goodnight then, Gavin.”

“Goodnight, Michael.”

Gavin remained standing there as Michael turned away and headed off to his room.

Before actually walking into his room, though, Michael took one more glance at Gavin and smiled. Gavin returned the smile and Michael closed the door after entering the room.

Michael let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Seeing Gavin again after a year was definitely nothing like he had ever imagined. He honestly imagined them being able to pick up where they left off, but that was just a stupid daydream he would keep having when he got bored at work. He forgot about reality, and how sometimes, reality wasn't so kind.

It was fine, though.

Michael really was happy Gavin was there. But he was also just happy that he even had the honor of knowing Gavin at all, because he knew, if it weren't for Gavin, he'd probably still be at home with his parents. He'd be in some college he didn't even want to go to, still held down by their stupid rules, and still feeling miserable.

But thanks to Gavin, Michael didn't have to live through that anymore.

Thanks to Gavin, Michael was... free.

So despite the fact that he couldn't _be_ with the love of his life, Michael continued to smile, because yes, he was _happy_.

Gavin on the other hand... well, Gavin had hoped that holding Michael wouldn't have made him feel the way it had. He had hoped that when he hugged Michael, he would merely feel the comfort of being with an old friend, because all he wanted was to reconnect with Michael on the friendly level.

Though he got so much more than that.

An ache in his chest made him frown as he continued to stare at Michael's bedroom door, almost hoping to see Michael walk back out and go back to him. But of course, that didn't happen.

Gavin sighed softly. “I love you, Michael,” he said, almost not caring if anyone else heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you wipe those tears away and allow me to give you a hug !!! Now I leave you to go ahead and either pretend the story ends here, or to go on and enjoy the sequel :)


End file.
